I'm Smart and I'm Dangerous
by JoeRhys
Summary: She was not the innocent, naïve, sweet little teenager she led everyone to believe. Always helping, always smiling, chasing butterflies and unicorns in her dreams. This Kagome was different, the only games she played was with the mind. She knew exactly what she wanted out of life and didn't care who she had to step on to get there. No one was getting in her way. Bad Ass remake
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples, this is a different more mature version of an old story I wrote. If anyone ever read Bad Ass, its the remake to that story. I took it down to edit then I realized I can really re-do this story in a big way. So I took a shot at it, here's the first chapter slash sampler, let me know what you think?

* * *

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own whoever I made up

* * *

Kikyou Higurishi woke up a second before her alarm clock, like always, with a smile, pressing the button as soon as the ringing went off, " Beat you again." Laying back on her headboard, relaxing, she knew she didn't have to set her clock, but she liked getting up early. Something about the morning was just so peaceful to her. The early light, clear, making her room seem dusty with white, picking up the controller to her stereo she turned it on. Her smile never wavered, it was finally Friday, the start of the weekend.

She slid on her pink bunny slippers, today was the day she been waiting for all month. Her cousins from the States were coming to stay in Japan. She was opening her closet when there was a knock on her door. Turning she smiled seeing her mother walk in with breakfast on a tray, " Thanks mom."

The older woman smiled, her features much like her daughters, black hair and warm brown eyes. She was lean and tall, standing in a long blue skirt and green shirt. " Well I knew you were up, today's the day."

Kikyou squealed, " I know! I can't wait, I haven't seen them in so long."

The mother set the breakfast tray on the bed, watching as her daughter pulled clothes out her closet, to get ready for school, " They should be here around 3 pm so come straight home after school."

Kikyou pulled out a blush pink shirt with a big red heart in the middle of it, " I know mom, I've had this day marked on my calendar since you told me they were coming."

The older woman looked to her excited daughter trying to decided between a white skirt or white pants, she smiled, sitting on the bed, " Just remember, it's been seven years since we seen them, people can change drastically in that amount of time."

Kikyou smiled, deciding on the skirt, " We were the closest growing up, everything will be fine."

The mother smiled, her daughter the optimist, " Okay, get ready for school."

Kikyou giggled, holding the outfit she picked out in her hands, " Already on it."

The rest of the morning went by in a breeze, Kikyou loved her school, Shikon High, the principal Kaede was super nice. Especially to her since for some reason she liked to remind her she was named after her deceased older sister. She wasn't sure if she believed in reincarnations but she liked the special treatment. The main thing she loved about this school is that it accommodated every species here, human, demon, miko, monk, whatever, they had specific classes just for you to help you learn to control and master any power and ability.

She was walking out of class with her best friend Sango. The girl was tall, wearing a dark forest green skirt, stopping before her knees, her soft lime green tank top with a cute picture of a shamrock on it hugging her athletic curves. Her long black hair in a high ponytail, warm chocolate eyes smiling at her.

They were laughing over a stupid joke she just happen to have said when Inuyasha, the love of her life, came over with his own best friend Miroku. Miroku Houshi was a good looking guy. He looked rugged, sexy, and he was such a hentai. A handsome hentai, he had jet black hair that he pulled back into a low ponytail, deep, dark stunning violet irises that could make any girl melt and he had an earring in his left ear. He had a dazzling smile that could make any girls heart sink. He always asked beautiful girls to bear his children making them flustered.

Inuyasha Takahashi on the other hand was a hanyou and was also gorgeous. Long beautiful, straight silverish white hair. Cute furry appendages on top of his head. Although many of the girls in this school would deny the fact that they held a secret fetish for his ears. Those cute, sexy little ears. Inuyasha also had stunning honey colored eyes.

The hanyou reached for his girlfriend's arm, " Kikyou, lend me 40 bucks."

She just frowned " For what Inuyasha?" He was always borrowing money from her and never repaying it.

He grinned, " I got a bet with Miroku that Zuko gonna sleep with that redhead off the cheerleader team by lunch."

Sango frowned with her best friend, being the feminist that she is, " You can not just bet off girls like that you ass."

Inuyasha shook his head, " I'm not betting her off, I'm betting on him. You gonna give me the money or not?"

Kikyou touched her chin with a slender finger as if in deep thought ," Not."

Inuyasha frowned, " Come on Kikyou, it's a sure thing with Zuko, he'll fuck anything with a vagina. I'm tryna double my money, you want to go out tonight don't you?"

Brown eyes rolled at her boyfriend, he could be such an inconsiderate idiot, " Inuyasha, everything you just said is horrible. And no, I can't go out tonight, remember when I told you my cousins are coming here from the States."

Amber honey eyes blinked, " You mean that ones you use to visit during the summer every year?"

Kikyou grinned, " Yes. They're going to be here after school today."

Miroku nodded, turning with everyone as they all walked down the hall in one group, " Are you excited?"

The miko of the group nodded, " Extremely, I haven't seen Kagome in so long, we're the same age, we use to do everything together. And her little brother Souta was the cutest, sweetest thing ever."

Sango shifted the books in her hands as they headed towards the cafe for lunch, " How long has it been?"

Kikyou thought back, " Well, when Aunt Tessa died, the last time I saw them was at the funeral seven years ago."

Miroku frowned at the thought, losing a parent was always difficult, " Well it should be nice to see them again."

Inuyasha opened the door to the cafeteria, the gang walked in, moving towards there usual table, Kikyou suddenly smiled as they all sat down, " You know what, you guys should come over my house after school. I bet Kagome would love to meet all of you."

Sango nodded, " She sounds nice, I'll definitely be there."

Miroku shrugged, " Sango's my ride so I guess I'm coming to."

Inuyasha just frowned, " I don't want to meet your stankin' cousin, I don't even know the wench."

" I'll lend you $40."

" Deal."

They all laughed when the cafe doors suddenly opened, Inuyasha's older brother stepped in the room in all his glory. Sesshomaru Takahashi.

Sesshomaru was always going out with a different girl, then breaking up with them for the hell of it and then all the other desperate girls would throw themselves at him. He had molten colored eyes. A deep shade of gold. And silver hair that possibly every girl wanted to touch or even run their fingers through, just to see if it was as silky as it looked. But he was frigid. Even when he slept with someone. He had high cheek bones and an aura around him that screamed 'sexy and untouchable.' And when he did grin or smirk, girls fainted to the sexy devil.

Sesshomaru was the number one most popular and want to have sex with guy. Kikyou couldn't stop her eyes from roaming over his body. His red tee holding a white checker design running up one sleeve, not too baggy but not too tight, seeing that he was lean but still muscular. His baggy light blue jeans fitted beneath his boxers that you couldn't see. Students avoiding him, not daring to scuff his fresh red and white Jordans. And that long hair of his. Just swaying softly, so carefree.

To the left of him was his best friend, Kouga Wolfe, his long black hair pulled into a high ponytail, the tips touching his mid back, bangs kept out his face by a black head band. His lean build covered by a black v neck, the Roca Wear label in green running down the side. Dark blue jeans slightly baggy on his legs, the incredible hulks sneakers on his feet.

To the right of him was his second best friend, the tiger demon, Hampton Sage, his long black hair was in a low yet attractive ponytail, a bright orange strip framing his handsome face, complimenting his tanned skin. He was tall, his shoulders were broad yet lean like the two beside him. His green eyes sparkling with certain mischief in blue jeans shorts, a white tee, and fresh whites, a red hat backwards on his head.

Sesshomaru stopped in the cafe door way and looked around, some tables where filled with friends hanging out for their lunch time, most of them where filled with girls that were staring at him with pleading eyes, all but begging him to sit with them. He looked at an empty table, out the corner of his eye he saw several girls shift in there seat ready to hop up and follow him to whatever table he choose.

He forced himself to not growl out loud. Imbeciles he thought, Hampton laughed, seeing the same problem Sesshomaru did, " Why do we even come in here?"

Kouga just shook his head with a grin, turning and heading towards an empty table, girls already lining up to sit with them.

Inuyasha shook his head at his half brother, watching as the cooing girls surrounded the infamous trio of heartthrobs. " I swear that guy thinks he's the shit."

Miroku just shrugged, " Clearly he has a reason to think so."

Sango nodded, " Girls are always flocking towards them, so desperate, its disgusting."

Kikyou agreed, " I mean, isn't he going out with Kagura this month anyways?"

Inuyasha frowned, " That chick gives me the creeps. She was over our house the other day and she literally won't shut the fuck up. It's so weird how she can talk about herself nonstop and not take a breath."

The gang again laughed, standing to go fetch their lunches. The rest of the day passed by at a decent pace but for Kikyou it was too slow. She couldn't wait to get home to see her cousins. But right now she had one more class and it was her favorite. Archery. As a priestess she had to learn to master the bow and arrow but she can honestly say she pretty much had that in the bag. She was the best archer in her class and the school. And she had numerous trophies and awards to say so.

She was notching an arrow onto her bow when someone she didn't like approached her. The priestess had a small gold seashell just before her hairline, parting her long white hair down the middle so it flowed down her back. Her dark blue eyes piercing and wicked, pale blue liner on her lids. Her lips crimson and turned up and smirk, her milky skin pale. " Losing your focus Kikyou."

Brown eyes were tempted to roll at her always annoying competitor, " What do you want Tsubaki?"

" Just wanted to let you know I'm going to kick your ass in regionals this summer."

Kikyou was again tempted to roll her eyes, it was a well known fact that Tsubaki couldn't shoot an arrow to save her life. She loosed the arrow she notched and as soon as it left her bow she turned to Tsubaki knowing by the low thunk it hit the bulls eyes, " We'll see about that."

Tsubaki frowned at the female in front of her before rolling her blue eyes and turning away. Kikyou smirked as the girl walked away and picked up another arrow to continue her practicing.

* * *

Their plane arrived on time, as expected, and now they were in the back of a luxurious black Lincoln town car on their way to their cousin's house. Kagome sat to the left of her brother, pouring herself a glass of champagne.

Her dark blue eyes looked to her brother as she sipped on her drink, " What's wrong?"

Souta sighed, " Why did we have to come here?"

" You know why."

He glanced over to her, " Your business?"

She nodded, taking another sip, " Exactly."

Souta frowned, turning back towards the window, " Do you think they'll recognize us?"

" No one can forget your cute little face."

The comment made him smile, it's been seven years since the death of their mother. Seven years when Kagome refused to have them sent back here or placed in a foster home. At the age of ten she took full responsibility of him, provided everything for him, making sure he never wanted for nothing. When he was younger, he wasn't always sure how she made ends meet but she did. Whatever it was, however she was making money to pay all the bills, he knew it changed her. She was not as carefree anymore, she was at most times strictly business. But he understood that, she worked hard to take care of them. By any means necessary. That thought made him frown, " Can we trust them?"

" Trust no one." was the immediately answer. Something he knew she was going to say.

Since the day Kagome found their mother dead in the kitchen of their home, she hasn't trusted anyone with their safety. He even knew she kept some secrets from him as well, but he also understood that. Everything she did was not always legal but she did what she had to do to provide for them. When the government was going to separate them in an orphanage, Kagome actually paid a man to be their legal guardian so they wouldn't get split up. Luckily Gruff was an amazing guy who she now paid as their bodyguard.

Matter of fact, Souta was sure the relationship between Gruff and his sister was one of her many secrets. It was just very hard to believe, Kagome, at age 10, asked a complete stranger to be their guardian and he just said yes. He was sure they knew each other from before but she never went into detail about how they met and he wasn't going to ask. There were two people he trusted in this world, himself and Kagome. If she had something to tell him then she would tell him, if she didn't think he needed to know then he didn't need to know. He loved her, respected her and knew she only wanted his own happiness.

Blue eyes went back to the window as the car turned a corner, he was too young to remember the last time he was here but he immediately recognized the blue house down the street. " We're here." he mumbled.

Kagome just set her glass down, " Relax Souta, we're not even staying here, this is just dinner, that's it." a hand reached over, grabbing her brother's, " Me and you against the world buddy."

He smiled at the phrase, it was their motto, something they said when one of them was feeling down or scared. Just to show they are never alone, he nodded, " Me and you against the world."

She smiled, winking at him as the car stopped, she seen a line of people waiting for them to get out on the sidewalk, " Now if anyone ask we never moved out of Rhode Island, if you want to tell a story about any other place we lived just say we were on vacation."

He nodded, " Got it." Kagome was very big on keeping their business as their business, he was told to always keep his answers short, sweet and vague. He took a breath as the driver finally made his way around the car and opened the door. Here we go he thought, stepping out of the vehicle.

Kikyou was all but bouncing in her shoes as she waited with her mother and friends on the sidewalk. It was a little passed three so she knew her cousins should be arriving any moment. That and she called the airport just to make sure their plane landed on time.

Inuyasha sat on the stoop, watching his girlfriend, her excitement making her powers glitter around her in a soft pink dust, he rolled his eyes, " Would you calm down before you burn somebody."

Kikyou blinked and glanced down, realizing she was indeed glowing, she immediately pulled her powers back in and turned to the hanyou, " Sorry, you okay?"

He just rolled his eyes again, crossing his arms, " Why you so amped up anyways?"

Miroku answered for her, " It's been a very long time since she seen her cousin Inuyasha. She's just happy."

Kikyou nodded, " Exactly."

Sango blinked, seeing a black car turn the corner, " Would that be them?"

Kikyou's mother blinked, her brown eyes going wide for a moment, she was expecting a cab, not something so exclusively expensive. But it had to be them, seeing the car pull up to the curve and stop. " I suppose it is." she mumbled.

The driver door to the black Lincoln opened and the driver got out. This was Gruff. He was smart, tall, body rippling with muscles and broad shoulders. He was completely gorgeous in his chauffeur uniform. He had that shoulder length messy brown hair that says I don't need hair products to look good. His green eyes gleamed as he smiled. And what a smile it was. He walked over and opened the back door of the car.

Souta slid out the car first, the now 14 year old taller than normal for his age, at least 5'10, his build lean yet strong and obviously still growing. He slapped at his bangs, his short black hair, messy but cute around his heart shaped face, pulled back into a short ponytail, eyes a dark blue. Wearing a white ed hardy shirt with a black design one side, and dark blue jeans, white nikes on his feet. A silver chain around his neck, a watch on his wrist, a single diamond stud in one ear.

Kagome was the next to gracefully slide out the car, all eyes followed the scrumptious curves of the female. Looking over her succulent breasts that was covered by a white crop top with long sleeves, flaring out softly to her knuckles instead of stopping at her wrist. Delectable abs that came with her perfect shape out for all eyes to see. Her light blue skinny jeans hugging her legs like a second skin. Suede white 4 inch pumps on her small feet, a metal looped belt around her thin, pinched waist. Her hair up in a bun, bangs in her face, longer on the sides, diamond hoops in her ear, an identical watch to Souta's on her wrist.

Everyone stared at the two newcomers for a long moment, brains trying to reboot the sudden shock of gorgeousness. Kikyou's mother blinked slowly before smiling, " I'm happy you made it safely." she said, stepping forward, arms open to hug them both.

Gruff immediately intercepted, a hand raising to stop her, " Do not approach until told to."

Everyone blinked at the sudden motion, shocked at the over protectiveness. Kagome touched the arm of her guardian, " It's fine Gruff."

She stepped forward, smiling, " Aunt May, It's been so long, you haven't aged a day, you look beautiful."

May smiled at the compliment, " You grown up so much Kagome." stepping forward and hugging the teen, " You are just as beautiful as your mother."

Brown eyes turned, " And you Souta, a splitting image of your father. Tall and handsome."

Souta smirked, a dimple winking on his cheek, bending to hug the shorter female, " It's nice to see you again Aunt May."

Kagome watched them hug for a moment with a smile, it was nice to see her mother's sister again. She turned, looking to the kids that were still openly staring at them. She raised a brow, " Kikyou, you gonna show your cousin some love or what?"

The young miko blinked, coming out of her trance, she giggled, " Sorry. You took me by surprise." she snapped her fingers, " You looking good girl." before laughing and stepping forward, embracing her cousin.

Kagome hugged her back, relishing in the warmth for a moment. Her and Kikyou use to hang out all summer every summer all the way up until she was ten. At one point she considered the girl to be her best friend. Kikyou pulled back with a smile, " I missed you girl."

Kagome smiled, " I missed you too."

Kikyou grabbed her arm and turned, " I want you to meet my friends." she went around giving introductions. She pointed, " Kagome, this is Sango my best friend."

Sango waved, " Hi." Kagome just smiled and nodded. " This is Inuyasha, my boyfriend." They nodded to each other.

" And that's Miroku, Sango's boyfriend."

Kagome smiled, " Nice to meet you all."

Kikyou turned, " This is her little brother Souta. Though I shouldn't be calling you little anymore." she reached up and gave him a hug, " I remember when you use to reach my waist."

Souta smiled into the hug, " That was a long time ago."

May smiled at the interaction between the teens, happy everyone was getting along, " Well let's not stand out here all day. Come inside and settle in."

Kagome turned to her aunt, " Actually, other accommodations have been made."

That made the older woman frown in confusion, " You're not staying here?"

Kagome just smiled, " Well we plan to stay for a while and we didn't want to impose."

May frowned, " Now you know there is no such thing when it comes to family."

Kagome agreed with the adult, " It is very close by and we will be sure to stop by regularly, I have the numbers to the place so you can call at anytime to check on us."

Souta smiled, crossing his arms, Kagome was good at forcing people to compromise, seeing his Aunt May nodding, satisfied. " Okay but expect a phone call everyday and dinner with us every Sunday."

Kagome smiled, " Deal."

Aunt May hugged her niece again, " Can you at least come in to eat? I cooked so much food."

Kagome nodded, " Of course."

Kikyou raised a brow as everyone turned towards the house, seeing the chauffeur once again stepping in front of Souta as her friends passed him. " Kagome, who is this guy?"

Kagome grinned, seeing Gruff wink at her, " That's Gruff, my bodyguard."

The two teens walked into the house, Kikyou was confused, " Why do you need a bodyguard?"

" I don't but he is too damn fine to not keep around."

Kikyou laughed, nudging her cousin with her hip, " Silly."

Kagome just smiled as everyone headed into the kitchen, like expected, Kagome took a seat on the far end of the table, facing the exit. Souta sat beside her and Gruff just leaned against the wall, not participating in the dinner.

May was serving the plates to all the kids when she turned to him, " Would you like a plate sir?"

He glanced at her, crossing his arms, " Name's Gruff and I'm okay."

May frowned at the rudeness, Kagome glanced up from her food, " Gruff..."

Green eyes looked to her then rolled, they just had a conversation earlier about him being nicer to people, " Thank you for the offer though." he add.

Kagome giggled, shaking her head, Miroku watched the exchange, he can tell the two had a strange relationship. More then friendship but not exactly father and daughter, it made him curious. He turned and looked to the stunning female in white, " So Kagome, how long are you staying for?"

She looked up from her food, she knew Gruff didn't want any because he couldn't use chopsticks and he didn't like sushi. " A few months, until fall maybe."

Sango grinned, " That means you'll graduate here right?"

Aunt May turned, setting the bowl of dumplings on the table, " Are you already registered for school?"

Kagome nodded, " Yes, I start Shikon High Monday."

Kikyou squealed, " That's my school! Cool, I'll show you around on Monday."

" And how about you Souta, you should be a freshman now right?" Aunt May asked.

Blue eyes looked over to his mother's sister, " I was actually accepted into the Academy for the Gifted, I start Monday."

Inuyasha nodded, that was one of the most expensive private prep schools in the city, " Sango don't your brother go there?"

She nodded, " Yea, it's a very good school, congratulation Souta."

" Thank you." he replied, popping a roll in his mouth, he chewed slow, he didn't like sushi that much either. Blue eyes glanced over to his sister, she was poking at her steamed fish, sticking small pieces into her mouth so it looked like she was eating.

Feeling eyes on her she glanced up, blue locked with blue. Philly steak and cheese? They both thought at the same time. Souta grinned, almost able to read his sister's mind, nodding softly. Kagome smiled, winking, before looking back to her food.

After about an hour and 20 minutes of dinner and light conversation, Kagome was studying one person in particular. Miroku. He had everyone, laughing, smiling and relaxed. Kagome caught herself a few times from actually giggling like a school girl. She can see why everyone liked him so much, he was attentive and really seemed interested in everything her and Souta said. Asking them lots of questions, listening carefully to the answers. Kagome was shaking her head, answering another one of his questions, why the sudden move.

" Well, as Souta mentioned earlier, he got accepted into one of the most prestigious schools in the country. We couldn't just turn that down, and since they don't have summer vacation he has to start his first semester Monday. If he likes the first semester, we'll decide if we want to stay or not."

Sango frowned, " You're okay with not graduating with your friends in the states?"

Kagome looked to the girl, she didn't even go to school in the states, her transcripts were fakes, " My brother is my world, sacrificing for him is never a problem for me."

Kikyou smiled, " That is so sweet."

" Don't you need a guardian or a foster parent or something to be here?" Inuyasha suddenly blurted out.

A gasp collected through the room, Kikyou narrowed her eyes, " Inuyasha, what the hell! How can you be so insensitive you asshole!"

Aunt May looked to her daughter, surprised at her language, " Kikyou, you watch your mouth."

Kagome set her chopsticks down, happy for the excuse to stop fake eating, " Its fine." she mumbled, taking a moment to wipe her mouth on a napkin. Balling it up, she set it on her plate to make it seem like she was done, " Gruff is our legal guardian until I turn 18 and then I would legally be the guardian of Souta until he turns 18."

Inuyasha blinked, confused, " Your driver is your guardian?"

Souta just smirked, " Think of Batman."

His amber eyes suddenly lit up, " Oh, so he's like Alfred."

" Yes." the young teen answered.

Gently Kagome pushed her plate away, standing, " Aunt May, this was lovely but Souta and I have a lot of unpacking to do."

May stood, " Of course, of course." moving over and again hugging her niece, " Call me as soon as you're settled."

" Will do." Kagome whispered in the ear of her aunt. Everyone stood next, all saying their goodbyes, Kikyou hugged her cousin, " You want us to come over and help?"

Kagome shook her head, " It's okay, it's going to be a long night."

Kikyou nodded, " Okay, well definitely meet us at the mall tomorrow."

Kagome thought about it for a moment, she did plan to go shopping for a better wardrobe, " Okay, call me." reaching into her back pocket and handing her cousin her card with all her numbers on it.

She turned also giving one to her aunt, Souta stood, hugging his aunt once more before heading out the kitchen. Kagome smiled, waving to her cousin and her friends, " I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Kikyou smiled and waved back, " I can't wait."

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha watched the driver open the door to the Lincoln for them. Kagome slid in first then Souta, as the car pulled off down the street, Inuyasha shook his head, " Damn she fine."

Miroku laughed as Kikyou slapped him, " She was very nice. Very... professional."

Sango nodded, " Yeah, that was a bit weird, she talked like we were at a meeting or something."

Kikyou just shrugged, " You just got to get to know her, she hasn't been here in a long time."

Miroku and Sango just nodded, agreeing, she looked at her watch, " I got to go pick up Kohaku."

Kikyou turned, hugging her friend, " See you tomorrow." she turned, hugging Miroku, knowing he was leaving with her since his car was in the shop for the week. " You too Miroku."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, she was always hugging somebody, " Yeah, I gotta go too, my father wants me and Sesshomaru to help him clean the pool."

Kikyou raised a brow at the odd chore, " I thought you had a pool boy for that."

" He quit, Sesshomaru slept with his girlfriend because he got his favorite towel dirty."

Miroku laughed, shaking his head, " That sounds like him."

Kikyou rolled her eyes, hugging her boyfriend, " I'll see you tomorrow too." kissing his lips gently.

He nodded, walking to his car with Sango and Miroku, Kikyou watched them pull off before heading inside the house. Her mother was clearing the table of left overs, Kikyou immediately began helping without having to be asked.

May just smiled, " Kagome grown up so much haven't she."

" Yeah, her boobs are freaking perfect, I'm so jealous." Kikyou said, bringing empty plates to the sink.

May laughed, " She is so well mannered now and Souta, he is so big."

Kikyou agreed, scraping food into the trash bin, " I know, she wasn't like that before but I guess after all these years she did a lot of growing up."

The mother agreed, putting left over into plastic bins to take to the homeless shelter later, " Just one thing I don't understand."

Kikyou turned, putting juice back in the fridge, " What?"

" The money. The Lincoln, the chauffeur, the Rolexes on their arms, where are they getting the money for all that. My sister knew how to manage money but did not have a lot of it."

Kikyou frowned, now that her mother mentioned it, it was a bit strange, Kagome red bottom stilettos had cost at least 2 grand. " Maybe from their guardian?"

May shook her head, why would a guardian with that much money play chauffeur and not just hire one. And the way Kagome talked to him, you can clearly see who was in charge, something was definitely off with the entire situation. " Maybe." she mumbled, continuing to pack away food, she didn't want to put her suspicions on her daughter.

* * *

Kagome had considered staying in a 5 star hotel for the few months they would be here, but Gruff suggested something more homey if they were going to be staying for so long. So she scouted the area with an online Realtor and found a condo apartment right in the middle of downtown. It had a pool, room service and the entire welcome team. The 4 bedroom condo was dual leveled, the bedrooms upstairs, the living room, dining room, kitchen and work space downstairs. The balcony was right over the pool with an amazing view of the city.

Kagome laid on her queen sized bed in just a white button up and underwear, her customary sleep clothes. She was on her stomach going over a load of paperwork, information about her new school was in her hand. The small town actually had a placement system and because her fake transcripts were perfected and sent to the BOE administration database and based on her test scores and abilities they place you where they see fit. Her GPA was passed a 4.0 and she was registered as a Miko so they placed her in Shikon High, like she expected.

It was probably full of preps and jocks, kids that think their grown and like to flaunt their daddy's money. She was not happy about the classes she would be taking, she was only doing this just for show. Majority of her investors were Japanese, so graduating from a prominent school would really promote to them how committed she was.

When she did go to school, she did very well but that all stopped when she was ten. When her mother died she had to worry more about where her and Souta were going instead of grades. She remembered that day perfectly when she walked into the kitchen and found her mother bleeding to death on the floor. She was calm when she held her hand, nodding as her last words were take care of Souta. She was calm when she called the cops, calm when she gently covered her with the table cloth, calm as she held her baby brother in her arms, letting the cops do their job.

Home invasion they declared, a burglary gone wrong, but she knew better. Her mother was murdered. When the department of children and families mentioned foster care, Kagome knew she had to do something. She was not going to let them split her and Souta up, she had vowed to take care of him. But Kagome had already started to formulate a plan. You see Kagome wasn't your average 10 year old girl at the time. She had seen far too much violence in her neighborhood to not understand organized crime. And after the incident that summer she had made a few particular friends that were willing to help her cause.

One hot day, she had been bored of staying in the house waiting for Souta to come back from day camp. So without her mother's knowledge she snuck out the house through her window. She always loved to climb and was so good at it her mother called her little chimp. When she climbed down the tree, she started skipping down the street towards the store. She had just enough coins in her pocket to buy her and Souta their favorite blue raspberry ring pops.

The bell chimed as she opened the door and she smiled at the clerk, he was an old nice man who always let her take an candy bar whenever her mother sent her to get groceries. He had waved at her and she waved back before heading to the candy aisle. That's when she saw him, a man dressed in all black, walking towards the door of the store. He caught her attention because it was 87 degrees out so the black pants and black longs sleeves, with the black hat looked to be an overkill.

She watched from the corner she was standing in as the man walked in, pulled the face mask all the way down and headed straight for the clerk. She saw the glint of silver as the man palmed a dagger from his left sleeve and she just knew he was going to kill her friend. For some reason fear didn't overcome her, she just stood there and watched. She wasn't going to interfere, the old man was nice but if someone paid someone to kill you, they had a reason. She didn't know why someone would want the old man dead but it wasn't her business. The man was fast, two quick jabs forward and the clerk was clutching his throat, blood squirting from the wounds in his neck. He tried to scream but blood filled his lungs and he collapsed in a heap on the floor.

The man in black glanced over the counter to make sure the body stopped moving before he looked around. Kagome didn't try to duck or hide, for some reason she wasn't afraid of the man she just saw murder her friend. His dark brown eyes landed on her, she just stared back with her blue orbs and he frowned.

He took a step closer and she knew immediately he expected her to run but she didn't. The surprise was evident in his dark eyes. He moved closer but she continued to just stare at him and held her ground. He stopped when he was just a foot in front of her and bent so he was eye level to the small girl. His lips moved under his mask, " You're not afraid are you?"

Kagome had shrugged, " I don't get scared."

She couldn't tell but it seemed like the man was smiling, " I like you kid but know I'm going to have to kill you. Can't have any witnesses you know, bad for business. Can't have you going around telling people what you saw here. I don't need any more heat on my ass than I already got." He leaned back on the balls of his feet, she didn't even flinch, " Too bad for you kid, you seem real fearless, you don't find that nowadays..."

Kagome stared at him as the murderer continued to talk, twirling the blade he used to kill the clerk in his hand. She was making a list in her head of everything he was doing wrong, fed up with his irrelevant prattling, she suddenly reared her foot back and kicked him as hard as she could in his crouch.

He tumbled over with a howl of pain, cupping his damaged goods as tears squeezed out his shut eyes. Instead of running at her chance, Kagome bent and picked up the knife the man had dropped. It was cool in her palm, calming. A word wasn't uttered as she walked over to him and bent, gently slicing his neck the way she seen her mother carve a turkey.

Standing back as blood spilled from his neck, she watched as he did the clerk until he was dead. She stood there for a moment, still no fear pumping through her veins, she was so oddly calm. She thought about calling the cops, telling them what happened but instead she reached down and patted the dead man pants. She pulled his black cellphone out and started going through the contacts. She stopped when she reached one that was labeled Boss. She called it and pressed the phone to her ear. Someone answered on the first ring, " Job done?"

She cleared her throat and put on her best teacher voice, trying to sound professional, " This is Kagome Hernoshi, I am ten years old and I think it's in your best interest to make your way to Marisol's mini market as soon as possible. The man you sent to kill the clerk made a mess."

There was long pause on the other end, " What you said your name was kid?"

" Kagome Hernoshi."

" And is that your real name?"

She nodded, " Yes sir. I am not trying to cause any trouble, I just want to file a complaint against the idiot you sent to kill my friend."

There was a chuckle, " File a complaint huh? Okay kid, lock the store down and give me ten minutes."

Kagome nodded again, " Will do." and hung up. She stepped over the body and walked over to the door. Flipping the sign to closed, she turned the lock and glanced out the glass door. No one was on the street or watching her, she stepped back and decided to open a twix candy bar. Not like she had to pay for it now, she waited the ten minutes patiently, she was good with patience after dealing with a baby brother.

She saw 2 Lincoln town cars roll down the street before pulling up in front of the store. 4 men in the first car got out, all dressed in fancy suits and black shades. Body guards, she figured. Only 2 men got out of the second car, the driver and who she figured was the boss. His tall frame was covered nicely in an expensive suit. His dark black ebony hair short in a high ponytail. His eyes a simple yet sexy hazelnut color.

Kagome crumbled up the wrapper in her hands and tossed it over her shoulder before she moved forward and unlocked the door. The guards came in first, one pressed her against the counter while the others searched the store. After they declared it was safe to enter, the boss stepped into the building.

His caramel eyes looked over the small girl before him, " You Kagome?"

She nodded, " Yes sir."

" And do you know who I am?"

Again she nodded, she seen the movies to recognize his type of people, " A mobster."

He smirked, " I am Fitzgerald Mars Sinclair III."

" Jake's down for the count back here boss!" one guard yelled.

" So is the clerk." another one said looking over the counter.

The boss glanced around then looked back to Kagome, " Care to explain what happened?"

Kagome nodded, walking over to the dead murderer, " This guy walked in the store and stabbed the old man twice in the neck. He saw me and came over, he said he had to kill me so I killed him first."

An eyebrow raised on the mobster's face, " You don't seem too shaken up about that."

She again just shrugged, " I don't get scared."

" So why did you call me instead of the cops?"

Kagome frowned for a moment, " Because my mother always said if something is wrong you fix it so I wanted to file a complaint with you. She showed me how when she filed one against her doctor."

The big man crossed his arms, he was amused by the girls antics, " Okay, file a verbal complaint then." He really wanted to hear what the little girl had to say, it was all too funny to him.

Kagome nodded, " Well for starters, the man you sent was sloppy. He walked up to the store before pulling his mask down, I got a great look at his crooked nose. Then he doesn't even case the store when he walks in." She pointed to the candy aisle, " I was standing right there the whole time, he would have spotted me if he would have just took a second to glance around. Then he stabbed the old man with a doubled edge Scottish trench dagger, it's meant for slicing, not stabbing. He purposely made a mess for no reason, but his biggest mistake was his mouth. He talked too much and that's what got him killed."

Sinclair eyebrows shot up to his forehead at the list the girl just made of everything his man had down wrong. Now he was more than amused, he was very, very interested, " Why is it you know all that, how do you know so much about knives?"

Kagome stared at the man, " My father was ex military, he taught me everything he knows, he called me his strategist prodigy."

One of the guards frowned, " What type of military was he?"

Kagome just glanced at him, " The type that would have told you to have 2 Lincolns to follow your boss so one could cover the rear. And to have extra men to cover the back exit, the alley and the roof before entering the store."

Sinclair grinned, " I like her." he bent so he was eye level, " Do you know what Jake was? He was my Maintenance man."

Kagome nodded, " A bad one."

He laughed, gripping Kagome's shoulder with his strong hand, " How would you like to Clean for me?"

Kagome frowned, " My mother would never allow that."

" What she don't know won't hurt her. And the money is good, if you live around here I know you can use it."

She thought over the proposal, they weren't exactly poor but they were struggling hard since her father died. He was right, they could definitely use the money. " Okay, I'll do it but I have a few terms."

He grinned, he really liked this girl, " Like what?"

" I chose my teacher, I do not want who ever taught Jake to clean. And you have to tell my mom its a waitress job or something, she can never ever know what I would be really doing."

Sinclair nodded, " Deal." he stuck out his hand.

Kagome stared at it before reaching forward and shaking it, Sinclair was surprised at the strength behind the girl's hand. " Do you have any formal training?"

Kagome shrugged, " My father taught me swordsmanship, tactics, leadership skills, logistics, social skills, long term planning; the whole package. And he loved his guns, he taught me how to inspect, test, clean, modify, caliber, whatever to all styles of guns."

Sinclair grinned, escorting Kagome outside, " You know what kid, this is the start of a beautiful partnership."

And that's what she been doing for the last 7 years, cleaning for Fitz. But ever since her 16 birthday hit, she have been slowly upgrading her services. She didn't want to just clean anymore, though the money was great, she wanted something more secure for her and Souta. She wanted something more legit that Souta could one day take over and pass to his kids. She sure enough was not planning on having any, she wanted to run a business.

That's what she been working towards the last two years since she was turning 18 in a few months. Fitz understood her wants and her love and protectiveness over her brother. He helped her set up her business plan, he coached her on how to get what she want from people by any means necessary. He raised her like she was his own daughter. He trained her on how to be a boss.

The door opened, Gruff walked in with a platter holding three large steak and cheese grinders. She grinned sitting up, Gruff was her original cleaning trainer, their relationship was an odd one. She was attracted to the handsome man but you had to be brain dead to not be. He was a once in a blue moon lover ever since her 16th birthday but he always encouraged her to date boys around her age. Though at the age, all she wanted was him, he never took advantage of her. He loved her, she knew he did but he worked for her and was driven to keep it professional between them. Even when it was he who was the boss and he knew how attracted she was to him. He never manipulated her feelings, he never tried to control her feelings. He just let things be and explained it as puppy love.

She still loved him and would happily still sleep with him but her feelings were different. They both knew what they were to each other. He wasn't a father to her, he was more of a protector, her guardian who once in a while had sex when emotions were just too strong to ignore.

He set the platter on the bed, " That food was nasty."

Kagome laughed, " It's their culture, don't judge and you didn't even eat."

He just shrugged and picked up a grinder, " I can just tell."

Kagome rolled her eyes with a smile before picking up her own food, it was delicious, Gruff was an amazing cook and taught her everything he knew in the kitchen, " This is good."

" Course it is, I made it." Green eyes glanced to the papers all over her bed, " What are you looking at?"

Kagome glanced down, " I was going over my new school policy but more importantly..." she tossed the school paper over her shoulder, " I was looking at the docks."

Gruff grinned, that's his little mobster, already scouting new territory, they both knew if she wanted to launch her business off the ground she was going to need a lot of start up money. And working a 9-5 was not going to cut it, " When we checking it out?"

" Not yet, I need some more information on this neighborhood." she bit into her sandwich, " Ayame should be here some time Monday morning. For right now we just blend in. I'm going to meet my cousin at the mall tomorrow like planned and pick her and her friend's brains."

He nodded, " Where you want me?"

She glanced up, " With Souta."

Gruff frowned, he hated baby sitting jobs, " Lame."

She grinned at his sour face, " You know you're more his bodyguard than mines anyways. I need you to keep an eye on him from a distance. You know how Souta's swag is, it calls attention."

Gruff sat on the edge of her bed, " So does yours."

She just smirked, " I can handle myself just fine."

" And so can Souta."

Kagome nodded, she taught her brother how to fight at age 8 and trained with him every weekend, " Yes but we both know you don't have to worry about me."

There was a knock on the door before it was opened, Souta walked in, " Yo Kags I'm hungry." he then grinned seeing the philly cheese steak sandwich on the platter, " Never mind."

Kagome laughed as he plopped on her bed, picked up the sandwich and took a huge bite. " Fatty."

He just agreed, taking another bite, talking with his mouth full, " So, don't judge."

Gruff smiled, the relationship the brother and sister had was stone solid. Nothing could ever come between them, Souta trusted Kagome undeniably and Kagome did absolutely everything for her baby brother. Once he turned 10 she no longer kept him in the dark to protect him like thousands of people would claim is the best. No, she never lied to her baby brother, if there wasn't something he needed to know, she'll let him know it's not for you to know. If she was going out to do something illegal, she'll let him know I'm going to commit a crime. Souta didn't ask questions and she never openly explained herself. They keep the business part of their relationship vague, which made them love each other more for it.

She slid the papers on her bed into a folder, " So you want to come with me to the mall tomorrow?"

The young boy shook his head, biting into his sandwich, " Nah, I saw a sign for an arcade I wanna check out."

Kagome grinned, " You're a game junkie."

He laughed, " You're a control freak."

She rolled her eyes at the comment, " Butt head."

He glanced at her, " Monkey face."

" Dog breath."

" Turtle vomit."

" Cow turd."

" Deer poo."

She laughed, " Deer poo? what the hell is that?"

Souta shrugged, " I couldn't think of anything else." finishing off his sandwich. He then stood, " I need a drink, you want one?"

" Apple martini." He nodded, heading out the door, Souta was rather good at mixing his drinks, " Your limit is 2 tonight."

He rolled his eyes though she couldn't see it, she let him drink but always limited how much, " Yes mom."

She just shook her head with a grin as he left, " Spoiled ass."

Gruff agreed with a smirk, " True but it's your fault, you give him everything."

She nodded, " True. But he deserves it." she stood, stretching her arms over her head for a moment.

Gruff watched the shirt slide over her curvy hips before lowering back down, " It's getting late." he mumbled.

Kagome nodded with a yawn, she noticed the way Gruff looked at her legs but ignored it. He was the one to always initiate sex with her and he only did it rarely. She had tried to seduce him when she was younger but quickly learned it didn't work that way. If it was going to happen it would be on his terms.

" This weekend is our only time to relax, Monday me and Souta will start school, I'll need you to pick up Ayame and get straight to work. I want a full report on all the goings and comings of this city."

Gruff nodded and stood just as Souta came back with a martini glass in his hand, " For you my lady."

Kagome smiled, " Thank you kind sir." taking the glass and a sip, " You've done a marvelous job."

Souta gave a dramatic bow, " I do my best my lady."

Kagome laughed, no longer able to keep up the act, Souta joined in then held his own cup of Gin and tonic, he handed Gruff his favorite, a Budlite lime with a lime and salted rim, " A toast."

They all raised there glasses, Souta grinned, " To a new city to dominate."

Kagome and Gruff grinned, " Cheers to that." They all clinked their glasses and took a long cold drink.

* * *

Kikyou was up Saturday morning with a smile, she could smell breakfast on the air coming for the kitchen. She got out of bed, her mother was always up early cooking. Sliding on her bunny slippers she followed her nose down the steps. " Hey mom."

May turned and smiled at her daughter, " Morning sweet heart."

Kikyou blinked at all the food that was on the table, " Who are you cooking for, the army?"

May laughed, grabbing Tupperware out of the cabinets, " No silly, I thought I would make Kagome and Souta some breakfast and bring it to them."

Kikyou raised a brow, " Mom, it's 6 in the morning. Do you even know if their up yet?"

May just shrugged, " I'll knock."

Kikyou frowned, " What are you up to?"

The mother sighed, " I just want to talk to Kagome about where the money is coming from." she picked up the business card her niece gave her the other day, " Do you know where their staying. White Towers Condominium. That place costs about 7 times the rent here."

Kikyou just shook her head, " So her legal guardian got money, what's the problem. It should be a good thing."

May frowned, " You're probably right, I just want to talk to her, to make sure they are truly okay." she packed the food in containers, " Money doesn't buy happiness you know."

Kikyou shrugged, picking up a piece of bacon, " That's what people say, I would sure like to find out."

May turned to her daughter, " I think we do just fine thank you very much."

Kikyou grinned, picking up her entire plate, " As long as I got you I got everything momma."

The softest blush touched the older woman's cheek, Kikyou just smiled, turning towards the hall, " Tell Kagome to meet me in the food court at 1."

May nodded, " Okay sweetie."

Packing the food in a picnic basket, May got into her car and took the drive down town. Kagome was right when she said it wasn't that far from her, it about a 10 minute ride without traffic on the express way. But still she had this sinking feeling, something had changed in Kagome. You can see how much she grown, how much she matured but it something was off about her only and favorite niece. The professional way she spoke, the calmness in her tone, the way she moved. It screamed deadly.

That is what scared her, the Kagome she knew and loved was sweet and innocent and always willing to help others. The Kagome she seen yesterday was cool and calculated, eyes watching them all like a predator. She didn't seem so innocent anymore, she thought as she pulled into the parking garage of the condo complex.

It took her a minute or two to get the basket out the car and walk over to the elevator. She glanced at the card for a moment as the doors slid back. She stepped inside and pressed the top floor. The ride was longer than she expected though the elevator didn't stop, it was probably because her niece and nephew were renting out the entire penthouse suite on the top floor.

That was something else that had her worried, she wanted to know how Kagome was affording all of this. The day of the funeral when she offered to take Kagome and Souta home with her the 10 year old said it was already handled. That they already had a legal guardian and were going to stay in the states. She was never told the guardian was their chauffeur and had this level of money available.

May blinked, focusing as the doors dinged and slid back, the room opened to a lobby of sorts. There was a small female sitting behind a desk, she was tiny, but pretty, short emerald green hair in a cute bob and bright black eyes.

" Hello." May said, stepping forward.

Her large black eyes glanced up, a smile crossed her pretty face, " Good morning, I'm Melanie, how can I help you?"

May raised a brow, confused, " Um, I'm here to see Kagome. My niece."

Melanie nodded, " Give me one moment and I'll see if she's available." she sweep her hand over to the couch, " Please have a seat."

May blinked, " Okay." she mumbled, confused, slowly sinking into the comfy leather.

She watched the young teen pick up the phone on her desk and dial a number, she spoke softly into the receiver so she couldn't hear her. She then hung up the phone and looked over, " If you go right through that door, my lady is inside waiting for you."

May stood, then glanced to the door the teen was pointing at. " Thank you." she muttered, walking over with the basket in hand.

Opening the door, she stepped inside and looked around, the place was huge and luxurious, fully furnished with a chic décor.

" Aunt May, you're up early."

She turned at the sound of the feminine voice, Kagome stood before her in just her white button up she slept in which was left open to see the forest green of her lacy bra and matching underwear. Her hair was up in a messy but somehow sophisticated twist bun, her manicured fingernails polished white held a wine glass in its delicate grip.

May blinked, " Are you drinking wine?"

Kagome just smirked, " It's past 5 somewhere right."

The elder female shook her head, " Kagome you are underage and shouldn't..."

" Is that for me?" the teen asked, cutting her aunt off, reaching for the basket.

May looked down at what Kagome was grabbing and handed it over, " Yes, I made breakfast for you and Souta."

Kagome just nodded and placed the food on a side table, a door to the left opened, May glanced over as Gruff stepped out the bathroom. In just a towel. Her brown eyes went wide, at the indecency. And yet she couldn't help how they roamed down the broad muscular chest, the editable abs and the v neck that disappeared under the towel made her want to snatch it off.

She suddenly blinked and turned to cover Kagome's eyes, the miko side stepped her aunt and handed her cup to Gruff to refill, " Wake Souta, tell him our aunt brought breakfast."

He nodded, smirking at her, those green eyes scanning over Kagome in one quick motion. " Will do."

Kagome did the same to him before smiling, she turned and grabbed the basket off the side table as Gruff walked down the hall. Her shock of the basically naked man was too heavy for her to notice how Kagome and him checked each other out.

Kagome glanced to her aunt and smiled, " You are staying for breakfast right Aunt May?"

May blinked, realizing Kagome was talking to her, she nodded, " Yes, I wanted to talk to you."

Kagome just smiled, " The kitchen is this way then."

May watched as Kagome set the table for the four people in the condo, then began to take everything out of the basket. " Do you want me to do that while you get dressed?"

Kagome smirked, she wasn't planning on putting on clothes anytime soon, " Is my sleep wear upsetting you?"

The older female shook her head, " Of course not dear, its just that.." She paused trying to think of the right words, " I didn't know your chauffeur would be staying in the same complex as you and Souta."

Kagome smiled as she made her plate of the still steaming hot food, " Gruff is our guardian, it is normal that he lives with us, right?"

May frowned, well when you put it that way, it did make sense that the foster parent actually stayed with the foster children. But the vibe she was getting from the old trio wasn't a father and child relationship. Souta walked in the kitchen dressed comfortably in grey and black basketball shorts and white tank top, hair up in a high ponytail.

Souta yawned and blinked at all the food spread out on the table, " Woah." he grabbed a plate and started pilling it up, " Thanks Auntie."

May smiled, " Well I noticed how you guys hardly ate yesterday so I figured you guys would appreciate a more western breakfast."

Souta dug into the scrambled eggs, potato wedges covered in cheese and bacon, he just nodded, mouth to full to talk. Kagome just smiled at her baby brother, the boy could eat, that's probably way he was so fit and tall for his age.

Gruff walked in the kitchen last, dressed similar to Souta in basketball shorts white and red, his tank top black, brown hair flowing around his shoulders. May stared at the man, he looked so young dressed like that, mid 20's maybe. Then again how old was he to began with, early 30's maybe.

She watched as he set a refilled glass of pinot grigo wine in front of her niece, she frowned, " Do you really think it's appropriate for a teenager to be drinking, especially at breakfast?"

Gruff smirked at the woman for a moment before taking a seat, not hungry but wanting to hear what the woman had to say. Kagome cleared her throat, gaining her aunt's attention, " So what brings you here this early Aunt May?"

May glared at the man that suppose to be in charge for a moment before turning to her niece, " I just had a few questions really, I was concerned about you."

Kagome took a sip of her drink, " By all means, fire away."

" How can you afford to stay here?" was the first question.

Kagome set her glass down, she knew this was going to be asked and prepared a simple lie for it. " I won the lottery."

Brown eyes blinked, " Wait what? How?"

Kagome smiled, " One random week when I was 14 Gruff took me with him to a corner store. He plays numbers every day, this time he asked me if I wanted to play as well so I did. I played my mother's birthday and I won."

May raised a bow, surprised, " How much did you win?"

" Enough to take care of me and my brother." Kagome answered vaguely.

May frowned at the answer and then looked to the man in the room, " And how did you meet him?"

" He was our social worker from the dept of social services." Kagome said, taking a sip of her wine.

May turned to her niece, the doubt of everything she just said clear on her face. But Kagome just continued to sip at her wine, eyes steady and holding contact, not backing down.

May sighed, turning her gaze away, whatever the truth was, she wasn't going to get it from her niece. " Alright then, I guess that answers all my questions."

Kagome smiled, picking up her fork, " There is no need to worry about us Aunt May, we are just fine."

May sighed again, then stood, " Well, I have a lot of running around to do, I should get going."

Kagome stood as well, " I'll walk you out." leading the way to the front door. May watched her as they made their way down the hall, she had a presence of someone experienced. There was something lethal about her walk, something intimidating and dangerous. It screamed I'm not the one to be fucked with, it was extremely sexy.

May blinked, " Oh, Kikyou said, if you can, to meet her in the food court of the mall around 1 pm."

Kagome opened the front door and took another sip of her wine as she peaked up, " M, schedule the mall for 1."

The small girl nodded, " Yes, my lady."

May blinked, " Who is she?"

" She's my personal assistant."

A brow went up, " Really?"

Kagome just nodded, " Yes, she helps me keep track of what I spend and invest my money on."

May frowned, only half believing the 17 year old, " Just know sweetie that whatever you need or want to talk about I am here for you."

Kagome smiled and leaned over, giving her aunt a one arm hug, " I am happy to hear that and if you ever need anything or help with anything give me a call."

May hugged her niece back, " Remember, tomorrow night, dinner at my house."

The teen nodded, " Will do." letting her aunt go.

May stepped through the door, Kagome watched as she waited then got on the elevator before looking to her assistant. " M."

The smaller girl turned, " Yes my lady?"

" Put a bug and tracker in my aunt's car, she might be trouble down the road. Too nosy for her own good."

Melanie just nodded, she was use to doing some dirty work for her boss, " Right away my lady."

Stepping back into the condo she closed the door behind her, Gruff was leaning against the wall, watching her every move, " So what's with the nosy aunt from hell?"

Kagome laughed, sipping more of her drink, she wasn't really a breakfast eater either. More for a cup of oj and a few bites of a bagel, " She's just concerned about me and Souta."

Strong arms crossed over his broad chest, " I don't think she likes me."

Kagome grinned, " Not with the way you almost gave her a heartache. You knew she was there, why did you walk out?"

" To see her reaction."

Kagome again laughed, " She tried to cover my eyes, can you believe that?"

Gruff winked, " Like you don't know what was under that towel."

Kagome placed a hand on her hip and smirked, " Damn right." she said, swaying her hips as she walked down the hall. Gruff just watched her go, enjoying the view, the girl was going to be the death of him and he knew.

" Yo." Gruff turned, Souta was at the front door, basketball in hand, " you ready?"

The older man nodded, walking over to him, " Don't think I'm going soft on you."

The young teen laughed, " Please, you can barely beat Kagome." he opened the door, " Now come get this ass whooping." Gruff laughed, following the young boy out the door.

* * *

Kagome spent the next few hours sleeping, she wasn't really a morning person and if she didn't have to be up she didn't want to be up. She liked to sleep, her dreams were always pleasant memories of times her mother was still alive. Or nice refreshers of lessons her father taught her. She didn't roll out of bed until 11, knowing she wanted to cruise the city for a bit before going to the mall, she walked into her closet to pick out an outfit.

There was a knock at the door, she glanced to it, " Come in."

Melanie stepped into the room. " My lady Mr. Sinclair is on line one for you."

Kagome just stuck out her hand for her assistant to put the phone in, when she did she pressed it to her ear, " Father."

" There is my only daughter, how is Japan so far?"

Kagome smirked, pulling down a shirt from a hanger, " It's too early to tell."

" You can get the best food from there, you know how much I love sushi."

The miko grinned, " I'll send you the recipes."

There was a chuckle on the other end of the line, " When are you going to work?"

" Monday. I'll keep you updated on everything."

" Little weapon, you are my absolute favorite person, always on point with everything you do."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the compliment, a smile on her face, " What do you want? You always get dramatic when you want something."

He laughed, " Okay, so yesterday I get a call saying Monnie ran up on my turf with some undercovers yesterday and snitched on 3 of my boys. I got them off but I need you to handle the little weasel for me. You know, send a message."

Kagome raised a brow, she wasn't going to inform her adopted father that she was over 5 thousand miles away from him. Instead she just nodded, " Expect a news broadcast in 24 hours."

She felt a smile on the other line of the phone, " And that is why you are my secret little weapon."

She just grinned, she loved the old man for taking her in, teaching her to be strong and smart. Showing her what the real world is about, she trusted him with her life and would always have his back. Thick through thin, " I'm your only weapon."

He laughed, " Right again, get back to business little girl and let me know if you need anything."

" Will do Father." she said and hung up. She turned and handed the phone to her assistant, " Get Seasick on the line for me, tell him I have a job for him."

Melanie nodded, " Yes my lady."

* * *

Sango and Kikyou were all smiles as they sat at a table in the food court. It was only 1:30 and there arms were already full of bags. One of their favorite stores were having a clearance sell and everything was 40% off. They were too ecstatic and ended up spending most of the money they brought with them in one place.

Sango laughed, " Did you see those black flats, they were so cute."

Kikyou patted the bags in her arms, " They're in here somewhere."

Miroku walked over with Inuyasha after grabbing a burger from one of the stands. The descendant of monks shook his head, " We just got here and the two of you already bought up the place."

Inuyasha agreed but was too busy biting into his food to actually care to comment. Sango just grinned, " Oh hush up, this is what girls do."

Miroku slid into a seat at the table, " Speaking of girls, Kikyou where is your cousin?"

Brown eyes glanced to the watch on her arm, " Hmm, I don't know, she should have been here already." she maneuvered the bags and kicked them under the table, so she could pull out her cellphone. She took the time last night to save her cousin's info into her contact list.

Clicking her name, she pressed the device to her ear, after two rings someone answered, " Ms. Hernoshi's line, Melanie speaking, how can I help you?"

Kikyou blinked, surprised, " Um, is Kagome there?"

Melanie's voice was light and cheery, " And may I ask who's calling?"

" Uh, this is Kikyou, her cousin."

" One moment please, I'll see if she's available."

There was a slight muted pause, Kikyou took the time to look at her phone in confusion, the line clicked back on, " This is Kagome."

Kikyou blinked, quickly pressing the phone to her ear, " Hey Kags, its me, where are you? We're at the mall waiting."

" I'm walking into the food court now, where are you?"

Kikyou stood and looked around, " By the smoothie bar." her eyes kept glancing until she saw her cousin step off the escalator.

She wore a dark burgundy wine crop top with long sleeves that fell off her shoulders, delicious abs out for all to see. The dark blue jeans she wore painted on to her curvy hips and thighs with ripped squares all in the right area. 4 inch leopard print pumps with gold spikes on her small feet. Her hair down in a simple french braid, bangs spiral curling on the sides. Kagome used a pale blue liner for her eyes and a soft balmy peach lipstick for her lips, large diamond hoops in her ears.

Her dark blue eyes glanced around for a moment before spotting her cousin. They all watched as she walked over to them with a smaller girl in tow. She was tiny, but pretty, short emerald green hair and bright black eyes, her white skirt hugging her hips, her yellow shirt snugly.

Kikyou blinked as her cousin stopped in front of her, " Wow, do you always look amazing?"

Kagome just smirked, waving her off as she took a seat at the table, " This is nothing, you should see what I look like on a good day."

Sango and Kikyou laughed, Melanie took a seat beside her boss, Miroku watched her, " And who is your lovely friend?"

Kagome glanced over, " This is Melanie, my personal assistant."

Miroku raised a brow, " And what would you need a personal assistant for?"

" To assist me with personal business." she answered vaguely.

Inuyasha just bit into his burger, " Why you so dressed up all time?"

Kagome raised a brow, " The same reason you talk with your mouth full, can't help it."

Kikyou and Sango again laughed, making the inu hanyou just roll his eyes. Kikyou nudged her cousin's shoulder, " You ready to go shopping?"

Kagome nodded, then stood as everyone got up and grabbed their bags. Miroku and Inuyasha turned, " We'll be in the arcade when you're done." Miroku said, waving to the girls as he and his best friend walked away.

M walked a step to the left and behind her. She held a tablet to her chest, her large black eyes gazing at all, she loved to shop, she loved clothes, she wanted to be a famous fashion designer. Stepping in to a store, the girls browsed around, Kagome was looking over shirts. She pointed out a few she wanted and had M take inventory so the clothes can be delivered to her place later. She never walked out of a store with a bag, she always preferred home deliveries and to keep her hands free encase anything was to happen.

A hand picked up a dark violet laced night gown, the straps thin, the soft material almost see through, she raised a brow looking it over. She liked the design but hated the color, she turned with the item in hand, " M."

The small girl glanced up from the list she was making of everything her boss wanted, " Yes my lady."

Kagome stepped closer and held the night gown to her chest, slowly she looked her over, " Hmm, purple looks good on you, I wouldn't mind seeing you in this."

The smaller girl blushed, glancing away, as her assistance the 16 year old did everything that her boss asked of her, which included sometimes sharing her bed. The young girl loved the special moments they would share, the special relationship they had. But still she loved and hated when her boss showered her with attention. It always made her face turn to the color of a tomato, " Thank you my lady."

Kagome nodded, handing it to her, " Buy it. Make one in black for me."

M nodded, adding it to her list and a memo for herself to go to the fabric store. It was another thing she loved about Kagome. She supported her dream of being a fashion designer 100% and even wore the clothes she made for her. At least 65% of the miko's closet was shirts and dresses she designed. She bowed her head slightly before turning, she need to talk to the manager.

Kikyou watched as her cousin's assistant walked over to a clerk, she shook her hand and whispered something in her ear. She noticed the $50 dollar bill that passed between palms as the small girl was led to the back.

Kikyou blinked, walking over to her cousin, " Where Melanie going?"

Kagome just picked up a pair of pants, " I like my clothes delivered, it makes it easier for M to organize my closet." She turned, holding the pants to the waist of her cousin, " These would look nice on you."

Kikyou glanced down at the designer jeans, she shook her head, " No way, those things cost more than everything I bought already put together."

Kagome just shrugged, " Think of it as a gift then." she turned as Melanie walked out from the back room, " M, these are a gift for Kikyou." handing her the pants.

M nodded then snapped her fingers at the cashier, " Bag."

The young girl nodded, her manager already told her of the tab the young female opened and to give her absolutely anything she wanted. She placed the jeans in the bag and handed it to Kikyou. The teen blinked, taking the gift, " Um, thanks Kags."

Kagome just shrugged, heading out the door, " It's just pants. Let's look at shoes."

Kikyou and Sango glanced at each other, shocked at how commanding Kagome was before hurrying out the door to follow her.

The girls shopped on for another hour before they decided to take a break. They were once again in the food court, Sango was buying herself a taco while Kikyou watched everyone's bags at the table they choose to eat at. Kagome was making a quick stop to the bathroom with Melanie right on her tail. Sango made her way back to the table and slid into a seat, " I texted Miroku and told him we're finished."

Kikyou nodded, " Cool, I wanna sneak these bags to my room before my mom sees I spent a month of allowance."

Sango laughed before biting into her taco, Kikyou was not as hungry so she sipped on her sprite and looked around. Spotting someone she knew, her brown eyes blinked, slightly surprised to Sesshomaru at the mall with his friends. Then again it was one of the favored hangout spots for teens, she noticed the way girls sighed and giggled stupidly when the trio of heartthrobs passed them.

Sango just shook her head, " Bitches are stupid."

Kikyou laughed at the statement before nodding, she glanced over and saw Kagome stop at the smoothie shop and bought herself a drink. Her cousin was so gorgeous, she felt a slight jealously in her but more so she felt pride that she can say they were related.

Sesshomaru was entering the food court with Hampton and Kouga on either side of him a few bags of clothes and box of new sneakers in his hand. They were talking about the new renovations they made to the arcade. Well more so his friends were talking and he was just listening.

" I wonder what new games they added." Hampton was saying.

Kouga was grinning, " Hopeful the new fast and furious racers." he nudged his best friend shoulder with his own, " I'mma finally kick your ass on the streets."

Sesshomaru just raised a brow and looked at him, everyone in their school and neighborhood knew Sesshomaru was the best street racer in the city. Hampton suddenly paused, making Sesshomaru stop walking so he wouldn't run into him, which made Kouga stop. The wolf looked around, " What? What is it?"

" Who the hell is that?" the tiger whispered.

The two friends turned, following the eyes of their friend. She had just purchased a strawberry coolatta topped with whip cream. She dipped her pinkie into the fluffy goodness before licking it clean. She then added her straw and took a sip, three sets of eyes washed over the female as she turned with a smaller girl following, walking over to a table of people they knew.

Kouga blinked, once, then twice, then a third time, " Oh my god, I'm in love."

Hampton shook his head, " Damn she bad." he raised a brow, " Wait, isn't that Yash girlfriend she sitting with?"

Sesshomaru nodded, recognizing the miko, " It is." he turned hearing the gruff laughter of his brother coming from behind him. Speak of the devil, " Inuyasha."

The half breed looked up, he blinked seeing his brother standing by the steps to the food court. A brow raised as he and Miroku walked over, " What?"

Hampton grinned, " Who's the hottie sitting with your girl?"

Miroku glanced over the boy's shoulder seeing Sango, Kikyou and Kagome sitting and laughing, " Oh, that's Kikyou's cousin, she just moved here from the states."

Kouga touched Inuyasha's shoulder, pushing him forward, " Well introduce us."

Inuyasha frowned, " I don't know if you'll like her, she's not like other girls. She's... well she's kind of a bitch."

Miroku laughed, " No she's not, she's just very level headed and put Yash in his place every time he talks."

Hampton laughed, " Now I definitely want to meet her."

Miroku stepped forward, " Come on, I'll do the introductions."

Kikyou was laughing with Sango and Kagome at how much fun they had together shopping. " Your taste in shoes are delish, what size do you where I want to totally raid your closet."

Kagome smirked, " 4 in boys, 7 in girls."

Kikyou frowned, " Damn I wear an 8, lucky heifer."

Sango and Kagome laughed, she had forgotten how funny her cousin was. Kagome was taking a sip of her cold drink when M tapped her forearm and leaned close, " Message from Gruff, Souta is finished at the arcade and is headed home. He wants to go out to eat tonight."

Kagome nodded and stood, " I gotta get going, I can't leave Souta alone for too long, he gets antsy and starts breaking shit."

Kikyou stood with a laugh, " Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow right? For dinner?"

Kagome nodded as Kikyou leaned over and gave her a hug, " Call me with the time."

Sango stood as well, " And I'll see you at school on Monday."

Kagome nodded and picked up her drink, she was turning when she saw a group of boys headed their way. Sango frowned at the grinning face of her boyfriend, " This can't be good."

Miroku stopped in front of the table, " Kagome, leaving already?"

She just raised a brow at the monk, " I have a thing."

" Well before you go, let me just introduce you to some of my friends." He touched each shoulder as he sited off their names, " This is Kouga. This is Hampton. And this is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother."

Kagome smirked, eyes glancing to the hanyou for a moment, " Older brother huh?" she looked up into amber orbs, " I'm picturing you as 18, mean, uptight, get what you want, never told no, never lost a fight, like bothering your kid brother cause he can't beat you kind of guy. Am I right?"

Inuyasha laughed, " You nailed him!"

Kagome turned to Kouga, reading his aura, he was a romantic at heart, looking for love. She turned to Hampton, he wanted to be catered to, wanted a female to spoil him, a housewife type of chick, a good girl. She crossed her arms, " M, let's go." she said, turning on heels and walking away.

Hampton blinked, " Well. That was different."

Inuyasha just nodded, " Told you she was a bitch." though he found himself smiling at the comment she made about his brother.

Kouga shook his head, turning to Kikyou, " She's your cousin?"

Kikyou just nodded, " Yup, she start school with us on Monday."

Hampton grinned, " Good thing I bought some fresh gear."

Everyone laughed besides Sesshomaru, Kikyou and Sango, the girls rolled their eyes but Sesshomaru simply frowned. Inuyasha was right, the girl did nail him and he wasn't too sure how he felt about that.

* * *

They walked into the restaurant with an aura of someone in charge, she went for a different look this time. The swell of her breasts looking scrumptious against the heart shaped, one sleeve black dress she wore, baring the smooth toned skin of her shoulder, the low light glittering her with a dusty glow, cinching subtly yet attractively at her waist, showing a single creamy curvy slender leg through a slit that started high on her thigh. The double strap design on her open toe heels, sexy on her small feet. Her bangs jelled back in a sexy curved bump, the rest pinned up in a sexy yet sophisticated bun, a tail of ebony fell from the bun, curling over her shoulder.

Melanie looked lovely in her silk white dress that hugged her body tight, circling around her neck, stopping short on her thighs, also dipping low in the back. Her knee high gray and yellow snakeskin boots laced up the side encasing creamy colored calves. Her emerald locks down, the contrast making her black eyes almost glow.

Souta was dressed handsomely in a tailored gray pinstriped suit, looking much older than the young teen he was. And Gruff was so nicely dressed in a simple black tux covering his strong and built body.

Walking over to the host, Kagome smiled, " I need a VIP table for 4 on the roof."

The host blinked, surprised at the request, " I am sorry madame, the VIP section is booked through reservations only. I have a lovely booth for the four of you."

Kagome just smiled as she stepped closer, " I don't sit in booths." she glanced down to the name tag, " Jaques is it?"

A finger tapped on the podium he stood behind, " My name is Kagome. I can tell by the look on your face that you don't know who you're dealing with, so let me inform you."

She grabbed the silk tie he wore with his black suit, pulling him closer so she can whisper in his ear, " I'm crazy. Not the I'll bust your windows out your car if I catch you cheating. I'm the type of crazy you don't see or hear about until a dozen people are missing and somebody finally noticed. I'm a psychological crazy, a patient long term thinker type of crazy. I'm the type of crazy that will wait till you get off of work and follow you home. That will watch you shower and dress for bed, will watch you call and kiss loved ones goodnight. Will watch you sleep and wake up to repeat your day. I will stalk you for weeks, months, years even. And then when you forget that I told you this, when you start to let your guard down. There's going to be an accident involving someone you care about and at first you'll think of what I'm saying to you now. You'll think that I haven't forgotten, that I've found you and then you'll think you're being paranoid, that accidents just happen. But then there will be another one and you'll start to think that maybe I am as crazy as I said I was, that maybe you should run. But by then it's going to be too late, I won't kill you, no I'm the type of crazy that enjoys torture. I will hunt you like a pathetic animal, I will torment you every where you go and when your fed up, I'll watch you finally take your life."

She kissed his cheek, " Then I'll bring you back to do it all over again."

His skin was a deathly white, sweat beaded across his forehead, he gulped loudly as he shakily pulled away from the frightening woman. " I do believe a VIP table just opened up." his trembling hands grabbed four menus, " This way please."

Kagome smiled, " Thank you Jaques. I know this was an inconvenience for you and I appreciate you doing me this favor."

The young man swallowed, nodding, ushering them all to the elevator that led to the roof. In the elevator Souta snickered seeing Kagome torture the poor man by running a hand down his back. He shuttered at the touch, his eyes bulging, literally almost jumping out of his skin. He was out the elevator before it was fully opened, walking over to a table he laid the menus down, " A waiter should be over in a moment." he said in a rush, before pivoting and speed walking to the side steps.

Souta outright laughed as the man left, " Damn girl, what you said to him?"

Kagome just smirked, opening her menu, " I gave him the I'm crazy speech."

Gruff smirked, " I love that speech."

M just smiled, shaking her head, indeed her boss was crazy, she glanced up as a curly red head walked over to them with a smile, " Good evening, may I get you something to drink?"

Kagome nodded, " I would like a cup of Chateau Margaux any kind as long as its not after 1957."

The waitress nodded, writing the info down, " And can I see your ID please?"

Kagome was quick, grabbing the girl's arm and yanked her down, her head slammed against the table at the sudden force. Kagome held it there, her steak knife at the girl's throat, her voice as light as a bell, " What did you just ask for sweetie?"

The girl gulped, brown eyes wide, " Nothing! I'm sorry, please!"

Kagome smiled, letting the girl go, she jerked up, shaking, the miko just stared at her, " That will be all for now."

She nodded, stumbling back, hurrying away from the table, Souta shook his head, his sister was lethal, but that's how you get what you want in this world nowadays. You gotta take it, then fight hard to keep it. He opened the menu, looking it over, " I'm really feeling the steak combo."

Kagome agreed, she loved a good steak, but right now she in the mood for some seafood, " I like the lobster tail platter." She glanced to the girl beside her, " What are you ordering M?"

Her cheeks dusted red for a moment, " Um, the shrimp pasta sounds nice."

Souta nodded, the picture did look good, " What you getting Gruff?"

" I'm not hungry."

Blue eyes snapped to him, a frown marred her lips, " Eat." she hissed. Her once trainer now bodyguard, sometimes lover was always not hungry. Even when she was younger she had to force him to eat, even it was nagging him to death or forcing it down his throat.

He sighed, he didn't see the big deal, he ate when he was hungry, he just didn't get hungry very often. It was no need for Kagome to treat him like a child, he glanced to the menu, " Any burgers up here?"

Souta laughed, " Bruh, really." He leaned over, a pointed to something on the menu, " Try the wild rice and grilled chicken."

Gruff nodded, liking the way the picture looked, " Okay, I'll have that."

The waitress came back over, her hands shook as she carefully poured everyone a glass of the expensive wine.

" Leave the bottle." Kagome said as the waitress moved to put it back in the bucket of ice she wheeled over on a cart. She gulped softly and nodded, placing the entire bucket on the table. trembling fingers pulled out her pen and pad, " Would you like to order now?"

Everyone placed there orders, Kagome watched the girl scurry off, her head tilted slightly, taking in the view, " She's kinda cute."

Souta glanced behind him and agreed, he knew his sister was into both men and women and was cool with that. " She is, I like a red head."

A huff was heard at the table, " She's not that cute." M mumbled, stabbing at a piece of bread with her fork.

Souta and gruff laughed at the jealous female, they all knew how M really felt about her boss. Kagome just smiled and placed a hand on the small girl's thigh. " I like my girl's hair cute and short."

Her cheeks flushed red as she smiled, they all idolly chit chatted for about 20 minutes until the food arrived. They ate in silence mostly, Souta talking about the arcade and school. Dinner was nice, the meal between family and friends. When they cleaned their plates and drunk more than half the bottle, Kagome stood, ready to leave. Everyone followed suit, she sashayed towards the elevator. Eyes were on her when the doors opened and she stepped out, whispers echoed as the staff stepped back in fear.

Souta grinned, " Looks like someone will be remembered here." he whispered.

Kagome just smiling, winking an eye at Jaques on the way out the door, making him drop the menus he was holding. " Good."

* * *

Tell me what you think! this was a first chap/ sampler, should I continue or No?


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter, tell me what you think!

* * *

Kikyou was up Monday morning again before her alarm clock went off. She was excited to go to school today, she couldn't wait to show Kagome around. The dinner they had last night went off without a hitch, everyone was happy and smiling and enjoying each others company. Even her strange but hot bodyguard sat down though he didn't eat.

She was picking out her outfit for the day when her mother came in with breakfast like she always do. Kikyou smiled, " Thanks mom." picking up one of the mini ham and cheese sandwiches and popping it in her mouth.

She turned, continuing looking in her closet for an outfit for school. May watched her pick out her outfit, " Are you going to show Kagome around the school today?"

Kikyou nodded, pulling down a baby blue shirt with a big daisy on the front, " Mm hm, she's suppose to meet me after first period after she get's her schedule and stuff."

May nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed, " Do me a favor hon?"

Kikyou glanced over, after grabbing a pair of dark blue jean bermudas, " Sure, what's up?"

" I want you to keep an eye on Kagome for me."

The teenager turned fully, eyebrow raised, " What?"

May tried to shrug, tried to look nonchalant, " You know, just keep a look out on where she goes and who she hangs around."

" But why?"

May frowned, she didn't want to inform her daughter, she didn't believe her nieces bullshit story about winning the lottery. Her gut was telling her something much more insidious was going on. " Just look out for her, make sure she stays out of trouble."

Kikyou smirked, turning back to her closet, looking for her white flip flops, " That's a given ma, she's my cousin."

May just nodded, standing, she had to get ready for work herself, " I know sweetie, I know you'll protect her."

Kikyou giggled as she pulled out the flip flops she was looking for, " That's what her bodyguard is for."

May frowned, her daughter not seeing because her back was turned, she stood, " I'll see you after my shift."

Kikyou was already heading to her attached bathroom, " Okay, love you."

* * *

Monday morning came and Gruff was downstairs cooking breakfast, he made pancakes with bacon and biscuits. Souta smelled the food and was already sitting by the island in the kitchen, eating a plate load of food. Dressed in a black v neck, the Roca Wear label in green running down the side. Dark blue jeans baggy on his legs, the incredible hulks jordans on his feet.

Gruff was pouring orange juice in a glass when he heard the final member of the house finally descend downstairs. He turned as his employer stepped in the room, the glass slipping out of his hand and crashing to the floor.

Her silver sequin top glittering white in the early morning sunlight, the neckline outrageously low in the front and the back... well there was barely any. Black leather jeans painted to her creamy thighs, molding to her mouth-watering curves, brand name black boots on her feet, the four inch skinny heels silver, matching the metal loop design that wrapped around the folded top, up to her knees.

Her bangs jelled back in a sexy curved bump, the rest pinned back in a curly mohawk, the afro curls so tight, her hair only brushing the beginning of her back, huge diamond studs in her ears. She wore a brick red lipstick, with a smoky eye shadow and cat eyeliner. The only accessory she wore were her pair of huge white sunglasses. They were very stylish and hid her eyes perfectly.

He shook his head, " All that for the first day?"

Kagome grinned. " First impressions are the only impressions." Her adoptive father taught her that lesson.

Souta turned and looked his sister over, he whistled then waved a hand in his face, " I'm too hot, got damn!"

Kagome just laughed, walking over to the island and picking up a biscuit, " You ready for your first day?" popping the food in her mouth before turning and picking up a black designer bag.

He nodded, draining the rest of his orange juice, " Yup, not expecting it to go as good as you think yours is gonna go though."

Gruff shook his head, again looking her over, " I agree with Souta, you're all dolled up, its just high school."

Kagome grinned, swinging the bag on her shoulder, " Nothing is ever just." Something else her father taught her, heading for the door.

Souta then saw her pull her 9 mm Beretta from its safe and pop out the magazine, checking the bullets. He blinked, " It's going down in the DM like that?"

Kagome laughed, glancing over, " Stop quoting songs."

Souta just grinned, " Can I bring my gun too?"

She shook his head, stuffing her weapon in her bag, " No, your school checks out clean, nothing but gifted scholarship kids with hardworking or non working parents."

Souta pouted, " And yours is full of witches and warlocks?"

Kagome smiled, turning to her brother, " Hence the gun. I'm picking you up exactly at 3 o' clock, get it?"

The younger brother just nodded, " Got it."

" Good. Love you." she called out, opening the front door.

He smiled back, " Love you."

Kagome took her time getting to the school. She already did her research, she had a blueprint of the school's layout in her drawer in her room. She had a list of the teachers and all staff with their background checks. She'll have Ayame do a much deeper dig once she gets her but for right now she knew all she need to know. Her school was a heavy diversity of cultures, demons, humans, monks, mikos, and everything in between. She didn't mind though, it was just going to look even better to her investors.

She drove her own car to the school, it finally arrived last night with all of their bikes. She slowed down by the time she reached the school ground, looking for the perfect parking spot, she didn't want anyone getting to close to her baby. She met M in the parking lot, making her drive her own car in case she needed her to run out and do an errand. She had on dark blue skinny jeans, a form fitting spaghetti strap gray t shirt, stopping above her pierced belly. A white splatter like design across her breast. White four inch round toed pumps on her small feet. A white leather belt around her small waist, her short emerald green bob curly around her face, dangling silver earrings in her ears. Clipboard in hand, a bluetooth in her ear, a tablet and everything she would need in her brown Michael Kors bag.

After getting her schedule and greasing a couple of palms to get access for M to follow her around. Kagome was walking the halls, it took her a minute to locate her first class. The school was huge and expensive but the blue prints she had really helped. Once she found the right room, she sighed, she already didn't want to be here, fixing her face, she opened the door.

The room went silent when she walked in, her heels clicking against the floor. She stepped inside and placed a hand on her hip, blue eyes boredly glancing around the room. She raised a brow, it was set up like a chem lab, a bunch of large desks and a chalk board, " Tacky."

" Can I help you?"

Kagome turned her head slightly, vaguely regarding the teacher, shifting her weight to her other leg, she sighed with a roll of her eyes, " Obviously I'm new genius."

The teacher frowned, " Excuse me young lady but..."

Kagome cut her off, " This school is ridiculous."

" How dare you, this school has the best..."

Kagome cut her off again, putting a hand up, " Don't care. Where do I sit?"

The teacher shook her head, " Who do you think..."

Kagome was already heading towards the back of the room, she stopped at an empty 2 seater desk, " I'll sit here."

M immediately stepped forward and pulled a handkerchief out of her bag, wiping the seat off. Kagome winked at her assistant, M just smiled and walked around the desk to the other seat, wiping it down before taking a seat. Everyone just staring at them, and this is how the first day began.

Kagome was walking down the hall with a rather neutral look on her face, M a step behind her to the right, like always. Four classes passed and Kagome already heard people whispering her name, she strutted down the hall like she was a runway model. But that was something her father has always taught her, respect is gained in presence of luxury and fear.

She pulled her shades from her face as she walked, " M, what's next?"

" Lunch my lady."

She huffed, " Good, I'm hungry."

Melanie just smiled, pulling out her tablet already knowing what was going to happen as they walked down the hall.

Miroku was all smiles as he sat at their regular lunch table, " I am proud to announce that I finally..."

Sango raised her hand cutting her boyfriend off, " You passed that history test I prepped you for right."

He blinked, then shook his head, " Oh, no, I failed that, I finally got my car back from the shop last night."

Sango frowned, " How did you fail that test, I prepped you all week."

Inuyasha smirked, " When you say prep, you really mean fuck right, cuz that's all he said yall did during those so called study sessions."

Sango gasped, looking to her boyfriend, she suddenly frowned, " Would you stop telling him everything we do!" she stated firmly standing to go get her lunch.

Miroku stood, following her, " He's my best friend Sango, I can't help it."

Inuyasha laughed, he loved fucking with people, it always made his day. Amber eyes glanced to his surprisingly quiet girlfriend, " Kikyou what's up with you?"

Her chocolate eyes were locked on her phone, " I've been trying to get in contact with Kagome, I haven't seen her all morning."

" Relax, she's probably fine, walking around the halls lost or something."

Kikyou frowned, " That's the point, I was suppose to show her around the school but I can't find her."

Inuyasha just grinned, " If she was smart she wouldn't have came at all."

The miko rolled her eyes, " Shut up stupid."

Getting her lunch Sango came back and slid back into her seat, Miroku still talking "... and the skills you be putting down in the bedroom, its hard not to brag."

Sango frowned and slapped him, " Shut up stupid."

Kagome glanced up and laughed, her and her best friend were so much alike. Miroku opened his mouth to protest, " I didn't even do anything."

The double doors suddenly swung open. A female stepped in and stopped with a hand on her hip, looking much like she was posing.

Kikyou smiled at seeing her cousin, standing she waved her arm in the air, " Kagome!"

Blue eyes turned in her direction, a soft smile crossed her face as she walked over to her family, Melanie on her tail. Reaching her table, Kikyou stepped over to her and gave her a hug, " Hey, I was looking for you all morning."

Kagome hugged her back before letting go, " Sorry, I got all AP classes."

Actual surprise crossed Kikyou's face, advanced placement classes were very difficult to get into, she was only able to get into three, " Really?"

Kagome just raised a brow, " What, your cousin can't be cute and smart?"

Kikyou laughed, nudging her with her shoulder, " Shut up." she then turned, " You wanna get some lunch?"

Kagome glanced around the cafe and its choices of food, just by the smells filling the room she knew they had nothing she wanted. " M, please tell me..."

" Already on it, should be here any moment."

Kikyou looked to the smaller girl by her cousin, " What should be here any moment?M didn't answer, she was too busy touching the answer key on her bluetooth, " Hello. Okay, I'll be there in a second." She turned, quickly walking to the side door of the cafe, opening it, she smiled at the delivery man that was waiting for her. Signing a receipt, she took the bag, thanked the man and walked back over to the two girls that were still standing.

Kikyou just blinked, " Okay then, let's eat." taking her seat back at the table.

Kagome sat on the end of the long picnic table, legs crossed on the attached bench, facing the exits so she can see anyone that approach. M, sat next to her legs and opened the bag. Kagome smiled as she saw the medium bowl of fruit and kale salad, " You know me so well M."

The smaller girl just smiled as she pulled a bowl of waton soup out for herself. " Of course my lady."

Inuyasha just watched her eat her food, " You too good to sit like a normal person?"

Kagome just smiled, " Speaking of too good, you too good to buy my cousin clothes?"

Kikyou blinked at the question, looking at her outfit, she just bought this outfit this weekend, " What's wrong with my clothes?"

Blue eyes turned, glancing to the other Miko at the table, " I love you Kikyou, but you look like a third grader right now. I mean you got a daisy on your shirt and flip flops, I feel like I should hold your hand in the halls or something."

Kikyou again glancing down to her outfit, now seeing what her cousin was seeing, she thought the shirt was cute when she saw it but now it seemed kind of childish when you looked at it.

Sango frowned at the criticizing of her best friend, " Well we all can't afford the clothes you wear Kagome."

Blue eyes glanced to the girl, she smirked at the anger on her face, she was protective, " Being fashionable doesn't mean expensive. But I see the low ponytail thing is in now, I'll remember that."

Kikyou glanced up and frowned, it was true, she and Sango did tend to wear the same low ponytail day after day. Was she really that predictable? That dull? She blinked seeing a group of girls headed towards there table. " Oh, no, here she comes."

Sango turned and frowned, " Kagura, the play girl of Shikon high." she mumbled. " She is a cunning little bitch."

Kagura stood in front of her posse, her black scandalously short skirt matched the color of her short black hair in a up do. Her yellow shirt skin tight with a low enough neckline to see well into the cleavage of her breasts. A small black leather jacket snugly her arms and back. Black strap high laced up her calves, she put a hand on her hip, eyes only on Kagome, " Nice boots. Brynn Taylors?"

Kagome straighten her legs so they crossed at the ankles, " Vera Wangs."

A slow smile spread across Kagura's lips, Kagome knew she was impressed, " I like your watch, its nice."

Kagome glanced down at the gold movado on her wrist, " I know."

Kagura laughed, it was practiced Kagome thought, " Your shoes, Mars vintage collection right?"

Kagura nodded with a smirk, " Exactly right."

Kagome just handed her empty fruit bowl to M, who stood to throw it in the garbage, " I have them in red."

Kagome adjusted her strap to her bag, Kagura noticed it was a limited addition Prada bag, she smiled, " I never got your name."

" Hernoshi. Kagome."

" I'm Kagura Onigumo. How about I give you a tour of the school since you're new."

Kagome raised a brow, she stood, making everyone else stand, a hand going to her hip, " I've already labeled this school as cliché."

Kagura smirked, " That's because you're hanging with the slums of Shikon High, let me show you the perks of being the most popular girl in school."

Kagome frowned, her hands dropping to her sides, she stepped closer, " That slum you're talking about is my cousin, let me catch you talking about her again and your face won't be so pretty the next morning."

Kagura blinked at the sudden change in the conversation, " Excuse me? What did you just..."

Kagome just put her hand up in Kagura's face to stop her from talking, her eyes going to said cousin, " Kikyou, you ready to give me that tour now?"

The miko smiled, pride spreading in her chest at her cousin defending her, " Of course, let's go."

Kagura blinked, shook on her face as Kagome followed Kikyou and Sango out the cafe doors. She saw the new girl in one of her classes earlier and thought she would be perfect for her posse with her style. But she was not expecting her to get in her face like she did, the wind demoness frowned, this bitch was going to have to be put in her place.

Kikyou was all smiles as the four girls walked down the all, " Thanks Kags, Kagura is always tryna rag on me."

Sango nodded, " Just because all the boys fawn over her she think she the shit, its only because she's a hoe."

Kagome just frowned, " Well, nobody's going to be talking shit about you when I'm around. Count on it."

Kikyou smiled, she remember Kagome always being overprotective, usually with Souta but she was happy to see her family looked out for one another. She stopped down the hall and pointed out a bunch of girls wearing uniforms gossiping next to their lockers.

" The preppy looking cheerleader girls are what I call the Barbies. They are the most stuck up, snobbish, Fake, bossy, cruel egotistical idiots you will ever meet." she pause " Besides next to Kagura they are the next to worse thing in the school and they pretty much fuck anything that moves." she grinned with a shrug.

Kagome glanced at her then back at the girls that was now eyeing them, " Right." she nodded once.

Kikyou continued her lesson pointing out all the miscellaneous groups like the Goths, nerds, punks, power freaks, rejects, and normal people. Kagome vaguely listened, her being in high school was just for show so she really didn't care about who was who. That was until they headed into the gym. They were playing a game of basketball, 3 on 3, Kagome immediately saw which team was dominating. She recognized the players from the short meeting in the mall the other day.

Kouga Wolfe, his long black hair pulled into a high ponytail, the tips touching his mid back, bangs kept out his face by a black head band. His lean build covered by a black v neck, and blue basketball shorts, black nikes on his feet. He looked rugged, sexy.

Hampton Sage, his long black hair was in a low yet attractive ponytail, a bright orange strip framing his handsome face, complimenting his tanned skin. His tall frame, shoulders broad yet lean like the two beside him. His green eyes sparkling with certain mischief in black basketball shorts and a gray t shirt, and black sneakers.

Sesshomaru Takahashi, hair out and wild down his back, shoulders broad and rippling with muscles. Lean strong form in red basketball shorts on and a black beater with black sneakers, sweat rolling over thick calves.

Kikyou smirked, she loved Inuyasha, but she had to admit, his brother was damn hot. " You remember them right?"

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru banged out another 3 pointer to win the game, " Yeah, I remember them."

They all turned towards the new voices in the gym, Kikyou smiled walking over to them, " Hey, you guys remember my cousin Kagome right? It's her first day today."

Hampton wiped sweat from his face with a towel, " You always look this good walking outside or is this just a first day impression thing?"

Kagome smirked, " Something like that."

The wolf demon draped his towel around his neck, " Well, I'm Kouga."

She just nodded, " I remember."

Sesshomaru grabbed his water bottle, he glanced to Kagome, she raised a brow, she felt a dislike in his aura. He probably not over the way she played him at the mall, the thought made her smirk, she liked getting under people's skin.

Those amber eyes turned to the cousin, " Where's the idiot?"

Kikyou just smiled, that was literally Sesshomaru's nickname for his brother, " He's still at lunch."

Sesshomaru just nodded before turning away, heading towards the locker rooms, Hampton smirked, " So Kagome, what you doing later?"

Kagome smiled, she liked the tiger demon, you can tell he had the type of energy that never ran out, " I have a thing, why."

" There's this arcade that just got renovated, we all gonna be checking it out later, you should come through."

She just nodded, " I'll consider it." her head turned slightly, " M, what's next."

" Archery."

Blue eyes blinked, turning fully, " Really?"

M just shrugged, " That's what it says on your schedule."

Kouga grinned, " So you're a miko too?"

Kagome shook her head, " No. They must of have just assumed so because Kikyou and I are cousins." she damn sure wasn't wasting any time on a damn archery class, she mastered the bow when she was eight.

" Well Kikyou is the best archer in this school, she's always winning something." Hampton said.

Kikyou blushed at the compliment, " Thanks, I'm not that great though, just lucky."

Kagome just raised a brow, " Right. Well I don't like bows so I'm not going."

" Its not that hard Kags, I can teach you."

M stepped forward and whispered in her bosses ear, " Ayame just landed my lady."

Kagome smiled then glanced to her cousin, " Thanks Kikyou, but like I said, I'm not a miko so I really don't need to take that class."

Hampton was now curious about the turn this conversation was taking, " What else you got on your schedule?"

Kagome turned to him and smirked, " Why you being nosy?"

He grinned, " I saw you in two of my classes earlier, now why would you be taking AP demon chemistry?"

She just smiled, " Wouldn't you like to know."

Kouga raised a brow, " Are you demon? A lot of us wear concealment charms to hide the major markings."

Kikyou laughed, " She's my cousin, I would know if she was demon or not."

Kagome just nodded, agreeing, " Exactly." she turned, " M, let's get a drink."

" Kags you can't skip, it's your first day."

She just slid her shades back in place, " Don't worry, I'll catch up with you after archery." a hand touched her hip, " Hampton can you walk me out?"

He grinned, " Hell yes."

She laughed, then offered her arm, he took it, heading out the gym. Hampton smirked as he walked beside Kagome down the hall, she smelled really nice. " So, what's up with you?"

Kagome just smiled, leaning into him, " I wanted to ask you something in private."

He glanced over to her, " What's that?"

" You look like the type to know the neighborhood, got any advice on where I should and shouldn't go?"

He made a face as he thought over the question, " Well yea, I mean everyone usually chills at the mall or arcade. The business district downtown is where most parents work and there's the strip leading to the docks, that's where the parties and clubs are."

Kagome nodded, " Nice to know."

" You tryna go out this weekend or something?"

She looked up to him as they reached the side exit door, " Maybe. You gonna let me know what's popping later?"

He nodded, " I'll keep you updated."

" Good." she leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, then wiped a small bit of her lipstick off with her thumb, " I'll catch you later."

Hampton watched as Kagome and the smaller female that was following her left through the door, he smirked, " Interesting."

* * *

The best way to see what someone really did as a living is to catch them in the act. If you believe they are working illegally and there is a chance of you being in danger if you just barge in their workplace, it was good advise to have a good excuse, or wear something very alluring.

Ayame pulled on to the shipping docks in a cute girly silver coup. Stepping up, she flipped one of her reddish brown pigtails behind her shoulder, her short sundress fluttering lightly in the breeze. Emerald eyes sparkling with a smile.

Immediately the men carrying boxes stopped what they were doing. Security guys coming over with guns. Ayame smiled taking off her shades, seeing a man in a black suit walk over to her, " Hi, um, I met a guy yesterday at the bar. He said he work here and that he'll give me a ride in his boat."

The man smiled, looking Ayame over, her white short dress in the sun slightly transparent, silhouetting her shape and hugging her curves. " Sorry sweetie, but you must got the wrong place."

Ayame made a sad face " All shoot." She shrugged a delicate shoulder, " Well, that's what I get for believing a drunk guy, right?" smiling.

He touched her elbow, " Right, now let me help you to your car."

Ayame smiled again, walking with him, " Why thank you." Making sure she got a good look around, getting in her car, turning around and pulling off.

As soon as she made it to the street she pulled out her cell phone, " Gruff, yeah, I'm leaving now. Yeah, I got it."

* * *

Sesshomaru was in his English class, completely upset, he really hated this class. The teacher always wanted him to see the deeper meaning of some bullshit. He sighed, why can't the son of bitches just say what the meant to say the first time, instead of talking in all them got damn rhymes. And to top it all off, the teacher was a complete joke.

Ms. Tanaka was giving her lesson for the day. Some students listening, most not. Her back to the class as she wrote on the board. Her hair in her usual style, her long green dress, sleeveless, reaching her ankles, her glasses on the tip of her nose, always having to be pushed back up.

The door opened as the teacher finished writing a question on the board. Kagome walked in with a soft smile, " Is this English Literature with Ms. Tanaka?" her very sexy, very feminine voice asked.

Everyone looked her over, all eyes followed the scrumptious curves of the female. The teacher paused her next sentence and looked her over, before answering her question, " Yes, this is English and I am Ms. Tanaka."

Kagome smiled, she stepped forward, handing the teacher a slip of paper that told all the teachers Melanie was allowed to accompany her to all her classes. "Sorry I'm late, this school is really big, I'm the new student Kagome Hernoshi." The real reason she was late was because she was enjoying her time at the cafe they found down the street before she realized she had to get back.

Ms. Tanaka smiled, setting the paper down, " Well, Ms. Hernoshi, we are reviewing one of my favorite pieces of literature this semester. Do you know of Shakespeare?"

Kagome blinked, she glanced to the board, " The answer's Romeo and Juliet, act 1, scene 5 line 75." she stated, then smiled, " Is it okay if I sit down now?"

Ms. Tanaka glanced to the board, she was right, she smiled at the polite new girl, " Take a seat in the back."

Kagome nodded, M following her as they headed to back of the class, the teacher smiled, " Ms. Hernoshi is correct. For the next week we will be reading the book, Romeo and Juliet and then the week after I will have you perform a scene from the play."

Groans erupted through the class, Ms. Tanaka smiled, " It will count for a third of your grade so I want to see top notch performances. I will post the partners on the bulletin board at the end of the week."

Sesshomaru sat on the other side of class next to the window while Kagome sat like 7 desks down from him. Like his math class, English was putting him to sleep. Like he care about what Shakespeare thought was romance or not. He glanced up with a sigh, eyes scanning the room for a second. Eyes landed on the new girl, she was tapping a pencil to a paper, there was something about the girl that annoyed him. It was probably because the way she spoke to him at the mall. But still whatever it was nagged consistently when she was around, it irritated him which made him annoyed with her. She was pretty, he would admit that, the baddest in this school but still something about her made him want to keep his distance.

She must of felt him staring because she looked up and over at him. Sparking ocean blue locked with molten gold leaving each to lose themselves in the other. Something stirred inside him, that annoyance he felt when she looked at him. Attraction. He was attracted to her. He forced himself to look away which made her do the same. He turned to the window for a moment before glancing back over out the corner of his eyes. He saw the new girl scribbling on a piece of paper, attention somewhere else now. He would have thought she was taking notes but she wasn't glancing up at the board.

He sighed looking back out the window, there was something about the girl that made him want to invest time in getting to know her. But he didn't, for some reason the vibe he felt around her wasn't pleasant. It felt like... a warning.

He shook the thought away, focusing on something else, it was a nice day out. Not much to do though. He was waiting for the bell to ring so he can get to his next class already then go home. School was just so dull nowadays, he didn't understand why he had to stay for so long anyways.

After another 20 minutes of the teacher prattling on about the upcoming projects, he finally heard the loud yet annoying ringing of the bell.

He didn't quickly get up because he didn't want to join the door jam as everyone tried to rush out. Picking up the book they were reading, he saw Kagome fold the piece of paper she was writing on. The smaller girl was whispering in her ear about something, then handed her a cellphone. The piece of paper she meant to slip in her pocket dropped to the floor as she put the phone to her ear and grabbed her purse.

Neither of the girls seemed to noticed as they walked out the room. Sesshomaru walked over to the girl's desk. He glanced around quickly to make sure no one was watching before he bent and picked the paper up.

Stepping into the hallway, he held the small square in his hand, why did he take it, he thought. Whatever was on it wasn't his business but still something compelled him to pick it up. He stopped at his locker before heading to his next class, coding in the combination he opened the steel door and slid his english book inside. He frowned at the small piece of paper still clutched in his fist.

Annoyance filled him once again, it was just a piece of paper, there probably wasn't anything important on it anyways. He was tempted to roll his eyes at his hesitation and quickly unfolded the paper to its regular size.

His eyebrows raised at what he saw, he blinked, bringing the paper closer, his face dropping. It was a drawing. A sketch really. Of him. Sitting at his desk.

It was so detailed and clear. You can easily see the boredom in his half lidded eyes. His bangs in his face. The graceful laziness as his hand tucked strands behind his pointed ear. His long hair falling down the back of his chair, his head resting against his hand, leaning against the window. His lips slightly parted, most likely letting out a sigh.

Sesshomaru blinked, stunned at how well she captured him. He didn't know what to say, he remembered when he did but it was like for a second. How did she capture it so well?

" Girls still stuffing your locker with love letters?"

He turned at the voice, seeing his two best friends behind him. Hampton took the paper from his hand, " Damn, this is pretty good." he flipped it over looking for a signature or a note but didn't see any, " You know who left it for you?"

Sesshomaru reached for the paper but the tiger handed it to the wolf, Kouga looked it over, " Shit this is good, must be a girl from the art department."

Sesshomaru reached for it again, taking the paper back, " It's nothing."

Hampton raised a brow, watching how careful his friend folded the paper and stuck it in his english book. " You alright?"

Sesshomaru just closed his locker, not answering the question, Kouga just shook his head, he knew the inu was very specific when expressing himself. " So, Hampton think the new girl got a thing for him."

Hampton grinned as they all walked down the hall, heading to their next and final class, " Well she did kiss me."

Kouga laughed, " It was on the cheek, stop bragging."

Hampton rolled his eyes, they were use to Sesshomaru just listening to their conversations, " I told her to come through the arcade later."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, interested in actually seeing the blue eyed female again, Kouga snickered, " She said she'll consider it, which means no."

Hampton frowned, " Shut up, she might show up."

Kouga laughed again, as they all walked into the last class they had for the day. Chorus. When they were first picking their electives for their final year they had to choose between chorus and accounting. The choice was simple. The class was extremely easy, the teacher was always about 20-30 minutes late. And they didn't even have to do anything, they just sat in the back of the class and chilled for 45 minutes.

* * *

When Melanie told her Mr. Sinclair was on the phone, Kagome had immediately took the phone to talk to her father not realizing she dropped her little scribble she made of Sesshomaru.

He was laughing on the phone when she answered, " I just saw the news."

Kagome grinned as she stepped into the hallway, " I'm guessing you like what you saw huh."

" You fed the man his own intestines, they been covering the story all night. I love it."

Kagome smiled as she stepped out the side door, into the sunlight, " You wanted to send a message right. Snitches get stitches."

A laughter erupted from the other line, " That's an understatement. I am so proud of you."

Kagome laughed, glancing around the area to make sure she was alone. " Just doing what you taught me."

" I miss you around kid."

Kagome leaned against the wall, " Come visit when I set up shop."

" Picked a spot already?"

" Too early to tell but I got an idea."

" Call me if you need anything remember that, I'll be on the first flight there."

Kagome smiled into the phone, " I love you too." she mumbled. She waited till she heard the click before hanging up her end of the phone. And she did love him, her mentor, her father, the man that gave her the sources and means to take care of her brother.

M politely stepped closer to her boss, " Your last class started my lady."

Kagome nodded, handing the phone to her assistant before heading back in the school. She knew she would have to find a way to cut her classes down to a minimum. She was spending too much time here when there was more important matters to worry about.

Kouga and Hampton were playing a game of 21 blackjack with the deck of cards the tiger always carried with him. He was always trying to gamble someone out of their money. Sesshomaru was sitting in the single chair desk beside them, arms crossed over his chest, just relaxing, waiting for the next 20 minutes to quickly pass so he can get out of here.

The door to the chorus room opened, amber eyes glanced over, thinking it was the teacher finally blessing them with his presence. But it wasn't, he blinked, seeing Kagome step into the room and look around. She noticed the absence the teacher and raised a brow before taking a seat in the front of the class, the small girl that has been following her all day right beside her.

He watched her carefully as she leaned over and whispered to the younger female. She nodded and quickly begin writing on her tablet, Sesshomaru wondered for a moment who the girl was. Kagome stretched her arms over her head, Sesshomaru watched the taunt muscles in her back pull and release on themselves. His mouth suddenly went dry, he never seen a female with a body like hers, she was so toned and so muscular but it was so feminine it shouldn't be possible. She had such a perfect hour glass figure he could believe for a moment she was the inspiration to the coca cola bottle.

" Sesshomaru, hello, earth to Sesshomaru."

The inu demon blinked and turned, seeing both his friends staring at him, " What?"

Kouga made a face in confusion, he had been calling his friend's name repeatedly, he was completely zoned out. " You want in this next game?"

He just shook his head, leaning back in his chair, forcing his eyes not to glance in Kagome's direction. Hampton raised a brow, something was definitely going on with the inu, " Bruh, what's up with you? Your acting weird."

" Well, weirder than usual." Kouga added, then snickered.

Sesshomaru just shook his head, " It's nothing."

The tiger frowned, that's what he said earlier, " This about the chick that left you that drawing?"

Sesshomaru frowned, but didn't answer the question, which made the wolf demon in the trio of friends suspicious, " You know who it is don't you, the girl that drew it."

Hampton blinked at the quiet demon, " You like her or something? Who is it? We can get you the hook up."

Sesshomaru sighed, slouching even more in his chair, his friends can be so nosy even if they thought they were trying to help, " It's nothing." he mumbled again.

Kouga frowned, about to protest when the chorus room door opened again, he turned seeing the teacher finally walk into the class. He was actually quite handsome, his tall frame covered nicely in a suit. His light brown hair short in a high ponytail. His eyes a simple yet sexy hazelnut color.

" Sorry I'm late class."

Everyone gave him their attention, he never gave an explanation why he was late, he just always was. No one cared though, it was an easy class, with no real work. The teacher turned, setting his briefcase on his desk when he glanced up and saw blue eyes staring at him.

He raised a brow at the supermodel sitting in the front of the class, " I don't believe we've met."

Kagome stared at him for a moment, pervert, she thought, use to sleeping with his students, she smiled, " I'm Kagome, new student."

" I'm Mr. Chase or just Chase." he smiled, it was used to charm, she could tell, it was kind of working on her and making her more alert at the same time. He was like a siren, she thought, he liked to seduce young girls.

She just nodded, " Good to know."

He nodded back, then turned towards the chalk board, " Okay, homework for this week, 2 page essay on what a Note is and what it means to you."

The class didn't groan, they were use to the simple homework assignments from the never here teacher. They figured it was the only way to grade them and to see who actually came to class. The bell rung just as the teacher finished writing the assignment on the board. Most students stayed and extra minute to just finish copying it before leaving.

Kagome stood, swinging her bag over her shoulder, she was annoyed that this school day lasted so long, this was definitely not something she will continue on a daily basis. She picked up the books she been collecting from class to class all day. Some of these classes had to be cut, but right now she need to get her head back in the game before she met up with Ayame and Gruff. To do that, an idea came to mind, " M, meet me in my room with a strawberry coolatta, wearing something green." Blue eyes turned to the girl, " And see through."

Melanie face flushed red at the pleasurable thoughts of what was going to happened. She smiled, sheepishly, " Yes my lady." bowing her head and hurrying out the door, a giggle of excitement in her throat at spending some romantic time with the love of her life.

Kagome was heading towards the door after searching her large purse for her keys when she saw three boys headed her way. Hampton was all smiles, " Yo Kagome, where you about to go?"

Kagome smiled at the tiger, he was nosy, good for information though, " I have to pick up my brother."

Kouga raised a brow, " You got a brother?"

Kagome just nodded, though she hated repeating herself, " Yes." she turned towards the door, " He just started high school today and I have to go get him."

Hampton followed her down the hall, " Well, we're going that way too so we'll walk you out."

Kagome raised a brow, looking at the tiger then shrugged, " Fine." she slapped her books against his chest, " Make yourself useful."

He blinked, watching her link arms with Kouga and Sesshomaru, he frowned, holding the books, " So not fair."

Kouga grinned as they walked down the hall together, " Shut up, you got the kiss earlier."

Kagome laughed, glancing over her shoulder, " He has a point."

Sesshomaru glanced down to the female that was walking beside him, her arm laced through his. She looked up to him and smiled, " Relax, I won't bite. Unless you like that kind of thing."

Kouga laughed, as they all walked outside, all the kids were still lingering around the school yard, hanging out and talking to friends. They all saw the new girl walk out the door, arm in arm with the most popular boys in school. Whispers started immediately as they passed by, Hampton glanced around as Kagome led them to the back of the parking lot, " Where's your car?"

Kagome glanced over to him, " The silver one on the end."

They saw a crowd forming in the parking lot, Kagome blinked, realizing that's is where she parked her car. She immediately stepped forward, with the guys on her arms, pushing her way to the front of the crowd, nobody better not have fucked with her car or she was burning this school to the ground.

" What are you doing to my car!"

Inuyasha was the first to turn to the new girl, " This is your car?"

Kagome looked at him, frowning, " Yes, why are you hovering over her."

Kouga walked over, his eyes went wide, " Holy shit!"

Hampton turned, his mouth dropped ever so slightly, " No freaking way."

Sango frowned at the reactions the vehicle was getting, " You guys, it's just a car."

Miroku shook his head slowly, " No, it's a Barabus TKR."

She made a confused face " A what?"

Hampton turned to her, his eyes wild with excitement " How do you not know this! It's an overwhelming 1005 horsepower car with zero to 60 mph in just 1.67 freaking seconds! It's like the fastest fucking car ever made."

Inuyasha reached out. He just had to touch it. For a second he thought he was about to cry. He took a breath, stepping away " I can't breath."

Sesshomaru looked at the new girl, he been trying to get his hands on one since he heard the _rumor_ of this car. But he had to settle for his Mclaren. " How did you get this car?"

Kagome shrugged a shoulder, unlocking the front door with the remote pad, " I know a guy."

Kagura pushed her way through the crowd, with her posse of girls behind her. She huffed furiously at the new girl, how dare she come in her school, taking her attention and walking around with her property, " Bitch who the hell do you think you are? Get your hands off my man!"

Kagome blinked, then looked down, the warmth around her hand finally catching her attention. She was holding Sesshomaru's hand, she must of grabbed it when she was dragging him and Kouga through the crowd. His hand was so much bigger than hers, warm, and smooth.

Sesshomaru looked down, wondering what she was staring at. He didn't realize he was holding her hand, it was soft, delicate, almost fragile. Kagome smiled, gripping the hand tighter as he tried to pull away from her, " Doesn't seem like he's your man."

Kagura stepped forward, fist balled, " Do you not know who I am! My father will ruin you!"

Kagome raised a brow, so the girl thinks she comes for power, she'll look into that. " That's nice sweetie." she leaned into Sesshomaru's arm for effect, " But I have to go now."

She let go of Sesshomaru's hand and opened her car door, Hampton handed her the books he was holding, " You still considering coming through tonight?"

She tossed them into the back before sliding into her seat, " Maybe." she answered, cranking up her car. Everyone backed away as she reversed, she winked at Sesshomaru with a smirk before pulling off, leaving behind a cloud of dust.

Kagura huffed again, stomping over to the inu, " What the hell was that Sesshomaru! I'm your girlfriend!"

He looked down to her and raised a brow, " Since when?"

Kouga and Hampton busted out laughing, making most of the kids that surrounded them join in. Sesshomaru just turned, heading for his own car, Kouga and Hampton followed since they all parked in that direction. The wolf grinned, " That was hilarious, Kagome sure know how to stir up some drama."

Hampton nodded, glancing to the quiet inu, " I'm surprised you played along."

Sesshomaru just shrugged a shoulder, Kouga grinned, " Kagura's head was about to explode."

Sesshomaru pulled his keys from his pocket as he approached his car, Hampton watched him, " Meet at the arcade around eight?"

He nodded, the two friends watched their friend get in his car and pull off. " He likes her." they both said in union. The wolf and the tiger glanced to each other, the three of them have been best friends since they started preschool together when they were toddlers. And even though Sesshomaru was quiet and impassive at times, they knew him like the back of their hand.

Hampton grinned, " Operation Hookup?"

Kouga laughed, " Operation Hookup."

The two boys touched fist, this wouldn't be the first time they tried getting Sesshomaru to go out with a chick they thought was good for him.

* * *

more to come if you think I should continue!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another!

* * *

It was 2:57, Kagome was parked in the front of the school waiting for her brother. She was listening to music with the top down, shades blocking the sunlight from her gaze. Her fingers tapped on her steering wheel as she bobbed softly to the rap that came out the speakers. What car should she get Souta for his birthday, she thought, she knew in Japan it wasn't legal for him to drive until he was 18. But she wasn't one to follow rules, besides, she was 15 when her adoptive father gave her a car. Then again he had taken her all the way to South Dakota to get her drivers license since the age minimum was 14 and 6 months.

She had her eyes on this blue Scion she seen on a dealership website but wasn't sure that was Souta's style. Though he didn't throw money in the air or flaunt how much he had, she knew he liked expensive things, shiny things, fast things. He liked looking good in whatever he was riding in or on his body. She smirked to herself, he was bit conceited but the cutie pie had a right to be.

She turned as the front doors opened, Souta walked out with a girl on each arm and a flock of them behind him. He was grinning, trying to pull himself away from the mob of females, " Ladies please, I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow."

He turned, seeing a boy standing off to the side, his short black hair, messy but cute around his heart shaped face, pulled into a low ponytail, eyes brown, matching his sister's, shaking his head. Souta pointed a finger, " Yo Kohaku, I'mma hit you up later."

The boy just nodded, shoulders shaking as he silently laughed, Souta pried the last girl's hands from his shirt and jogged the rest of the way to the car. He hopped in instead of opening the door, a wide smile on his face, " Hey sis."

Kagome laughed as she cranked the car up and pulled off, " Seems like your day was fun."

Souta just shrugged, sliding on his seat belt, " Nah, it was too damn long."

Kagome grinned, watching as he slipped on a pair of shades, " And the girls?"

He smirked, " I can't help that I'm gorgeous."

Kagome laughed, turning a corner, " You made friends with Sango's brother?"

Souta glanced to his sister, her memory was always spot on, " I had actually forgot Kikyou friend mentioned her brother goes there until I seen him."

Kagome nodded, " They look alike."

" He's pretty cool, low key, funny, I could fuck with him."

Kagome laughed again as she drove through down town, " What you want to do for the rest of the day?"

Souta glanced over, enjoying the breeze in the air, " Depends, you got plans?"

" There's a naked girl in my bed waiting for me." she answered with casually.

Souta laughed, " I'mma hit the mall then. I heard its not that bad." he glanced down, picking up his phone, " Matter of fact, I'll tell Kohaku to meet me there." texting his new friend.

Kagome nodded and headed in that direction, " How were you classes?"

Souta looked to his sister, he sighed, she was about to go in full mommy mode. He leaned back in his seat, " I got eight classes, math, bio, history, English, gym, art, graphic communications and intro to business. In that order."

Kagome smirked, she knew it bugged her brother that she was so on it when it came to his schooling. But that's how their mother and father were before they died and how her adopted father was, education is key. " What type of math?"

Souta immediately frowned, " Oh come on Kags its my first year, can't I do the hard shit next semester?"

Kagome just smiled, " Get it switched, I want you taking mathematical and computational science. I know they offer it as a class."

Souta sighed, knowing she was going to double check as soon as possible to make sure he got it down, " I'll do it tomorrow."

" Switch art to Accounting III too."

His hands went up, " Oh come on! That's just not fair!"

Kagome giggled as took a left turn, " I'll raise your allowance by $1500."

Blue eyes sparkled, a smile crossing his face, " Really?"

She just nodded, pulling into a garage, " Switch the classes and pass out of intro to business to Business Finance I."

He thought about it for a moment, his allowance was already 3 grand a month, but he always blew through it on clothes and video games. And Kagome was very strict when it came to him asking to borrow money. She would make him work for it, cleaning the house, her car, running a million damn errands, etc.

Three harder classes for a $1500 extra... he nodded, " Deal."

Kagome grinned, pulling up to the entrance to the mall, " Good." She reached into the back seat and grabbed her purse. Moving her gun, she pulled out a wallet, flipping it open she grabbed a platinum master card, " Limit today 7 grand, a little extra for school clothes and stuff. I'mma check your classes tomorrow, if you get them changed, the limit will be $4500 a month starting Friday. Get it?"

He grabbed the card with a grin, " Got it."

She smiled, " Good."

He opened the door and she grabbed his hand, " I'mma be late tonight. Recon. I'll have a car on stand by for you when you're ready for pick up. Do you remember the number to call?"

He nodded, " Speed dial 33."

She smiled, letting his hand go, " Okay, have fun."

He smiled back getting out the car, " You be careful, I'll see you when you get home."

Kagome nodded, whatever she did and however late she ever was, Souta would wait up for her. He couldn't sleep until he knew she was home safe, though he didn't know the details, he knew she did dangerous things to build the life she made for them.

" Count on it."

She watched him walk into the mall before pulling off, she sped down the street, heading back towards her condo. The mall wasn't too far from the condominium since it was all down town, she actually got home pretty quick. She knew Gruff was still helping Ayame set up her report so she headed straight to her room once she got inside.

Opening the door Kagome immediately noticed the curtains were closed to stop the light from entering the room. Candles were lit, and smooth R&B music played softly in the air, incense were burning, it was the perfect atmosphere for seduction.

M sat at the vanity table, nervously brushing her hair, biting the corner of her lip. Kagome took the time to look over her particular choice of clothing. It was a silk forest green gown, hanging loosely but snugly to her body by thin straps, transparent enough to see she wasn't wearing any underclothes, leaving little to the imagination.

Kagome watched her take a quick breath, " Okay, just breathe, everything is perfect."

The miko smirked, she was too cute, her hand reached out and slammed the door shut. Melanie jumped to her feet and turned, " My lady!" she blinked her wide eyes then turned, grabbing the drink off the table, " I got your coolatta."

Kagome grinned, Melanie swallowed, she looked at her with such a possessive, dangerous intensity it made liquid fire burned through her veins. Her black eyes watched as Kagome came closer. She didn't move, afraid to move. There was something about Kagome, something so feral. It was her dark beauty, wild, untamed and smoldering, the way she looked at her so intensely, hungrily.

" Melanie."

M shuttered. Her voice when she said her name was so delicious. Damn. It did things to her. Shyly, timidly, she moved closer. A smiled curved across Kagome's lips. It was seductive, malicious yet soft, but sinister. M loved that smile, it scared her. Kagome always scared her.

Carefully Kagome took the coolatta out of the younger girl's hand and set it on the vanity table. Slowly, she raised her chin with a finger. There it stayed, just this side of actually touching her. Melanie could feel her eyes on her like a physical weight, her wicked smile betraying the bent of her thoughts. With slow, calculated movements Kagome leaned forward. She drew a sharp breath.

Her lips closed the distance and met her in a fierce, concurring kiss. Melanie felt like she was drowning. Her tongue tasting her mouth with hungry strokes, as if she was trying to devour her. Melanie moaned, her lips parting more, her own small tongue doing it's own tasting. It was everything she knew it would be. The butterflies in her stomach, her heart leaping to her throat, heat surging through her blood. Her arms went up and around the taller girl's neck.

Kagome hand slid out of M's hair and down to her small waist, she was too short, her other hand slid from around her waist. Both hands grabbed small thighs, lifting the shorter female to her, her hands now grasping M's firm bottom. M's slender legs wrapping around her waist as she turned laying her across the bed.

Melanie watched as Kagome pulled away and began to undress in front of her, arousal tingling her skin. Her black eyes following the scrumptious curves of her boss, standing in white boy shorts, white bra and white ankle socks. Her curvy body delicious to her eyes, looking over her succulent breasts that was barely covered by the white laced bra, down to the delectable abs that come with her perfect shape, to her thin waist that you wanted to lick, down to long, long legs that you wished with all your might that were wrapped around you. God how it made her mouth water.

Kagome simply grinned, moving forward, Melanie looked up, feeling the light weight straddle her waist. She was like a dark angel, she thought. The flickering candle light caressed her, making her look deadly. Her dark ebony locks curling around her like a luscious lion's mane.

Kagome leaned forward, she slid her tongue across M's bottom lip before letting it enter her mouth. She taste like apples, her mind registered. They opened to each other. Her dominance is what turned Melanie on. The smooth sexiness of her body, the fierceness her tongue fought with. Instead of wanting it, she demanded it. M loved that. It made butterflies dance in her tummy.

Her head tilted up as Kagome kissed her neck, moaning, her hands softly touching her. M moaned again, the way she made her feel was amazing. Smooth, soft lips touched her collar bone, her head tilted, giving Kagome even more, eyes closing. Kagome moved back up, taking all as she kissed her again. Her voice leaving on a gasp feeling Kagome tear the gown off her. " I love you."

Kagome stopped and leaned up, looking in beautiful black eyes. Kagome kissed her. The touch of her lips painfully gentle, a tender movement. She kissed her softly, her thirst to taste her growing stronger. Kagome's mouth moved down M's body sweetly. Kagome made love to her softly. Lovingly. Slow sensual licks. Long satin kisses. Delicate caresses of the skin. Melanie moans smooth and creamy. She felt her body overflow as Kagome tasted her juices. She pulled Kagome to her before she pulled away. She felt so right on top of her. She wanted to hold her so she couldn't leave. Kagome rested her head on her chest, breathing. Melanie smiled, she never loved someone like she loved Kagome.

30 minutes later, they were both in her jacuzzi sized bathtub, Melanie behind Kagome as she washed and combed her long hair. Kagome rested against the smaller girl, flower pedals floating around her, drinking her coolatta, " Everything in place?"

M nodded, threading the comb through wet locks, " Gruff and Ayame are at the warehouse."

Kagome smiled, leaning her head against the girl's chest, " What would I do without you M."

Melanie blushed at the compliment, smiling wide, continuing to comb her lover's hair. They stayed this way for another 20 minutes before Kagome finally got out, dried and dressed. Kagome stepped out of the closet, tightening the ponytail at the back of her head, now dressed in a plain white beater and light blue Bermuda shorts with her favorite white low tops on her feet.

Kagome glanced over to M as she pulled her gun out her purse and tucked it in her jeans against the small of her back, " Let me know as soon as Souta comes home."

Melanie nodded, sitting on the bed the lovers just shared, " Yes my lady."

Kagome leaned over and kissed M one more time, the smaller girl immediately leaned into those lips before she pulled away. Kagome didn't say another word as she headed out the door, M just watched her leave, " Be safe." she whispered.

* * *

Walking out to the parking lot, Kagome made her way over to her beloved custom made black and royal blue Suzuki Hayabusa. Popping the false seat, she pulled out her helmet before hopping on her baby and riding down the street. She took the long way to what she called the warehouse, doubling back a few times and cutting some wrong turns just to make sure she wasn't being followed.

20 minutes later she pulled up to an abandoned factory, driving her bike up the steps, she got off, put her helmet in the seat and pulled a tarp over her vehicle. Walking over to the broken elevator, pressing the button it dinged open. Stepping in, she pressed the top floor, as the elevator rode up she took a deep breath, she had this set up before she came here, it was her father's teaching to always have a safe place of operation for you to work. Somewhere inconspicuous, hard to get into and no one would ever think to look for you. She smiled at the thought just as the doors dinged and slid open.

Stepping onto the empty floor, Kagome turned and walked to the stairway, pushing the door open she took them 3 at a time until she reached the 5th floor. She always doubled back, just in case. Stepping in an old office room, she walked over to the walk in storage closet. Opening the door she stepped in, walking to the back of the closet. She moved all the old clothes she purposely set up away from the back rack, she then reached up, putting her hand in one of the four cubby holes above the rack. It slide down the wall, touching the floor. She watched it, then did the same to the other three, and like the first they slide down and touched the floor. All connected again the cubby holes beeped for a moment.

Kagome stepped back, there was a sudden click and a rush of air as the wall parted in front of her. A flight of steps came into view, and she walked up the spiral staircase. It led to a room about the size of a large dinning hall.

Two of the three walls making the room were covered in white mold casings filled with guns, upon guns, upon guns. Mac 11's, AK 47's, Rugers, Pistols, Revolvers, Shot guns, you name it, it was there. Swords, daggers, throwing stars and all kinds of knives were even thrown in the room in mold cases. The last wall was full of screens, with a computer embedded into the round table in the center of the room.

Gruff was standing by the water cooler with a cup in his strong, Ayame still in her white sundress. Kagome looked around, the construction team did a great job, she thought, picking up a Glock 7 from a mold casing, " Starr, upload the security cameras."

" Command confirmed." the computerized voice said, there was a hum as the moldings on the wall lit blue for a second.

Kagome sat in the comfy chair that was in front of the computer, leg over the padded arm, she used the gun to press enter on the keyboard, and then videos began popping up on all the screens. " Okay. Let's debrief."

Ayame nodded, grabbing the shades she been wearing all day, they were actually a sophisticated camera she got from a tech friend of hers. Plugging them in, she picked up a small remote and turned towards the screens.

" Well, its not that bad actually. No Major families like in Cali." she clicked the button showing a few places she visited, " Just a few minor smugglers, dirty launderers, some pimps and madams, drug dealers and some thieves."

Kagome nodded, " Sounds good. What about the docks?"

Gruff took a seat, glancing to the screen, " Problem."

" What's wrong?"

Ayame clicked a button on the remote and a face popped on to the screen. She looked the man over slowly. Long black hair flowed around his shoulders, she continued until she stared into fiery crimson eyes. A deep stone set in her stomach, a wave of anxiety washed over her. Goosebumps rose, sending a chill just under her skin. The hairs on the back of her neck rose and she fought the urge to shiver.

Kagome was quiet when it came to her powers only because they were not average, Not many knew of her powers, not even her mother, she kept them hidden since she was a child. It was her father that taught her how to hide her aura from others. He knew how powerful she was. She can purify demons like every other miko out there, but Kagome had a real gift. She can purify a demon's soul without killing the demon host, turning a demon into a human. That's why he made sure no one knew about her talents, she would be on the chopping block for every kind out there. Humans would experiment on her, demons would hunt her, people will try to use her, it would never end.

Her strength in purifying goes beyond normal levels and they caused, what she called side talents. Over the years, her side talents only grew in power. She can read the heart and soul of a person, she had the gift to make you tell her your deepest, darkest desire. She can sense evil, she could sense pain and other emotions. She can touch something from a victim and hear their final thoughts. Feel what they felt, see what they seen, her talents stretched out as far as actually being able to sense when someone was lying, when someone committed a sin. It was to the point she can actually tell when someone committed a murder.

Kagome frowned, if evil could have a face, it would look like that, she thought, closing her eyes, letting the feeling wash over her. She swallowed hard, fear freezing her mind for the moment. He was like the boogie man, a dark tale purposely meant to frighten and terrorize. An evil dark violet aura was clouding her senses, it was so dark and malicious, it was making her physically sick.

She snatched her eyes open to stop what she was feeling, it felt like she was just dumped in an icy river. **Murder. Serial killer. Rapist. Torturer. Mercenary. Heartless. Evil.**

" Who is that?" she hissed.

" Naraku Onigumo. Arms dealer, drug dealer, and human trafficker."

Kagome glanced to Gruff, " He runs the docks?"

He nodded, " He's some type of half breed."

Kagome shook her head, she had the ability to see through concealment charms, her powers let her see through all lies, " He wasn't born that way, looks to be made up from a mass of low level demons."

" Probably some bargain he made with them or something." Gruff mumbled.

Kagome frowned, staring at the picture, " He doesn't have any real power, how did he gain control of the docks?"

Ayame clicked a button, showing a few pictures of Naraku talking to men in suits, hands exchanging envelopes, " Manipulation, pay offs and I think a few spells."

Gruff nodded, " He's definitely into magic, I got a whiff of it from his men on guard around the docks."

Kagome frowned, eyebrow raising for a moment, Gruff was raised by sorcerer elves in the Zambian forest. He knew magic very well. " I think I met his daughter today."

Ayame blinked, " Daughter?"

Kagome nodded, " Same eyes, hair and purple aura. She said her father could ruin me, she must be talking about him."

Ayame snickered, " It was your first day, what you do?"

" Stole her boyfriend."

Gruff laughed, leaning back in his seat, " That ain't nothing new."

Kagome winked at him with a smirk before looking back to that screens, " You got clips of the strip?"

" The line of clubs and bars by the boardwalk?" Ayame asked, " I think so." clicking through a few pictures until she found one that showed the row of buildings with people around eating lunch and talking.

Kagome nodded, eyes landing on one building in particular, the location was perfect for business, the boardwalk was about 50 meters from front door. The docks only a mile or so in the opposite direction. The district busy with regulars and tourists, she grinned, " I want it."

Gruff raised a brow, " Which one?"

Kagome pointed a finger, " That one."

Ayame turned, following the length of her finger, it was pointed to the club on the far end of the strip, " Aces?"

Kagome nodded, " Gruff, go scope it out for me, Ayame I want eyes and ears on the docks, I'mma go check out Naraku's residence."

Ayame frowned, " You shouldn't go alone, this guy could be dangerous."

Kagome stood, " Relax, it's just recon." she pulled the gun that was still in her pants out and laid it on the table, " Let's move. I don't want Souta waiting up for too long, he got school tomorrow." Ayame and Gruff stood, following Kagome in another room to suit up.

* * *

It was dark now and cloudy, the monotonous scenery helped Ayame blend well into the dark. She wore tight black spandex shorts for easy movement and a tight black tank top hugging her upper chest and knee pads. With her black boxing sneakers tying up her legs, holsters safely secured on her hips, twin Rugers IC 380s in each slot. And black leather fingerless gloves, a black skullie on her head with a backpack on her shoulders.

She was silent as she slid her way into the do not enter zone, avoiding the men that were supposedly on guard. A noise buzzed in her ear, " How's it going over there?"

She smirked as she leaped over a gate, landing with a silent thud, " You sound bored."

Gruff grunted, " That's an understatement."

Ayame stayed crouched behind a wooden barrel as she glanced both way, making sure the coast was clear. She then raced across the yard, nimbly dodging flood lights, the girl had skills, she skidded on one knee to a stop, sliding behind a crane. She stayed crouched as she caught her breath, pressing her back against the machine, " Club life that dull."

" The owner is a dumb ass, the drinks are weak as hell, the music sucks, everything is dirty, the food is nasty and the workers stink."

There was giggle in her Ayame's ear, it made her smile, Kagome's voice came through the open comp, " You know I can hear you guys right."

Ayame grinned as she climbed up one side of a container, " Gruff just mad he stuck with recon duty."

" We can switch any time darling."

" T, you good up there?" Kagome asked.

Ayame nodded though she couldn't see it, pulling her book bag off her back and opening it, " Setting up shop now." pulling out small circular metal buttons. These, she also got from that tech friend of her, they were trackers slash cameras. She stuck a few to the top, corners and sides of the container before leaping to the next one.

" How's Naraku's place?" she asked, placing trackers and leaping to the next container.

" Quiet. I was right about the daughter, I can see into her bedroom window."

" Don't tell Melanie that." Gruff piped in.

Ayame snickered, then dropped to her stomach as a light shined her way, she touched her ear, clicking her comm to mute as she heard whispers from below her, " I don't get why I gotta stay here all night."

" Bones is sick, he got that bug that's been going around the boat house."

" That's what his ass gets for not doing his rounds, now I'm stuck covering his shift."

" Just shut up and stop complaining."

Ayame waited for the light to shine in a different direction as the two men walked off to another row of containers. She clicked her comm of mute, " You guys heard that?"

" Can you see the boat house from where you are?" Kagome asked.

Ayame pulled a pair of binoculars from her bag and took a look, the inferred red letting her see how many people were inside of the building, " Yeah, about a dozen men or so, heat signatures are flickering, demons probably."

" Its probably the lounge, were the men gather to receive orders and do shift changes."

Ayame nodded, " That makes sense."

" I don't want you going in alone but see if you can get eyes inside the building."

Ayame pulled her binoculars away from her face and stared at the building, " I'm on it."

She put her binoculars back in her book bag and shrugged it on her shoulders. Snapping the straps across her chest to keep it in place she began silently leaping from container to container. When she got as close as she could without raising alarm, she dropped over the side and crouched in the darkness. The building was about 6 meters in front of her, she took the long way around, sticking to the shadows.

Reaching the side of the building, Ayame laid flat in the foliage that grew by the water, the tall grass efficiently covering her. There wasn't any guards outside so she turtle crawled forward, not minding the moisture that seeped into her shorts and shirt.

Once her back was pressed against the rotting wood, she took a quick breath, tempted to peek into the low window to the right of her. Instead, she grabbed the drain pipe and monkey climbed her way up to the roof. She glanced around for a moment before sitting her book bag down and opening it, she pulled out a hand full of button trackers.

Slowly she surveyed the roof, looking weak boards, she spotted a few rotted ones and a few waterlogged ones and crept over. Carefully she used her claws to pry one free, pulling it up slightly she peeked inside the building. It was just a bunch of low level thugs standing around shooting dice and playing pool. She stuck a button to the wood before replacing it. She moved around the roof silently, pulling up loose boards and sticking buttons on the inside of the building before fixing the wood.

It took her about 20 minutes to go around the entire roof, she ended up placing six cameras when she looked up in saw lights of a car headed her directions. She crouched by the back of the building, hoping the shadows kept her hidden. " Some one's here."

" It's Naraku, I followed him from his house. Take the river I'll meet you on the shore."

Ayame nodded, " Copy that." pulling her hat a little lower before strapping her backpack across her chest. She then pivoted, still in her crouch before pushing off with her legs and leaping into the air.

The splash was a mutter as she dived into the chilled water, the boat house was about 3 meters away now as she tread water for a moment to make sure no one seen her jump in. Not hearing any commotion, she started to swim to the other side of the bank knowing her boss was waiting.

* * *

Souta was relaxing in the kitchen, sitting on a stool by the island, pouring a splash of white henny into a shot class. He was bobbing his head to music playing from the cd player on the counter as he threw the shot back.

He was facing the door so he saw when it opened, Kagome, Gruff and Ayame walked in, all carrying Ayame's bags. He smirked, " I'm not helping with that."

Ayame rolled her eyes, " Missed your laziness Souta."

He tossed back another shot, " Missed watching you shower Ayame."

The wolf laughed, rolling her eyes, Souta was a little brother to them all. Gruff helped Ayame bring her bags upstairs as Kagome approached her brother.

He was pouring another round, when Kagome walked in the kitchen, after laying her gun on the table, she leaned over taking the shot before he could and sat down. He just refilled the shot glass, " Everything went smooth?"

She sighed, glancing down at the white liquor in the small cup, " " It's 2 in the morning, you should be sleep."

He nodded, " You know that wasn't happening."

She smiled, throwing the shot back, then refilling her cup, " You get everything you wanted at the mall?"

He blinked, " And then some. Your recon job went okay?"

She nodded, taking the shot, " It did, I'm thinking about buying a club."

" Oh really, that sounds like fun." Souta said, pouring another.

She pushed the full cup over to him, watching him take the shot, " It should be once I get it up and running."

Souta poured another shot and pushed the cup over to her, " How long is that gonna take?"

She took the shot, " Doesn't seem like a lot of maintenance is need, just some renovations. Wanna check it out with me tomorrow?"

He poured another shot, " Really, I can come?"

Blue eyes looked to her brother, " You know my work is dangerous Souta, keeping you in the dark will not keep you safe. Keeping you safe is keeping you involved, if you know the danger you can avoid the danger, I want you to be my promoter."

Souta blinked, surprised for a moment but then frowned, " You would really trust me with a job that important?"

She glanced at him, never one to lie to her brother, " I trust you with my life, I trust you would never betray me, I trust you will always have my back. Me and you against the world buddy."

Souta smiled at his sister, a hand reaching over and covering the smaller one on the table, " Me and you against the world."

Kagome smiled, squeezing her brother's hand for a moment before standing and taking the bottle of liquor from him. " You reached your limit now go to bed because you're still getting up for school."

He laughed as he stood, taking the shot he poured, " Yes Mom." heading out the kitchen and up the stairs.

Kagome watched him go, she took one last long swig of the liquor before placing the top back on it. Personally she enjoyed fine wine but sometimes the hard stuff gave you the kick you need to get things done. Which was something she needed right now, she leaned over and pressed the intercom on the wall, " T, M get your stuff and come to the kitchen. Gruff I'm hungry."

A minute or two passed before Ayame and M came into the kitchen, M dressed in the cutest tweety bird pajama shorts and to, while Ayame came down in her bra and some sweats. Hands full of folders, scrolls and a laptop, Gruff walked in wearing just basketball shorts, a hand rubbed his eyes tiredly, " What you want to eat?"

All three girls took a moment to admire the chiseled chest of the older man, he blinked as if he could feel the eyes roaming over his body. He frowned at the teenagers, " I'm not on the menu."

Kagome grinned, " You sure?"

Gruff rolled his eyes and turned to the stove, " Omelets it is then."

Ayame laughed, opening her laptop, " We doing the approach tomorrow?"

Kagome nodded as Gruff moved around the kitchen, she liked watching him cook, his strong hands making something so delicious, " Yes. Gruff says the foundation isn't bad but its needs some work. I want this building to be mine by Thursday so renovations can start Friday so it can be ready to open by next Friday. We can't take too long on this, tourism is at its peak right now and I want that income."

M nodded, unrolling one of the scrolls she had in her arm, " I got the blueprints you asked for my lady."

Kagome spread the paper over the island, looking over what was soon going to be hers. She knew exactly what she wanted to do with it. " Ayame work on the proposal. M, get my sketch book and pencils, we're about to make that hole in the wall one of the hottest places on the strip."

She nodded and stood, leaving the room to do what she was told, Kagome again stared at the blueprints of her soon to be business, " How much should I offer?"

" 10%." Gruff said as he sauteed peppers on the stove, " The place is a damn mess and the owner is a damn idiot."

Kagome smirked at her bodyguard, he could be silly sometimes, her eyes stayed on the outline of the building when she reached over and picked up the cellphone M brought in the kitchen. Stepping out of the room for a moment, she quickly dialed a number before pressing it to her ear. It rung twice before it was answered.

" Hey kid."

Kagome smiled, " I have my report."

" How bad is it?"

Kagome leaned against the wall of the living room, " No so bad, a bunch of amateurs running the streets, nothing serious. I wanna set up a club."

" You got a location?"

She nodded, " Yes. There's a strip 100 meters from a boardwalk. The club is the last one on the end."

" Hmm, sounds prime. Previous owner history?"

Kagome frowned, " Actually, current owner history. Some slob wannabe thug that won the deed from a friend's uncle in a poker game. Hasn't been taking care of the place and let it run to shit, very poor management."

" You gonna make him an offer?"

" 10%?" she asked more than stated.

" 13% at the most, though I doubt he'll sale. Wannabe's like to show off even if they don't know what's for their own good. He's not going to hand over his territory without a fight and a scene."

Kagome ran a hand through her bangs, that's just what she was thinking, " I was thinking a quiet, polite, nonthreatening, strictly professional approach. You know make it look like he was getting the deal of a lifetime."

" And if that doesn't work little weapon? Because you know it's not."

She sighed, she was really hoping the easy way worked but if she had to do what she had to do. She will. " Make him sign and kill him."

" That's my girl. Any kids?"

" Not that I know of."

" How's he's rep?"

She shook her head, " Shit, they call him Rust Bucket, use to be in a motorcycle gang until things went south on a heist. Did 12 years in jail when he got out his mom let him come home. He won the deed to the club in a poker game against his mom's friend boyfriend uncle. Been running the place like a pigsty ever since."

" Sounds like a match made in heaven."

Kagome laughed for moment but her face got serious, " You think I can do it? Run a club the way you run your restaurant?"

" Of course little weapon, you got all the traits of a leader. Smart, strong and beautiful. You will do just fine, I taught you everything you need to know."

" But what if I start getting paranoid and fucking shit up, over thinking..."

Sinclair cut her off, " What I told you about over thinking?"

Kagome frowned but muttered the quote into the phone, " No matter how simple a solution may seem, you can never over think the different outcomes."

" Exactly. You will do fine little weapon. You are a Sinclair after all and we never fail at what we put our minds to."

Kagome smiled, her father was right, she was a Sinclair. Legally after Fitz officially adopted her when she was 16. " Thank you father."

" Of course little weapon, now get to work."

Kagome giggled softly as the phone disconnected, that man was something else but he always knew what to say to make her feel better. She took a quick breath and nodded, she can do this, she thought. Walking back to the kitchen, " Alright people, let's make this happen."

* * *

Kagome and her crew was up late into the morning hours working on the proposal they were going to present today. She wanted it to be perfect, she wanted him to think this was like hitting the jackpot or the lottery. She just really didn't want to draw attention if she had to clean so soon after arriving. She didn't have a chance yet to check out the local police department, so she wanted to stay low key. That's why she was using her father's last name Hernoshi instead of her legal last name Sinclair. Her adoptive father was a very popular man, running the entire east and, thanks to Kagome, west coast of California.

It was a little past 1 pm when Kagome finally made it to school, she dressed causally in a form fitting white beater, with white shredded skinny jeans and a pair of red modern open-back, tread-sole booties. A bright red belt that matched her shoes was around her waist with a large gold heart shaped buckle. Her hair was up in a wrap bun, her bangs layered around her face, large gold triangles in her ears. Her makeup up minimum with just a thick cat eye liner and brick red matte lipstick.

The brown Michael Kors bag on her shoulder filled with all her junk for the day, M a step behind her to the right like always. The smaller girl wore white strappy heels encasing her small feet. Her white skirt high on her hips, fitting her bottom snugly, showing her smooth legs. A nice white button up shirt with baby blue and navy blue vertical lines. The flaps connected low but showed an appropriate amount of cleavage, the sleeves ended at her elbows. Her bob down in soft waves, framing her sweet face, matching the sweet smile she wore as she followed her boss down the hall.

Kagome missed half her classes already and she didn't plan on going to anymore. She had important matters to attend to, getting her scheduled shortened. She stepped out of a side door and on to the archery field. The teacher was sharpening an arrow at a small shop set up in the corner. She was young to be a teacher, mid 30's maybe, but in great shape, tall, lean, long black hair, dressed in the garbs of a miko.

Kagome stepped forward, " Mrs. Kensiko?"

The woman looked up, her dark brown eyes looking Kagome over before she answered, " Yes."

" I'm Kagome Hernoshi, the new student."

The teacher stood with a slight smile, " Yes, you were suppose to be in my class yesterday."

Kagome nodded, moving closer, " That's exactly what I want to talk to you about. This class is graded as pass or fail correct, I need to pass out of it."

Mrs. Kensiko raised a brow, surprise on her face, " Have you used a bow before?"

" Yes and I don't have the time to do it again."

Her strong arms folded, a bit insulted by the young girl before her, she thought she was too good to take her class. Probably didn't want to break a nail or get her fancy shoes dirty. " I will not just pass you because you ask, archery is a commitment all mikos must uphold."

Kagome frowned, she took her bag off her shoulder and handed it to her assistant before stepping forward. She picked up a bow leaning against a pole, shouldering the quiver she turned towards the dummy bulls eye targets set up a few meters away. She notched an arrow, took her stance and let it fly. As expected it hit the bulls eyes, Kagome turned, looking at the teacher, " I already mastered the bow."

Mrs. Kensiko frowned, really starting to not like the cocky female in front of her, " Anyone can get lucky and hit a dummy." Her arm reached out to the small desk she was just sitting at and picked up a wooden disk, " Can you hit a moving target?" she asked, tossing the disk into the air.

Kagome reflexes were quick, sending arrow after arrow into the spinning piece of wood until it finally crashed into the ground. Mrs. Kensiko blinked, staring at the disk that was riddled with arrows, stunned, the young girl was able to hit it 9 times before it landed. She never seen such accuracy before.

She blinked then looked over, " Where did you learn to do that?"

" As I said, I already mastered the bow a long time ago, I don't want to do it again."

Mrs. Kensiko crossed her arms again, now curious, " Are you even a miko, your aura isn't hinting to it. How can I pass you without knowing you have full control of your abilities?"

Kagome sighed for a moment, she was really not in the mood for this, " If I prove to you I have full control over my powers, will you pass me?"

Mrs. Kensiko shrugged with a nod, " If you show me something impressive."

Kagome nodded and snapped her fingers, Mrs. Kensiko raised a brow at the motion before she felt a sudden shiver course through her. A barrier. She looked around, she couldn't see it, she couldn't only feel it. How was that possible? On the outside it just looked like three people standing around but she feel something blocking them off from the outside world. Like the air itself was bending to create a vortex for just them.

Kagome turned towards the bulls eyes dummy again, instead of notching another arrow, she pulled back on the string of the bow. An arrow of white light materialized in place, Mrs. Kensiko gasped at the power that radiated from the arrow, it sent tingles up her arms. She watched as the girl took her form once again, her eyes went wide as she suddenly pivoted and shot the arrow directly at her.

She had tried to scream but the arrow was too fast, it hit her square in the chest, knocking her to the ground. Power washed over her body like water being sprayed from a hose. pulsed. A humming in her heart reached her ears, It rang with a loud clap of thunder, the sound of rushing water surrounded her, the wind carrying her into the air and over mountains. The auras of the trees swaying around her dancing to the warmth of the sun. She saw the auras of the birds flashing by as their soared in the air, she saw the auras of butterflies playing, grooving to their own beat. Everything was pulsing, the Earth was singing, it was the most beautiful thing she ever heard.

She shuttered, blinking her eyes open, looking around, Kagome just stood there, leaning the bow back on the pole she found it on. Mrs. Kensiko sat up, a hand grabbed her chest, not feeling any wound, she glanced down. There wasn't even a mark from where the arrow had hit. She stumbled to her feet, eyes still wide with shock, " What did you do to me?!"

" What did you see?" she countered with.

" I don't know but.." She paused, staring at the ground for a moment, " It was amazing."

Kagome crossed her arms, " There is much for you to learn Mrs. Kensiko."

She glanced back up to the girl, " What are you?! What did you do to me?!"

" I showed you true purity. The spirit of Gaia, Mother of Earth."

The teachers blinked, " I don't understand."

" Mikos were not created to kill demons, we are to purify evil, protecting earth from all and any that wants to destroy it. That is why she made us."

She shook her head, taking a deep breath, " You are the most powerful miko I've ever met."

Kagome smiled for a quick second, " I am not Miko, I am a Champion of Gaia, mother to us all. It is something they don't teach you as a priestess and that is why there is so much for you to learn."

She held out her hand, making M put her purse strap in it, swinging it over her shoulder, Kagome stared at her teacher, " Will you pass me?"

Mrs. Kensiko stared opening at the young female for a long moment before she slowly nodded, " Yes."

Kagome grinned, " Thank you." and turned on her heel, M following as they went back inside the school.

Mrs. Kensiko stayed rooted to her spot for a moment longer, what was just shown to her was breathtaking and live changing. She glanced down at the arrow pin she always wore since she graduated from her priestess academy. A hand reached up and pulled it off, she had some research to do and some people to call. She had some questions that she wanted answers to.

Walking down the hall, Kagome smiled, " What's next M."

The small girl beside her looked to her tablet, " Art."

Kagome nodded as they headed in that direction, down another hall, they entered a room on the right. Kagome stood in the door way as she glanced to the short stocky teacher. A knuckled rapped on the wood to get his attention, he glanced over, thick glasses sliding down his nose. " Yes?"

She smiled stepping in the room, " Hi. I'm Kagome, new student. I have a question for you."

The short man blinked, surprised and a bit confused, " Sure, what?"

Her arms crossed over her chest, " If I pull a Bob Ross and paint a master piece in 30 minutes will you pass me out your class?"

The teacher bent over as a laugh billowed from his gut, his hands touched his knees, deep snorty chuckles escaping him. Kagome just smiled waiting for him to calm down. He laughed for a good 2 minutes straight before he finally glanced up, seeing she was still standing there.

He stood up, wiping tears from his eyes, " You're serious?"

Kagome nodded, not saying a word. He stared at her for a moment, crossing his arms, he could use the amusement for the next half hour, " Sure kid. Let's see what you got."

Kagome smirked, once again handing her bag to her assistance, " Start the clock."

45 minutes later Kagome was at her locker with a smile on her face, " 3 down, 1 to go." It was easy enough to pay off her gym teacher with a few grand and a doctors note. If she was successful in passing out of the last class, she would only have 4 classes and her school day would be done at 12 if she decided to skip lunch. That schedule was more up her alley, she turned as she heard her name being called from down the hall.

Hampton and Kouga were headed her way, Hampton in jeans shorts, a white tee, and fresh white nikes on his feet. Kouga in blue jeans, a gray and white Ed Hardy t shirt on, fresh whites as well.

The tiger leaned against the locker beside her, " So what happened to you coming through yesterday?"

Kagome smiled, closing her locker door, " That thing I had to get done took forever."

Kouga laughed, a hand sticking in his pocket, " So, we gonna hit the strip this weekend, you down for that?"

Blue eyes glanced to him, " What do you mean hit the strip?"

Hampton grinned, " You know, hit the bars with a fake ID, get a couple of drinks, dance, that type of thing."

" Hit the bars huh?" she thought it over for a moment, it would be a good chance to do some recon. See what the kids around here are into and what exceptions they are looking for so she can add it to her club.

She nodded, " Okay, I'm down for that." she snapped her fingers, " M."

The smaller girl stepped forward and handed each of them her card, Kagome shouldered her bag, " Call me with a time and I will meet you there."

That said, she turned on her heels and began walking down the hall, she had to caught her chorus teacher before he started plowing his next bimbo student. The two boys watched her turn a corner, Hampton glanced down at the card then to his friend, " How many girls you know have their own business card?"

Kouga laughed, " None." he shook his head, " That girl is something else."

* * *

Sesshomaru was walking down the hall after the late bell rung. Why? he didn't like his math class. As simple as that. The teacher would just ogle him for 45 minutes, so he usually showed up late. Not liked she cared much, as long as she got the opportunity to openly stare.

He decided he was just going to chill outside for a while before heading to the class. He could probably stand the woman for the last ten minutes if he was patient enough. But the open drooling over him was definitely something he has to prepare himself for. Turning down another hall, a noise floated through to his ears. He stopped, his hand resting on the door of the side exit, what was that, he wondered.

Sesshomaru turned towards the sound as it continued, it sounded like its coming from the music room. Curiosity now peaked, he headed in that directions.

Kagome had caught her chorus teacher just as he stepped out of the female's bathroom. The female student he was just screwing, blushing red before running down the hall.

" Chase."

He smiled, " Kagome." completely not ashamed of what he was just caught doing.

She smiled back at the confidence, " Can we talk in private?"

He winked, " Of course." heading to his classroom that was just down the hall.

Stepping into the chorus room, Kagome crossed her arms as he sat at his desk, " I need to pass out your class."

He smirked, his hands folding, " And how can I help you with that?"

Kagome stared at him for a moment, threats clearly wasn't going to work on him, he wasn't afraid of being caught screwing his students. She could threaten to kill him but someone so use to getting their way wasn't going to fold easy. She decided the best way out of this was to just play his game. Again she handed M her purse as she stepped forward, " Let's just make a deal."

Those hazelnut eyes slowly looked her over, drinking in her form, she placed a hand on her hip, letting him trace her curves to memory. She waited to his eyes traveled up to her face before she smiled, " I'll sing a song, if you like it, you pass me out your class and if you don't I'll see you tomorrow."

He grinned, eyes again going to her breasts, " I can think of so many more satisfying ways for you to pass out of my class."

Kagome stepped forward, leaning over the desk, invading personal space, their faces almost touching. They was so close, she could feel his cool breath touch her lips, a smug look crossed her face, as she raised a brow, " You can't handle this cookie boy. Deal or nah."

Chase grinned, liking her cockiness, " Deal."

Kagome turned, walking over to the electric piano and plugging it in to the amp. She sat on a chair behind, looking to the teacher. He winked at her and it made her smile, he was conceited as hell.

She took a breath, closing her eyes for a moment, getting into the groove. Feel it. Her teacher was always telling her when she had to learn how to play the retched instrument. Feel what you are playing and it will be flawless. Feel what you are singing and people will cry. Take your emotion and turn it into music. Taking another slow breath, she gathered her voice in her throat and let it come out in a deep soulful voice.

*There is a house in New Orleans  
They call the Rising Sun  
And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy  
And God, I know I'm one*

Chase blinked, eyes going wide, he was not expecting her voice to be so beautiful. Her fingers suddenly danced across the keys, playing a blues, moody tone with perfection.

*My mother was a tailor  
She sewed my new blue jeans  
My father was a gamblin' man  
Way down in New Orleans*

Her voice came to life. It was gorgeous, full of emotion. It never faltered or cracked and the deep soulful sound so smooth and sultry, drawing you in like a dream.

*Now the only thing a gambler needs  
Is a suitcase and trunk  
And the only time he's satisfied  
Is when he's on a drunk*

Sesshomaru stopped at the door when he found the source of the noise. He was not expecting to see Kagome sitting at a piano, singing a song for their chorus teacher who stared at her as if mesmerized. Her voice was amazing.

*Oh mother, tell your children  
Not to do what I have done  
Spend your lives in sin and misery  
In the House of the Rising Sun*

She sung with even more emotion. Her voice skillfully went through an array of notes and it became more soulful.

*Yeah there is a house in New Orleans  
They call the Rising Sun Ohhhhhhhh  
And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy  
And God, I know I'm one  
Yeah it's been the ruin of many a poor boy  
And God, I know, Well I know, I'm one*

As soon as the song finish, Chase was on his feet, clapping. Kagome just smiled at the praise, standing, " So we got a deal?"

He nodded, wiping a stray tear from his eye, " Yes of course, I'm definitely passing you, that was amazing."

Kagome smiled, " Thank you. You're not that bad Chase."

He winked at her, " If you ever want to see how bad I can be, come find me."

The teenager laughed at the perverted teacher before turning, she blinked, surprised to see Sesshomaru in the door way watching her. She walked over to him, raising a brow, " Enjoying the show?"

He turned with her as she walked down the hall, " Is this what you been doing all day, passing out of classes?"

She glanced at him, " And how did you figure out what I been doing all day?"

He shrugged a shoulder, walking beside her, " Just put two and two together, we have a lot of the same classes and I haven't seen you all day. "

" You saying you been looking for me?"

He frowned, " Don't start that."

Kagome laughed, she liked the inu, he was quiet, a bit too curious for his own good but there was something about him that made her want to get to know him. Her love for mysteries she supposed, she loved taking the time to figure something out.

Sesshomaru glanced to her, she was watching him, staring at him intensely, studying every inch of his face with those deep sea blue eyes. Her head tilted ever so slightly, her hand reached out, touching his chest, his heart pulsed strong beneath her hand. Loyal, honest, reliable, protective were a few of the words that murmured in her head as she read his heart.

Amber eyes blinked, stepping back, " What are you doing?"

She just smiled, ignoring the question, " You headed to lunch? There's a cafe down the street, I'm about to go grab something."

He raised a brow, " You want me to have lunch with you?"

Kagome laughed, " You couldn't possibly guess what I want." she smirked, turning down another hall, heading for an exit.

Sesshomaru stood still for a moment, watching her walk away from him. Something was different about Kagome, her aura was so pulled in, so tightly wrapped around her, so controlled. Her aura was a transparent white, like sheer white curtains, as if they were purposely see through to give the illiusion of normal but clouding the senses so you don't see the truth.

He stepped forward, calling out to her, " Wait." Kagome paused, hand on the door, glancing over her shoulder, eyebrow raised.

" You gonna let me drive the Barabus?"

Kagome laughed at the question, " No one drives Sarabi, I'll let you ride in her though."

Sesshomaru nodded, " Deal."

Kagome rolled her eyes with a smile, stepping outside as the inu caught up to her, " M, go start preparing for later and make sure Gruff eats."

Melanie nodded, " Yes my lady."

Sesshomaru was opening the side exit when he saw the smaller girl that's always following Kagome head towards a a sleek metallic orange mustang. " Who is that?" he asked as he stepped over to stand by Kagome's side.

Kagome glanced to him before heading for her car, " That's Melanie, my personal assistant."

He followed her, " Why would you need a personal assistant?"

She shrugged, " Why do anybody need anything. Vanity. I like having her around so I gave her a job to keep her around."

Sesshomaru blinked, that's one way of putting it, he thought, though it was an odd way to answer the question. She smiled as she unlocked the door, " Don't worry, this is going to be fun."

He raised a brow, " What do you mean by that?"

She grinned, " Just get in."

The inu frowned for a moment, but slid in the passenger seat, he really wanted to see the kind of power the car possessed. Kagome smiled and got into the driver seat, starting the car, " Buckle up." That was the only warning she gave him before she screeched out of the parking lot.

The day continued to pass by slowly, Kouga and Hampton were chatting up some of the cheer leading bimbos that occupied their school. They did it for fun and to pass the time, neither of them were really interested in the young minded females that went here.

They were walking down the hall with the girls after leaving lunch, Hampton draped his arm around one of them, " So when you gonna let me come over?"

The blonde giggled, batting her fake eyelashes, " I don't know, when you want to see me?"

" I'm tryna come through after the club on Friday."

She nodded, " My parents are out of town this weekend, so I can meet you there then we can go to my place."

Hampton grinned, pulling the girl a little bit closer, " Deal."

Kouga tried not to laugh, these girls were so stupid, he glanced over to a window as they passed by and did a double take. He blinked, then grabbed Hampton's shoulder making him stop, " Sorry ladies, I forgot we gotta go do something real quick." he said, pulling his friend with him in the opposite direction.

Hampton blinked, stumbling after the wolf as he dragged him backwards by his shoulder, " What the hell Kouga, I didn't get her number yet."

Kouga just pulled him around the corner and made him crouch down, " Look."

Hampton glanced to his friend for a second before rolling his eyes and peeking out the window. They were facing the far end of the parking lot so he saw most of the students that drove vehicles lined up. He was not expecting however to see a sleek silver Barabus parked beside his best friend's black McLaurn. Kagome was leaning against her car door, biting into an ice cream sandwich, while Sesshomaru leaned against his passenger side door, sipping on a large soda. They were smiling and laughing as they carried on with whatever conversation they were having.

Hampton grinned, " I knew he liked her."

Kouga nodded, staying low so the two teens didn't see them spying, " You think they had lunch together?"

Hampton shrugged, " I don't know, looks like it though."

They watched as Sesshomaru stepped forward and wiped ice cream of Kagome's cheek with his thumb. Kagome smile brightened for a moment before she took his soda and sipped from the straw. Both boys grinned, " Awwww." then laughed together at their silliness, they stayed low and moved to the corner of the hall before standing.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome pulled off, officially done with her school day before heading back inside. He had a surprisingly nice time hanging out with her at the cafe. she was pretty funny, and had the cutest dimples when she smiled that made you want to pinch her cheeks. They laughed, debated, challenged each other, learned more about each other, talked about other people, the works.

Sesshomaru found out he was one year older than her since she was turning 18 and he's turning 19 soon. He also now knew Kagome was left handed, afraid of spiders, loves kids, likes scary movies and hates the color orange. The conversations between them flowed easily between them.

The topic got to sports, Kagome immediately dived in with her favorite football team and all her favorite players. He was impressed she knew so much but then again she mentioned having a brother so it wasn't that much of a surprise. In all honestly, he actually wouldn't mind spending time with her again.

The side door he was going to use to re-enter the school opened, Kouga and Hampton stood side by side, arms crossed. He raised a brow at his friends, " What."

Hampton grinned, " Don't what us, what was that, you and Kagome?"

Sesshomaru just shook his head, pushing passed them, " We were just hanging out."

Kouga followed the inu back inside," That ain't look like just hanging out."

Hampton followed as well, " Yeah, ya'll was all lovely dovey and shit, ya'll ate lunch together?"

" We went to some cafe she knows about."

Kouga and Hampton glanced at each other and grinned, the wolf laid a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder, " That's your girlfriend now?"

Sesshomaru slapped the hand off, " No, it was just lunch."

Hampton looked to the inu, " Do you want her to be your girlfriend?"

Amber eyes glanced to the tiger, then the wolf, he frowned, already seeing where this was going, " You two better not do anything stupid."

Hampton laid a hand over his chest, looking shocked, " Now why would you think that?"

Kouga nodded, feigning an innocent face, " We wouldn't do anything to mess up your chances with Kagome."

Sesshomaru was tempted to roll his eyes, his friends were such liars, he can clearly recall each time they tried to hook him up with some bird brain female they were so sure he would like. It never worked and it never will work because he just wasn't interested in dating right now. All the girls around here were young minded, shallow, up tight, attention begging, spiteful, fashion craving zombies.

Granted, Kagome wasn't like that, she was smart, she seemed so driven, like she had bigger dreams than just being famous like most of the females he knew wanted. She was so professional, he liked that about her, how well she kept herself together and organized, but she wasn't a bitch. She talked to whoever spoke to her, she smiled and laughed when something amused her. She wasn't a bully like Kagura, she didn't flirt or tease with every guy that passed her. But still he wasn't sure he liked her enough to actually date her, he hasn't really dated anyone in this school since he started, sleep with a few girls. Besides he was still getting the feeling that something was off about her, something she was hiding.

He frowned at his two friends, " I don't like her like that."

Hampton raised a brow, " You gay now or something, Kagome is bad as hell, even I wouldn't mind hitting that."

Kouga nodded, " Me too, but we're trying to be good friends and back off since you like her."

Sesshomaru just turned, heading down the hall again, " I don't like her like that." he mumbled again.

Kouga just shook his head for a moment as he and Hampton watched their friend walk into the chorus room, " He is so in denial."

Hampton smirked, " Which isn't new so what's the play?"

Kouga agreed, " We gonna have to get them to spend more time together."

" Well we can get him to come to the strip this Friday, Kagome said she'll come through."

" Maybe we can get him a little tipsy." Kouga suggested.

Hampton laughed, " That would be funny as hell." Kouga grinned, then laughed with his friend as they headed into their last class of the day.

* * *

Kagome was home now, changing her clothes, getting ready to make her proposal for her soon to be club. She wanted to do it during the day when there was less of a crowd, she wanted this to be done as quietly as possible. She stared in her floor length mirror for a long moment, After a quick shower, Kagome took the rest of her spare time she had to look elegant in a business suit. The black suit she wore fit her like a glove. The black pants rested low on her hips and fit her bottom snugly, flowing down her legs to swirl around her ankles. The electric blue v neck button up shirt, matched her dark eyes, clinging to her torso accentuating her bust and waist, and the suit jacket smoothed over her shoulders nicely only a single button done up.

Her hair was brushed and smoothed up into a high pony tail, her eyes had minimal makeup only a light touch of liner and mascara, blusher and gloss. She turned slowly in the mirror, she was going for intimidating but professional, deadly yet sophisticated. Both threatening and non-threatening. She nodded slowly, she liked the look, turning, she lifted her leg on the end of the bed and strapped on her ankle holster that held a small .22 semi automatic pistol. She slid the 9mm semi automatic into her pants, and slid a dagger up each sleeve into the holsters on her forearms.

She fixed her jacket to fit comfortably over her weapons before turning for the door. The others were waiting for her in the living room. M and Ayame dressed in a black skirt suit that looked much like Kagome's with a matching blue blouse, Melaine's hair clipped behind her in a french bun, while Ayame kept her two pigtails. Gruff and Souta wore the same suit, both looking handsome in the expensive black material, the only color in their outfits was the matching electric blue tie they wore. Neither one of them needing to do anything to their perfectly tussled locks on their heads.

Kagome looked them over before she nodded in approval, she slid on a pair of big black shades, " Let's go."

They all nodded, doing the same, sliding shades in place before following her out the door. They took just one car, the black luxury Lincoln, Gruff drove with Souta in the passenger seat and the girls in the back. Kagome would have preferred two cars as the minimum but she didn't want to scare the guy before she even walked in.

It took them about 15 minutes of looping around to get to the strip, Kagome didn't want to take an direct route from her house. She wasn't worried anyone was following her but its standard procedure when it came to doing something she considered business related. Once they finally arrived, Gruff parked the car across the street but right in the front so they can see them approaching the building.

Souta assisted Gruff as he slide out the passenger side and opened the back door as he opened the door on his side. Ayame and M slid out the car, Kagome waited until they all stood together on the street, Souta, M, Ayame then Gruff, before stepping out on to the sidewalk. Closing the door, she walked around the car, standing in front of her entourage, they headed for entrance to the bar.

There was eyes on them as they walked in, not many as the bar was mostly empty but enough to draw all attention. It was the only biker bar in town, it was famed for the rough necks and loony bins that hung out here. It wasn't sweet and innocent like everything else in this calm part of Japan. No, there was constant trouble arising around here. Fights and violence was what it was made for. Everything about the place was completely down to earth, from the mix matching chairs and tables that hosted the dinning area, to the rugged, in dire need of repair, stage that was above the small dance floor or the dimmed lights that always seemed to need to be changed with new light bulbs. The bar and the booths were the only comfortable places to sit, though some of the stools were broken, and the stuffing in the booths seats were coming out in certain places. The wealthy stayed away, and the poor gathered, that's how they liked it.

Kagome looked around, Gruff was right, the foundation was good, it just needed new equipment and maintenance. A seemed to be homeless man sat on the side of the bar, with filthy clothes and dirty hands, an obvious addict because of the track marks up her arms ran the bar. Her blue eyes landed on the owner of the establishment, sitting at the bar, drinking the merchandise.

Russell Kancaid. 35 years of age. Half human, half giant. Six-five and three hundred-fifty pounds of what had once been an athletic build was now a frame running to fat and dissolution. He wore jeans, but was bare-chested with a headband securing his long black hair in place. His chest bore tattoos, some professionally done, but more of the prison spit and pencil variety. He was the sort of man police preferred to meet with gun in hand. He moved with the lazy arrogance that announced his willingness to depart from the rules.

She leaned against the bar top instead of sitting simply because the stool looked to be coated over with something greasy. " Russell Kancaid."

Brown eyes glanced over to her, they quickly indulged in her breasts for a moment before making there way back up to her face, " Who's asking?"

Kagome gave a tight smile, trying to ignore the retched smell of the man's breath. He was a drunk, that was clear to see, " Hello Russell, I work for Sinclair, I was hoping to talk to you about your establishment."

The fat man slapped a fist on the bar, making the skinny bartender refill his cup with a roll of her eyes. " What about my establishment?"

Kagome kept her calm at the rudeness, it was something she expected, " How would you like to retire early?"

He turned in the stool, making it squeak under pressure, " I am retired."

Kagome smiled, her eyes sparkling in the dull light, " But are you really Mr. Russell. Having to wake up and deal with the mediocre necessities of running a business. Annoying workers and rude customers, something for someone to always complain about."

He nodded, agreeing, " Ain't that the truth."

She leaned in a bit, " Why not retire with enough money to never have to worry about that headache again."

He blinked, now listening, " What you saying woman?"

" I would like to buy your bar." Kagome snapped her fingers, M stepped forward and placed an folder in her hand. Kagome wanted to place the folder on the bar top but it was disgusting so she pressed it into his chest.

" I'm willing to pay 10% over the appraisal price of your bar. It is more than enough to live the rest of your days in luxury."

Russell grabbed the folder the girl was pressing against him and flipped it open. An eyebrow raised at the proposal, quickly scanning it over, he didn't understand half of what it said. Just that she was willing to pay, it made him frowned, " Why in the hell would I sell my bar to you?"

Kagome just continued to smile, even at the harsh tone of his voice, " Because it's in your best interest, I'm offering a lot of money."

He slapped the folder on the bar top, it immediately began soaking up the oils that layered the wood. " Your money don't mean shit girl!" he yelled standing, making the homeless man stand as well, body guard she thought.

Souta and Gruff balled their fist, ready to respond if necessary, all the while Kagome just continued to smile, time for plan B, " Mr. Russell, understand I'm only doing what's best for you. At your age you shouldn't be worried about something as mundane as a business when you can be traveling the world and laying on private beaches."

She raised her hand and snapped he fingers, M stepped forward and placed her business card in her hand, this one carrying only Sinclair as a name. She placed it on top of the folder she gave to him with a smile, " Read the proposal and think it over. Trust me, the next time you see me you will want to sign."

Russell crossed his arms with a frown, " And why's that?"

Kagome smiled never faltered as she stared at the older man, " Your staff seems to be thinning." her hand was quick pulling the gun from the rim of her pants, firing two shots at the guard and bartender.

Brown eyes went wide at the sudden violence, " What the fuck?!"

Kagome still simply continued to smile, " Trust me Mr. Russell, you don't want to keep dealing with me. I can be a real headache, take the money and leave. By the way, your bar is on fire."

She snapped her fingers, Ayame stepped forward, pulling out a black lighter and tossed it on to the bar top, the oils that covered it immediately ignited. Russell screamed, rushing forward to put the flames out, Kagome grinned, " See you soon." she said and turned on her heel, walking out the door.

* * *

If you like it I'll continue! Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

here's another!

* * *

Inu No Tashio sat at his desk, finishing up some paperwork. The only thing he hated about this job. The paper work. He has been working here for eight years almost. Fresh out of high school he immediately entered the CIA. His outstanding reputation of being highly intelligent and unbeatable made qualifying for a secret agent rather too easy. Such a shame. He always enjoyed a challenge.

Five years he stayed in the service before he decided to leave. As fun as it was to be a spy he just couldn't take it anymore. He don't care what no one says, even if you like it, no matter what it is, if you do it repeatedly, the same old way, it gets boring.

Yeah, jumping off of roofs, riding fast motorcycles, parachuting out of helicopters, killing people. Actually that was the best part. That and the gadgets. Was fun but it was always about the same thing. Some guy that thinks he can rule the world with a robot or virus. Seriously, who does that? This is not some action flick. And who in the hell actually waste there time to stay at home and make the damn virus or super robot. Losers. They need to go outside. Get a job. Get laid. Something.

So after he left he decided to join the force. Here at the precinct everyday was different. Some was sad, others bad. But most of them were just different. He was a detective now in the crime unit. One day he might be arresting a guy for sexual assault. And then the next day he could be letting the guy go just to arrest his girlfriend that blackmailed him into touching her son so she can get money from the state. People. They do some crazy shit. But the best part he loved about working in the precinct. He looked down at his jeans and t shirt. No suits.

His partner of six years and good friend walked over. Nate was his exact opposite, in every possible way. Tashio was tall, Nate stopped at 5'8 at best. Tashio was pale, Nate was so tanned in the right light he glowed. Tashio's hair was long, his was in a black buzz cut. But that's what made them fit so well together.

He was grinning when he leaned against his desk, " Easy day huh, not much left to do. How about we go get a drink."

Tashio grinned " Last time I went out with you I had to tell a girl I was gay to get her away from me."

He made an unbelievably innocent face, his brown eyes laughing, " Are you blaming that on me?"

Tashio nodded " Yes. Yes I am." he looked over his partner's shoulder seeing a female coming, damn, it was Nicki. It was like her daily mission to try and get him in her bed, even though he told her a thousand times he was not interested in her like that. He stood, " On second thought, let's go have that drink." grabbing his jacket.

He turned following Nate out the door as soon as she made it to his desk, she called after him " Sorry Nicki, on my way out, maybe later."

Both being men in happy relationships they went to a simple bar to have a quick drink before heading home to their loved ones. Tashio had a beer while Nate sipped on his mohjito.

Tashio leaned back in the seat, " I'm telling you it's a gay drink."

Nate was shaking his head, laughing, " And beers are manly? Shut up."

Tashio shrugged his shoulder, " Hey I tried to warn you."

He grinned, rolling his straw between his fingers, " Shit as long as my wife don't find out I don't care what I'm drinking."

Tashio grinned, " She still on your case about that night?"

Nate nodded, " Hell yea and it was all your fault by the way."

Tashio made a sad face, " I'm sorry, I thought it was a party."

Nate laughed. " Dude you got me so drunk I flashed my wife's boss. Maria wanted to kill me."

Tashio raised a slender brow, " I didn't put a gun to your head and make you drink."

Nate looked at his friend, " Let's take a shot Nate. Throw that back Nate. Let's do some rounds Nate. Don't be a bitch Nate."

Tashio laughed. " Point taken."

They shared a laugh together, Tashio shook his head, " Okay a new deal, the day I try to get you drunk again is the day I consider sleeping with... Nicki hey." looking up into soft teal eyes.

Nate looked at her and started laughing knowing what Tashio was going to say. She sat in the seat next to him, flipping her bottle blond hair over her shoulder. " Tashio, what an unexpected surprise. I didn't know you were going here?"

Nate sat back, " Oh come on, we left the office like 30 mins ago, you followed us, admit it. If you want him so bad just ask and see what he say."

Tashio was glaring at Nate, wishing he would just shut the hell up. Kiki looked at him " Tashio why don't you come over my place for dinner tonight? I'm a great cook."

" Yeah Tashio I'll make a big heaping pot of hot steamy sex!" Nate laughed before he fell on his ass as Tashio moved his foot to topple his stool over without him noticing.

He then looked at Nicki, easing out of her touch " Sorry, Nicki, but... you see... I... have to... " there was a ringing on his hip, saved by the bell. Tashio pulled out his cell phone looking at his savior like it was sent from heaven.

He glanced back at Nicki, sliding out the booth, " I gotta take this." flipping the phone open " Takahashi."

A few moments later he walked back to the table, " Who was that?" Nate asked as he picked himself up off the floor and was able to get the stool up and sit down again.

" Boss, said it was urgent, she wants us all back at the precinct now." grabbing his jacket.

As soon as Tashio walked in the building, they all made their way to the lieutenant's office. She sat in her chair hands crossed. Her long black hair in a high ponytail, her steel like eyes warm but focused. " A contact on the strip just gave us some intel. Russell was seen getting rid of two bodies about 2 hours go, presumed to be his guard and bartender."

Tashio leaned against the wall, a pyramid paper weight tossing back and forth. Nicki watched him, she knew he thought better with something in his hands. He was a clear thinker, while Nate saw the obvious. That's why they were the best of the best. She heard his deep voice, " Sounds like someone offing Rust Bucket's people on his own turf."

Nate looked up from the chair he choose to sit in, " Someone tryna move in."

Nicki shook her head, " Or it could be some trouble Russell got himself into again. This wouldn't be the first time someone came after him."

Tashio tossed the weight to Nate who automatically caught it, " Then why not go after him directly. Whoever it was is clearly trying to send a message."

Nate tossed it back, " We don't have major hitters around here, must be a newcomer, trying to make a name for himself."

Nicki frowned, " What about Naraku? He could be behind this."

Tashio tossed the weight back, " Don't think so, if Naraku wanted Russell dead, it would have been happened."

Nate caught it and agreed, " Russell doesn't have anything Naraku wants, that's why he never bothers him and that piece of shit bar."

The lieutenant watched them brainstorm, " Gets some ears to the ground and get me something concrete. Get surveillance on Naraku early in the morning just in case he has something to do with. I want this nipped in the bud."

* * *

Kagome laid on her bed, showered, changed to her usual button up and relaxing after dealing with Russell. She was sitting on her bed Indian style looking over some blueprints when there was a knock on her door.

" It's open." she called out.

Souta opened the door and walked in, changed like his sister to basketball shorts and a beater. He walked over and sat beside her on the bed, similar dark blue eyes glanced over to the large scroll of paper, " What's this?"

Kagome picked up her pen and circled a room on the prints, " This is where I plan to meet Russell if he doesn't sign my proposal by Friday afternoon."

Souta frowned, " That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

Kagome glanced up, giving her brother her full attention, " What's up?"

Souta leaned back on the headboard, " I was thinking, I can't brand Aces after all Russell did to destroy the place. If I'm going to promote it, we need a entirely different name, something I can put on posters and wristbands and t shirts."

Kagome smiled, happy her brother was taking a real interest in his new position, " What you got in mind?"

" I was thinking something sexy."

Kagome laughed, " Okay."

He just grinned, " No, like, sexy, dark, fun, mysterious, sophisticated but swagged out. Since we can't name it after you. How do you like... Moonlight."

Kagome leaned back for a moment, " Moonlight." she repeated, testing it out on her lips. She nodded, it had a way of rolling off the tongue. She could imagine it being used in sentences with ease, " I like it."

Souta smiled, looking to her, " Really?"

She nodded again, " Yes. Really. Matter of fact..." she leaned forward, pulling a scroll of blueprints from under the blueprints already on her bed. " Do you think we should make it a theme?"

Souta leaned forward see the blueprints of the bar, " Like stars on the ceiling and crescent moon chandeliers in the dinning area? I like that."

Kagome nodded, " Me too, I actually had a crazy idea about the bar."

" What?"

She glanced over, " What if it was made of ice."

Souta raised a brow, " What."

Kagome grinned, " I know this chick, a water kappa, damn strong. I'm pretty sure she can make an ice bar and have enough power to keep it frozen daily."

Souta smiled, " That would be hot as hell but I never met a kappa that strong."

Kagome giggled, " I met Cass in Baltimore, she a beast in her power and damn sexy."

" Don't tell me, she an ex?"

" More like friends with benefits."

Souta shook his head, " Don't let M find out."

Kagome laughed, reaching for her pastel chalk kit and her sketchbook, drawing," I can see it now, Moonlight, sleek cursive."

Souta leaned over her as she began drawing, " In navy blue."

Kagome turned to him, she picked up a different pastel chalk, " In a highly structured full moon."

He grinned, watching the picture coming together, " Clouds and all."

She smiled, picking up a different color chalk, " Night sky dark or starry?"

He shook his head, " That's too busy, keep it muted."

She nodded, picking up another piece of chalk shading in the space around the moon she drew, " Background forest or ocean?"

" The forest and a full moon makes me think of a werewolf. Make it an ocean, that way the ice bar would fit into the theme."

Kagome smiled, finishing the picture. It was a black, gray and white sketch looking much more intimidating on the black paper. The large gray moon, pulling some of the black into its structure making it look much more detailed. The word 'Moonlight ' scripted through the middle in blue, the only color in the picture. The two dark clouds on each side, one above the M and one below the T. The reflection of the ocean in the background barely sketched in, making the picture more attention grabbing and mysterious.

She showed it to her brother, " What you think?"

Souta looked it over with a grin, " Makes me want to drink."

She laughed, nudging his shoulder with her own, " Shut up stupid."

Souta laughed with her, his arm going over her shoulder for a moment, " I'm glad you trust me Kagome."

She leaned in to him with a smile, " Glad you can handle it Souta. Most kids your age would have freaked if they seen what you seen today."

He frowned, staring up at the ceiling for a moment, " I seen worse." he mumbled, remembering when he had walked into the kitchen as a child and seen Kagome pulling the table cloth over their dead mother.

Kagome glanced up to him, knowing what he was thinking, she squeezed the hand that was over her shoulder, " I'll never leave you Souta."

" I know. Me and you against the world."

" Exactly." she smiled, " How about you come out with me Friday night to the strip."

He raised a brow, " You want me to party with you?"

She laughed, " To do recon, see what the kids around here are into, details we can put in the club."

He nodded, it wasn't a bad idea, just because they liked something doesn't mean everyone liked it too, " Do I have to walk in with you?"

She made a face, " Would that be a problem?"

He just stood, heading for the door, " I mean who wants to be seen hanging out with their sister of all people."

Kagome's mouth dropped with a laugh, " You jerk!" throwing her pillow at him.

Souta laughed, ducking, " I'mma go get that drink I promised you."

She laughed again " You do that."

He grinned, shaking his head at his sister, " Apple martini coming up."

* * *

Kagome was up early, in the gym that was in the condominium, swinging at a punching bag. She slept like a baby last night but she woke up with some built up tension, something was bugging her in the back of her mind. She knew what it was but didn't want to address it just yet, instead of taking her frustrations out on Melanie like she would normally do, she dressed in shorts and a sports bra and pulverized a punching bag.

Hitting something helped her think, getting physical helped relieve a lot of her stress. She wasn't upset with herself for denying what was making her anxious. It was a common reaction when she didn't want to believe in her own feelings. She knew it was there but refused to give it any attention. Amber eyes popped in her head, she frowned at the face of the boy she dreamed about last night. She kicked at the bag in front of her, it was annoying, she didn't even like him like that. Her dream wasn't explicit or anything, it was rather normal, they were laying on the soft grass after dusk, side by side. There was silence around them but the stars were shining bright and beautifully in the dark sky.

They simply laid together, eyes on the sky, a comforting warmness around them of enjoying each others company. His hand slowly reached over and touched hers, she had smiled and laced her fingers through his. His arm raised, taking hers along as well, a finger pointed to the sky. He seemed to be tracing something but she didn't know what exactly, then she had suddenly woken up at that moment.

It wasn't a sexual dream but it left her frustrated like no other and she wasn't sure why. Yes he was damn sexy and attractive but Kagome mainly liked him because he was loyal. That was her code, loyalty and anyone who proved themselves as such, she could definitely use them on her squad. Her team of cleaners were growing everyday, her Death Dealers making a name for themselves and her father. He was the one that first gave her control of his maintenance team when he seen how good she was and how fast she learned. When she was 14 she started expanding the duties of the cleaners she had control of, making them even more efficient mercenaries. At 16 when she first approached her father about her business proposal, he was all ears. Since then she been climbing steps to get what she want and was almost there. She was building an empire and she thought Sesshomaru would fit right in.

But was it more than that? He was cool and she liked him for that, but was there something else there? She didn't think so, she didn't get the I wanna jump you sense when she was around the inu. Just that she wanted to spend time with him, he was relaxed and laid back. She liked that, his heart was honest and loyal, she really liked that. But she didn't want to fuck the guy so why was she dreaming about him. She paused her beating she was giving to the punching bag for a moment and stared at it. Immediately it was replaced with amber eyes and a chiseled chin, she blinked slowly, able to clearly visualize Sesshomaru's face in front of her.

As she stared at the imaginary teen before her she shook her head, nope she wasn't getting the urge to rip his clothes off. She honestly was getting the urge to ask him about his day. She had the urge... to be his friend.

" Weird." she mumbled.

" Talking to it isn't going to make it talk back."

Kagome turned and smirked at Gruff as he entered the gym, " It's 4 in the morning, what are you doing up?"

He shrugged, walking closer, " Couldn't sleep, you?"

" Strange dream."

He nodded, arms crossing over his chest, " About what?"

She frowned, again thinking over the weird dream she had, " About this boy at my school."

Gruff smirked, " You're a little too old for wet dreams aren't you."

Kagome laughed, waving a wrapped hand at him, " It wasn't like that, we were just laying on the ground watching the stars."

Gruff raised a brow, " Sounds romantic."

Kagome agreed, " Which is weird because I don't have any romantic feelings for him. I mean for one I just met the guy and two when I'm around him I just want to hang out. I don't get the urge to sleep with him or anything like that. Its like subconsciously I really want to be his friend."

Gruff made a face, thinking over what Kagome just said, " Is it a pity case, do you feel bad for this kid?"

She shook her head, " Nah its not that, its just something about him that makes me want to chill with him."

Gruff frowned, " Maybe you should stay away from him."

Kagome glanced up then grinned, " Jealous?"

Gruff grinned, " Wanna find out?"

She smirked, " Hell yes." since it was only once in a blue moon he offered sex, she took it every chance she got.

He stepped over to the matted floor on the other side of the room, " First one to pin, wins."

She grinned, walking to him, unwrapping the tape from her hands, she watched the seductive movements as he took off his shirt. Green eyes never leaving hers when he pulled the soft material over his head, rock hard abs for all to see, stepping onto the matted floor with a grin, " Ready when you are."

Kagome tightened the ponytail at the back of her head before stepping on the mat, " Hope you prepared for this."

" I'm always prepared for you."

Kagome grinned, feeling her stomach tighten in anticipation, they circled each other for a moment, simply sizing each other up, Gruff was bigger but Kagome was faster. A smile split her face, her eyes glittering with excitement and mischief, with her speed she struck first, slapping Gruff across the cheek.

His head snapped to the side and she laughed, " That's for staring at my chest."

Gruff just grinned, " Then don't work out in a bra." lunging forward.

But Kagome was good at dodging, quickly she pivoted away from the grabbing arms, her elbow rising to strike him in the side.

He blocked the attack, grabbing the arm that tried to hit him, pulling her close to his chest, sending little flames to dance across her skin, " I missed this." he whispered in her ear before tossing her to the floor.

Kagome rolled to her feet with a dark smile and swept Gruff's feet out from under him. Gruff rolled and jumped up, kicking and punching at Kagome's head. Kagome blocked and the two of them began trading blows.

Ducking under a punch, Gruff flipped Kagome into the air where she twisted and landed on her feet. Kagome responded with a kick that sent him flying into the wall. Kagome laughed lowly making Gruff lips pull upward at the corners despite his efforts to keep his excitement from showing, he retaliated, lunging at her.

They were locked in a heated fight, fire burning between them, a pleasant kind of heat that ran through the flesh in little shivers. Kagome rolled to her feet and kicked at his shoulder. Gruff caught her foot pushing her backwards making her fall on her butt, then pounced on her again.

They rolled around the floor until Kagome kneed him in the stomach. He grunted rolling on his back. Kagome took the time to strike him while he was down. Gruff grinned, hopped up and flipped behind her, grabbing her from under her arms he threw her other his head and into the wall.

Kagome planted her feet on the wall and rebounded, launching herself forward and tackling him from behind, landing on his back, " I missed this too." she whispered in his ear.

Gruff rolled them both over before flipping to his feet, he smiled at her, something in the warmth of it making her shiver, relaxing into a stance. Then without warning, he flew forward with a flurry of attacks that Kagome could barely block.

She grunted as she blocked a fist with her forearm. Gruff spun back and sent a roundhouse kick into her side. Kagome stumbled, and Gruff took advantage of that, moving forward aggressively. He grabbed her waist and slammed her hard into the padded wall, pinning her there, his voice taking on a certain husk, " I win."

She hid the stirring in her stomach with a smile, " I let you win."

" You know what happens now?"

Kagome attempted to smile but it faltered at the heat inching up her spine, " What?"

A strong hand slid across a soft cheek, " You know what." he whispered.

" I do." was the quick reply.

He leaned forward, his soft lips brushing against her cheek as he pressed more of his body against hers. The distance between them disappearing, the skin to skin contact sending a pulsing trail of fire through her veins. Her hands went up to his shoulders, her mind hazy as if it was drug induced, she knew it was his power. Being raised by sorcerers elves granted him with a lot of tricks.

" You sure." he whispered, kissing her soft neck, scrapping over her sensitive pulse, causing every muscle in her body to quake, listening to her soft breathing hitch, letting his hands roam over her shoulders and down her arms.

Those soft lips sent tingles through her body, rising goosebumps against her skin, stirring a heat in her soul. Those strong hands touched her bare stomach, making her moan, shivers just under her skin. " I am." she mumbled, knowing he was making sure she was okay with what about to happen.

He kissed her chin, tasting her sweet skin, those strong hands grasped her shorts clad bottom, lifting her, pulling her firmly against his hardening arousal." Good."

* * *

Early the next morning, Inu No Tashio was up and headed to work, him and Nate were going to start the surveillance after a quick visit with the local crime boss they had in the city. Naraku Oringmo. They had tried multiple times to prosecute Naraku for his crimes but they could never pin anything on him. They knew he sold guns, drugs and people at times but they couldn't trace the weapons, can't find the money or the stash house he hid the drugs. The worst part being every time they catch someone he sold they would commit suicide than talk.

They had tabs on all his businesses but the half breed was smart, far too cunning for his own good. He actually sued the police twice for harassment and won both times. He was the picture perfect actor when it came to playing victim, his donations to charities made the community love him and he had the Mayor in his pocket. So every time they came close to the guy, alarms were sounded and people would call the department filing complaint after complaint against them. But there was no harm in talking to the guy right, just to get a vibe of if he knew what was going on or not.

Nate drove to the estate of the Onigumo family as Tashio did his best to calm his temper. He really didn't like this guy and Naraku knew that and tended to taunt the dog demon. Getting out of the car they walked up the steps and knocked on the door. A butler answered, a small man with a gray bird's nest in a tailored 3 piece suit.

Nate smiled down at the little man, " We're here to see Naraku."

An English accent lulled on the thick voice of the old man, " Do you have an appointment?"

" No. We would just like to talk to him for a moment."

His black bushy eyebrows frowned, " Master Naraku does not entertain pop ups. Go make an appointment." he stated firmly, closing the door.

Tashio stepped forward, stopping him, " Woah now, all we want is 5 minutes of your bosses time, that's it."

" As I said sir, Master Naraku..."

" Its fine Obba, let them in."

The tiny butler turned, seeing his boss making his way down the stairs fixing the cuff links to his shirt. He stopped at the bottom of the steps with a smile, " Detective Takahashi, Detective Sullivan, what brings you to my home so earlier in the morning?"

Tashio frowned, he hated his casual confidence, " We just had a couple of questions for you."

Naraku smirked, " Well then, how about you join me for breakfast."

The tiny butler frowned, but allowed the men entrance as Naraku made his way down the hall to his large breakfast nook. Naraku had a seat as the maids served a large breakfast for the three men. Nate being the bottomless pit he was immediately dug into the food, Tashio on the other hand simply sat and stared. They both could feel the dark and malicious aura pulsing strongly on the other side of the table. A sickening type of evil that threatened to consume you if you get to close. A nauseating heinous aura that made Tashio's skin crawl. He let his own aura leak into the room, Naraku took his time settling into his seat, exploiting relaxation even with the much stronger inu's aura suffocating the room. He took a moment to pull out a cigarette from his inside pocket and light it. He took a long drag before letting out the smoke, " Want one?"

" I don't smoke." he mumbled.

" So, how can I help you today gentlemen?"

Tashio raised a brow, " Have you heard anything about Russell lately?"

Naraku just nodded, his smile sickly sweet, " Who, Rust Bucket, he hasn't been up to anything in a long time. Just sits and drinks all day."

" Well someone killed two people in his bar yesterday." Nate said, biting into a piece of bacon.

Naraku blinked, surprised by the statement, " Really."

Tashio frowned, " Have you heard anything about someone new coming to town, someone trying to make a name for themselves?"

He laughed, it was sadistic, eerily malicious, " No but that is an interesting proposal."

Tashio fought the urge to punch the asshole in the face, " If someone was trying to move in on your turf you would know about it right."

" I don't have turf detective Takahashi, I run legit businesses."

Nate glanced up from the french toast he was devouring, " We all know what you really do, how people like you and Russell really run a business."

Tashio nodded, agreeing, " And whatever Russell did, if he pissed off somebody or just got shown up by somebody, he is about to go down for it."

Naraku smiled, leaning back in his seat, not taking the bait, " I wouldn't know, I'm not into that line of work but I will keep an ear out for you."

Tashio stood, done with this conversation, " Of course you will." he mumbled, heading for the door.

Nate followed him, taking a bite of a crescent, as they made their way down the steps towards the car, " You think he lying?"

" Course he is." Tashio answered, " But I don't think he knew about Russell's incident, we should keep an eye on the half breed, he might try to contact him to find out what's going on for himself."

" Good idea."

Tashio got in the car and frowned as his partner wiped crumbs off his face, " Did you really have to eat the food?"

" Naraku is evil, food is not evil."

Amber eyes rolled, as he finally pulled off, the man could eat, that wasn't a question. Hopefully by keeping an eye on Naraku, they can find out who scared Russell so bad to try to keep the incident at his bar a secret and get some answers.

* * *

Kagome was at her locker with M, much more relaxed than she was earlier. She dressed nicely in light blue jean button up, the sleeves rolled up to her elbow, with dark blue skinny jeans. On her feet were 4 inch peep toe booties made from a dark blue jean material and a zipper and laces, the tops folding like a collar, blending perfectly with her jeans. Her long hair in a simple french braid over her shoulder, her bangs in her face, curling on the sides. Again her make up was light, a nice cat eye and deep vamp purple lipstick.

M stood beside her in a beautiful one piece summer dress with a lovely royal blue and black pattern. Her slip on black heels matched perfect. Her hair in her curly bob, as always by her boss side.

Blue eyes turned when she heard her name being called, she saw her cousin headed her way. " How fun." she mumbled before putting on a smile, making the smaller girl snicker.

Kikyou smiled at her cousin, " Looking good girl."

Kagome just struck a pose, " As always." she glanced at her cousin's outfit that consisted of regular jeans shorts and a white t shirt that had a teddy bear on the front with plain black flats.

She blinked, then a slow grin crossed a her lips, " Is that Cheer Bear?"

A flush tinted Kikyou's cheeks, she glanced down at her own clothes then compared them to Kagome's outfit. Even she knew she looked like a damn kindergartner next to her cousin. She thought the shirt was adorable when she first bought it but now it seemed really kiddy.

Kagome laughed at her cousin's embarrassment, mentally making a note to take her shopping sometime later this week. " What are you up to?" she asked, changing the subject.

Kikyou blinked, remembering what they came over for, " Oh, so Sango and me were thinking of going to the arcade later tonight, you want to go?"

Kagome picked up her english book before closing her locker, " Can't, meeting Hampton and Kouga at the strip later tonight." she turned to her cousin, " You should come."

Kikyou blinked, " Me?" her head immediately shook, " No way, uh uh, not happening."

Kagome raised a brow at the odd reaction to the invite, " Why not?"

" Uh, hello, Kouga and Hampton are two of the most popular boys in this school! The only reason they talk to me is because Inuyasha is Sesshomaru's brother." the miko again shook her head, " Do you really think they would want me hanging around them?"

Kagome just smirked, " Not in that outfit."

M again snickered making Kagome glanced to her with a wink, she then looked to her cousin, " Look, it's no big deal, I'll have you picked up, get you dressed properly and then we'll just have a good time out on the town."

Kikyou frowned, " But I was suppose to hang with Sango tonight?"

Kagome shrugged, " Its cool, have fun at the arcade."

Kikyou watched her turn on her heels and strut down the hall, she was so flawless, her walk and attitude was so bad ass. She watched Kagome wink at a boy and he dropped his books, she slayed like no other, her confidence was off the charts. She just demanded attention without even trying, was it bad that she wanted a little taste of that lifestyle?

Kagome walked into her English class with M right behind her, she took a seat in the back like before as the teacher stood from her desk. Everyone settled down when she turned to the projector in the front of the class, " Okay, let's get started. If you recall, I told you we were going to be studying Shakespeare this semester and while reading Romeo and Juliet we are going to act out scenes of the play."

Everyone groaned but nodded, remembering what the teacher was talking about, she just smiled, " Well I have your partners here and which scene you will be rehearsing, the partnering is boy girl, one romeo and one Juliet. " she turned the projector on and it showed a list of the students in the class in pairs, " I want the boys to come up, see who your partner is and sit next to them so we can began, ladies please write your name on a piece of paper and hold it in the air so you can be identified."

There was more groans as chairs scrapped against the floor, the boys took there time walking to the front. None of them wanted to be a part of the stupid assignment to began with, the girls eagerly held up their names on notebook paper, waiting patiently and excitedly to see who was partnered with who. M held up Kagome's name for her, she was too busy texting Ayame about the surveillance she had on Russell to notice the excited yet tense energy in the room.

There was a chorus of soft gasps followed by silence, Kagome looked up to see what was going on. She blinked, seeing Sesshomaru had taken a seat next to her, she glanced to the projector and quickly scanned it. She was correct in her assumption, her name was right beside his, she turned to him again, eye brow now raised, there was no way that was coincidence, " You payed her?"

Sesshomaru blinked, " What?"

She shook her head, it couldn't have been him, " Nothing." she reached forward and grabbed a pen, " Which scene we got?"

" Act 1, Scene 5, line 75."

Kagome hand froze, not writing anything, she blinked, looking at him, " That's the answer to that question I got right on Monday."

Sesshomaru nodded, " I remember."

Immediately her hand went in the air, " Ms. Tanaka."

She turned to her, " Yes."

Kagome frowned, " Are we expected to act out the scene entirely?"

She smiled, instantly knowing what the student was talking about, " I am expecting a Broadway performance." she turned to the rest of the class, " Remember this is going to count for a 3rd of your grade. So even if you do great for the rest of the semester, if you fail this you can only average out to about a C- and you need at least a C+ to pass."

Groans again erupted through the room, she again smiled at her class, " Now talk among yourselves and set up a schedule for practicing."

Kagome shook her head, tapping her pen on her notebook, " This is a set up." she mumbled.

Sesshomaru looked to her, " What's the problem?"

Blue eyes turned to him, she raised a brow, " You never read Romeo and Juliet before?"

He just shrugged, " It's on my to-do list."

She shook her head at him, flipping the book open to the scene they would have to eventually perform, " People only remember the big kiss of death at the end of the book. But the play is actually very explicit and sexual. The part we got is when Romeo first saw Juliet."

He frowned, not understanding what she was trying to say, " So."

She turned the book towards him, " It's a make out scene."

Amber orbs blinked for a moment, he took the book from her, scanning over the scene. She was right, it was nothing but soft touches, sweet words and lips kissing. He blinked again then shook his head, looking to his partner, " This is not PG13."

Kagome nodded, agreeing with him, " Exactly."

He frowned, " We can't act this out in front of the class."

" You can and you will."

Both teens turned in their seats to see the teacher standing over their desks, she just smiled, " Look, I picked you two for this scene because you two are the most matured boy girl pairing in this class. I know you can pull this love scene off without any conflicts." she leaned in a bit closer so others couldn't hear her, " If you guys do a really good job, I'll double the credits for the class."

Both teens blinked, double credits meant they would only have the class for half the semester, they glanced to each other before nodding, " Deal."

Ms. Tanaka smiled, " Good."

Kagome turned as the teacher walked back to her desk, " M, set up a study schedule for English."

The small girl nodded, pulling out her tablet, " Location his or yours?"

Kagome turned to the inu, " Is it cool if I come to your place to practice?"

He nodded, " Yeah, its fine."

She turned back to M, " His."

She nodded, looking over her calender she had set up for her boss, " Your next free time is Sunday afternoon before dinner with your aunt."

Kagome frowned, with the club she was trying to get up and running this was going to be a tight squeeze, " Put it in for every Sunday."

Melanie nodded, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, " That's okay with you?"

He just nodded, he also wanted a good grade for the project, " Fine with me."

Kagome sighed with a nod, she had a lot of work cut out for her and not enough hours in the day. The bell rung over her head, she stood again looking to the inu, " Okay, text me later with your address."

He stood as well, " I don't have your number."

She snapped her fingers, M stepped forward and handed him her card, he raised a brow at the professionalism but just nodded, " Okay, I'll text you later."

She nodded, then turned on her heels and headed out the room, Sesshomaru stood there for a moment, then glanced to the card in his hand. It was a simple print, K. Hernoshi with a list of her phone numbers. He slid the card in his pocket before walking back over to his desk and grabbing his stuff. He glanced to his English book as he picked it up, he was with Kagome on the weird vibe he was getting, this was not coincidence. He walked over to the teacher's desk as she wrote in one of her notebooks, she glanced up to her student, " Yes?"

" Who told you to pair me and Kagome together?"

She blinked at the blunt question, " No one told me to do it, I just thought it was a good match."

Sesshomaru at the woman for a long moment, he then slipped his hand into his pocket, " You are human correct Ms. Tanaka."

She frowned at the turn in the conversation, " Yes."

" I am inu, a powerful one, I have a very strong nose, to the point I can smell a lie." Her face paled at the statement, making her swallow softly, he continued to just stare at her, those amber eyes hardening on her face, " I can tell you're lying. Someone made you pair Kagome with me, who?"

She licked suddenly dry lips, " It wasn't a bribe or anything."

He frowned, that was exactly what he thought it was, she shook her head, " I wouldn't do something like that, I'm a professional. But yes, someone did speak to me about the project and suggested you two would make a great pair. And I agreed with him, she's smart and you're smart, I know you two will do good together, was I wrong?"

He didn't answer the question, instead he just continued to frown, " Who?"

Ms. Tanaka sighed, glancing away from the intimidating student, " The tiger demon, Hampton Sage, he's in my 4th period class."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, not entirely too surprised Hampton would do something like this, he and Kouga were always playing match maker. Ms. Tanaka watched the impassive face of the teen, it was hard to tell what he was thinking, " You're not going to hurt him are you? I know you guys are friends, I figured he was just trying to help you get a decent grade, I know you don't like English."

Sesshomaru glanced to the teacher for a second before just turning away and heading for the door. He actually wasn't that upset he was partnered with Kagome, like the teacher said, she was smart. And she didn't drool all over him like every other female in this school, so he wasn't going to get mad about being someone's pawn. He had a slight smirk on his face as he walked down the hall, besides if he had to act out a make out scene with someone, Kagome wasn't a bad choice.

Kagome was walking to her car, finished with her school day, she was frowning at the info Ayame was telling her over her encrypted line. She had been watching Russell all morning like she was instructed to do, they had a bet that he was going to sign the proposal she offered him before Kagome got out of school. And at one point, it looked like Ayame was going to win until she seen some of Naraku goons walk into Russell's bar 15 minutes ago. She didn't know what was said, she only had eyes in the bar not ears but whatever went down, Russell is far from signing over his bar now.

" I think he's more scared of Naraku than he is of us."

Kagome pulled off her shades and glanced up at the puffy white clouds, " They still there?"

" Yup, looks like he left Rust with some protection in case you come back."

She knew Naraku wasn't on to her but he was smart enough to know when someone was trying to move in on someone's turf. Sending his goons to protect Russell meant he was curious to see who she was and what she'll do next.

She nodded, he wanted to play on her field, fine, he was in for a hell of a game, " Plan B."

" I'll set it up."

She disconnected with her best friend before handing the phone to her assistant, " Tell Gruff plan B and to be ready, I have to pick up a few more things for tonight."

She nodded, " Yes, my lady."

" Hey Kags, you leaving already?"

Kagome turned, again seeing her cousin headed her way, she couldn't help but smile, the girl looked like she should be backpacking on sugarplum island or something. " My day is over, I got my classes reduced."

Kikyou blinked, " Really, how?"

Kagome pulled her keys out her purse, " They had me in classes I didn't need."

The miko nodded, " Well that makes sense I guess."

" So what's up?"

Kikyou aura immediately spewed guilt, Kagome looked up and raised a brow, her brown eyes glanced away for a moment, " I decided I want to go with you tonight."

Kagome grinned, arms crossing over her chest, " You ditching Sango for little old me."

A blush dusted against her cheeks, " It's not like that, I just.. I wanna hang with you that's all."

Kagome laughed, she was so cute, " Alright." she turned to her assistant, " M, have Kikyou dressed and ready by the time I get back to the house."

" Yes my lady."

Kikyou raised a brow, " Where you going?"

" I have a thing. I'll have a car pick you up at..." she looked her over to see how much work needed to be down, " 9:30. M is a designer, she'll have you looking like a model by the time she's done."

Kikyou smiled, excitement bubbling in her at the thought of a makeover, " Okay, I'll be ready."

Kagome nodded, opening her car door, " Alright, I'll see you later."

She was pulling off when her car phone started to ring, she pressed a button and picked up the receiver in the center, " Kagome speaking."

" Yo Kagome it's Hampton, I'm reminding you about tonight."

She nodded as she pulled down the street, " Yes, I remember and I'm still in."

" Cool, I'll call you again to let you know when we leaving."

" Deal. I'm bringing my cousin by the way."

" Cousin? Who's your cousin?"

" Kikyou."

" Oh right, forgot about her, yeah sure, whatever's cool with you, cool with me."

Kagome laughed, " Okay Hampton, call me later."

* * *

Naraku was in his room trying to get a grasp on things, he was pretty sure the cops knew he didn't have anything to do with Russell's incident. He was also pretty sure they wanted to use him to get some answers, but that was okay with him. He didn't mind doing some dirty work, beside it just put the attention of the police on whoever was trying to muscle in on Russell. It was a surprise to him that anyone would even bother with Russell. The man was a drunk hot tempered waste of space, his bar didn't make enough income to want for yourself and in all honestly the guy was just a loser. Naraku let him keep his shit hole only because it keep the idiot of the streets and messing up something of his.

However this wouldn't be the first time Russell had people want him dead or what to teach him a lesson. The once motorcyclist had a heavy addiction to drinking, prostitutes and gambling, he was always in debt with someone and always coming to him for a way out. He did help him out a few times, his bar was the perfect location to smuggle his weapons shipments in, using his liquor crates. The man was like an over sized toddler that been dropped on his head a few times after birth. Naraku pacified him because he had his uses but he was getting tired of babysitting the spoiled acting adult. He was always getting into trouble, he sent some of his men to the bar today to get some answers, one of them was on the phone with him right now.

He turned as a side door was opened and a female was pushed in. She was young, about 19, human, regular features, brown eyes, black hair, a runaway probably that got the short end of the stick. Her shinny aquamarine bikini top looking silver, the matching bottoms tying together on the sides. Her silver pumps matching her outfit, two Chinese sticks stuck in her tight bun for style.

She was petrified, he could smell it on her, her fear reaching a point she thought her heart would stop. Her wide eyes glanced around for a moment, the room was big. Complete with a stage, huge king sized oval bed, fully stocked bar, and a stripper pole.

Her eyes glanced to him and she sucked in a sharp breath, he was on the phone. He glanced at her then pointed to the stage, wobbly legs stepped up on it.

" He was approached by a woman with an offer to buy, that's strange indeed." He pour a half cup of whiskey, " Can he describe what she looked like?" Walking over, handing the cup to the girl.

" Drink it." He demanded, pulling his mouth away from his phone only for a moment.

She held the cup in a hand so shaky some liquor actually spilled over the rim, she hated liquor, bringing the cup to her mouth, taking a small gulp. The burn too strong, making her pull away.

" She was hot is not a description, just keep an eye on the idiot and talk to every female that enters that bar. I want to know who is trying to buy him out and see if you can get him talking some more, maybe he'll remember something." Naraku said into the phone.

He glanced at her from the bar. " All of it."

She again brought the cup to quivering lips, taking another gulp, feeling the burn down to her ankles. She bent, figuring she could leave a swig in the cup, trying to put the cup on the floor. She heard his phone slap the corner as he set it down, making her jump, tipping the cup over, spilling the little swig on the stage.

Fearful eyes looked up, righting the cup, praying to every god known to man he wouldn't be mad.

He was watching her, leaning against the bar. She was on her knees, leaning over, her hand still on the cup she spilled. She was so afraid of him, it actually made him smirked at the terrified female, he was about to scar her for life and enjoy every single moment of it.

" Take off your clothes."

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another!

* * *

It was getting late, the sky was already dark as it hit 9:45, This was just like him, Kagome thought, crawling in the air duct, of course Naraku would flip the bill for one of the most expensive hotels in town. She never expected less from the half breed, he was indeed interested in who approached the drunk.

" Fucking bastard." she hissed through clenched teeth.

It had taken her 2 hours to get into this position, sneaking into the building was not the toughest thing she ever done but definitely the most annoying. After scouting the area all night and day she figured the best way into the building was through the help. So she had packed her trusty duffle bag and disguised herself as housekeeping of the luxurious hotel.

Knocking a maid out on her way to 2nd shift, she drugged her and tossed her in the trunk of her own car before she swiped her key card and took her place. Reaching the second floor with no suspicion she slid into a janitor's closet and entered the vent from there. She couldn't from the first floor because she knew they had motion sensors in the ducts. This wasn't just any hotel, this was Tavern, the 5 star hotel known for its unbreachable security. Guards were on every floor, always checking badges and Ids, always on the look out for danger. Cameras covered all corners, eyes were everywhere, that's why she had to take the long way to her target.

She moved slowly through the duct, her bag over her shoulder to stop any rattling from giving away her position. Kagome stopped at a grate, straining her eyes to see in the room. It looked to be like another janitor's closet, just like she seen on the blueprints of the hotel. Leaning up, she slid her fingers through the grate, wiggling it free, turning it so it can be pulled inside the air duct with her.

Sticking her head out, she got a better look of the room. Yup, it was a janitor closet, complete with mops, brooms, cleaning supplies and rags. Blinking at an irritation in her eyes, Kagome looked down then frowned. There was a garbage can directly beneath her, full to the rim with broken glass shards.

Rolling her eyes, she looked around for a way down without stabbing herself to death. Seeing an old wooden dining room chair, she got an idea. Sliding the strap to her bag over her head, she carefully dropped the bag into the room. She took a breath, before pulling herself half way out the vent, her hands grabbing the back of the tall chair. Pressing her knees against the opening she used her calve muscles to pull herself backwards as she held on to the chair, bringing it with her.

When the legs off the chair touched the front of the garbage can, Kagome let it go and rested for a moment, that took a lot of balance and lower body strength. Flexing her legs for a moment, she huffed softly before getting back to business. She peeked her head out again, sliding out the air duct from her waist up, both hands again on the back of the chair.

Taking a slow breath for assurance, she leaned forward. Slowly sliding the rest of her body out, holding herself up only with the strength of her arms, pressing her feet firmly against the wall, her legs arched up, her tummy over the pile of glass, arms on the back of the chair, shaking with the exhaustion.

Pulling air in her nostrils, she held it in her lungs, bending her knees, pushed off the wall, her body responding to all her years of training. Her slim body now upside down in a perfect handstand, with an expert gymnastic twist, she turned herself around, lowering her body so she was standing up right in the chair.

Letting the breath she was holding out, she rolled her shoulders trying to rid some of the pain in her arms as she looked at the garbage can. She could see splattered blood on the broken shards, it looked like someone had too much fun last night. Hopping of the chair, she bent and opened her duffle back, she needed to get this done, she had a schedule to keep. First things first she checked her weapon of choice for the night, a wired garrote. She knew there was no way she was sneaking a gun, her preferred weapon, into this building, not with all the metal detectors around here. She got this bad boy just this morning, it looked like two black Chinese hair sticks decorated with white swirls. But when you pull them apart, a thin yet sturdy piano wire was seen, she let one stick go and the wire retracted back together.

Smiling, satisfied her weapon wasn't damaged, she stood and began to undress. She was wearing the uniform of the maid she knocked out and drugged. Bundling the clothes into a ball she stuffed them in a mop bucket before turning and pulling another set of clothes out of her trusty duffle.

She looked completely different, not even recognizing herself. Her long black hair, that she trimmed so it settled neatly at her waist was now blonde due to wig she put on. Sun bleached blonde, almost platinum. She pulled the strands around her face back and stuck her weapon of choice in her hair to hold the strands there, the rest down her back in luscious waterfall waves. A seductive mole painted above soft plump, pink lips.

Knowing there true color would be seen if she went with anything light, she decided with the darkest brown color she could find for contacts. Mixing with her original royal blue her eyes were now a deep black.

Kagome wore waist hugging stretch black shorts that fit nicely to her well toned thighs, her top just a black scarf that was wrapped around each breasts then around her neck, tying just under her bust. Her knee high slick black boots daring and attractive. Black bracelets on her wrist, huge studs in her ears.

She was staring in a small compact mirror, applying her brick red lipstick. Giving herself a look over in the small mirror, she nodded, time to go, pulling on black gloves that went up to her elbows. Zipping her duffle back up, she turned standing on the chair and stuffed it in the vent. Ayame will retrieve it tonight, stepping down she then picked up a bottle of bleach with her gloved hand, popped the cap and poured it over the maid's clothes she stole. No DNA evidence was a rule Gruff installed in her at a very young age.

Putting the bottle down, she turned and slid on her long black trench coat and huddled at the door. According to her intel, this closet should be right around the bend from the elevators. Glancing at her watch, she counted the seconds, shift change she be happening right… now. She stepped back as a shadow was cast in the light, filtering under the door. She had a 42 second window.

She smirked before cracking the door open and sliding out, the guard took the steps like she observed when she hacked into the security feed this morning. That's how she knew it took 21 seconds for the guard to run down the stairs and clock out and 21 seconds for the next guard to run up the steps and take his place.

Hallway empty she hurried to the elevator and pressed up. The camera swiveled back and forth, she kept her head tilted at an angle, a hand playing with her hair, counting the seconds in her head.

12… 10… 6… 4… 2… the elevator dinged, she immediately stepped in, jamming the pent house floor. Then stabbed at the close door button, she could hear the guard stepping into the hallway. She pressed it harder, she really didn't want to kill anyone she suppose to tonight.

The guards was rounding the corner and finally the doors to the elevator slid closed. She let out a soft breath, lady luck was on her side tonight. Rolling her shoulders as the elevator took her to the top floor, getting into character. She didn't particularly like playing the role of a hooker but it had its benefits, no one usually turned down free cookie if you know what I mean.

The elevator dinged as it reached her destination and slid open. The entire top floor of the hotel was one large suite so she didn't have to worry about any neighbors if things got loud. But hopefully they didn't, she planned to do this quietly and less bloody than usual. Stepping out the elevator, she entered a lobby of sorts, with two guards standing in front of the door to the suite. They were older, perhaps late 20s, both were tall, black hair, one longer than the other. One with sharp brown eyes, the other a kind of bright caramel color, both human.

Swinging her hips as she sashayed over, she smirked at the two men, " Hey fellas, I'm here to see Mr. Kancaid."

" Sorry, no visitors." One of them said.

Kagome raised a brow, her southern accent, sultry and convincing, she slid her jacket open and put her hands on her hips so they can see her outfit, " Honey do I look like any old visitor."

She smirked, feeling the eyes roll over her body. She probably looked a little older than her real age which was still young but that was okay, from the feeds she seen her target liked them young. Arousal hinted in their auras, apparently the guards did too, a musky scent tingled at her nose. Lust. She knew it all too well.

She stepped closer, leaning in on one of the guards, " Name's Cristal like the champagne. This lips here can suck whip cream out of any dick."

The brown eyes of the guard sparked in instant attraction, his tongue licking his lips as he stared at hers. She smirked wider, men are so gullible, she glanced to the other guard and gave him a flirty wink, " We all know Mr. Kancaid is… quick on the arrival when it comes to the opposite sex."

The two guards snickered, knowing what she meant, she seen enough on the security cams to know that her target was a premature finisher by the way hookers where in and out of his room so quick. Again she put her hands on her hips, " And you two are way cuter, how about when I finish with him, we have some fun together." She took a second to let her eyes glance from one to the other, " The three of us."

They both grinned, glancing to each other, nodding, one guard knocked on the door, " Mr. Kancaid. Visitor." he said before opening it.

Hazel eyes grinned, " I'mma have to pat you down first."

Kagome just raised her hands in a pose, " Be my guest, but be quick you know how your boss is."

He nodded, agreeing but eagerly stepped forward, she kept the smile on her face, forcing herself to ignore the feel of the rough hands roaming all over her body, giving her assets a good squeeze as they went. When he finally stepped back, she let go the small breath she was holding. She smirked again, trailing her hand down his arm as she walked in, winking at his partner, " See you soon."

They again grinned, looking her over, nodding. Closing the door behind her, she flipped the lock and took a look around. The living room was huge, a large flat screen tv hung on one wall, the couch curving around it like a crescent moon, the coffee table in front of it covered in magazines and a 5th of gin. Paintings on the cream colored walls, it was nicely done, she turned at the sound of a door opening. A man walked out in a robe, holding a glass of booze. Russell Kancaid, her target for the night.

He raised a brow, " I didn't know I ordered a girl tonight." Greedy brown eyes roamed over her body, liking what he see, " But I'm not complaining."

Kagome just smirked, " Sugar, I'm about to rock your world." She whispered, her husky alluring voice, smooth, deep, and sexy, like smoky honey.

Grabbing his hand, she led him over to one of the recliners in the large living room. Touching his shoulders she eased him into the seat. A large hand grabbed her behind, Kagome forced herself not punch him in the face, instead she grinned, " Uh uh sexy, wait till after the show." Peeling the hand off her ass.

She put a hand on her hip, " Pay first."

Brown eyes blinked, he was use to paying, just not up front, " Really?"

Kagome crossed her arms, " Hell yeah, you know how it goes and I only take checks."

Russell frowned for a moment, then again glanced over Kagome's body, fuck it he figured, it wasn't something new to him paying for pleasure. He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out his check book. Picking up the pen on the coffee table, he signed a blank check, " We'll see how much you get after the fun."

Kagome grinned, watching him place the check book on the side table, " Fine wit me baby."

Glancing around she walked over to the radio on the entertainment center, turning it on, she flipped through a few stations before hearing a song she liked start to play. Turning up the volume, she smiled, turning to her victim for the night.

She moved slowly to the music, it was actually a song she listened to all the time, fixing her face and pure appeal and seduction, she let her trench coat slowly slid off her body. Russell eyes were glued to her, she smiled as she started to sing the lyrics to the song.

*Hey boy, I'm debating. If I should take you home. Should I take you home.*

She swayed her hips to the slow, seductive R&B music. Her sexy voice pulling her victim into her trance.

* I don't mean to keep you waiting. But I just gotta know, if you're ready. He says he wanna take his clothes off. Be my guest. I decided to take my shirt off. And show my chest.*

She turned half way winning low to the ground. She came back up smiling, she spun around her hands going back in the air, moving her body to the beat.

* And we been sipping on that Merlot. So you know what's next. Perfect intermissions, switching positions, we so explicit. Oh.*

Dancing seductive to the music. She spun again, her hair wiping around like a whip of fire, turning Russell on. Whining her hips slowly, smoothing her hand over the smooth skin of her stomach.

* You been saying all night long. That you couldn't wait to get me home alone. What you gon do to me. Don't talk about it, be about it. Let me see, let me see, let me see.*

Those beady brown eyes refused to leave the beauty in front of him. Kagome dipped again, coming back up in a spin. She closed her eyes, biting her lip, letting her hands run over her body as they went back to the air as she moved her body like a temptress, singing.

* Boy I can't wait to get you home. Talk a good game mate, come on. Holler bout what you gon do to me. Don't talk about it, be about it. Let me see, let me see, let me see.*

She suddenly pivoted, dropping to the floor, coming back up her hands over her head, rolling her hips. She turned smiling, pushing her hands out as if parting curtains she twirled on one foot, stopping she slid her leg back to her, running a hand up her thigh.

* I've been anticipating. What you would do to me. What you gon do to me. Sex babe, it's the occasion. Hands on when you're with me. Give your heart to me, yeeeeeaaaaaaah.*

She dropped to her knees and started to tick with the beat. She pushed one leg out and spun on the ground letting her hair spin with the action. She flipped back into a standing pose. Her hands went to the side of her head as she ticked her legs to the beat.

* He says he wanna take his clothes off. Be my guest. I decided to take my shirt off. And show my chest.*

She moved closer to him, her walk like a predator, steady and graceful strutting slow and sexy. Russell sending her a look that explained exactly what he was going to do to her.

* You been sayin all night long. That you couldn't wait to get me home alone. What you gon do to me. Don't talk about it, be about it. Let me see, let me see, let me see.*

She circled around him, slender fingers brushing against his skin, brushing up against him, so he can smell her sweet skin. She smiled as she flirted with him, feeling his eyes on her.

* Boy I can't wait to get you home. Talk a good game mate, come on. Holler bout what you gon do to me. Don't talk about it, be about it. Let me see, let me see, let me see. You can say it all night long. That you couldn't wait to get me home alone.*

Standing in front of him now, she ran a hand up her neck and the other down her thigh as she bent into an erotic pose.

* What you gon do to me. Don't talk about it, be about it. Let me see, let me see, let me see.*

Coming back up she ran her hands up his thighs climbing on top of him, straddling his waist.

* Boy I can't wait to get you home. Talk a good game mate, come on.*

She leaned over, running her hands up his chest, before she slid off him, before he can grab her to him.

* Holler bout what you gon do to me. Don't talk about it, be about it. Let me see, let me see, let me see.*

She walked around the recliner again, one hand trailing over his shoulders as she leaned in as the song ended. She could feel the lust in his aura sparking around him, the musk of the scent thickening as of the bulge in his boxers. Her free hand reached for the weapon in her hair, she licked his neck up to his ear, ignoring the disgusting salty taste before nibbling on his ear, " Ready for the party to began?" she whispered.

He licked his lips, almost panting at the pleasurable torture, " Hell yes."

She just grinned, softly pulling her weapon apart revealing the wire, " As you wish." She mumbled.

Her hands were quick, looping the wire around his neck, his eyes immediately bulged as his oxygen was suddenly cut off. His hands went to his neck but the wire was too thin for him to grab, too tight, tearing into his skin. He tried to reach behind him, to claw at the hands choking him. Kagome just dropped down to her knees, putting more weight on her weapon. He bucked forward, blood seeping from under the wire, he opened his mouth to scream for his guards but nothing came out. No more air was in his lungs, his vision blurred before it faded, he wheezed, hiccuping, trying to breathe. Fatigue seeped through his body at the lack of oxygen, Kagome waited until he stopped thrashing, until the body went limp. Then even after that she kept the pressure on for another two minutes just to be sure. Couldn't be too careful with giants blood.

Finally she stood, she checked his pulse, satisfied that there wasn't one. She turned, walking around the recliner looking at her work. The scarring around the neck was vivid and brutal looking compared to his pale skin but there wasn't much blood, just a trickle sliding down his neck. She smiled, just like she promised.

Picking up the gin on the table she dabbed a bit on the corner of his robe before taking it and rubbing his neck where she licked him. No DNA evidence. After a moment of scrubbing, she put back on her leather jacket before turned again, sticking her weapon back in her hair. She picked up the check book and stuffed the entire thing in her pocket as she walked to the balcony doors. Time to go.

The air was cool as she stepped outside, she scouted this area during her recon, she glanced over the railing seeing the pool lights were shut off. Good, she thought with a grin, then leaped head first. Gravity pulled her towards the ground fast but she didn't mind, she liked free falling. If anyone would have seen her they would have thought she was a suicide jumper. As the ground came closer, she wrapped herself in her miko powers, thickening her skin to almost marble. Twisting mid air, she landed on her feet like a cat, tucking her arms and rolled spreading the impact up her body before standing.

It didn't hurt when she did her Death Drop, that's what she called it, it didn't even make a sound, she was always light on her feet. Buttoning up her coat, she stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked away.

She causally made her way to her car, the body wouldn't be discovered for another hour at least. Two at the most if the guards were really that stupid, she didn't care she'll be long gone by then. The garage were she parked wasn't far and no one noticed her enter through the side door. The BMW she stolen earlier that day sat where she left it, her eyes did a quick scan for any bodies lurking in the shadows. She didn't expect anyone to be waiting for her but you can never be too careful. If she was anything she was cautious, just like she was trained to be, her patience and paranoia saved her on more than one occasion.

Not sensing any auras or danger, Kagome slid in her car, Gruff leaned up from the slumped position he was in and cranked the car up. " All good?"

She nodded as he pulled out the garage, " All good."

Gruff stayed in the car in case she needed back up. " Your phone keep ringing, I was tempted to answer it."

Kagome grinned as Gruff took a left and stopped at a light, she picked up her phone and seen she had three miss calls. 2 from Kikyou and 1 from Hampton, she called the tiger back first. She was sure Kikyou was just going to complain about getting her hair done or something. " Hey, it's Kagome."

" Yo Kagome, we gonna meet you there a little after 11, that's cool?"

Kagome glanced at her watch, it was 10:30 on the dot, she can make it, " Deal. Later."

Gruff glanced at her, " Going out tonight?"

She grinned, " Well I should celebrate, I just bought a bar."

He laughed, driving the long way back home, the girl was something else.

* * *

Sesshomaru was standing beside his friends as they got out his car since they all rode together. He looked especially nice tonight in his black t shirt had a white dragon running up the side, it's claw on his sleeve. His baggy navy blue jeans carried a light fade. His white high tops fresh.

Hampton grinned, his tan cargo short below her knees, the white t shirt draping nicely over his frame, red and white jordens air force ones on his feet. " The strip popping."

Kouga agreed, dressed in a Chicago Bulls jersey over a white shirt, blue jeans and the new Kobe's on his feet, " Yeah, look at all the hunnies out tonight." checking out a group of girls that walked passed them.

Hampton laughed as they headed towards the boardwalk where the games and rides were in full affect. There was music, cotton candy, colorful kites, food, laughter, booths to play games, contests, rides, the works. They walked around for a bit, seeing dozens of kids from their school, laughing and eating and trying to win prizes for their dates.

Kouga glanced around for a moment, then to Sesshomaru seeing he was buying himself a soda. The wolf leaned over to Hampton, " What time Kagome pose to be here?" he whispered.

Green eyes glanced to his watch, 11:25, she should be here by now, he pulled out his phone and stepped away for a moment, " Distract him." he mumbled to Kouga.

The wolf nodded and stepped forward as Sesshomaru turned back towards them, " Yo Sesshomaru, check out those freaky ass teddy bears. Like why are they giving those away, they look like mutated yogi and boo boo couples right?"

Hampton snickered at the stupidity of his friend as he pressed the phone to his ear. Someone answered on the 3rd ring, " This is Kagome."

" Yo girl where you at?"

There was a laugh on the other end of the line, " Behind you."

Hampton turned and saw 3 people headed in his direction, he blinked slowly. Kikyou looked surprisingly nice, way different than her usual I still watch sesame street outfits she tend to wear. Her all black skinny jeans hugged her curves like they were painted on. Her deep electric purple blouse hanging off her shoulders, tying around her neck dipping low in the back. The double strap design on her open toe heels, sexy on her small feet. Her hair twisted in a french roll and clipped to the back of her head.

Kagome was in something spectacular as always, she wore dark blue skinny jeans. Her black string bikini on under a long sleeve white shirt that hung off her shoulders and cut to show her belly. Her black 4 inch booties cute on her feet, her long hair straighten and down her back. Both her and Kikyou's makeup was flawless.

Then there was a kid, he was young but tall for his age, he was wearing a white button up, the top few buttons undone, and black baggy pants, slightly covering his fresh white nikes. His short hair up in a high ponytail. A platinum chain around his neck, a watch on his wrist, a single diamond stud in one ear.

Kagome stood in front of him, hanging up her phone, " Close your mouth."

Hampton blinked, then shook his head, she was right, he was opening staring at her. He grinned, a hand rubbing his neck for a moment, " My bad."

He glanced over to the cousin, " You looking good Kikyou."

She blushed, glancing away from the handsome teen, " Thanks."

Hampton turned, " Who's this?"

Kagome smiled, " This is my little brother, Souta."

Souta gave the teen a thorough once over before nodded, " Sup."

Hampton blinked, actually filling a bit intimated at the way the younger teen just sized him up. The boy's gaze held confidence, " Sup."

Souta smirked and turned to his sister, " I'mma check out the scenery, meet up later?"

She nodded, " Okay, don't get lost, call me if you need me, Gruff is 10 minutes out if anything gets crazy, you know where I parked but if you need a car its..."

Souta grinned, cutting her off, " 33. I know, stop babying me." he leaned over and kissed her cheek, " Later."

She smiled, " Later."

Souta turned and headed away from the group, seeing two pretty girls, he draped his arms over their shoulders, " Hello ladies, how about ya'll let Daddy win you a prize."

Both girls giggled at the comment, but leaned into the strong arms around them. Souta glanced over his shoulder to his sister and winked at her with a smile.

Kagome shook her head with a grin, her brother was a mess, Hampton raised a brow at the scene, " How old is he?"

" 14." Kikyou answered.

Hampton grinned, he just bagged 2 seniors from his school, " The kid got game."

" Damn Kagome, you look even better at night."

Kagome turned and smiled at the silly wolf demon, " Thanks Kouga."

He grinned as he and Sesshomaru walked over, his blue eyes glanced to Kikyou. " Who's your friend?"

Kagome raised a brow, " It's Kikyou."

He stepped closer, " Really?" looking her over in one gaze, " Yash know you out looking all good and shit."

Kikyou blushed again, " Shut up Kouga."

Kagome just shook her head, then glanced to the inu in the group, " You look nice."

He stared at her, " So do you."

She just smiled, stepping forward and took his soda, " So, who's going to win me a teddy bear." taking a sip from the straw as she walked down the boardwalk, Kikyou giggled and followed her. The three boys stood still for a moment, Kouga and Hampton glancing at each other with grins as Sesshomaru stared at the girl who just stole his drink. They each slapped a hand on his shoulder and pushed him forward, " Come on, let's keep up."

An hour passed in fun games, food and rides, they were standing in front of a stand, Kagome was biting her lip as Sesshomaru's arm reared and threw a ball. She clapped her hands cutely with a giggle as he knocked over the bottles. He picked out an overstuffed, blue and white, panda teddy bear, and handed it to her. She smiled, pointed a finger at Kouga and Hampton, " BOOM!"

Kikyou laughed, they had a competition to see who can win the panda, " You're mad competitive Kagome."

Kouga and Hampton laughed, agreeing with the cousin, Sesshomaru smirked for a moment as Kagome hugged the bear to her chest, he suddenly blink, then turn around. The fellas in the group of friends turned, following his gaze and frowned, seeing Kagura and her goons walking over their dates.

Zuko grinned, " Sup fellas." they were all on the same football team and considered them friends.

Kouga gave him dap, " Sup Zuko."

A boy stepped forward, one of Kagura posse girls wrapped around him, he was a lean-muscled young man, you can tell he had years of training in some sort of martial arts with the way he moved. He has a tattoo of a four-pointed star on his forehead, his eyes are a dark shade of cobalt and had tanned skin. He was pretty damn cute, he looked Kagome over, " Who's your friend Sesshomaru?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow looking at him, then glanced up at Sesshomaru who stepped closer to her at seeing how the continued to openly look at Kagome.

Kagura rolled her eyes, " Sesshomaru, I didn't know you dated charity cases."

Kagome frowned, " Bitch you the one out here in last season Doc Martins."

Hampton and Kouga laughed. Kagura frowned, " You don't know who you're messing with."

Kagome glared " I know exactly what I'm doing, now approach me again and lose all those pretty teeth."

They laughed again, the boy with the groupie shook his head, " Pretty and funny. My kind of girl."

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm, pulling her closer, " We'll caught ya'll later." walking passed them, making the rest of their group follow.

Kagome looked back as they walked away, " You don't like him huh?"

He looked at her, " Who Zuko, nah, we cool."

She smiled, " Nah the other one. Wit the blue eyes."

Kouga shook his head, " Bankotsu. I never like that dude. He think he so slick."

Kagome bit her lip with a grin " Slept wit ya bitch?"

Hampton grinned," Sorta, Sesshomaru use to talk to this chick just to get his English homework done and Bank slept with her thinking they was together."

Sesshomaru shrugged, " I didn't care, I still got an A."

Kouga frowned, " But still, it's like whatever Ses get he has to have."

Kagome giggled, " What makes him think you got me? I'm too bad for all of ya'll."

Kikyou laughed, " You're so stupid Kags."

Kagome just smiled, " I would like a martini now."

Kikyou blinked, " Wait what?" she leaned over to her cousin, " Kags you can't possibly..."

Kagome waved her off, " Relax cousin, you're hanging with me remember." She stepped for and linked arms with Sesshomaru and Kouga, " Lead the way boys."

Hampton winked at Kikyou, offering her his arm, " May I?"

She blushed yet again with a soft smile, threading her arm through his and following her cousin down the boardwalk. Kouga lead the way into the first bar on the strip, the music was good but the speakers were bad so it made the beat sound off and drone like. As they made their way to the bar, Kagome glanced around, she knew Souta was suppose to be doing recon so he should be somewhere... There he was.

She grinned, seeing her brother on the dance floor sandwich by a new set of girls, he glanced up as if feeling her eyes on him. A physic sibling telepathic ability they shared, they always knew if one of them were near and where in the room they were. He winked at her as he danced with the girls, letting them rub their hands on his chest.

She laughed shaking her head, Hampton glanced over as they sat at the bar, " Damn your brother skills on point."

She just smiled, " It runs in the family." she turned, then glanced at the stool she was expected to sit on. It looked like something has been chewing on the stuffing, she frowned, " I am not sitting on that."

Kouga grinned, patting his thigh, " Pop a squat."

Hampton elbowed him in the side before standing, " I'm going to the bathroom."

Kouga blinked, then stood, " Uh, me too, sit with Sesshomaru, we'll be right back."

Kagome raised a brow, watching them leave, " Are they always so weird?"

Sesshomaru just shrugged, " Usually."

She turned to him, glancing at his lap, " Do you mind?"

Again he just shrugged, Kagome maneuvered her way between his legs and eased onto one of his thigh, " Note of warning, call me fat and I will hit you."

His smirk was quick, fleeting across his face, an arm going around her waist to keep her from falling, " You're not heavy."

She smiled then turned to the bar, slapping it with a hand she got the bartender's attention. She was young girl, dressed in a black beater and black jeans with black converse. Her brown hair, long and pulled at the back into a ponytail. She smiled at Kagome with pretty chestnut colored eyes, " What can I get you?"

" Two apple martinis." she glanced behind her to Sesshomaru, " What you drinking?"

" I don't drink."

Kagome grinned, turning back to the bartender, " And a budlite lime with a lime and salted rim."

The girl's face dropped, she nodded slowly before turning to the liquor behind her. Kagome watched the girl with a pity smile, seeing her glance from bottle to bottle. " Sweetie do you know how to make an apple martini?"

The young girl turned back to her, an embarrassed blush on her face, " I'm sorry, I'm just covering for my aunt, she's sick. I told her I don't know how to mix drinks but she said everybody just orders Sam Adams anyways."

" How old are you?"

" 19." the girl answered.

Kagome nodded, " It's 1 1/2 oz Vodka, 1/2 oz Apple Schnapps, 1/2 oz Cointreau."

The girl nodded, " Okay." and turned back towards the liquor again. Kagome talked her through the preparation, chilling the glasses, mixing in the shaker, how to garnish and serve.

Kagome took a small sip of the finally finished drink, not the best she ever had but not bad for a first try. She slid a glass over to Kikyou who sat on the left side of Sesshomaru and handed him his beer.

He took it, though he frowned, " I don't drink."

She smiled, " It's just a beer, relax."

Kikyou also frowned, " Kags I don't think my mom would.."

She cut her off, " Kikyou don't be a baby."

The teen frowned deepened for a moment, she then picked up her glass and took a sip. It was sweet and pretty good. Kagome leaned over to Sesshomaru as Kikyou took a longer drink, " Think we can get her drunk?"

Sesshomaru smirked, " I believe so."

The miko grinned, raising her glass to his bottle, " Bottoms up."

Kouga and Hampton stood on the dance floor watching the interaction between his friend and the girl in his lap. She was good, After 15 minutes of drinking and conversation, Kagome had Kikyou and Sesshomaru laughing, smiling and relaxed. She brilliantly weaved a story of her time home in the states, she was an amazing story teller and had hilarious jokes for days. She definitely liked the inu even if she didn't know it, her body language said it all. She kept the conversation going, constantly turning to the inu to smile and finding reasons to touch the hand around her waist or lean into his chest.

There wasn't a dull moment with this special female, and her voice was so smooth and sultry it drew you in like a dream. Sesshomaru smirked softly, rising the beer bottle to his lips, she's good. Throughout her conversation with her cousin she slipped her 2 more apple martinis which she drunk without hesitation.

They walked over, leaning against the bar next to their friends, " Hey, let's hit the next bar, this one is getting crowded."

Kagome could already feel her brother was not in the building any longer but she glanced around anyways just to be sure. " Okay." She slid out of Sesshomaru's lap and turned to Kouga and Hampton, leaning, " Can you guys grab Kikyou, she's a little nice."

They nodded, Kikyou blinked as she finished her 3rd martini, they seemed to get better and better the more she drank them. " We leaving?"

Kouga nodded, touched her arm, " Yeah, hitting the next bar."

Hampton grabbed the other one, " This one getting too packed."

She nodded, standing, letting the men escort her towards the door, Kagome smiled at her cousin, before turning back to the bar, " I never got your name sweetie."

The fill in bartender blinked, " Um, its Sam."

Kagome nodded, " Sam." she turned, taking Sesshomaru's hand and headed out.

He followed her, " Why you asked for her name?"

She glanced to him, with a little practice the girl could be a damn good bartender, by her 2nd martini she had the mix down flawlessly. " I thought she was cute."

His eyebrow went up as they stepped outside, " You're into girls?"

She shrugged, " I just like what I like."

Sesshomaru glanced at her for a moment but she was already pulling him to the next bar. This one was crowded as well but bigger than the last one so much more comfortable. Kouga secured a booth for them and waved them over. Hampton let Kikyou slide in next to Kouga to sandwich her in while Kagome slid in after Sesshomaru. She glanced around, this bar wasn't that bad, the music could be better, the tables could be bigger and the seats could be a bit more comfortable but all in all it gets a 7. She spotted Souta at the bar whispering in some girl ear, he glanced up, their eyes connected making him wink at her with a smile.

She smiled back, they needed waitresses if they were going to have booths open this late. She leaned over to Sesshomaru so she didn't have to yell, a hand touched his cheek, her face touching his so she can whisper in his ear, " I'mma get Kikyou a water, you want anything?"

Her skin was soft again his, smooth and she smelled damn delicious. " I don't drink." he whispered back.

She smiled, " Another beer it is." she slid out the booth, " I'll be back!" she yelled over the music.

Sesshomaru watched her go, Hampton and Kouga watched him watch her, they grinned at each other, this was totally working, they were so into each other, now they needed another push. Hampton leaned over to the girl beside him, " Kikyou, can your cousin dance?"

The miko blinked, " Well, I haven't seen her in seven years but we use to dance all the time when we were kids."

Kouga nodded, " I'mma take that as a yes." he placed an arm on the table, " Yo Sesshomaru, why don't you ask Kagome on the dance floor?"

Sesshomaru frowned, tempted to roll his eyes, why did they insist on trying to hook him up. Instead of answering the question he just turned away seeing said girl walking back over to him. She had three drinks in her hands, another apple martini, a bottle of water and another beer. Sliding back in her seat, she passed the drinks around, Sesshomaru took his beer and Hampton grinned, " That's the most I ever seen you drink."

Kagome laughed, " The night's far from over yet." winking to her cousin, she planned on getting her wasted.

And she was right, 2 hours later, 3 more bars and 5 round of shots, Kikyou was holding her heels in her hand on the dance floor, blowing a whistle to the techno that blasted through the speakers, whipping her hair like it could save someone's life.

Kagome was leaning against the bar of the last place they were going to hit tonight. There was a smile on her face as she watched her cousin dance between two boys. Her moves weren't half bad, she had great rhythm and her drunk mind was letting her let loose. Kouga and Hampton were somewhere around here feeling a nice buzz, hitting on anything that had a vagina.

Sesshomaru sat on a stool beside her, his tolerance for liquor surprisingly high for someone who doesn't drink. She glanced over to him with a smile, " Video or no video?"

He turned in his seat, looking to Kikyou tearing up the dance floor with some sexy moves, " Video."

Kagome giggled, pulling her phone out her bra, recording her cousin for about a minute before putting it away. " Can't wait to show Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru smirked for a moment, " I don't think he ever seen her this wild before."

Kagome nodded, " She was shy as a kid too, I would always have to force her to do something fun."

" Hey there gorgeous, wanna dance?"

Kagome looked over the the sleazeball that came up to her from her right, she raised a brow at the man. His hair was oily, he needed a shave, his clothes were wrinkled and he smelled of cheap whiskey, " I don't rock to techno."

He raised a bushy brow, " I can show you some moves sweet cheeks." he whispered, grabbing her arm, trying to drag her to the dance floor.

Sesshomaru immediately stood, " Let her go."

The older man looked at the teen, " Mind your business boy."

Kagome raised a brow at the man, he was bold she'll give him that, she glanced over his shoulder and saw Souta watching her, waiting for a signal. She winked at him before smiling, her free hand reaching over, grabbing the beer bottle Sesshomaru still held and smashed it against the side of the pervert's face.

He fell backwards, knocking into a group of girls, who then fell against another group of girls. Fights broke out, bouncers ran forward and people jumped around trying to see the violence. Kagome signaled for Souta to grab Kikyou in all the chaos, she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and pushed her way towards the door.

Kagome was laughing as they forced their way outside, everyone was piling in the front of the bar. Getting separated from the others, she immediately turned and headed for her car, knowing Souta will meet her there.

Sesshomaru held her hand as they walked down the strip, " Why you hit him with the bottle?"

She laughed, wrapping an arm around the one holding her hand, " Because you were gonna break his damn neck."

He glanced to her as they walked, " What makes you think that?"

Kagome mimicked his voice, " Let her go."

His smirk was quick, " I do not sound like that."

Kagome just laughed, spinning away from him and twirling down the strip for a moment, " It was still hilarious. I love ending the night doing something crazy."

Sesshomaru stopped and watched her, shaking his head, " You are indeed crazy."

She turned to him with a grin, " I know." grabbing his hand again, spinning in his arms, her hair out, glowing around her, back against his chest. They fit together so perfectly, like a jig saw puzzle, he was so much bigger than her, his arms wrapped around her, so warm, so secure. She pulled away, she had to before her thoughts started to take a wrong turn.

She smiled, shaking her head and grabbing his hand, " Let's go." walking down the strip.

Finally making it to the parking lot, Kagome saw her brother sitting their drunk cousin in her car. She immediately rushed forward, " Wait, wait, wait there's towels in the trunk."

Hampton laughed, watching Kagome hurry over to her car before Kikyou got the crazy idea to throw up all over her leather interior. " What took ya'll so long?"

Sesshomaru shrugged as his friends stepped to his side, " We got separated and took the long way back to the parking lot."

Kouga grinned, " You made a move yet?"

He raised a brow to his friend, " I told you its not like that between us."

Hampton shook his head, " You saying Kagome sat in your lap and you didn't get a hard on? Something is wrong with you."

" You know I can hear you right?" Souta said, standing in front of the three boys as Kagome laid the drunk Kikyou down in the backseat of her car.

He stepped forward and slowly looked the three boys over, his dark blue eyes landing on Hampton again, " I don't appreciate games being played with my sister. "

Kouga raised a brow at the young teen, his aura was muted so he wasn't getting a good vibe of how strong he was, " You bold kid I give you that."

His head immediately snapped in that direction, " Don't call me kid if you want to keep that tongue in your mouth."

The smirk was quick across Sesshomaru's face, liking the boy more and more. Souta turned, staring at the inu, he had a similar aura to his sisters, very sheer but his was blue. Again he got the feeling it was an illusion, covering up something much more insidious.

Souta looked the inu over slowly, reading his aura like his sister taught him. He was strong, he thought, stronger than he probably knew, " You the one trying to get with my sister?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " I'm not trying to get with no one."

Souta nodded once, his blue eyes hard, his voice edged with venom, " Good. I don't like you." he glanced to the other two boys, " None of you. So keep it in your fucking pants when it comes to what's mine."

Kagome walked over at that moment, " Souta what are you doing?"

He turned with a smile, the threat in his tone gone, an arm going over her shoulder, " Nothing girl." he kissed her temple, " Now hurry up, I got 3 shorties tryna slob me down later."

Kagome laughed, shaking her head as her brother walked to her car, he was so crazy. She turned back to the others, " What he say?"

" He doesn't like us and to keep it in our pants." Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome grinned, with a roll of her eyes, " That's my baby brother for you. Anyways, tonight was cool, we should hang again."

Kouga blinked, then nodded, mentally shaking off the younger teens threat, " Yeah, this was fun."

Hampton agreed, " Yeah what you doing tomorrow?"

" I have a thing but I'll call you." she glanced to Sesshomaru, " Don't forget to text me about Sunday."

He nodded, with a wave she turned on her heels and walked over to her car. They watched her get behind the wheel and crank up the beauty before pulling off. Kouga grinned, turning to the inu of the group, " So, what's going down on Sunday?"

" English project." amber eyes glanced to his friend.

Hampton blinked, trying to look as innocent as possible, " What."

* * *

Tell me what you think


	6. Chapter 6

here's another!

* * *

Kikyou woke up in the softest bed she ever had the pleasure to lay on. She rolled over, the comforter cushioning her like a cloud, blinking slowly she focused her eyes. She immediately knew something was wrong when she didn't see a stitch of pink anywhere. The room was big. The bed was a queen size canopy tester draped in sheer white silk. Letting you see through to the deep navy blue blankets and pillows. The four poles were carved lovely.

There was a carved wardrobe, a tall chest of drawers, all gleaming. There were roses in a tall, crystal vase on a black vanity table, its legs curved like the necks of swans. The chair was delicate, its seat showing a beautiful pattern of roses.

Long black draperies, twin wall lamps made of glass designed in the shape of roses gave out a low, soft shimmering light. Candlesticks were on the mantle over the fireplace. The wall to wall carpet was a soft baby blue color and had black swirling designs. This was not her room, she sat up, her head spinning at the motion.

" Don't move so fast."

She groaned, then blinked, looking for the voice that just spoke, an eyebrow raised seeing her cousin in the doorway of the room, dressed in just a button up. " Kagome?"

She grinned, " Hey drunkie, how you feel?"

Kikyou frowned, " Where am I?"

Kagome walked over, " In my room. You were wasted last night but you didn't throw up so I'm proud of you."

Kikyou tried to remember but it was all a haze for some reason, " I don't feel like I was wasted. I thought a hangover would hurt more."

" I kept giving you water between drinks, it helps ebb the after affects." She sat on the bed beside her, " Here, drink this." Kagome said, handing her a cup.

Kikyou took the cup from her cousin and glanced inside, it looked like warm milk, " What's this?"

" Something to help the rest of the after affects."

She frowned, " But I feel fine."

Kagome just grinned, " Because you haven't stood up yet." she pushed the cup toward her mouth, " Now drink."

Kikyou glanced to her then took a sip, it was warming, smooth and sweet. She gulped down some more until the entire cup was empty. " That was pretty good." she said, liking her lips, " What's in it?"

Kagome stood, " It's a hangover remedy." she stretched her arms over her head, " Go take a bath or shower, M will be in here in an hour to get you dressed before I drop you off home."

Kikyou raised a brow, " Why is M getting me dressed if you're just dropping me home?"

Kagome turned to her cousin, " First impressions are the only impressions, always look your best, you never know who's watching." heading out the door, " The bathroom is that door right there."

Kikyou slid out of bed and stood, dizziness hit her for a second but it faded. She blinked then walked over to the connecting door and opened it. The bathroom was laid with creamy white tile with ancient burgundy writing on the squares running on the floor and up the wall, a large Jacuzzi size bathtub with a jets and a frosted sliding door walk in shower. There was a double sink in one corner a toddler could bath in and a rack of towels and soaps and bath beads in the other.

" Wow." she whispered, stepping into the luxurious bathroom, she was definitely getting in that tub.

About an hour later, Kagome was lounging in the kitchen forcing Gruff to eat breakfast when Souta finally sauntered into the room in just basketball shorts. Kagome grinned, " Hungover?"

He grabbed his head at the noise, " No, it's a cold."

Gruff grinned as Kagome laughed, standing to make his hangover remedy, glad for the distraction, he wasn't really hungry. Souta plopped down in a chair and groaned, " and a stomach virus." he mumbled, pushing the plate of food away from him.

Kagome laughed again, picking up her glass of wine, " Big baby."

He glanced up, " How is it even possible you are still drinking."

Gruff turned, " Kagome doesn't get drunk." he set the cup in front of him, " Trust me, I tried."

Souta picked it up, taking slow sips, " Kags, you gotta share the secret."

She grinned, sipping on her wine, " One day little brother, one day."

He drunk more of his cup, feeling the blurriness in his eyes lifting, " So what's the plans for today?"

Last night she had one of the best forgers in the business back in the states get Russell's signature on her proposal. After sending him the blank check she made him sign, M and Ayame chatted with him through encrypted emails all night then air mailed the signed proposal over to them before burning the servers they used. It arrived early this morning which meant she now legally owned Aces.

" I'mma walk through my new bar."

Souta grinned, the cramping in his stomach easing, the nausea settling, " So its official now?"

Kagome nodded, " Yup. Start construction this afternoon." she took another sip of her wine, " Wanna come to help with the layout?"

Souta made a face, " Really? I'm just a promoter."

Kagome grinned, standing, " Nothing is ever just Souta, remember that." she said, walking away.

She opened the door to her room to see Kikyou sitting in a white fluffy robe at the vanity table while M stood behind her doing her hair. Curling one last strand with the curling iron, M set it down and ran her fingers gently through the locks to loosen the curls she just created.

Smiling, she flicked at a final strand, " All done."

Kikyou blinked, looking in the mirror, her spiral curls bounced as she shook her head, her bangs pinned back with a diamond clip. She stood slowly and took off the robe, already dressed, looking amazing in her brown mini skirt matching the chocolate color of her eyes. Her tan one sleeved top hugged her nicely to her soft, her gold 3in heels sandals sparkling in the light.

Kagome grinned, " Looking good cuz."

Kikyou stared in the mirror with a smile before turning, " Is this what it feels like to be you?"

Kagome shrugged, walking over, " More or less." she sat on the bed looking over Kikyou again, then glanced to her assistant, " M, I bet you would look delicious in that color."

The small girl blushed with a soft giggle, turning to the walk in closet to prepare an outfit for her boss. Kikyou just shook her head, " So what are you plans for the rest of the day?"

" I have a thing." Kagome answered, sipping on her wine.

" You think you can meet up with me at the arcade later?" Kikyou asked.

Kagome raised a brow, " I thought you was going home?"

A hand flicked at a long curl, " Girl bye, I'm tryna be seen in this outfit."

Kagome laughed, then shrugged, " If I get a chance I'll let you know." she waved her towards the door, " Now got eat so I can get dressed." Kikyou nodded, heading out the room.

Kagome set her empty wine glass on the carpet before she stood, unbuttoning her night shirt, she stepped in the closet. M jumped as the door closed, turning with a pair of slacks in her hand that she took off a shelf. " My lady, you startled me."

Kagome just grinned, grabbing the small female's waist, " Come here girl." she whispered, pulling her close and kissing her lips. The pants slipped from Melanie's hand as they went up and around Kagome's neck, eyes closing, her moan soft as she opened to her lover.

* * *

45 minutes later Kikyou was flipping through channels on the large flat screen in the living room when her cousin finally emerged from her bedroom. Kikyou took the time to look her over, her hour glass shape seductive in the black pants suit she wore. Her fire red silk button up able to turn heads, followed up by black stilettos, her hair cascading around her like the wing of a raven. Her makeup a thick cat eye liner and dark rouge red matte lipstick. If she was trying to pull off power boss she definitely nailed it.

" Damn girl, you going to a meeting or something?"

Kagome smiled at her naive cousin, " It's just a thing I gotta do, that's all."

The rest of the gang walked into the living room, once again dressed like a team. M and Ayame dressed in a black skirt suit that looked much like Kagome's with a matching red blouse. Gruff and Souta wore the same suit, both looking handsome in the expensive black material, the only color in their outfits was the matching fire red ties they wore.

Kikyou stood, raising a brow, now suspicious, " Okay, something more than just a thing is going on here."

Souta laughed, sliding on his shades, " I can't help that I'm sexy cuz."

Ayame rolled her eyes, making M snicker, Kagome smiled, " We're just going to the airport to settle some issues we have with missing luggage, that it. You get more done when you look like you know what you're doing."

Kikyou blinked, " Oh, like that whole first impressions are the only impressions thing?"

Kagome nodded, " Exactly. Now let's go."

After dropping Kikyou off to her car, Kagome switched cars and rode with Gruff in a black Lincoln while Souta rode with M and Ayame. He was on the phone with her now as they took the long way to the strip, " I don't see why we gotta ride in two cars."

Kagome smiled, leaning back into the luxury seats, " One, we should never ride in the same car, makes us easy targets. Two, we look bad ass pulling up in two cars."

Souta laughed, " You just like showing off."

" Damn straight." Blue eyes glanced out the window, " I'm expecting an audience."

" Like who?"

" Whoever knows about Russell, so don't carry, I'm pretty sure 5O gonna be poking around."

" Aw man and I just got this new scope I wanted to try out."

Kagome laughed, " You are so stupid."

" It's one of my best qualities."

Kagome laughed again, shaking her head, " Just keep your guard up." she said, hanging up the phone.

Gruff glanced into the mirror, looking at Kagome, " Think Naraku gonna be there."

Kagome frowned, " I'm sure he's going to approach me eventually."

As they arrived on the strip, Kagome immediately noticed a few unmarked police cars. She can smell a cop from a mile away, she kept her face neutral as Gruff pulled up to her new property.

Stepping out of the car, Kagome slid her shades off and took a look at her new bar. Diamond formation in affect to have maximum protection, M on her left, Ayame on her right. Gruff a step behind Ayame to the right and Souta a step behind M to the left. Her posse stood behind her has she stopped at the door and pulled a key out of her pocket.

" Excuse me miss."

They turned as one, Kagome smirked, she knew she smelt the stench of police, authority had a certain musk that always hinted the air. A tall man stood with his hands in his pockets, his stance relaxed and yet intimating, in a plain black t shirt and dark blue jeans, his long silver hair up in a high ponytail, bangs in his face, amber eyes deep and penetrating. His partner stood next to him, shorter in stature but built to defend himself, tanned like leather and a short black buzz cut, his clothes similar, a simple pair of jeans and shirt.

She smiled, stepping forward, " Good morning gentlemen, how can I help you?"

The shorter one smiled, flashing his badge, " I'm Detective Nate Sullivan." he pointed to the tall inu demon, " And this is Detective Inu No Tashio Takahashi. We just had a few questions for you."

Kagome's smile dazzled in the morning sun, handing her shades to M, " By all means, ask away."

Tashio raised a brow at the confidence in the young female, " How old are you?"

" You should never ask a woman her age Detective."

Nate smiled, his partner can be so blunt at times, " As of this morning, this bar has switched ownership to a person only named as Sinclair."

Kagome nodded though it wasn't a question, " Yes." she glanced to the building, " He left me in charge of the project, I have big plans for this place."

Tashio frowned, she had to be in her teens, " So you work for Mr. Sinclair?"

Kagome nodded, " Yes I do."

Nate blinked, surprised as well, " Is he here?"

She shook her head, " Mr. Sinclair is a very busy man, that is why he left me in charge."

" Do you know of the previous owner of the bar?" Nate asked.

Her smile was sweet and innocent, " Yes, he was very pleased with the offer made to him, he signed the proposal before I even finished writing the check."

Tashio frowned, " He's not going to be able to spend it, he's dead."

Kagome blinked, eyes going wide in believable surprise, " What? That's not possible."

Nate nodded, " Sometime last night he was strangled to death in his hotel room."

" Did he say anything to you about someone harassing him or out to get him?" Tashio asked.

Kagome frowned, " No not at all, we spoke nothing of business, though there was a few brutes in the bar at the time." She suddenly shook her head, looking distressed, " Oh my, I must inform Mr. Sinclair of this news." she looked up to the men before her, " Do you know if he has any kin or relatives? This bar was bought for 500k, it should stay in his family."

Nate smiled, that was a nice gesture, " We will check for you."

Kagome smiled back, " Thank you for informing me Detectives, I have much to get done now."

Tashio nodded, crossing his arms, " I never got your name."

" Hernoshi. Kagome Hernoshi."

" We'll be in touch Ms. Hernoshi."

Kagome couldn't help the smirk, " Oh, I'm sure we will see each other very soon Detective Takahashi."

The powerful inu raised a brow at the comment before turning on his feet, his partner, saying his farewells and following.

Kagome smirked yet again before turning, unlocking the front doors of her new bar. Tashio and Nate watched the group of people walk inside the building. Nate leaned a hip on the car they drove here, " What you think?"

Tashio frowned, " She's good."

" But is she lying?"

" Hell yes."

Nate crossed his arms, " Which part?"

Tashio sighed, shaking his head, " I don't know, none of it, all of it. The girl is good, her aura hinted to nothing, not even a spark."

Nate rolled his shoulders for a moment, " Wanna stick around for a little bit?"

" A little bit."

That is exactly what they did for the next hour, sitting in the car, watching the goings of the building. Within that time Kagome already had five construction teams in front of what use to be Aces. Tashio and Nate watched her as she nodded with a few of the men, wearing a hardhat, looking over schematics, making a few changes here and there.

She was doing a lot of renovations, she wants an outside patio, 34% larger dance floor, marble table tops. Double panned glass tiles, a dining area, a VIP area on the roof and in the back with plush cushions. A larger wine seller in the basement, a completely new paint job, a stage, catwalk and stripper pole, a jukebox and a DJ booth.

Kagome was all smiles, working with the same men she brought over from the states to set up her warehouse. They were her men, Death Dealers. She knew she was being watched, but it was fine, everything was going just as she planned. However Sesshomaru's dad being a detective was surprising, you had to be an idiot to deny the resemblance. That was something she was going to have to deal with later, " M, is everything set?"

The small girl nodded, " Everything is in budget and everything should be finished on schedule."

Kagome smiled, " Good, you got that list I asked for?"

The small girl nodded, handing her a slip of paper as Souta walked in the room, " Yo Kags, this might actually work, this place is pretty damn solid."

Kagome grinned, " Told you I got a good eye."

He agreed, then pulled out his phone as it rang, looking to the caller id, he grinned, answering it, " Cece, sup girl, what you up to?... Your parents staying out late?"

He put a hand over the speaker as he pulled it away from his face, " Kags you need me right now?"

She laughed, then shook her head, " Go ahead."

He winked at her, turning for the door, " Okay beautiful, I'm on my way."

She smiled at her brother's back for a moment, before looking to the oldest person in the room, " Gruff."

His head popped up from the desk he was checking, Russell was a slob and all his office showed it, " Yeah."

She walked over to him, leaning a hip on the desk, " I need favor."

He raised a brow, she never asked for favors so he knew she was about to say something he wouldn't like, " What?"

" I need you to fly back to the states and..."

He cut her off, " No."

She smirked, " You didn't even let me finish."

He stood straight, " The answer will still be the same. No, I'm not leaving you."

She smiled at his dedication, " It's only for a week."

He frowned, " What the hell would I be doing in the states for a week?"

" Collecting my staff." she handed him the list she was holding.

Green eyes quickly read it through, there was a list of names with addresses from all over the US. His frowned deepened, she was right it would take about a week to get everyone together and fly back here.

" Why I gotta do it?" he mumbled.

" You're the most convincing person I know."

He sighed, knowing he really had no choice since she was his boss, " When do I leave?"

" Tomorrow night."

" Fine." he grumbled.

Kagome just smiled, " Cheer up, you'll get to see my father and personally hand him my report."

" Oh goodie."

M snickered at the silly man, making Kagome turn to her, " M you think you can finish up here then restock my closet?"

The small girl nodded with a wide grin, she loved any excuse to go shopping, " Yes my lady."

Kagome winked at her before she turned looking to her best friend that was pinning blueprints to the wall of her soon to be office, " You wanna go to the arcade?"

The wolf demon shrugged, " Sure." Then glanced down, " We get to change first though right?"

Kagome just laughed, " Right."

* * *

Inuyasha was walking around the arcade with its noise and crowded games, his girlfriend had called and asked him to meet him here and he dragged his best friend along for the ride. They been here for about 30 mins now when he finally got the text from Kikyou saying she was on her way up.

Miroku walked over to him. " Dude, I heard Kikyou was out with Kagome on the boardwalk yesterday looking bad as hell."

Inuyasha looked at him still walking towards the soda machine for a refill, " What?"

Miroku walked beside him, " Zuko said she was with Kouga, Hampton and your brother, plus Kagome. And that she was looking just as good as her cousin."

Inuyasha raised a brow, " I would be surprised if Kikyou even knew how to walk in heels, let alone wear them like Kagome do."

Miroku looked towards the door, " You'll be very surprised." he mumbled.

Inuyasha looked up seeing Kikyou walk in. She had her head down putting something most likely her keys in her purse. She looked gorgeous. Her chocolate brown mini skirt was formed to her creamy thighs. Her tan one sleeved top hugged her too perfectly showing her lovely, sexy curves for the world. Her spiral curls bouncing around her shoulders, her bangs pinned back in a soft bump, bringing even more attention to those caramel chocolate eyes or hers. The cat eye liner soft and seductive matching the soft balmy peach lipstick for her lips, large gold hoops in her ears, her gold heels finishing the outfit.

Kikyou stopped walking when everything suddenly went dead silent. She looked up and saw everyone staring at her, a blush crept across her for face, she smiled shyly and headed over to her waving best friend.

Inuyasha couldn't help but grin walking over to her knowing every guy in the arcade was watching him. Touching her waist he turned her around pushing her back against the side of the pinball machine Sango was playing. " Hey."

Kikyou giggled looking up at him, " Hey."

He leaned closer pressing his body against hers, " You look very sexy today."

She smiled, " Just something I threw on."

He leaned closer as she tilted her head up, " I like it." he whispered before kissing her tender lips passionately. She immediately opened to him, her hands touching his shoulders before someone whistled at them making her pull away with a blush.

Sango laughed, hand going to her hip, " So this is what you ditch me for? A makeover?"

Kikyou grinned, shaking her head, " No. I was with Kagome and... well you know her, she said I can't go anywhere with her looking like a stepped out of a Dr. Seuss book."

They all laughed for a moment, easing the odd tension in the room, everyone going back to playing games and having fun.

A few hours passed and everyone at the arcade was having a good time. Sesshomaru had showed up with his group of hot throbs gaining all attention as usual. Taking the tension off of Kikyou which she was happy for, Inuyasha has been going crazy keeping guys away from her.

Now the elder inu was sitting in the eating area sipping on a soda. It's not like he was having a bad time, he actually played a few games but got bored. Now he was just lounging waiting for something of interest to happen.

Kikyou was playing a snow boarding game with a real snow board as the controller. Inuyasha was close by playing some alien thing. He was losing terribly probably cause he couldn't take his eyes off Kikyou. Watching her swift left and right, balancing herself on the board in heels was torture.

~YOU HAVE BEEN DEFEATED~ an alien voice came from the machine. Inuyasha frowned " Damn shit."

Miroku walked over laughing while holding his face. " You got it bad."

Inuyasha just grinned " And what about you?"

Miroku just shrugged, " She was bending over getting her tickets, I couldn't help myself."

Kikyou giggled to herself overhearing Miroku's confession. The acrade was packed due to the recent opening of the new edition to the place. They had music playing, food was being served, they updated the prizes, it was even better than before now.

Sesshomaru was taking another sip of his soda when Hampton slid into a seat in front of him, " Yo, I bet I can take you on the new fast and furious racers in the back."

Sesshomaru just nodded, he was the best street racer in his school, " Sure you can."

Hampton raised a brow, " What's up with you?"

Sesshomaru just shrugged, " Nothing."

The tiger demon snorted, " Everytime you say nothing its always something."

" That's not true."

Hampton opened his mouth again when he heard laughter coming from the entrance, turning, he saw Kagome walking in with a friend. She turned, talking to the girl beside her. Her ebony locks in two cornbraids, the long tips over her shoulders, her black hat low on her head had the word SLAY in white across the front. Her dark blue jeans shorts molded to her toned thighs, held up by a white leather belt. Her white bikini top secured her breast in place, a black loose t shirt with a deep v cut over it, hanging off her shoulder. All white sneaker wedges on her feet, a nice smokey cat eye and deep vamp purple lipstick, diamond hoops in her ears, her rolex on one wrist, bracelets on the other.

Ayame was beside her, laughing as they walked into the arcade, a bit more of a tomboy, wearing a white form fitting tube top, a beige and orange plaid vest over it and opened, her tan khakis pants stretching nice over her strong thighs, a brick red belt with a gold buckle, hair down in low, loose ponytails, a red fitted hat on her head, timberland boots on her small feet, a chain around her neck.

Hampton grinned, watching as the girls went over to Kikyou and her friends. Time for phase two of their master hook Sesshomaru up with Kagome plan, he stood from his seat, " I gotta take a leak."

Kagome glanced around as they walked in, it was bigger than she expected, Ayame was nodding her head, " The music in here lit."

Kagome laughed, bumping her friend with her shoulder before heading over to her cousin and he friends, " Hey girl."

Kikyou smiled, " Kagome you made it!" she took a moment to look her cousin over, " You just look good in everything don't you."

Kagome laughed, shaking her head, " Anyways, this is Ayame, the bestie." She then turned, " T. Kikyou, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku."

Ayame nodded, already knowing who they were but played along for the intros, " Sup people."

Miroku blinked, " You from the states as well."

Ayame nodded again, " Yeah, me and Blu grew up together."

Inuyasha frowned, " What are you doing here?"

An eyebrow raised, " You nosy as hell."

Kagome laughed, " Let's get some games popping." nudging Ayame towards the coin machine.

Kagome was playing a round'em up game, shooting outlaws in a 60 second period when Hampton approached from her left, " Shit girl is this you dressing down?"

The miko rolled her eyes with a grin, " Sup Hampton."

He grinned, leaning against the game beside her, looking over to the wolf that was playing moral kombat, " Damn, is your whole squad bad?"

Kagome laughed, shooting at cowboys, " T. This Hampton. Hampton, Ayame."

Ayame looked up, " Sup."

He nodded back, " Sup." His strong arms folded over his chest, " We just ordered a pizza, ya'll want in."

Kagome glanced over to her friend who just shrugged, " I can eat."

She set her gun controller back in place, " Okay then."

Hampton nodded, " Okay, go sit with Sesshomaru and I'mma go grab it."

Kagome saw Sesshomaru sitting with Kouga and headed in that direction, Ayame stepped to her boss side and whispered in her ear, " What's with the tiger?"

Kagome shrugged, " I think he's tryna hook me up with his friend." she mumbled, it explained why he kept inviting her out everywhere and acted so weird when she was around.

" That or he thirsty as hell." Ayame whispered back, Kagome snickered at her friend's sense of humor.

Kouga had slid in the booth right after Hampton left, " Damn who the girl wit Kagome, she fine ass hell."

Sesshomaru blinked, turning, his back was facing the entrance so he didn't see Kagome walked in. Slowly his eyes rolled over her body as she bent to get her tokens out the machine. Those legs. Splitting her tokens with her friend, they moved around the arcade playing random games.

Sesshomaru watched as Hampton approached the girls, he couldn't hear what he was saying from this distance but after a few sentences the two girls turned and headed this way. " What is he up to." he muttered.

Kouga glanced over from staring at Ayame, " What?"

Reaching the table, both boys fell silent, Kagome placed a hand on her hip, " T, Sesshomaru, Kouga. Boys, this is Ayame my ride or die."

Kouga blinked, she was even prettier up close, his voice caught in his throat for a second. " Uh, hi."

Ayame laughed, eyes still on the wolf, liking what she see, " Hey cutie, let me holla at you real quick." reaching out a hand for him to take.

Kouga blinked, surprise edvient on his face, she had a lazy confidence about her and just oozed dominance. Slowly he reached up and took her hand, sliding out his seat, Kagome smirked, watching Ayame pull Kouga to a quiet corner. She was gonna have him by the end of the night, she thought, Ayame was good at getting what she wanted from somebody.

Turning she slid in the seat across from Sesshomaru, he simply stared at her, she smiled, " So, Hampton trying to hook us up right."

He simply nodded, " This is not unusual for him."

Kagome grinned, leaning back in the seat, " I can tell he likes playing match maker."

He just shook his head, " For some reason he thinks I like you."

" Do you?"

He glanced up, " What?"

Kagome just leaned her elbows on the table, " Do you like me?"

" Not like that."

" Good."

Sesshomaru frowned at the quick response to his rejection, " Girls are usually crying when I tell them I don't want to date them."

Kagome shrugged, " I'm not your regular type of chick."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, that was an understatement, the girl was odd, the strangest he ever met. Something was off about her, her white aura hinted at her being just human but he didn't believe it. She didn't give off any energy, she didn't carry any scent, no one was that good at hiding their aura.

" From what I seen, you're just crazy."

Kagome grinned, " That guy from last night had it coming."

Sesshomaru smirked for a quick moment, Kagome smiled at him, " So how do we get Hampton off our back?"

" Spray bottle."

Kagome laughed, it was a sweet sound, a soft note on a piano, it made him watch the smooth curve of her lips turn up in a smile. Many probably didn't know the quiet inu had a sense of humor.

Hampton came back over and slid the pizza on the table, " So, what ya'll talking about?"

Kagome grinned as he slid in next to her, sending a wink towards Sesshomaru, " We're just talking about my crush on you."

Green eyes blinked, " What?"

Kagome nodded, leaning into him, " Yeah but you keep pushing me on Sesshomaru." her bottom lip pouted, " I'm starting to think I'm ugly."

Her hand trailed up his chest as she rested her head on his shoulder, " Don't you want me tiger."

Hampton shook his head, " Nah, Kagome it's not that, its.." he looked to his friend and saw him smirking, he raised a brow, turning back to the pouting female, " You fucking wit me?"

Kagome laughed no longer able to hold it in, pulling away, Sesshomaru shook his head, the girl was good, believable. Hampton frowned, " That wasn't funny."

" Yes it was." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome laughed again, raising her fist and reaching over the table, Hampton watched as Sesshomaru leaned over and bumped fist with her. The tiger shook his head, " Nah, ya'll not pulling this double team shit on me."

Kagome grinned, " Then stop tryna hook us up."

Hampton frowned, glancing away from the teens, " I ain't tryna do nothing."

" Yo Blu."

Kagome glanced over to her friend, she was walking over to her with a smile on her face, " Kouga says the inu likes to street race."

Kagome grinned, turning back the boy in front of her, " Is that so." she leaned on the table again, " Care for a little race then."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " You think you can beat me?"

" Think isn't the word I would use. More like I can mop the floor with your punk ass."

He frowned at the challenge, " Fine then, let's go." standing and heading to the back were the new fast and furious racer games were.

" When I kick your ass you better not cry." he mumbled, used to being challenged by girls that just wanted his attention.

Kagome followed him to the car games, " You willing to higher the wager on that?"

Sesshomaru slid into the seat, " What you got in mind?"

Kagome grinned, putting in her coins, " Loser does the others math homework for a week."

Sesshomaru picked his car, a nice deep burgundy Ferrari on manual. Camera view so close it was like sitting in the car. " That's cheating."

Kagome picked out her car, a silver, 2 door Mercedes on manual as well. with the same camera view. " That's the point Fluffy."

He frowned, glaring at her, why did she keep challenging him, the cars readied at the starting line. " Deal." And they were off.

People soon started coming over. The race was longer than it was suppose to be. They both kept hitting the checks points before the time was up. At the moment Sesshomaru was in the lead... barely. All the girls in the arcade was cheering for Kagome. And the guys rooting for Sesshomaru.

Kagome swerved to the left, So did Sesshomaru. Kagome swerved to the right, trying to get ahead. But Sesshomaru blocked her again. Kagome growled, " Move!"

She heard his deep voice concentrated on the game " You're not passing me."

Her lips curved to a whisper of a smile. Shifting gears, she pushed on the gas, " Wanna bet..." And rammed the back of his car. The girls jumped with joy, " GO KAGOME!" they chanted.

All the guys jumped back as Sesshomaru's seat vibrated furiously as if he really got hit. Sesshomaru frowned, " Crazy ass." Shifting gears and speeding up. He could see the finish line on the map, one more turn, Kagome frowned one more turn, Sesshomaru turned his wheel keeping his eyes on his gauge.

Kagome turned her wheel as well keeping it steady. She grinned " Ohhh... Too wide Fluffy..." Sesshomaru growled, more at the nickname then her car now being adjacent to hers. 10 seconds on the clock, both cars speeding towards the finish line. Sesshomaru and Kagome kept there eyes focused on the screen while shifting gears. Both cars passed the finish line.

Everyone watched with tense silent waiting to hear the winner. The game showed a photo finish.

~AND THE WINNER IS..~ said the males machine's voice ~PLAYER... 2!~

The girls jumped with joy screaming " KAGOME WON! KAGOME WON!" the boys grumbled frowning.

Inuyasha laughed, " Dude, you was beat by a girl!" Sesshomaru slapped him upside his head " Shut up."

Kagome stepped over to Sesshomaru who was glaring daggers at her, she would have been intimidated if she didn't see how those eyes sparked with a certain merriment. She grinned crossing her arms, leaning in to whisper so no one could here they. No one was around to hear about the wager they made before the race. " Looks like you lost our bet."

Sesshomaru frowned at her though there was glimmer of interest in his eyes," So it seems."

She tapped a finger against her elbow, " Remind me to cash that in later."

Sesshomaru crossed his own arms, " I'll do that."

She snickered and glanced back up with a raise of her brow, amber eyes stared at her, there was the slightest hint of a smirk playing on his face. A playfulness in their aura's danced around them, a sense of calmness relaxing their shoulders. Kagome smiled, nothing needed to be said, they were truly just enjoying each others presence.

Hampton watched the two simply staring at each other, smiling. He never seen his friend with a glow like this before. He smirked, crossing his arms, he was definitely getting them together.

Ayame stepped to her boss side, " Yo Blu."

Kagome turned, stepping away from the inu, " Yeah."

Ayame just grinned, " I'm bout to take Kouga home wit me."

Kagome looked to her friend, " That was fast."

Ayame shrugged, " He just don't know it yet."

Kagome laughed, her pocket started to ring, " Alright, get his number, make it quick." she pressed the bluetooth in her ear, " Go."

It was M, " My lady, I need you back at the bar as soon as you can."

She raised a brow at the urgency in the voice of the younger teen, she turned away from the others, stepping to a more secluded area. She didn't think she was in danger because she didn't use the code phrases they came up with, " What's wrong?"

" I'm not so sure my lady but Brett is still here and he wants you to look at something. The schematics to the bar, there just not adding up."

Kagome nodded, " I'm on my way now." she said, hanging up. Turning, she saw Ayame sitting with Kouge making googly eyes at each other. She was tempted to laugh, instead she walked over to them and grabbed her arm, " We gotta go."

Hampton and Sesshomaru came up from behind, the green eyes of the tiger smiling, " You can't be leaving now, Sesshomaru wants a rematch."

Kagome smiled, " Maybe later, I have a thing." she pulled Ayame out of her seat, glancing to the inu, " I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded, watching her all but drag the wolf demoness out the door behind her. Hampton grinned, " You better make your move quick before someone else does."

Sesshomaru just shrugged, he wasn't going to force anything, " Whatever happens, happens."

Hampton frowned, " For someone so smart you can be so dumb." he mumbled.

Sesshomaru turned to him, " What."

The tiger just raised his hands in defense, " Nothing."

* * *

Kagome was back at the bar within the hour, the construction team was already hard at work, pulling up boards and measuring out new areas. The leader of the team was Brett, a 6 foot tall earth elemental. His long brown hair was pulled back in a thick braid, bangs fanning across his forehead, complimenting his tanned skin, his shoulders were broad and rippling with muscles. His brown eyes sparkling with a certain warmth, dressed in his regular work worn blue jeans and black beater, a tool belt on his waist and a construction hat on his head.

He was an old friend of Kagome's from her previous days as a cleaner. She did a side job for him, taking out his drug addict ex wife so he can have full custody of their little girl after she tried to sale her for $10 and a fix. Ever since then he felt he owed Kagome more than just his life and she was always sending business his way.

He stood with Ayame, M and Kagome in the basement, holding the schematics up and shaking his head, " It doesn't make sense, the square footing is not adding up."

Kagome raised a brow, looking around the dimly lit wine cellar that needed a good cleaning, " What do you mean?"

" The blueprints are stating the basement should be 192 sq ft, 12x16. But if that was true..." He waved his hand at a wall, " This shouldn't be here."

Ayame frowned, " You mean the wall?"

Kagome stepped forward and touched the cool bricks, they seemed pretty solid. She tapped a knuckle to one seeing if it gave way but it was pretty sturdy. Bending she felt along the molding of the wall where it connected to the ground. Flicking her wrist, her powers surged through her hand, tipping her fingernails in deadly white claws of light. She scrapped at old rubber until she had a small section cleared away and jiggled a brick loose. Finally pulling it free, a soft breeze hissed through the hole, she got lower and tried to peek through but it was too dark.

She stood with a frown and nodded, calling her powers back, " Definitely something behind there."

Ayame frowned, " And how are we pose to..."

Kagome cut her off, " Brett."

The tall man stepped forward, pressing his large palm to the bricks, power pulsed under his hand as he gave a hard push. The bricks groaned for a moment before exploding in a shower of dust around them. Ayame coughed, waving her hand to clear her vision, " Next time warn a bitch." she mumbled.

M grabbed four flashlights off one of the shelves and handed them out, Kagome flicked hers on and pointed it at the large hole in the wall. She blinked, it seemed to be another room, she stepped forward, everyone sticking close to her.

It was definitely the other portion of the wine cellar, however nothing was in it besides dust and cob webs. They shinned the light all over the corners of the room. Kagome walked around, taking in the moldy smell with a frown, now why would someone take the time to build a wall to cut off part of the basement and not have anything to hide. Unless they moved it of course, but it doesn't seem like anyone has been in this room in a very long time.

" Brett can you tell how long that wall been up?"

The earth elemental frowned, caramel eyes glancing around the room, " From the earth in the bricks I can say about 30-35 years."

" That's before Russell took ownership of the bar." Ayame mumbled.

Kagome continued to swing her light back and forth, " So the owner before him most have put it up, but for what reason."

M agreed, " There doesn't seem to be anything in here."

Kagome foot stepped on the wooden floor and the sound suddenly changed to a low thunk. Everyone paused, looking to the miko, Kagome stepped again in the same spot and like before a low thunk was heard. That only meant one thing, it was hollow.

They all converged by the boss as she bent, shining her light on the floor. There were scratches scared into the wood, something heavy was once covering this part of the floor. Something that was pushed back and forth often, a desk maybe, or a pool table perhaps. She scanned the ground some more, wiping at some of the dust that coated the wood to get a better look. Her fingers brushed against something metal, Kagome blinked, shinning the light on it as she wiped some more dirt away. It looked like a metal loop bolted to the ground, " Interesting." she mumbled.

Setting her flashlight down, she grabbed the thick ring with one hand and stood, pulling it open with a grunt. The wood creaked and croaked under the pressure, hinges screeching from lack of maintenance. Everyone stepped back as Kagome gave a final shove and let the lid slap the ground with a loud bang. Brett shinned his light into the hole, a ladder was seen leading down into the darkness. " Hidden door." he mumbled.

Kagome frowned, " M you packing?"

The small girl nodded, pulling the colt m1911 from the small of her waist and handing it to her boss. Kagome didn't need the weapon but she always felt better with a gun in her hand when heading into any hostile situation. " Me, Brett and T are going to check it out, M you stay here."

The smaller girl nodded, watching Kagome again pick up her flashlight before easing her way over the ladder and heading down into the darkness. Ayame bent, pulling the Belgium FN 1910 out of the ankle strap she had on under her pants before following. Brett, being the powerful elemental he was preferred to use his hands and just gripped his flashlight tighter before following.

The ladder stopped about 12 feet down and opened up to some sort of underground tunnel that also had a downward decline. It was dark down here and smelled like rotting carcasses, which was a high possibility. Ayame and Kagome had their flashlights and guns out and ready for anything that moved while Brett covered their backs.

The wolf demoness was frowning, wrinkling her nose, " Smells like shit down here."

Kagome smirked, eyes sweeping the area as the crept closer, " Looks like we're in the sewers."

Brett made a face, stepping over a rat, keeping to the wall of the small walk way, dirty water running passed them. " This is nasty."

A noise of something moving drew their attention, brown eyes glanced into blue as well as green. Kagome just nodded to the both of them, taking the lead. Gun in front of her, she crept to the edge of the wall and peeked around the corner. She blinked, then pulled back, " Oh shit." she whispered.

Ayame frowned, " What?" she hissed.

" Worms."

Brett raised a brow, " Worms?" What's the problem with worms, they were probably just maggots feeding on some dead rat, no big deal. He moved forward and stepped around the corner and froze.

The demon worms were large, probably about 4 stories tall if it stood up right. As wide as a double Decker bus, and as thick as a bundle of chopped trees on the back of a truck. There wiggly bodies seemed to be vibrating, almost humming happily as they huddled together in a large mass of flesh. As soon as Brett stepped around the corner, they froze, beady little eyes glaring at the intruder.

Kagome frowned and waved for Ayame to lower her gun, she knew worms were extremely aggressive. She tucked her gun into the back of her short before stepping around the corner. Ayame backed her up, standing by her side, the miko cleared her throat to get the worms attention.

Black eyes turned to her and glared, Kagome tried to smile, " Hey, what ya'll up to down here."

Ayame nodded, " Besides doing that creepy dance ya'll was just doing."

Kagome elbowed her in the side before taking a cautious step forward, " Now I know someone must of put you here for a reason, can you show me what you're protecting?"

She saw those beady eyes narrow if possible, immediately she put her hands up in defense, trying to keep the giant worms calm, " Hey, I'm a good guy, I just bought the bar upstairs, so whatever is down here is mine now. Help me out with some insight about what you're hiding."

Those beady eyes blanked at the miko, Kagome nodded, trying to get the worms to agree. Their auras screamed loud with distrust, so she knew they were smarter than they looked. They were definitely guarding something, the 5 worms were huge but Kagome got a good glance at of an access door behind them. " I won't hurt you, I want you to continue to do you job, I want you to work for me now."

The worms stared at the female as if they were thinking the proposal over, slowly one inched forward, it seemed like it was going to comply. Kagome was relieved, she hated fighting worms, they had the type of blood that never came out your clothes.

Ayame was pleased as well, waving her hands for it to come closer, " Come on big guy, let's see what's behind door #1."

Kagome took a step back, the worm made dirty sewer water ripple their way and she didn't want to get any of that on her clothes. That's when movement caught her eye, as the worm came closer, she saw a smaller one go for the head of a dead rat that was left floating in the water. Blue eyes went wide, it wasn't a guy, it was a girl and it had babies. Which means she wasn't about to assist them willingly, she was about to defend her young and her territory.

The worm was a few meters in front of them when it decided it was in striking range and reared back. Kagome grabbed Ayame's shoulder and dived to the side, they hit the ground hard but was already up shooting bullets from their guns when the worm turned towards them but the bullets did little to penetrate the thick skin of the demon.

Brett stepped forward, thrusting his hands out, calling to his powers, the earth trembled as stone separated from the wall, lifting into the air. The large chunks of stone smacked the demon worm across the face, buying Kagome enough time to run down the maintenance service walkway to flank the beast. She waved a hand over the gun she was holding, a white glow of raw power coated it. She aimed it at the worm that was still attacking her friends, " Hit the mark." she mumbled, firing a glowing bullet.

The bullet zipped through the air, carving through the momma worm like butter, turning it into ash. She turned her weapon to the other worms that were cautiously approaching with malice in their auras, " I don't want to hurt you. This is my property now, whatever you're protecting belongs to me." She let some of her aura leak into the air, her eyes misting white as she coated the room with her strength, warning the worms for a final time, " Move aside or die."

The worms halted at the sudden burst of power weighing in the room, they seemed to glance at each other, weighing their options. One by one they slid to the side, diving deeper into the filthy water, leaving the trio to their own devices. Ayame frowned as she stepped closer, " Guess they decided to live."

Brett moved carefully to Kagome's side, careful not to step on any of the gunk that floated around him, " I don't get paid enough for this."

Kagome glanced at him and raised a brow, " Shut up."

He smirked back at her, winking an eye, she grinned, shaking her head as she moved forward on the narrow maintenance walkway. The access door she seen earlier drawing closer, she glanced to the murky water and saw beady eyes watching her from just under the surface. Reaching the door, she gripped the wheel handle and turned it, the metal creaked but with a grunt she got it opened.

Stepping through she saw another tunnel and frowned, " Great." she mumbled.

Ayame and Brett followed her down the dark path, flashlights startling the shadows, green eyes glanced around the narrow tunnel, " Where you think it leads to?"

Brett shrugged, " We're at least 2 miles from the bar by now."

Kagome blinked, seeing yet another ladder at the end of the tunnel, light shining down on it, she raised a brow, suspicion crawling up her spine, " Stay here."

Ayame frowned but stood still as Kagome stepped into the small entrance way and started up the ladder. She climbed for about 2 minutes before she finally reached the top, the light was coming from cracks in the wood that played as a door. So it must lead somewhere outside, she thought, reaching up she pressed a hand to the wood and closed her eyes. She let her senses drift for a moment, searching out for any near by auras, feeling none she opened her eyes, stepped up on another rung and pushed forward.

The door gave under the pressure to lift, she didn't swing it open, she propped it up just a few inches so she can peek out. She looked around seeing stone walls, lifting the door a little more, she poked her head out. It was a well, a dried up old well, lifting the door fully it leaned on one side of the well wall. Reaching up she grabbed one of the vines in the old well and tugged, it seemed pretty sturdy so she reached for another and began hauling herself up. Free climbing up loose vines was a lot harder than she thought as she pushed forward, it took her a good 3 maybe 4 minutes to reach the top. Grabbing the lid of the well, she grunted, and pulled herself over the top. She landed on a wooden floor and immediately sat up and looked around, she was in some sort of run down well house. Standing she walked over to the door and put an ear to it, hearing nothing, she gave it a soft nudge till it creaked open a few inches. She saw grass and trees, opening the door more she stepped out, she can hear cars and the typical sounds of everyday life so she knew she wasn't far from the city. But all you can see in all directions is grass and trees, it must be a forested area, she figured, turning and walking back in the shed. Leaning over the top of the well, she blew out a load whistle, signaling it was okay to come up.

She waited outside as Ayame and Brett made their way up the ladder and well, when they finally emerged from the well house she turned to them, " It's an escape route."

Ayame nodded, " But where are we?"

Kagome turned, pointing between a few trees to the top of a red building, " Remember that Shrine we passed to get to the strip?"

Brett raised a brow, " Now why would someone go through all this trouble for an escape route."

Kagome frowned, " That's something I would like to find out as well."

* * *

Kikyou got home later that day with a smile on her face, she had such a great time with her boyfriend and friends at the arcade. She never expected she would like Inuyasha getting all jealous and possessive over her. It was nice to see him actually care so much. Closing the front door behind her, Kikyou walked down the hall, " Mom!"

" I'm in here sweetie."

Kikyou stepped in the kitchen, " How was work?"

May smiled as she stirred batter in a large bowl, she was a nurse at the hospital and had a long day, but she wasn't going to tell her daughter that, " It was fine, how was your day?" she asked turning towards her.

She froze at the outfit her daughter wore, then looked at the makeup on her face and her hairstyle, " What in the world?"

Kikyou giggled, doing a twirl and posed, " You like it?"

May blinked slowly, " Why would you do this to yourself?"

Kikyou blinked at the odd reaction, she glanced down at her outfit, " Do what? It's just clothes. I was hanging with Kagome and she..."

May cut her off, " I don't want you doing this, dressing like that because she dresses like that."

A hand went to her hip, offended for her dear cousin, " Dresses like what."

May frowned at the tone in her daughter's voice, " Dressing like an adult, I will not have you looking like some high priced escort in my house. You are to dress your age is that clear Kikyou."

Kikyou shook her head, " Escort? Is that how you feel about Kagome? She's looks amazing every time we see her. So what she dresses older, what is your problem, she's your niece!"

" I know she is my niece and I love her dearly but you don't see how much she changed and I will not have that influence rubbing off on you." May replied.

" So you saying I can't hang around my own cousin." Kikyou fumed.

May frowned, placing her hands on her hips, " I'm saying I don't want you trying to act like her."

Kikyou felt something twist inside of her, " I'm not acting like anybody, all I did was get dressed up for a change. Why do I have to walk around looking like a freaking toddler all the time for you to be okay with my outfit. Why wouldn't I want to be like Kagome, she obviously got life figured out better than we do, she's rich, she's smart and she knows how to get what she wants." Kikyou snapped before storming down the hall.

" This is the attitude I don't want you adopting from her! It's not all about money!" May shouted at her daughter's retreating back.

" I never said it was! And neither does Kagome! It's only you!" Kikyou ranted back, aggravated beyond belief.

May stood in the hall, glaring at the back of Kikyou's head as she headed up the steps, grinding her teeth in impotent frustration for several seconds before shaking her head and shouting, " We are not done yet! I don't like your attitude young lady!"

" Whatever! It's just a damn skirt!"

She stomped her foot, " Watch your mouth!" All May heard was Kikyou slamming her room door so hard it sounded like a gunshot.

Kikyou slammed her door with a roll of her eyes, " What is her deal." she mumbled, sitting on the edge of her bed. Kagome had money, so what, she had nice things, so what, she dressed older than she was, so freaking what. That was just how she was now, Kikyou wouldn't know what to do if both her parents had died and she had a little brother to take care of. It forces you to grow up, she understood that, she saw how well she cared for Souta at the boardwalk. Making sure his phone was on him, making sure he knew the bodyguard was near by, making sure he knew how to get home if they got separated. She was his mother in all aspects, she got that, why didn't her mother get that.

She leaned over and pulled off her shoes, Kagome bought her four more pairs and three bags of clothes to take home. She stood, looking in her floor length mirror, didn't her mother think she was pretty? She sure felt pretty, everyone sure enough told her she was pretty. What was the problem with her outfit? Okay she looked like she be 21 at 17 but it's not like she was using that to her advantage. She frowned, well she did sneak into like five 21+ bars and got drunk on Friday night. But she didn't do anything crazy, she didn't go home with some stranger, she didn't try anything illegal, she didn't snort coke in some alley with bikers or anything. All she did was dance and had a great time doing it, she didn't see what the big deal was.

She turned in the mirror, looking herself over, she liked looking pretty, feeling sexy, feeling desirable. The same boys she grew up with were looking at her today like she was a completely different person. She liked the attention, was it bad she liked feeling wanted. She turned to her closet and opened the door, her lips frowned as she scanned her clothes with fresh eyes. All you saw was pink and cartoon characters. Tweety bird, bugs bunny, care bears, shirts with flowers and shirts with whales, she just shook her head, what are you four? With determined eyes, she stepped forward, preparing to sort through all her clothes to see what is salvageable and what is being donated to goodwill.

She didn't care what her mother said, acting like Kagome wasn't a bad thing, it meant she had to do a little growing up. She wasn't going to stay a kid forever anyways, she was already 17, she needed to at least start looking like it.

* * *

Kagome woke up Sunday morning with a sigh, she didn't sleep much last night, that escape route was still on her mind. She was up late tracking down the last owner before Russell, some old guy that gave way to years of alcoholism. Doing some background research Kagome found out the bar was in the drunk's family for generations as far back as the Edo period. Its seemed the drunk was an actual descendant of warlord Mori Motonari. During the Edo period the Choshue domain had a Summer War against the Aizu Domain in 1866. The bar was a cover for sneaking in weapons that ultimately led to the Choshu victory. It made her sad, a history like that just being deluded and forgotten, wasting away from memory to just a folktale. It put a sour taste in her mouth, good or bad, a legend was being erased before her very eyes.

There was a knock at her door, " Yo Kags."

She sat up, " It's open."

Souta poked his head in before stepping in the room, he climbed in the bed with his sister, leaning his back on the headboard, " I heard about the room you found, Ayame showed me the details."

Kagome nodded, " Weird right."

" You feel bad don't you."

Kagome glanced at him, " Why would you think that?"

Souta looked at her, " Because I know you, I know how much a name means to you and hearing one being wasted away must be driving you crazy."

The sister frowned, shaking her head, " I don't know C, it's eating at me, he's just drinking away his whole legacy."

Souta sighed, " Maybe we can get him in some AA classes or something."

Kagome just shook her head, " Addicts don't stop until they're tired and he's not tired yet."

A hand went over her shoulder, bringing her head to rest on his, " We'll think of something big sister."

Kagome smiled softly, he always knew how to make me feel better, " Thanks little brother."

There was another knock to her door, a head of emerald poking in, " My lady, Brett is here with his report."

Kagome sighed, sitting up, peaceful moment gone, " Time to work." she mumbled, sliding out her bed in her usual white button up.

Souta stood as well and stretched his arms over his head, " Yeah, I got an essay due for English I tomorrow."

Kagome paused at the door, " English I? Is that an AP class?"

Souta immediately frowned, " Oh come on Kags, its my first year."

" Get it changed." she said, heading out the door.

Souta sighed, shaking his head, " Shoulda kept my damn mouth shut." he mumbled, stepping into the hallway.

Kagome was sitting at the island, legs crossed, looking over a file, sipping on a cup of wine. He smiled, her pose was always relaxed but intimating at the same thing. Blue eyes glanced up to him, feeling him staring through their psychic link, she smiled at him with a wink that made him grin.

This was his sister. Mobster. Doing what needs to be done to take care of him. Even before their mother died, Kagome was the one that was always there for him. After their father died, their mother had to pick up extra hours at the hospital. Like her aunt, the sisters were nurses, their mother worked in the ER.

Kagome took responsibility for him since then, beating up bullies, reading him stories at night, tucking him into bed when mother had to work late. Making sure he was fed, cleaned and dressed properly for school, when mother was just too exhausted from double shifts. When he turned 7 and his mother died Kagome stepped up even more, she was already use to taking care of him, so she did everything she had to do to keep them together. He winked back at his sister, she was a bad ass, that fact just made her so much cooler.

Kagome was reading over Brett's report while he stuffed his face with banana cream pancakes Gruff made. No one could resist his cooking, " We got the whole bar gutted in a few hours, if we keep this pace we should be finished by Thursday night no problem."

The miko smirked, taking a sip of her red wine, " I'll make sure you get a bonus if you do."

He grinned, " Deal, Avery wants a horse for her birthday."

Kagome raised a brow, " With the money I give you now, you can buy 6 horses and a stable."

The Earth Elemental laughed, " My little girl do like the finer things in life."

Kagome smiled, " Where is she now?"

" Back in the states with my sister." he answered, biting into a piece of bacon. " If everything goes well, I'll be back to her by Sunday morning."

Kagome nodded, " Then make sure everything goes well."

" Will do boss."

She stood to get dressed for the day, " And stop chewing with your mouth open."

The elemental laughed as she walked away, that girl is something else. He downed a cup of orange juice and stood. He was about to head back to the bar and get some more work done before the team gets there. He wanted to get back to his baby girl as soon as possible.

Kagome decided on a long hot bath this morning, easing away any aches and pains she had in her stiff muscles. She made a mental note to schedule more time at the gym downstairs, she couldn't let herself start slacking. The jets were on high so she didn't bother with bubbles, a few hands full of bath beads and she was all good to go.

Taking a slow breath she dipped lower, sliding under the surface of the water, she listened to the rushing of the water surround her. Watching the jets form small whirlpools, the light fragmenting against the reflection of the surface, everything seeming to dance, she loved being under water. The weightless feeling of no gravity and the muted sound of just water, whether it was still or moving. Slowly she eased up, breaking the surface and took a deep breath through her nose.

" I thought you were going to stay down there all day."

Kagome smirked, already sensing her best friend as she sat on the bench by the tub. " I know it's not noon yet, what you doing up so early?"

Ayame shrugged, then pulled off her sweat pants, her bra and underwear followed close behind. She then stepped forward into the bubbling jucazzi tub, Kagome just watched her take a seat on the other side of the large tub and roll her shoulders. " What's up?"

Ayame shook her head, " Nothing I'm just tired, was up late last night with Kouga."

Kagome grinned, " You liiike him, you wanna kissss him..."

The wolf splashed her best friend with water, " Shut up."

Kagome just laughed, " How was it?"

Ayame frowned, " That's the problem."

" Damn, the D was that bad?"

Ayame shook her head, " No, it was... I can't even explain it. The best sex of my life seems like an understatement."

Kagome grinned, leaning forward, " Details."

Ayame smiled, " After we finished the recon on the previous owners of the bar, I gave him a call. I asked if he can come through and he was like sure, but I really didn't want to bring him back here without telling you first so I went to his crib. I was really just looking for a hit it and quit it type of thing but..." She paused again, shaking her head, " I don't know, the weirdest thing happened."

Kagome raised a brow, " What?"

" Well, we started making out, shit getting hot and heavy, I go for his belt and mad random he asked me what's my favorite color."

The miko started laughing, " He what?"

Ayame nodded," Yeah, and I was like that's a weird thing to ask in the middle of what's about to happen. But he just kept asking these crazy questions, what I like to eat, what I like to do for fun, what type of sports I'm into and we ended up just talking all night."

Kagome blinked, awww that's so sweet and romantic, " When did you get the D?"

" This morning, I woke up and he brought me breakfast in bed, he went to take a shower when I was just like fuck it and hopped in with him and tore him to shreds."

Kagome laughed, " I thought those sweatpants looked too big for you."

Ayame laughed, rolling her eyes, " Shut up."

" You gonna see him again?"

Ayame shrugged, " I don't know, I feel weird. Like the sex was A1 but he made me feel so..."

" Vulnerable." Kagome finished for her.

Ayame nodded, " Yeah, like he actually wanted to get to know me, as if he really likes me. " she shook her head, " I don't got time to be getting caught up in no boy, especially wit what we tryna pull off."

Kagome dipped a little deeper in the water, " Do you like him?"

" I don't even know him."

" You don't got to know him to like him."

Ayame frowned, Kagome watched the disturbed look cross her face as her green eyes stared at the water, she smiled at her friend, " It's okay to like someone T."

Ayame shook her head, looking up, " It never happened before, not in any of the countries we been to. I slept with guys all over the world and he is the first to actually make me feel like..."

" He cares." Kagome again finished for her.

Ayame sighed, her arms going to the rim of the tub, " What should I do?"

Kagome shrugged, " Go out with him."

She immediately shook her head, " No way, what if I get caught up, what if..."

" You fall in love and he breaks your heart? We kill him."

Ayame grinned, " Only crazy people think like that."

Kagome just grinned, " Remember who you're talking to."

Ayame laughed, " You're right, you are crazy."

Kagome nodded, " Exactly so just see where this goes, you got a few months to decide if you wanna make it work or leave it behind."

" What if I wanna make it work?"

" Cross that bridge when we get there." Kagome said, standing, " Now come on, I got a long day ahead of me."

Ayame nodded and stood as well, there was a knock on the door before M walked in, " My lady, Mr. Sinclair is..." She paused at seeing Ayame wrapping a towel around her naked body.

Kagome stepped forward, naked and grabbed the phone out of the still woman's hand, pressing it to her ear, " Father." she said, walking out of the bathroom.

M didn't notice, her black eyes too busy glaring at Ayame. The wolf demoness smirked, the girl was an off branch of an earth elemental, she was a forest elemental, able to control and grow all types of plant life. And right about now it looked like the small girl was trying to turn the wolf into dirt. They all already knew how jealous and extremely possessive Melanie was over Kagome.

She didn't care if Kagome dated boys but when it came to other females the small demon turned into a green monster. Ayame tightened the towel around her, " Hey M."

She just frowned, " What are you doing in here?" she demanded.

Ayame shrugged, bending to pick up her clothes, " Taking a bath."

" You know what I mean Ayame." she shook her small head, " Why were you in here with..."

Ayame cut her off, " With my best friend? Because she's my best friend."

Those black eyes narrowed even more, " Did you touch her?"

Ayame grinned, it was the funniest thing to see M trying to be threatening, she was too tiny to be taken seriously. She was as intimidating as Bambi's baby sister, " No I didn't touch her M, relax, Blu's my best friend not girl friend, I'll leave that position to you."

M nodded firmly, " Good."

Ayame laughed, " You are so cute when you get jealous." shaking her head as she walked out the bathroom. M followed her, Kagome was in her closet getting dressed for the day, she stepped back into the room just as Ayame closed the room door behind her.

She was just in her bra and panties, she lotion down as she spoke to her father, informing him of her progress and the report Gruff would be handing in. Tossing the bermuda's she planned to wear later on the bed she leaned a hip against her dresser, staring at her assistant. She heard most of the conversation in the bathroom and agreed with Ayame, Melanie's jealousy was adorable.

M glanced down to the floor, shifting her weight as the staring continued. Kagome smirked, crossing her arms, " What's my schedule like?"

Melanie blinked, her hand immediately reaching for the Ipad she always carried in one of her many designer satchels. She opened up her calender, " Mostly you have the bar construction to over see for the rest of the morning, you have 3 appointments to obtain the rest of the permits we need to re-open, you have your English project then dinner at your aunt's house, then recon at the warehouse for the rest of the night."

Kagome nodded, " I'mma need a suit then."

Melanie immediately stepped forward, heading towards the closet to pick out the outfit. Kagome grabbed her arm and pulled her against her chest, M blinked, surprised at the sudden motion. Kagome just looked at her, " Stop worrying about other females, you're the only girl I want."

M blushed, a wide smile dancing across her face, " Yes my lady."

Kagome just nodded, letting her go, " Good." she watched as she again headed towards the closer, a smirk played on her lips, " Because Cassidy is coming to work for me."

" WHAT!"

* * *

More to come... maybe


	7. Chapter 7

Here's another!

* * *

 _Sesshomaru was in his room, it was dark but he wasn't exactly sure what time it was, all he knew was that he was tired and ready for bed._

 _Sitting on the comfy mattress, his hands moved to lift his shirt over his head when there was a soft knock on the door. Letting go of his shirt he stood, opening it. No one was there. His head tilted in confusion, he was sure he heard a knock._

 _Closing the door he turned and forced himself not to jump._

 _Kagome was there, sitting on his bed, legs crossed. All she was wearing was a floor length trench coat and black pumps. Her hair in a thick braid, a daring smile on her face._

 _"_ _I saw that."_

 _He locked the door behind him, " Seen what?"_

 _She stood walking towards him slowly, " You were scared."_

 _He stood his ground, " I was not."_

 _She grabbed his hands pulling him towards her as she walked backwards " You were to." Turning she pushed him on the bed. " But that's okay."_

 _Sesshomaru leaned back on his elbows, " What are you doing here?"_

 _Kagome moved towards his stereo slipping in a cd of soft R and B. " Isn't this what you want." She pressed play and turned back to him._

 _Slowly she let the trench coat drop to the floor. Sesshomaru sat up, his whole face dropped. Now there were only a few things that can actually throw Sesshomaru off guard. He was never one to be caught by complete surprise. He usually figures things out before it happens. But this... he looked over Kagome's body... this just wasn't fair._

 _Kagome let the sexy smile cross her lips, she knew it would hold some effect, but not this much. She was wearing a silk navy blue see through laced gown that strapped around the neck and had a deep dip in the back. Stopping short on her thighs. You can see right through to her black bra and laced panties._

 _Sesshomaru didn't move. He didn't even blink. He was afraid to. Thinking this was just a dream and if he moved he would wake up. And he really didn't want to. The gowned hugged Kagome so perfectly. Like it was custom made just for her curves. He watched her take the rubber band off the tip of her braid. Her hair was so thick, half the braid unraveled by itself. Kagome shook her head slowly making the rest spray around her. He knew this had to be some kind of fantasy._

 _She moved seductively to the slow music, she turned half way then dropped low, her hands in the air, coming back up in a full spin. She whined her hips slowly, smoothing her hand over her stomach. She continued spreading her legs and bending her knees into a erotic pose running her hands up her neck into her hair dramatically. Sesshomaru stared openly, watching her, mind numb._

 _She came closer and pushed him back on the bed as she straddled his waist. A smiled curved across her lips. " This what you want?" She purred, reaching out a hand to stroke his cheek, leaning in to kiss soft lips._

Sesshomaru suddenly blinked his eyes open, he stared at the ceiling as the dream he was just having slipped from his sight and to the back of his mind. He sat up slowly, glancing around his room, it seemed so real for a moment he expected Kagome to walk out his bathroom. It didn't make any sense why he was dreaming about the girl. Yes she was gorgeous, but he didn't like her like that, or at least that what he kept telling himself.

He glanced down at his pants with a frown, " Shit." he mumbled, that dent didn't lie, he liked the girl more than he thought.

He sighed, laying back on his bed and started thinking about dead skunks to help a certain swelling to go down. He didn't understand why he was dreaming about the girl, he didn't see her as nothing more than a friend. She was cool, funny, smart, sexy... he stopped at that word, okay he couldn't deny he was attracted to her, she was the baddest thing in Shikon high. But he didn't want to be that way with her, for some reason he wanted to get to know her better, he wanted to be her friend. However if he wanted to just be friends he wouldn't be having fantasy dreams about her now would he?

There was a sudden knock on his door, he sat up, for a moment his dream resurfaced but he shook that thought from his head. " It's open."

His father walked in his room, dressed much like a teen himself in just dark blue jeans and a black shirt, white nikes on his feet. He raised a brow at his son then glanced to the watch on his wrist, " It's past noon, why are you still in bed?"

Sesshomaru frowned, it was past noon already, he blinked, confusion clouding his mind, he was suppose to be going to play ball with the guys, he got a text from Kagome asking if 4 was okay for her to come over and then... he must of dozed off. Weird.

Tashio watched his son's face as he tried to focus his sleepy brain, amber eyes glanced around the room looking for signs of recent drug use. He was acting strange, " Sesshomaru are you okay?"

The younger inu glanced up, for a second he forgot his father was there, he blinked, standing, what the hell was wrong with him today? " Yeah, just... tired."

Tashio raised a brow, " You sure?"

Sesshomaru nodded, picking up his phone from the bedside table, he had 3 miss calls, " Yeah, I'm good."

Tashio stared a moment longer before nodded, " Okay, I wanted to tell you I got a case to work so I'mma be late tonight."

Sesshomaru turned to his father, " What time you leaving?"

" 4ish, something is going down at the strip, me and Nate gonna be doing recon on a suspect."

Sesshomaru nodded, " Okay, I got this girl coming through later anyways."

" Use protection."

Sesshomaru glanced up then shook his head, " It's not even like that, it's an English project."

Tashio smirked and just nodded, " Right." turning and walking out the door.

Sesshomaru glared at his father's back for a moment, before putting his phone to his ear as it ring, " Yeah."

" Bruh, what the hell, you was pose to meet us at the court an hour ago. We getting scrapped by some damn freshmen cuz its 3 on 2!"

Sesshomaru grabbed his keys of his dresser, " I got caught up, I'm on my way now."

Tashio was sitting on the couch when he saw Sesshomaru leave out the house in his basketball gear, Inuyasha had left earlier to hang with his friends somewhere. He waited till he heard the sports car pull out the driveway before he stood and headed back upstairs.

Tashio considered himself a good parent though he was overprotective at times. He wouldn't say he's not strict on his kids or anything. He's just a father that ran on his instincts more than rational sense. And when it feels like his kids were out all night for the right reason, he wouldn't argue about it. He wanted them to grow up independent, solving problems on their own and doing the right thing. But when it doesn't feel right, he was up their ass the first chance he gets. That's what cop parents are like.

Yes he worked late hours at times but he still made sure he was around his kids long enough to know when there is something wrong, and something was definitely up with Sesshomaru. He has been day dreaming all week, he caught him more than once just staring off into space or zoning out in the middle of conversations. That's why he was now searching his eldest son's room. Him being a dog, he was naturally curious, him being the former lord of the western domain of Japan, his senses were trained and sharpened to be the best assets of his skills. And now him being a detective, he couldn't let a gut feeling go uninvestigated, something was going on with his son, so he checked the drawers, checked the closet, checked the shoe boxes, everything.

He was sliding a hand between the mattress and box spring of the bed when his hand hit something hard. Amber eyes blinked, he reached deeper and grabbed whatever it was and pulled it forward. It was a small metal jewelry box, Tashio sat back on his knees, his face softening, he gave this to Sesshomaru's mother as a birthday present. He chuckled for a moment, she actually threw it at his head among everything her hand touched before she left back for her home on the other side of Japan once the divorce was final.

She must of gave it to him he figured, setting it on the bed. Carefully he flipped the top open, the first thing he saw was a platinum chain, the medallion was a diamond encrusted circle, with two silver S's covered in diamonds facing each other. He smiled, touching a hand to his chest, pulling out the silver chain he wore around his own neck. It was the same medallion, the double S sigma was something he inherited from his father. Sesshomaru must have had a copy made just for him, it made him feel pride for a moment. The fact that Sesshomaru knew what it was, how important it was to him and decided to have one made to carry on his grandfather's legacy.

He smiled again, removing the more expensive chain carefully and set it on the bed. What he saw next made him laugh, it was the diamond stud earring Inuyasha claimed he lost and has been bitching about for the last month. He blinked, seeing a piece of paper folded up at the bottom of the box, reaching in he plucked it out, sliding it from under more pieces of jewelry.

He opened it carefully and blinked, his eyes going wide for a moment, it was drawing of his son looking like was not enjoying whatever class he was in. His eyebrow rose as he looked over the skillful strokes of pencil, this was done by a girl. He can smell the faint traces of an expensive perfume. Is this really what this was all about, a girl? Sesshomaru was pining over some girl so bad that it got him walking around in a daze. He grinned, staring at the well drawn sketch of his son, puppy love, his son was in puppy love. He started to laugh, this was classic, his eldest son was falling hard for some girl and didn't even have a clue! Carefully he folded up the drawing, still laughing, putting everything he found back in its place before sliding the box again between the mattress and the box spring.

He stood, staring at the bed for a moment where the box was, shaking his head. He had to meet this girl, she had to be something serious if it had his impassive, detached, unemotional son head over heels. The laughing started again, it was all too funny, the perfect form of irony, he laughed all the way out the door, down the hall, down the steps and back to the couch.

He was picking up the remote controller, still chuckling when his phone started to ring, picking it up he pressed it to his ear, " Takahashi."

" Why do you do that, you know it's me calling you, I know you got caller ID."

Tashio smirked, flicking through channels, " What did you find Nate?"

His partner has been working all morning trying to find out who this Mr. Sinclair was and where did he come from. " So get this, the proposal Russell supposedly signed never states a first name to Mr. Sinclair. None of the transfer papers, legal documents, even the copy of the check that was used states a damn first name."

Tashio frowned, " How is that even possible?"

" I don't know but it's legal and everything else is checking out fine. Everything was done by the book."

" I doubt that."

His partner agreed, " Definitely, but there's absolutely nothing legally suspicious about the renovation of Aces and its new owner."

Tashio set the controller down and sighed, " What about the girl, the assistant to Sinclair?"

" That's the weird thing, I can't find nothing on a Kagome Hernoshi, well nothing suspicious anyways. 17, rich kid growing up in the suburbs of Beverly Hills with a little brother, rich adopted daddy showed her the business of real estate, started working for Sinclair a year ago. That's it, no DUI's, speeding tickets, police reports, detention slips, nothing. The little brother is the same way, rich, spoiled, but a clear record."

Tashio frowned, " Something's not right here."

" Damn straight but we got no leads on this one, they're both squeaky clean."

The inu sighed, " I guess this is an overnight stakeout then."

" Be ready by 4, I'll honk when I'm outside."

" Will do." He hung up the phone and looked at it for a moment, his gut was telling him something big was going on, something he didn't fully understand yet, but he knew it wasn't something good. Amber eyes glanced at his watch, it was already a little after 1, he decided to take a shower and prepare for the stakeout. They were going to need a cooler with some good snacks, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

2 ½ hours later Sesshomaru was still at the basketball court, once he arrived he helped his friends win the 3 on 3 they was playing with other kids in the court. And now they were getting into their 3rd rough, the first two he won. A drop of sweat dripped from his eyebrow, he had the ball bouncing in one hand, the other ready to take control if it needed to. Basketball was more than a game to him. Every sport was, especially when he wanted to win. He didn't worry though, after playing with the boys here he knew he was going to win.

He dribbled, faked left and spun out, shaking the kid that was on his heels, then with no hesitation shot it at the hoop, watching as it swished through the net with a with a soft swoosh.

Kouga grinned, that was game point, " Damn bruh, you on fire today."

Sesshomaru shrugged, he was in an oddly good mood for some reason, " Another?"

The five over guys glanced to each other then shrugged, they got in position to play defense, tensing and awaiting for the ball to move when suddenly... there was a ringing. Sesshomaru looked over to the grass, " Time out." he called, his cell phone was ringing, jogging over as the players complained.

" Damn." It was the alarm he set to remind him of the time.

The other players turned to him, " What? What's wrong?"

Sesshomaru bent, picking up his water bottle and keys, " I gotta go." he picked up his towel, " I gotta meet Kagome." he said jogging to his car.

Hampton grinned, watching him leave, " Make that move or someone else will!"

Kagome let Souta drive her to Sesshomaru's place, she wanted to make sure he was as safe and decent of a driver as he said he was before she bought him a car. So far he was pretty okay, he jerked the pedal a bit when braking but other than that, he was passable.

She glanced down at the message on her Iphone, she was right in her assumption to keep an eye on Sullivan and Takahashi. Sullivan has been busy this morning looking into her past, it seemed the adopted rich girl storyline was holding up, " They fell for it, expect them to hound us for a little longer with questions before things die down."

Souta glanced at her as he pulled up to a red light, " What's my back story?"

Kagome grinned, " Rich, spoiled, know it all."

He smirked, that was basically true already, " That shouldn't be hard."

Kagome nodded, " M is overseeing the bar for the night, Gruff is on his way to the states, Ayame and I are going to be at the warehouse all night, so I need you to stay in the house for me."

" I was planning to hit the library to do my report."

Kagome glanced at him, " We got wifi at the condo, C I need you to do this for me, these cops are not the only ones that are gonna be snooping around."

Souta nodded, " Okay, I'll stay in for the rest of the day."

She smiled, a hand going over the one on the stick in a silent thanks, Souta smirked, " But don't expect the place to be how you left it, you know how quick I get cabin fever."

Kagome laughed, shaking her head as she looked out the window, " That must be the place." seeing the large white house at the end of the block.

Souta raised a brow, " Cops don't get paid that much."

" He's a white inu Souta, that clan still runs the west of Japan, that's most likely where his main source of income is coming from."

The younger brother nodded, " Makes sense I guess." he pulled up to the front, " You want me to come pick you after?"

She glanced to the house again then back to her brother, " Nah, I'mma call a car."

He nodded, " Okay, I'll be home when you get there."

She again grabbed his hand, " Order out, my phone will be on me at all times, I can get to you in 10 minutes."

He smirked, " I'm not a baby."

" You're my baby."

He laughed, " Get out the car woman."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, " And no company."

He rolled his eyes, " You're just a buzz kill ain't you."

She smiled, opening the door, " Your limit is one bottle tonight, nothing over a 5th."

He grinned, " Oh shit, I'm bout to get fucked up!"

She plucked his forehead, " After homework is done and I will be checking up on you."

" Yes mom."

She rolled her eyes, getting out the car, " Love you."

He smiled, " Love you." watching her head up the walkway before pulling off the curve.

After rushing home from the court Sesshomaru took a quick shower to get all the sweat off before dressing in simple black basketball shorts that hung past his knees and a black beater, with red kobes on his feet and chilled in the living room to wait for Kagome. His father was still here in the kitchen getting ready to leave when the door bell rung.

He got up to answer it, Kagome stood in all her glory, looking at him with a smile. Her spaghetti strap white stretch shirt slit open from under her bust to her waist. Where a white leather belt held up light blue Bermuda shorts. White heels with longs laces criss crossing up her legs, soft wing on her eyes and a balmy peach gloss for her lips. Her long ebony hair in a low lazy yet somehow attractive ponytail.

" Hey Fluffy." she said walking past him and into the house.

He frowned closing the door, " I didn't know we were on the level of nicknames."

She turned to him, holding her English book in her hand, " If you haven't noticed yet, I really like nicknames."

He blinked, " And if I don't approve?"

She stepped closer, amused, " File a complaint and I'll get back to you within 3-5 business days."

He stepped closer as well, looking down, " I'll like to file a verbal complaint then."

Kagome grinned, leaning closer, " What seems to be the issue?"

Sesshomaru leaned in as well, " I don't like nicknames."

She leaned closer, " You'll get use to it."

He leaned closer with a raised eyebrow " What makes you so sure?"

Their lips were almost touching, " Because I always get what I want.." Kagome whispered, a smug look crossing her face. " and people get use to that fact very quickly."

Sesshomaru leaned a bit closer, their lips a hair strand apart, " You're mistaken me for some else."

There bodies were almost touching, they were so close, Kagome leaned up, feeling his cool breath touch her lips. " I'm pretty sure I got you pegged."

He smirked, Sesshomaru had to admit, she was a feisty one, different from all the others girls he knew. " Am I interrupting something?" A voice startled Kagome away Sesshomaru.

She spun around to see Tashio standing a few feet away from the couple. Sesshomaru took a step away looking at Kagome, seeing her smile. " Hello Detective, nice to see you again."

Tashio frowned, " What are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru blinked, looking from his father to the girl beside him, " You two know each other?"

She shrugged it off, like it was nothing, " Detective Takahashi came by the bar I'm going to be managing."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " What?"

She just smiled, " I'll explain later." She stepped forward, glancing to the cooler in his hand. Stakeout she thought, probably over her, it made her smile at the cop, " Have you made a break in Russell's case yet?"

He frowned, getting the vibe that he was being toyed with, " Not yet but we're looking into some new leads."

She nodded, " If there is anything I can do please let me know."

He just nodded back, " I'll keep that in mind." he mumbled.

Kagome smiled wider, loving to fuck with people, she turned to Sesshomaru, " After you."

The young inu blinked, then nodded, leading Kagome towards the stairs to go to his room. Tashio watched them walk away, he saw the English book but would have never expected Kagome was the girl Sesshomaru was talking about. He wondered for a moment if she was the girl he was falling for, that would be a really big problem. He couldn't prove it yet but the girl was bad news. There was a honk outside, he turned, heading for the door, this was something his partner would definitely love to hear.

Kagome followed close behind Sesshomaru, he led her up a flight of stairs and down a few halls. Then finally stopped, she was texting M on her phone to keep an eye out for the stakeout as he opened the door.

Kagome walked in holding her phone, the room was nice. Big. Described him a lot. Wall to wall carpet, matching the long floor length drapes. The big screen TV, the stereo and hundreds of CDs. The desk in the corner, the bed looked like it was bigger than a regular king size. She looked around, blue, red and white must be his favorite colors. The room was covered in it. Navy curtains. A red love seat. White blankets. It was nice though.

Kagome walked over to the mountain of CDs, " Woah." Looking over a few names, he really liked his music.

Sesshomaru sat on his bed, watching her go through his collection of albums he obtained over the years. He looked her over from behind. She looked so feminine, her curves softened by the sunlight coming through his window.

Kagome smiled, seeing a CD she adored, opening the case, she slipped it into the stereo, playing the soft R and B. She turned to him, " I love this song." As it started to play, she slid her phone in her back pocket, then moved to set her purse down on his dresser. Slowly she turned, her back towards the window. Sesshomaru had to blink when he saw the creature standing before him, his breath left. The curtains shadowed the light, making the sun halo her, making her look angelic. Her dark ebony locks catching the soft rays of the sun, turning parts of it a glowing cerulean like her eyes. Her shapely body was outlined by the golden colors behind her. She looked just beautiful.

" Sesshomaru, why you staring at me like that, it's rude."

He blinked, then raised a brow at what she said, " Shut up."

She laughed, " You ready?"

He picked up his copy of the book beside him, " Yeah."

She nodded, following in suit sitting on the opposite side of the bed so they were back to back. " How long your dad gonna be?" She asked opening her book to the part they were going to be acting out.

Sesshomaru did the same, " Don't know, he said not to wait up." he suddenly blinked, realizing what he just said, he was in an empty house, alone, with Kagome, he shook that thought away hearing her talk.

" So, I think we should start by rehearsing lines and trying to familiarize ourselves with the scene."

He nodded, " Okay."

She nodded as well, both of them with their heads in their books, " Let's begin."

The clock hit 5:10 and Sesshomaru was no closer to sounding convincing with his parts, he leaned back on the bed the book covering his face, " This is stupid."

Kagome laughed looking at him. " You're not even trying Sesshomaru."

" Lies." He mumbled from under the soft cover copy of Romeo and Juliet.

She turned, balancing herself on one arm as she removed the book from his face whispering in his ear. " It's really not that hard," he shivered as her cool breath tickled his pointed ear.

Sesshomaru let his eyes open slowly. Kagome looked gorgeous. The little light coming through the window glowed around her. Her hair flowed over her shoulder like water. Even upside down she looked so damn editable. She tilted her head to the side looking even cuter if possible.

" You just need to walk in their shoes."

Sesshomaru stared at her, " And how will that help me?"

She smiled shifting her position so both her elbows rested by Sesshomaru's head supporting her weight still looking over him. " Understanding what their trying to say will help you feel their emotion and play your part better." She pulled back, " Now get up, I have an idea."

Sesshomaru blinked, then sat up, grabbing his book and standing, " What idea?"

She stood as well, " I'm going to explain what their saying while you read your parts, once you get it, acting it out should be easier. So start at page 78 Romeo, last line."

Sesshomaru nodded, blinking away the image of Kagome leaning over him for a moment before flipping the pages. Focusing.

" If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this. My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand, to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." He mumbled, boredom in his eyes.

Kagome looked up to him," I am not worthy of your touch but I must, I can not resist, and if I am to be punished, punish me with a soft kiss."

Sesshomaru blinked, surprised at the stir that spiraled in his stomach, his voice a tone softer than normal, " Did you just make that up?"

She just smiled, " I'm good, I know." she glanced back to her book, reading her part, " Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this. For saints have hands that pilgrims hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers kiss."

She glanced up, " You treat your hand unjust, it is worthy of my touch. If I am a shrine as you say, the hand that touches mines will be blessed this day."

He stared, the stirring starting again, he was able to understand her but she made it sound sexy in that soft voice of hers, blinking, he glanced down at the book, " Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

Kagome giggled at the line, it was one of her favorites, " What do you think he said?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, " If your hand touches mines and it is blessed, can you bless my lips with yours as well."

Kagome grinned, " Yes that's right, now you're getting it." she looked to her book, " Ay pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

Blue eyes glanced to him, silently asking if he knew what she said, he blinked, thinking, " Our mouths must stay shut."

She nodded, " Perfect."

A soft smirk crossed his face for a moment, he was getting the hang of this, " Oh, then dear saint, let lips do what hands do, they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

" Saint's pray by touching hands, let our lips do the same, before you turn our love for Gods into heart filled shame."

Sesshomaru glanced up, her rhythms were cute and really helped him make sense of things, he couldn't believe she was making them up on the spot, " You're good."

She just smirked, " I know." looking the the book once more, " Saints do not move, though grant for prayers sake."

He saw those eyes on him, knowing what she was asking, " Saints devotion is not shaken so easily by temptation and when so they pray for healing."

She nodded, " You're getting it now."

He glanced to his book, " Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from lips, by thine, my sin is purged." There was a pause, Sesshomaru looked up with a frown, " It says he kisses her."

Kagome blinked and looked down at her book, " Damn I thought we had another page before that started." she frowned, " Then again, the whole page was about lips and kissing."

She sighed, looking up, " Alright, lay one on me."

Sesshomaru blinked, " What?"

She just shrugged with a shake of her head, " We gotta practice to look believable right?"

He frowned, " I suppose." he mumbled.

She nodded, " You suppose right, so kiss me."

He raised a brow, " Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes, he was being dramatic for no reason, " Fluffy, it's just a kiss, no big deal, I am sure we both did plenty of kissing in our lives." she looked at him, " We are just going to practice this scene out, get it down pack so we can pass out of English early. Strictly professional, deal?"

He stared at her for a moment, is that what she thought this was, a business deal? Acting with him so she can get an A? If that's how she wanted it, it was fine with him, he nodded, " Deal."

" Good." her hand went to her hip, " Now kiss me."

Sesshomaru frowned at the command but stepped forward, he touched her arm with his free hand, pulling her closer, touching his lips to hers. Kagome blinked, stilled but only for a moment, soon she responded. They were both surprised at the sudden electricity. The intense spark that had their eyes closing. The swirl of heat that had their mouth opening. It was soft and sensual, sending jolts of fire running through them, kissing each other lips with a much more feverish desire.

Kagome pulled away first, opening her eyes with a blink, odd emotions running through her, looking down to the forgotten book, " Umm." Trying to find her place, " Then have my lips the sin that have took."

Sesshomaru blinked, looking at his own book, " Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged. Give me my sin again." He whispered in a rush, dropping the book to the floor, pulling Kagome to him, kissing her sweet lips again.

Her book slipped from her hand as they went up and around his neck, eyes closing, her moan soft as she opened to him feeling Sesshomaru strong tongue sweep through. He was so dominate, he commanded submission, his natural taste was, husky, as if power had an actual flavor. She felt a warm swirl in her tummy slowly spreading throughout her body. It felt like a great fire was threatening to consume her at any minute. What was this? This burning need that raced through her body.

There was something there, an emotion he couldn't name building up inside him. Just the intensity of it was overwhelming. Creating a fiery friction that sizzled and sparked in the air around them until they were living inside their own sensual fire. He knew she felt it. The way she grabbed at him, wrapped her arms around him. Wanting him closer. The sounds that came out her mouth. So alluring, turning him on even more, she taste of chilled, ripe strawberries, sweet and refreshing.

It was a light. The sun reflecting off her watch, irritating her eyes. That's what broke the spell that weaved around them. She pulled away from him, stepping back, blinking, trying to focus on what was going on. Kagome was more unsettled than she would like to believe, her stomach was scurrying, her whole body felt weak, her chest was rising and falling quickly, her pulse was erratic and strong. She shook her head, " Okay, I think um, we should call it a wrap for the day."

Sesshomaru blinked, trying to force down the animalistic hunger he felt pulsing with the desire in his veins. He saw her reach for her purse and shook his head, " Kagome I didn't mean to..." He paused, didn't mean to what, kiss her like she was the very reason he breathed.

She smiled, sliding the strap over her shoulder, " It's fine, I just really got to get to my aunt's house for dinner, she's naggy that way." she looked up at him, seeing him simply staring at her, she raised a brow, " Don't make it weird, it was just acting." she picked up her English book and turned for the door, " I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded, watching her open his door, " Yeah."

She nodded back with a smile, " Later."

He didn't follow her out the door, he didn't move from the spot he was standing until he heard the front door slam shut. He sank to his bed with a heavy sigh, what the fuck just happened. All the girls he kissed, he never felt anything like that in his entire life. He glanced down to the dent in his shorts and rolled his eyes, " I need a shower." he mumbled.

Kagome was walking down the street when the car she ordered picked her up, she couldn't stand in front of the inu's house. That was the most unbelievable thing that ever happened to her and she had a lot of crazy experiences in her life. Never had she felt such heat and passion in just a kiss. She shook her head, it didn't make any sense, he kissed her like... she didn't even know how to explain it. He kissed her like she was the antidote for the latest plague, like he needed her to survive.

She shook the thought away, she would talk to Ayame about this situation later, right now she had to focus on what she already had going on. She reached her aunt's house in 30 minutes, she had the driver loop back a few times just use to taking the long routes. Stopping in front of the house, she leaned over to the front to speak to the driver, a pretty brunette. " Be ready in an hour, I won't be long."

She nodded, " I'll wait right here then."

Kagome smiled at the girl, " What's your name?"

Teal eyes glanced over, " Nicki my lady."

Kagome just nodded, " Nicki." she repeated before getting out of the car.

She knocked on the door and waited a moment, she could hear movement inside the house, the door opened a moment later. Kikyou smiled, now dressed in pajama shorts and a white tank top, " Hey girl!" she leaned over and hugged her cousin.

Kagome just smiled, " You guys really are a hugging family."

Kikyou laughed pulling back, " Where's Souta?"

Kagome grinned, " He got an essay due tomorrow that he just started."

She shook her head, " Boys." closing the door after her cousin walked in the house.

Kagome followed her to the kitchen, " So when you left the arcade?"

Kikyou shrugged, " About an hour after you did."

May looked up as the two girls walked into the kitchen, " Kagome." she looked over her outfit and frowned slightly. " How are you dear?"

Kagome raised a brow, the soft aura of the older woman was sparking with disapproval and anger. She smiled at her aunt, " I'm fine thank you Aunt May, how was your day at work?"

" It was fine, nothing new to report." She mumbled, setting the table.

Kagome glanced to her cousin who just shook her head with a shrug of her shoulders. Kagome frowned but followed her to the table to sit, May started to serve the food, setting the bento on the table. " So, I heard you girls had fun this Friday."

Kikyou frowned, putting a few pieces of sushi on her plate, " We just went to the boardwalk, nothing special."

Kagome smirked, immediately catching on to what's going on, somebody didn't like Kikyou's outfit, " It was nice, Kikyou showed me a good time."

May just nodded, not believing the girl but had no proof anything besides that happened. The rest of the dinner was silence and tense, Kagome managed it for a good 30 minutes before she placed her napkin on her plate, " This was great but I have homework to catch up on."

She stood, " Same time next Sunday?"

May nodded, " Of course."

Kikyou stood too, " I'll walk you out."

Leading the way, Kagome grinned, " What happened when you got home?"

Kikyou frowned, " She flipped, like she caught me stripping or something."

Kagome grinned, " Doesn't want you around me anymore huh."

Kikyou stopped at the front door, " How you know she said that?"

" Isn't the first time I made a parent see their child as an adult."

Kikyou blinked then just shook her head, " Thanks for covering for me back there."

Kagome shrugged, " You're my cousin, I'll always have you're back." she paused, " Unless I have to choice between you or Souta."

Kikyou laughed, rolling her eyes but giving her cousin another hug, " I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Kagome just nodded, the miko not knowing how serious that last statement was, " Later."

* * *

Naraku sat in his home office, looking over a scripted copy of the proposal Russell supposedly signed. How he got a copy? He knew a guy. Well technically he knew a guy's 7 year old daughter, a quick threat to her and the guy gave him everything he wanted. He was looking over the proposal with his keen eyes, trying to find anything that sounded suspicious. So far the contract was legit, legal and binding, it was simple, the bar is mines for such amount of money. Russell would have been a fool not to sign to be honest, they offered a lot of 0's and there wasn't any loopholes. At least ones that he couldn't find and he was pretty good when it came to loop holes.

But he knew Russell didn't sign this paper though he can clearly see his signature at the bottom of the form. Russell was an idiot, a drunk, he wouldn't recognize a proposal like this as godsend. He would have been offended, he would have been rude, he would have tried to hit someone. He must have been forced to sign, then killed, but how? he had put him in the most secure hotel in the city, guards on every floor, security cameras, motion sensors, then he had two of his own men stationed outside his door. But someone still found a way in, found a way to kill Russell right under his nose. His men didn't remember seeing anything suspicious, Russell had a number of escorts in and out of the room but that's it. The last girl was some blonde, young but damn sexy they had said. After she entered, they heard music, they figured she did her job and they fell asleep, they didn't find the body till the morning. The hooker could have been taken and killed or just ran out scared before they returned for the early shift.

So now Russell was dead and the bar belonged to someone named Sinclair, renovations has already started, and rumor has it they will be reopening on Friday. A hand moved the proposal out the way, he picked up a photo he had underneath it. The girl was young, he can tell that just by her soft features, but her stance and form screamed dominance. It seemed like she was looking directly into the camera when the photo was taken but he knew that wasn't possible. He had his men survey the bar from over a 100 meters away with a powerful scope camera. Her black suit fitted her like a glove, she was definitely in her late teens, her body was prime for mating. Her dark blue eyes seemed to be staring right through him, it sent an odd chill up his spine. Danger spewed from the girl like a water faucet, her body language, that half smirk on her flawless face. She definitely knew what she was doing, the problem was Naraku needed to know what she was doing.

There was a knock on his door, he glanced up sensing his daughter's spiraling aura, " Come in Kagura."

The wind demoness opened the door and stepped in with a frown, " Dad I need new shoes."

He raised a brow at the demand, " For what, your closets is full of shoes."

Kagura put her hands on her hips, " You're not going to believe this, there is this new girl at my school that thinks she's better than me!" she rolled her eyes, " She can dress I give her that but if she thinks she can take what's mine she got another thing coming."

Naraku smirked, the girl was always so entertaining with her high school issues, " And how will new shoes help you?"

She waved a hand in the air, " Because the new Markay collection is finally on sale today and if I own the first pair of shoes out his vintage collection I will be the most popular girl in the school again."

Naraku just shook his head, his daughter was something else, he liked her naive though, it made using her as arm candy at buyer's meeting so much easier. A quick hint to her about how much money a man had and she was on them like flies. He set the photo he was looking at on the desk and reached for his wallet.

Kagura saw the picture and gasped, " That's her!"

Naraku blinked, surprised for a moment, " You know this girl?"

Kagura nodded, " That's the new girl at my school." she raised a brow confused for a moment, " What are you doing with a picture of Kagome?"

Kagome, he whispered in his head, he liked it, " Is she in any of your classes?"

Kagura frowned, " Well she was in 4 of the them but I think she got dropped because I only see her in my English class before lunch." she rolled her eyes at the thought of the annoying female, " Why does it matter?"

" It's nothing important." he said, flipping open his wallet, he handed her a card.

She squealed, forgetting about the picture, " Thank you daddy!" leaning over she kissed his cheek before running out the door.

Naraku sat back, thinking for a moment, so the girl goes to the same school as his daughter. He was correct in his assumption of her age then, she must work for whoever Sinclair is, she was the key to finding the mystery person and what plans he had up his sleeves. And he knew only one way to get close to any female, the opposite sex.

He reached over and picked up the land line on his desk and dialed a number, his eldest son picked up on the second ring, " Sup pops."

" When is your first class tomorrow?"

His son attended a college just on the outskirts of the city, " 1 o'clock, why?"

He knew Kagura had lunch at 12 so her English class must start about an hour before that, " I need you to drop something off to your sister at her school tomorrow?"

There was a laughter on the other end of the line, Muso knew his father well enough to know when he wanted him to do something for him. He was use to his father using him to seduce females for his own gain, unlike Kagura, he knew what their father did for a living, " What's her name?"

Naraku smirked," Kagome."

" Sounds cute, what you need done?"

" Find out everything you can about her and who she work for, I'll send a picture to your phone."

" Done. Later pops."

Naraku hung up the phone and again looked at the picture on his desk, it was interested to see what his son learns. The 20 year old just graduated from Shikon High himself 2 years ago, he was popular then and popular in his new school now. Girls could never resist the charms of the spider demon, he was smooth, handsome and knew exactly what to say to get into any female pants. He had a feeling the girl wouldn't fall easily, but with persistence, everything breaks.

* * *

More to come...


	8. Chapter 8

here's another

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning with a headache, the dreams she had about a certain white inu can definitely now be labeled as explicit. In her dreams, the kiss didn't end with her pulling away, she sat up with a groan, trying to shake the images from her head. Him pulling her back to his chest, lifting her up with ease, laying her on his bed, pulling off her shirt, lips kissing every inch of her body.

" Stop it." she hissed, forcing the thoughts away with an imaginary kick.

She rolled out of bed with a frown, she could not go through the day like this, she walked over to the wall and pressed the intercom, " Souta you up?"

There was a click and a response, " Yeah, what's wrong?"

" I need you."

" I'm coming."

It took a moment or two but Souta soon entered Kagome's room in tan khaki shorts and a white t shirt. He turned and locked the door before pressing a hand to it, his aura pulsed once, a dark blue barrier coating the room making it sound and sense proof.

He didn't say a word as he turned towards his sister, he knew what she meant by needing him. Kagome stood from the edge of the bed she was sitting on, she grabbed a towel and laid it on her comforter. Souta took a seat on it as Kagome rolled up her sleeves, she was silent as she turned so she was standing in front of him. Blue eyes glanced to blue eyes before bending between his legs, she nodded to him, a silent question if he was ready.

He nodded back, lifting his shirt above his waist as his answer. Kagome glanced down, her hands reaching forward and undoing his belt, slipping the button through the loop. She glanced up again, feeling those deep eyes on her as she slowly pulled down the the zipper.

Looking down at perfectly delectable abs, she licked her lips in anticipation, she then leaned forward and bit down, hard, on his side, just above his hip. At the first drop, a familiar burning seized her chest. Thirst, that all too well-known tingling bubbling in her stomach. Her craving rose steadily, that all consuming hunger to drink growing. The sweet slightly thick liquid with a heavy iron taste and a heavenly aroma. Blood, lovely, warm blood infused with the taste of strength and power. Not just any power, Souta's power, the purity in his blood sizzling her tongue, making it even more delicious.

The reason their mother moved to the states in the first place was because of their father. She was in love and didn't care if it meant following an American across the world. Their father was a military man, special ops. He was an elite agent of the RDSVU, rogue demon special victim unit. Not every demon or human liked the peace between the two species. Some went on a rampage or killing sprees and had to be put down. That's where his team came in. He was indeed special, he was a decedent of a Basilisk, human in all aspects but the blood and power of the legendary creature ran through his veins. It made him, stronger, smarter and faster than the average human, than the average demon to be honest. It also made him thirsty, a blood lust that was curved with desire or blood, more preferably both.

Souta grunted, his hands clenching the covers he was sitting on in a death grip. Everything seemed to slow. Colors spilled out there outline. He felt his eyes began to blur. And yet he felt a surge of excitement. A tingle of pleasure. He knew she could feel it pressing against her shoulder. His arousal always rising when Kagome fed off of him. Her fangs grew longer, her warm hand reaching up, touching his waist as she tasted more.

" Damn." he whispered, then groaned feeling Kagome bite harder, drinking his life essence. It felt like fire in his veins, his purifying powers trying to combat the demon essence Kagome was leaking into him. He could feel her strength, feel her power, feel her emotions, see her soul.

That's why when Kagome was born, their father knew she was going to be powerful, her mother was not that strong of a Miko but Kagome's power were off the charts when she was just an infant. He knew with his blood added to the mix she will either be an incredible weapon or an unstoppable monster. That's why he started training her so young, as soon as she can walk he started giving her lessons. He explained what he was, why it must be kept secret, and why she always had to be careful. And when he died, she continued his teachings, practicing what he taught her. When her mother died, she started to teach Souta, he shared the blood lust as well, he's not as strong perhaps because he's purifying powers were weaker than his sisters. But it was secret they both shared.

Kagome pulled away before she lost it, licking the blood from her lips. A slender hand reached up and healed the bite wound on his side, when she fed off someone her healing powers were cut in half. She can just get the wounds to stop bleeding and on daily dosages she could get the scar to leave after a few days. That's why she always bit Souta on the hip, places where he could hide the scar until she can make sure it was gone.

Watching the wound close and heal to a three day old bite, she then looked down and laughed at the dent in his pants. " Why does that happen?"

Souta shook his head, trying to control his breathing, " I don't know but I need a shower. A really cold shower."

10 minutes later he walked out her bathroom after stepping under some cold water, " So what got you so rallied up?"

Kagome watched him dry his hair with her favorite towel and just shook her head, the jerk, " This boy at school." she admitted, not one to lie to her brother.

Souta draped the towel around his neck, his white t shirt slightly damp, " Don't tell me its that tiger, he got an aura that makes me want to punch him in the face."

Kagome laughed, sitting on her bed, " He is crazy energetic but no it's the dog."

Souta nodded, " The cop's son?"

Kagome sighed, " Yeah I know, it's just something about him, his aura is so damn powerful but so chilled. He don't go around flaunting it to show off, he doesn't seem to care about what anybody thinks."

Souta grinned, " Confident yet not conceit, sounds like your type."

Kagome rolled her eyes at her brother, " I didn't see him like that before the other day." She frowned, glancing to the floor, " I shouldn't have read his heart."

Souta turned to her, " You what?"

She shook her head, " Something in his aura was just... calling to me, I read his heart to see what he was about."

" And..."

" Loyal. Honest. Trustworthy. Powerful." she frowned, " I don't know C but I'm attracted. Then that kiss."

Souta grinned, " Ya'll kissed?"

She shook her head, " English project, we're Romeo and Juliet."

Souta sat beside her on the bed, " So you feeling him?"

Kagome nodded, " Yeah I am. A lot. But I can't, I don't got time or space to get caught up in some dude, especially the son of the cop leading the investigation on me, it won't work, not with all the shit I gotta get done."

Souta glanced to her sister, " You know what they say, all work and no play makes you a very old lady."

Kagome laughed, " I'm being serious Souta."

" I am too Kags." he nudged her shoulder, " Don't think for a moment you don't deserve happiness, if the inu makes you happy, I'm all for it." he shrugged, " I can always kick his ass later."

Kagome laughed again, then just shook her head, " I gotta get dressed, I gotta visit a certain clerk down at city hall who leaked a copy of my proposal."

Souta raised a brow, " Naraku?"

Kagome nodded, " Yup."

Souta stood, " Okay." he headed to the door, " Can I ride my bike yet?"

" Not yet, I'm still tryna find a way around the whole you're only 14 thing."

Souta laughed, " Then can I get a ride in the Barabus, I look so sexy pulling up in that bad bitch."

Kagome grinned, shaking her head at the silliness of her brother, " Sure, go get ready."

* * *

Sesshomaru was at his locker the next day of school, the door was open, he was suppose to be grabbing his Calculus homework he forgot to do. He didn't have math until 2nd period which gave him plenty of time to get the work done. But when he opened his locker all he could do was stare at the Romeo and Juliet paperback he held in his hand. For some odd reason he didn't want to put it away, he didn't have English until 4th period with Kagome but the thought of not having the book on him made him feel... weird. Staring at the cover, his mind flashed back to the incident that happened in his bedroom. That kiss. That kiss was something else, something out of this world, he dreamed about that kiss last night and much more.

There was no denying it anymore, he liked her, really liked her. He wanted her but he still felt odd about the response he got from her after the kiss. She felt it too, he knew she did, the way she held on to him, cling to him for dear life. But she played it off so well, brushed it off as if it was nothing, as if she didn't feel a thing. Maybe she didn't want to, he thought, maybe she didn't want to like him though he knew she did.

" Bruh, what are you doing?"

Sesshomaru blinked, he turned seeing Inuyasha standing beside him with a raised brow, " What?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms, " Why are you staring at your locker like some zombie?"

Sesshomaru frowned, he had to stop zoning out, it was becoming a habit, " It's nothing." he mumbled, grabbing his need to be done homework, " What do you want?"

Inuyasha stared at his brother for a moment, he watched for 2 minutes before he approached, he was literally just staring into the cubical as if he was in a trance. " You on drugs or something?"

Sesshomaru blinked, turning to his brother, " What."

" You're acting like you're stoned or some shit."

Sesshomaru just frowned, tempted to roll his eyes, " I don't do drugs idiot." he closed his locker, " Why are you bugging me?"

Inuyasha shrugged, then dug a hand in his pocket, " You left this in the kitchen this morning." handing his brother his cell phone. " You know pops went through it, he nosy as hell."

Sesshomaru frowned, now how did he forget his phone, he grabbed it, sliding the Iphone in his pocket. " Thanks." he mumbled.

Inuyasha's head tilted ever so slightly, " Bruh, for real, what got you all fucked up? You zoning out, you can't focus, you barely ate all this week, I can hear you up at night like you can't sleep or something. Like what the fuck?"

When did his half brother get so observant, he thought, Sesshomaru sighed and just shook his head. " It's nothing, I just got a lot going on."

" Hey fellas."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha turned as one seeing Kagome walking down the hall with M a step behind her to the right as always. She wore a pair of light blue jean shredded shorts, an electric navy blue belly shirt stretched snug across her breasts under a white lace knit pullover with bat wing sleeves to her elbow. Her open back white suede 4in booties laced up the front. Her hair pulled on the top of her head in a simple twist bun, diamond hoops in her ears, bracelets on one wrist, her watch on the other with a ring on each pinky. Her liner done in a sexy cat eye with a wine lip stainer on her full lips.

M in her white poncho pants, flaring cutely around her strong calves. Her pastel yellow shirt, draping in the front, wrapping around her neck, the gold jewels decorating down her shirt, spreading towards the back, matching her strappy gold heels. Her hair curled up, and piled on the top of her head, with a few bobby pins, making the perfect messy, and yet always attractive bun. And just for show she added a few sliver butterfly combs in there to finish the look off with a bang.

She smiled as she reached the side of the two inus, looking to the oldest one, " So I think I grabbed your book yesterday." she said digging into her designer bag and pulling the copy of Romeo and Juliet out. " This one has writing in it."

Sesshomaru glanced down to the book in his hand, no wonder he had a strange desire to keep the book near him, it smelled like her. His sensitive nose must have subconsciously picked up traces of her perfume on the book. He reached forward, " Here."

Kagome smiled, taking the book and handing him his, " Thanks Fluffy." She started down the hall, " I'll see you later."

Sesshomaru nodded, watching her leave, Inuyasha raised a brow at his brother as Kagome turned a corner, " Did she just call you Fluffy?"

Sesshomaru glanced to his brother with a frown but didn't answer the question, he simply turned and walked in the opposite direction, he had some math homework to do. Inuyasha watched him leave, something strange was going on here, he let her call him by a ridiculous nickname, " He must be in love." he mumbled, walking down the hall to head to class.

Kagome was at her locker 2 periods later, she was satisfied with her class schedule. She had Chem then English and then she was done for the day and Sesshomaru was in both of her last classes. She paused, putting her math book away, now why did she just think that? She had to admit seeing him this morning wasn't as uncomfortable as she thought it was going to be. But mostly she was blaming that on her relaxed state after a feeding, however her heart did skip a beat when his hand touched hers to give her book bag.

She shook that thought off though, there was no way to tell if he felt the same way about her. They were better off as friends and besides she didn't have the time for a teenage life anyways. She had work to get done, things to accomplish, an empire to build.

" Yo Kagome."

The miko turned with her assistant to see Kouga and Hampton coming her way. The tiger grinned, green eyes scanning over her outfit, " Looking good as always."

Kagome just shrugged, closing her locker door, " It's in my nature." she smiled at the two boys that were always together, " So what's up?"

Kouga blinked, remembering what they came over for, " Oh, so we heard you got shorter classes and wanted to see what you grabbing for lunch."

Kagome glanced to Melanie, the question in the raise of her brow, did she have time to stay for lunch? The small girl pulled out her tablet and went over her schedule for her boss. She was very busy today with the construction of the bar and the people she needed to confront and hide aways she had to set up, always have a contingency plan was the first rule she learned in this game.

Black eyes glanced up, softly shaking her head no, Kagome turned to the boys, " Sorry, I got a thing right after school."

Hampton raised a brow, " How come you always busy, what you be doing?"

Kagome smirked, the tiger was naturally nosy, " That's my business."

" Well how about a movie tonight?"

Kagome turned to the wolf, " You really tryna see Ayame again ain't you."

Kouga blushed, glancing away, making Kagome laugh, she fixed the strap of her bag on her shoulder, " Let me know what's playing and we'll see, but its gonna have to be late."

Kouga nodded, " I'll call you."

Kagome nodded as well before heading down the hall, she turned the corner and paused, surprise evident on her face. Her cousin was at her locker, she wore black skinny jeans and a dark blue kimono sleeve silk shirt. Her hair brushed and braided over her shoulder, her chocolate brown eyes sparking against the dark contrast. The cute black open toe heels she wore friday on her feet, her make up a thin liner and glossy lips.

Kagome smiled wide, a few little things would have made the outfit really pop but Kagome was proud of her cousin, " Damn girl!"

Kikyou turned with a blink, then smiled seeing her cousin walking over to her, she put a hand on her hip, posing, " You like?"

Kagome touched her shoulder with a finger then pulled it away as of it burned, " You too hot for me."

The miko laughed, " Just taking some of your pointers."

Kagome grinned, " What Aunt May say when you left the house?"

Kikyou frowned, closing her locker door, " She's being mad anal about it but it's not like I'm dressing like a hooker."

Kagome nodded, walking with her cousin down the hall, " It's just hard on her to see you growing up, she'll get use to it." She looked her cousin over again, " But I gotta say girl for a first try you did damn good."

Kikyou frowned at the words for a first try, " Is there something I coulda done better?"

Kagome smiled at her, she really wanted to do better, " What size pants you wear?"

" 30."

" I thought so, you need a 28, that's why the belt is pinching."

Kikyou glanced down, seeing what her cousin was seeing, her pants did bunch at her waist because the belt was pulled so tight to keep them up, " Ohhh."

Kagome grinned, " You got a banging body girl."

A blush dusted across her face, her brown eyes smiling, " It's all the walking I do at the mall."

Kagome laughed, " So, what you doing tonight?"

" Homework."

" Wanna come to the movies with me and the guys?"

Kikyou looked to her, " What do you mean by the guys?"

Kagome shrugged a shoulder, " You know, Hampton, Kouga, Sesshomaru."

Kikyou frowned, " I don't know Kags, there just soo.."

" Don't start with that popular boy crap again, we all just hung out on Friday."

She shook her head, " I know, it's not that, its just that their soo... attractive. When I was drunk I was having some very naughty thoughts."

Kagome laughed, " Okay, invite Yash too."

" Can I invite Sango and Miroku?"

" Sure the more the merrier."

Kikyou nodded, " Okay deal?" she glanced down, she worked hard on this outfit this morning, " You think I can wear thi.."

" Hell no." Kagome said, cutting her off, " when you're going out with high school boys never let them see you in the same outfit out of school. Their brains are so small when they see you in the same close you literally disappear into the background."

Kikyou laughed, " You're silly."

" But it's true."

Kikyou blinked, then nodded, her cousin was right, no one noticed her before she was dressed nice and outside of school. " Agreed."

They turned down another hall, heading to the Chem lab they shared together, Kikyou glanced to the girl beside her, " So was I really drunk on Friday or were you sitting in Sesshomaru's lap at one point."

Kagome grinned, " Both."

Kikyou laughed, " So do you like him? You two would make a really cute couple."

Kagome shook her head, " It's not like that between us, we just cool."

" Well it seems like you guys got a lot in common, both gorgeous, smart and mature."

Kagome glanced at her, " Sounds like you too."

Kikyou blushed, " I could never be Sesshomaru's type, he'd probably touch me and I'll faint."

Kagome laughed, " Girl bye, no man is above a vagina. We hold all the power, you better learn to use it."

Kikyou glanced to her with a smile, starting to see why she was so confident, she was a feminist, they turned down one final hall and entered the Lab room. Sesshomaru was in this class as well with Kouga as a lab partner, they sat together in the dual sized tables. Kikyou was already paired up with Sango, so Kagome sat with a quiet boy named Hojo. M took a seat on a stool to the left of Kagome by the window.

Kagome smiled at the boy, he was shy, but sweet and had the cutest innocent smile that made her want to pinch his cheeks, " Hey Hojo."

He glanced over, his shy brown eyes making contact before quickly glancing away, " Hi Kagome."

Her smile widened for a moment, even his voice was soft and adorable, he was like a walking cuddle bear that she just wanted to squeeze. " So, I did not understand any piece of the homework last night, did you?"

He glanced to her again then back to his notebook, his hands moved carefully so to not accidentally bump her. Kagome liked how they didn't shake, steady hands are a gift only to a few. He opened his notebook, turning to last night assignments, " It wasn't that hard. It was about the electronic configurations of atoms."

Kagome turned on her stool so she was facing the shy boy, she leaned against the desk, she already did the assignment but she just liked to hear the boy talk. " Can you explain it to me?"

He nodded, chemistry being one of his favorite classes, some of his shyness ebbed away, " Okay." he picked up a pencil and turned to a blank page, " In order to represent electron population of an orbital, the principal quantum number is written before the orbital symbol while the number of electrons in the orbital is written superscript near the right hand top of the orbital symbol."

Kagome scouted a bit closer so she didn't have to lean in too far to reach him, " Can you give an example?"

He nodded, not noticing the close proximity, writing with his pencil as he talked, " Okay, so for example, if we have two electrons in the s-orbital of first energy level then it is written as ls2 Sometimes, electronic configurations are represented in a different manner by representing each orbital by a square or a circle and the electrons are represented by putting arrows in it like this."

Kagome looked over to see his finished work, her right hand touched his thigh as the left softly gripped the hand that held the pencil. The boy immediately froze, an inch below the example Kagome used his hand to copy it then glanced to him, " Like that?"

He swallowed, her face was so close to his he can smell the sweet scent of her hair, her cool breath washing over his skin. The hand on his thigh keeping her balanced, the hand on his own warm and smooth. A blush dusted his cheeks as she simply stared at him, waiting for an answer, his brown eyes glanced down to the paper they were writing on, " Um, yeah, just like that."

She smiled and he felt his blush take on a deeper shade of red, she pulled away, " You make it sound so much easier Hojo."

He glanced to those dark blue eyes before turning away, " Thanks."

She smiled at him, his soft voice making her want to record it and put it in a build a bear, " Tell me a joke."

His brown eyes blinked, " What?"

" Tell me something funny."

He frowned for a moment, " Umm, well there was this one time in 3rd grade when I walked into the girl's bathroom."

Kagome grinned, " Tell me about it."

" What's up with Kagome and Hojo?" Kouga said, glancing to the two as they talked among themselves. A suspicious look crossed his face, cocking an eyebrow, " They always whispering about something."

Sesshomaru watched as Hojo leaned over, whispering something in her ear, she leaned closer then started laughing, hitting his shoulder. Sesshomaru frowned, that boy was gonna turn up missing.

Kouga laughed, " You look jealous Sessy."

He smacked his friend upside his head, " Don't call me that."

Kouga grinned, rubbing the sore spot, " Sesshomaru if you like her, just ask her out, you guys would make a great couple."

Sesshomaru shook his head, " I don't like her like that."

Kouga grinned, " Yeah, she is way out your league."

Sesshomaru glanced to this friend, ready to hit him again when the teacher finally stood and the class began.

45 minutes later, the bell finally rung, everyone was packing up to head out to the next class. Sesshomaru was flipping his notebook closed when a shadow fell across his desk, amber eyes glanced up.

Kagome smiled at the inu, " Hey, so I figured since we both got English next and are partners we can walk together." she set a thick calculus text book and 2 notebooks on the table, " I really just don't want to carry these." she turned, glancing back to her desk, seeing her chem partner still packing up his stuff, " Then again I can probably get Hojo to.."

Sesshomaru stood, cutting her off, " It's fine, I got it."

Kagome turned back to the inu and blinked before smiling, " Thanks Fluffy."

Kouga snickered as he stood, " Aww, ya'll got nickname for each other, that's so cute."

Kagome glanced to him, a hand going to her hip, " Kouga, I was wondering... what's your favorite color?"

Blue eye went wide, his mouth dropped open before he immediately started shaking his head, " She told you!"

Kagome just grinned, " I know everything." she then turned to Sesshomaru, " Ready?"

He picked up her books and nodded, with a smile Kagome turned and the two teens headed to the door. She winked to Hojo as she left, making the quiet boy blush yet again, Sesshomaru saw the act as they stepped into the hall.

" So you and Hojo a thing now?"

Kagome glanced up to him, " Jealous?"

" Maybe."

Kagome blinked at the blunt honesty, then shook her head, " He's cute. Sweet, he remembers me of a younger version of my brother. I kinda just wanna tickle his neck like a baby."

Sesshomaru glanced to her with a raised brow, " You're weird."

She smiled, " I call it unique."

M snickered at the comment making Kagome glance to her and wink, M smiled at her boss and lover. Getting to the class, the teacher, as expected, paired them with their partners to practice the scenes they were to perform. Sesshomaru and Kagome took a seat by Sesshomaru's desk this time so she can sit by the window. Sesshomaru was leaning back in the chair while Kagome sat on the desk with her legs crossed, facing the door, back to the window. Sesshomaru was having a hard time focusing with her being so close, all he had to do was lean forward and slide her into his lap and she would be all his. She looked delicious, sitting on his desk in the simple yet somehow erotic pose, back straight with perfect posture, eyes on her book as they went over their lines.

" Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru."

He blinked, eyes traveling up from the creamy thighs he was staring at to her face, " Yeah?"

She smiled, " I was saying, what do you think about the wardrobe we should wear?"

He frowned, " We gotta dress up too?"

She raised a brow at him, " You wanna pass out this class or not?"

" I'm not wearing tights." was his immediately response.

Kagome laughed, it was a sweet sound, a soft note on a piano, it made him watch the smooth curve of her lips turn up in a smile. The door to the room suddenly opened, his eyes were a deep shade of red, almost garnet in color much like his sisters. He was tall, lean with a swimmer's build, yet strong. His long black hair flowed around his shoulders like water, glistening in the sunlight that filtered into the classroom. His black button simple though the material was expensive, the black cargo pants he wore draped nicely to his waist, not too tight around strong legs, the gray, white and black sneakers a brand she wasn't familiar with but nice and definitely completed the outfit. He stepped forward with a smirk, his strong, chiseled chin winking with a dimple. He turned towards the teacher, " Ms. Tanaka, sorry for interrupting."

The teacher stood, " Muso, darling its been so long." She walked over and hugged one of her favorite graduates, " What brings you here?"

The taller man hugged the old woman for a moment before leaning back, " I just needed to drop off something to my sister."

Kagura stood with a roll of her eyes, she couldn't stand her brother, he craved the spotlight just as much as she did, " What is it Muso."

He walked over to her, " New keys to the house, the locks were changed this morning."

Kagura frowned, " Again." taking the set of keys, that was the 3rd time this month, their father was really paranoid.

Muso ignored her, taking in the rest of the class, Kagome felt when those dark red eyes fell on her. His purple aura, much like his father and sister, pulsed with malice and seduction. She watched as he came closer, softly closing the book she had open on her lap.

He stopped in front of her, slowly looking her over, she was even prettier in person, " Hello there."

Kagome raised a brow, " Can I help you?"

Kagura frowned, " Don't talk to that loser."

The miko glanced around the man in front of her, " I know you not talking shit, out here wearing Markays."

Kagura grinned, pumped for a moment, " So you noticed."

Kagome laughed, " Duh, Markay Lamar was arrested last night for stealing designs, his merchandise is worth nada. Don't you watch the news."

Kagura blinked, " What?!"

Muso laughed, the soothing noise grated Kagome ears at how attractive he can sound, when his aura was pulsing nothing but manipulation, " I never got your name."

She frowned, " I never offered it."

He smirked, Kagome can tell he was use to it charming females, making them feel relaxed. It was kind of working on her, and yet making her more alert at the same time. " You must be new here, I would have remembered you around town."

Kagome raised a brow, she was no fool, she played the game of seduction many times to get close to a target. It seems Naraku had the same idea, sending in his son to gather information, smart, if she was a regular teen, but she wasn't. She was a Sinclair, she wasn't going to blow her cover, if he wanted to play, she can play too and she was a master as well.

A hand reached over, touching one of the fist Sesshomaru had balled in his lap and brought it to her own, " I have a boyfriend and if you don't back up, I'mma make him kick your ass."

Crimson eyes glanced to the inu, " You're the cop's kid right, is that how you bagged something this bad, told her you can get her free liquor?"

Sesshomaru frowned at the insult, but didn't take the bait, his other arm went around Kagome's waist protectively, " You heard her. Back up."

Muso just grinned, he knew this was far from over, he winked to Kagome, " I'll see you soon beautiful."

Kagome laid a hand over the one around her waist, she could feel in Sesshomaru's aura that he was getting really pissed off, " I doubt that."

Muso smirked again and turned around, " Kagura, let's go, father needs you for something."

The young teen just nodded, following her brother out the door, eyes glued to her phone, reading of the article that was posted about Markay Lamar. Kagome was right, the designer was ruined, she had to get home and change like now.

When they left, the class settled back to what they were doing, Kagome waved her hand over to her assistant who immediately stepped forward. She leaned over to whisper in her ear, " Get his plates and tag his car."

She nodded and hurried out the door, Kagome watched her for a moment before she glanced over to Sesshomaru, " Sorry for involving you in that, he was being really creepy. I figured if I called you my boyfriend he wouldn't take the risk of fighting a minor on school grounds." she grinned, " That and you're a well known detective's son."

Sesshomaru just shrugged, pulling his arms away from her, " It's cool, not like there was a bottle around for you to hit him with."

Kagome laughed, rolling her eyes, " You're never gonna let that go are you?"

" Nope."

She slid of the desk just as the bell rung, " I got a thing to take care of." she said picking up her books, " You coming to the movies tonight, Kouga setting it up."

He stood, picking up his own supplies, " Sure."

She smiled, " Walk me to my car?"

He raised a brow, " You just don't want to carry those do you?"

She laughed again, placing her books on top of his, " True."

He followed her out the door, Kagome walked beside him, a hand grabbed his arm as the students around them whispered loudly to each other as they passed. She leaned closer to him, " Are they about to jump us?"

He smirked at her active imagination, " I doubt that."

She raised a brow at the inu, he clearly knew what was going on. Blue eyes glanced back as they turned down the hall, everyone was watching them, well more than usual, " What the hell they staring at?"

Sesshomaru glanced down at her, " Are you for real?"

Kagome pushed opened the side exit, stepping outside, " What am I missing?"

Sesshomaru followed her, shaking his head, " You loudly stated I was your boyfriend in front of our entire class. You really think that was going to stay between just us?"

Kagome frowned and glanced around again, eyes of other teens were definitely watching them walk to her car, " Kinda." she mumbled, why was everybody so damn nosy.

Hearing a soft shuffle, Kagome glanced over her shoulder and saw M stepping out of the bushes with a thin metal tubing in her hand. Kagome knew the advanced piece of tech was for tagging cars from a distance. She smiled, what would she do without her loyal assistant, she had to remember to get her something nice.

Opening her car door, she turned to Sesshomaru, " So how you wanna handle the rumors?" though she already had an idea of how she wanted this to play out.

He shrugged, " I don't care about rumors."

She nodded, " Ditto." taking her books and tossing them in the back seat, " But I need you to play along for a little longer just in case this Muso guy comes back and I'm sure he will."

A brow raised on the inu's face, " You want me to be your fake boyfriend?"

Kagome smiled, " Only when that jerk is around." She shrugged, " Or I can always just find a bottle and crack his skull in."

Sesshomaru smirked, " Fine. I'll play along."

She grinned, " Thanks Fluffy." getting in her car, M got in the passenger seat, Kagome blew the inu a kiss with a wink as she pulled off. Sesshomaru watched the girl pull off, he wasn't sure exactly what was happening. He was the pretend boyfriend to the girl he wanted to actually be the boyfriend to. It didn't make any sense but he would go with it, he remembered Muso from his freshman year here. The spider was irresistible to most females and persistent to the ones that rejected his advances. He never seen a girl the spider couldn't get and he'll be damned if he tried to lay his game on Kagome without him trying to stop it.

" So you and Kagome a couple now?"

The inu turned, seeing his two best friends at his back, arms crossed, smirking. He frowned, of course they heard the rumors, they were probably the ones spreading it. Kouga punched his shoulder, " I knew you was gonna make a move on Sunday."

Hampton grinned, " Bout time too, one more day and I was taking my chances."

Kouga laughed, agreeing, " She too fly to be single."

Sesshomaru shook his head, why did he hang around such idiots he wondered. Kouga and Hampton followed Sesshomaru back into the school, talking about which movie to go see tonight.

* * *

Kagome was taking the long way back to the condo to change for her first confrontation for today. She didn't have to pick up Souta until three so she had a few hours to get this done. " Clean the car for me."

M nodded, knowing what her boss was talking about, leaning forward she opened the glove box. Sliding her hand all the way to the back she pressed a small button, the stereo slid in like a CD and a screen was seen behind it. M pressed a button on the touch screen and a loud ringing echoed through the car, a circle on the screen beeped as it counted up the percentage to 100.

There was no bugs found and if there was the electronic pulse would have fried it, " All clean." M said, she got a notification on her tablet and looked down, " Everything is ready for you in the Back Roads."

Kagome nodded, " Good. Track Muso's car, I want to run into him."

Black eyes glanced over to her boss, then to her tablet, she pulled up the tracker # she placed on the spider's car, " Looks like he's at a gas station on fifth and Seabrooks, heading towards Lyoko College."

Kagome grinned, that was close to them, " Perfect."

Melanie frowned, confused, " I know it's not my place to ask my lady but I'm confused. Why ask the inu to play your boyfriend if you're still going to talk to the spider?"

Kagome glanced to her, " Naraku sent Muso in to investigate me, to get close to me, so to interrogate the interrogator, I need to take control of the situation. If you can convince your enemy to want what you need, it's as good as calling the shots yourself. I want information just as much as Naraku and the only way I'mma get it is by playing his son. They both are underestimating me, so why not play that part to my advantage and there is nothing less suspicious then a cheating girlfriend."

M smiled, " You are such a genius."

Kagome grinned, pulling up to the gas station, " I have my moments." she whispered, seeing the black sports car at the pump.

He must be inside, she thought, she glanced over to her assistant, " Give me a burner phone."

M reached into her designer bag and pulled out a Iphone and put it in her boss hand. Kagome turned the volume to silent and pressed it to her ear as she got out the car. Muso was chatting up the cute check out girl when she stepped inside, " Girl bye, he just so damn clingy it is ridic for real." she said pretending she was talking on the phone.

Muso turned and blinked with a smirk, today must be his lucky day, watching the girl his father wanted him to get close to walk down the aisle and grab a sprite out the cooler. Walking towards him, she paused for a moment when she looked and realized he was standing there before rolling her eyes.

Stepping to the side, she set her drink on the counter and spoke to the cashier, " $20 on 4 please."

Muso leaned a hip on the counter, " Add that to my tab Mimi."

Kagome rolled her eyes yet again, still pretending to be on the phone, " Girl let me call you back." sliding the phone into her back pocket, keeping her eyes on the spider, " Are you following me?"

Muso smirked, " This is just fate telling us to be together."

She put a hand on her hip, " Look, I already told you I have a boyfriend okay."

He crossed his arms, " You mean the one that's so damn clingy it's ridic?"

She frowned at him for a moment at ease dropping on her conversation, but then her face softened as she glanced to the ground. " He's just so jealous, he won't let me do anything without him." she mumbled.

Muso saw the window of opportunity and smiled, " He not treating you right girl, you deserve someone that trust you."

She glanced up to him with a raised brow, " And I'm pose to get that from you?"

He stepped closer, touching her waist, pulling her against his chest, " I'll give you anything you want." he whispered, " Let me call you sometime."

Her hands touched his shoulders as she gazed up at him, " He won't let me leave him." she whispered. " He's possessive of me, that's why I have to act like that when we're together. He can hurt somebody."

" Don't worry beautiful, he can't hurt me." he pulled her phone out her back pocket and dialed his number.

She took her phone from him with a frown, stepping back, " This is not a good idea."

He grinned again, " Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Her eyes narrowed at him for a moment, then she sighed, grabbing her soda and heading out the door.

Pumping her gas, she watched Muso wink at her before getting in his car and pulling off. She grinned at her acting skills, " Sucker." Kagome got back in the car and tossed M the phone, " Have that phone encrypted with a tracker and recorder."

M nodded, placing the phone in her bag, as Kagome finally made her way back to the condo. It took her 30 minutes to change into one of her black suits and a black shirt, she let her hair down because it was more intimidating that way. Getting back in the car, she glanced to her assistant, " When was the last time I took you out in the field M?"

She glanced at the highway they were getting on, they were headed east, " Last May, that guy you buried alive with rats in Dubai." she mumbled, Melanie did a lot for her boss but she could never stomach the hard stuff, that's why she'd rather work in the office.

" This will be less gruesome, promise." Kagome grinned, switching gears and speeding up. 20 minutes later, they were pulling off the highway. She was pulling on a pair of shades as she turned down a street, she pulled over after passing some deserted railroad tracks. This was Old Barnes deserted train station or what she labeled as the Back Roads, because there are so many exits routes if they ever needed an escape.

Getting out the car, she popped the trunk before pulling out a blow torch, she also pulled out one fire retardant glove, " Deep breaths M."

Melanie nodded, following her boss, she saw six guys. Two muscular guys, crossed armed in black shades and sleeveless shirts, standing at the entrance of an alley way made by two huge storage units. They were a part of Brett's construction team, but they were all Death Dealers, part of Kagome's cleaning crew.

They nodded, letting Kagome and her by, and the two other guys in regular street clothes, holding down a man. A big man, older, hairy, brown eyes scared, gray hair receding. The final two people were Ayame and Brett, one with a clip board, the other with a bucket.

Kagome shook her head, walking over, " Mr. Nohoshi, I don't think we've met yet."

He had an accent, " Who do you think you are! Dragging me from my office in the middle of the day! I will have your head for this, I have connections!"

Kagome pulled off her shades, " I'm sorry for my rudeness, let me introduce myself." Slipping them in her belt loop. " I work for Sinclair."

Brown eyes went wide at the name, Kagome traded her blowtorch for the clip board Ayame was holding it, she looked it over, " 11:49 last night you handed Mr. Naraku Onigumo a copy of the proposal between myself and Mr. Kancaid."

He shook his fat head, " No, it wasn't me!"

Her foot went up, kicking him in the chin, " Don't lie to me, I hate liars." She hissed, watching as the blood trickled down his lip as her men sat him back up on his knees.

She bent, showing him the picture of him standing in front of Naraku's limo, sliding the proposal through the window. " I don't think what you're doing is legal Mr. Nohoshi, handing personal information to unauthorized personnel without consent is definitely against the law."

He shook his head, " I'm sorry, he threatened my little girl! I had no choice!"

She grabbed his face, eyes cold, " Everyone has a choice. What did he want with my proposal and you better not lie again." Her voice merciless.

" I don't know."

She stood, turning away, " Lay him down."

Brown eyes went wide as he struggled, " No! Please, I'm telling you the truth! Please!" the two stronger men forcing him to the floor, one holding his hands, the other holding his legs.

She just handed the clipboard back to Ayame, holding her blowtorch, " You ever heard of the Red Moccasin. Originally from Kenya in Africa." She glanced at him, " Nice place, you have to visit sometime." Turning again, " Anyways, this reptile, the Red Moccasin, named after the shoe because that's where there usually found. They love cool, dark, places."

Her hands went in the bucket Brett was holding, opening a bag, " Beautiful creatures they are, very unique." Brown eyes going wide as a cherry red snake was pulled out, the body long, the tail black. Sharp teeth showing as it hissed.

Kagome turned, petting the snake's red head, " They're not poisonous, but are very crafty little demons." The man holding his shoulders, ripped open his white button up, as Kagome set the snake on his exposed stomach, making the old guy hold his breath.

Kagome grabbed the bucket, " You see the Red Moccasins hate to overheat." Flipping it upside down, " So they dig holes in the ground to stay cool."

Pressing the bucket on his stomach, covering the snake under it, making the old man cry out, " Evolution made the scales on the Red Moccasin sharp as a knife and hard as brick so it can easily slither its way into Africa's hard earth. You see the horn on its head. That's the ax to break earth to start digging."

Ayame lit the torch, handing it to Kagome. She held the bucket in place with her gloved hand, touching the blue flame to the steel. Turning parts of it red, " When it gets too hot, the snake will want out. And there's only one way to go."

Nohoshi started mumbling, praying, hearing the hiss of the snake grow louder, agitated. Then the rattling around in the bucket as it tried to escape the growing hell.

Then he started struggling, screaming now, the snake trying to get away the only way it knows how. " Please! Stop! Please! It's biting me!"

Melanie took a breath and held it, her stomach a bit queasy, everyone else not even fazed. Kagome continued to light the bucket, " I want to know what the fuck Naraku wanted with my proposal."

He was crying now, " Please, I don't know!"

Kagome got angry, grabbing his face, " You want me to burn your fucking eyes out! Huh! Tell me the truth! Now!" turning the flame back on the bucket, again sending the snake into a digging frenzy.

He screamed, " He wants to know who Sinclair is! He wants to know what you plan to do with Aces! Please, just stop!"

Kagome nodded, turning the fire off, " See that wasn't so hard." Setting the torch down, flipping over the bucket. Melanie swallowed the vomit that tried to come up, feeling her knees buckling, forcing herself to stand straight. Kagome was actually pulling the snake out the man's stomach, blood spilling out the golf ball size hole in the guys stomach.

She held it in her hand as the bucket cooled down, looking at the crying man on the floor, " Now, in 5 hours, if I don't have all of Naraku building lease copies and permits in my hand, my snake here." Petting its head, " Is gonna visit your wife, Karen, your football star, Bobby, and your little soccer player, Molly. You got that?"

He nodded, crying, holding his stomach. Kagome smiled, " Good." Putting the snake back in the bag she took it out of, then putting it in the bucket, handing it to Brett. Removing the glove from her hand she held it out, Ayame placed a medallion in her palm, closing her fingers around it, she picked up the blowtorch and lit the blue flame again.

Nohoshi eyes went wide, fear at being tortured again filling his body. But Kagome didn't step forward yet, she turned the blue flame on herself. His mouth dropped in shock, why would she set her own hand on fire! He then blinked, realizing the smell of burning flesh did not touch his nose. Her hand was not burning, fire was the first form of purity, flames did not hurt her, but the medallion she was holding was scorching red from the heat.

She stepped forward, yanking Nohoshi's head back and pressed it into the middle of his chest. He screamed at the pain, trying to pull away but the two men held him up by his arms. Kagome let it sizzle there for a long moment before pulling away.

Left behind was the brand of her people, a skull and cross bones, the mark of a Death Dealer. She bent in front of the crying man, " You belong to me now, betray me in any way I will make you wish for death. I will make your kids work for me in a brothel, I will make your wife spit out baby after baby to build an army. I will make them visit you in a cell where rats gnaw on your broken bones. I will make them fuck each other in front of you, I will make the whore I will turn your wife into suck me off right in front of you. I will make them laugh at your cowardliness, I will make them despise ever knowing you, despise being a piece of you. And then when you finally die, I'll bring you back to do it all over again."

She grabbed his face, staring at him with her dark dangerous eyes, " Do you understand me?" she asked though it wasn't a question.

He stared at her, he could see the threat behind those dark eyes, the intent and skill of knowing exactly how to perform everything she said she'll do. He could see that she was serious, that she would follow through with her threat and then some. He could see the controlled anger in those eyes, that focused crazed look scaring him more than anything. She was crazy, a dangerous type of insane but controlled it and used it to her advantage. She was not to be taken lightly. Slowly he nodded his head, " Yes, I understand."

She smiled, " Good." letting his face go. She snapped her fingers and Ayame placed a disposable Iphone in front of the man, " Do not ever miss one of my calls." She stood to her full height, " And remember, I am always watching."

Turning, walking out the alley the way she came with M right behind her. Back on the highway, Kagome reached in the backseat of her car, handing the soda she bought to her silent assistant. " Drink some."

She took a small breath, popping it open, touching it to her lips. She shook her head, putting back on her shades, " Drink some more, it'll take the edge off the shock."

She drunk some more, swallowing, feeling a little better, " I know it's necessary but I will never like that part of the job."

Kagome just smiled, " It gets easier." Switching gears and speeding up, " Now let's pick up Souta." Again pulling off the highway.

Souta school actually wasn't that far from her own school, they made it with 3 minutes to spare. M got in the back seat, knowing Souta was going to come out and hop in the seat without opening the door.

Kagome turned as the front doors opened, Souta walked out this time with a group of guys surrounding him. He was talking and laughing with them, daping the boys up before he jogged over to his sister's car and like expected hopped into the passenger seat. " Sup big sis." he glanced into the back seat, " Hey hot stuff."

Kagome grinned, cranking up her car, " So you're mister popular huh."

Souta grinned, " What can I say, I am who I is."

Kagome and Melanie laughed, " That's so stupid."

He just grinned, " The car clean?"

Kagome nodded, smiling, her brother was taking her lessons to heart, " What's up?"

" I got a visit from the inu's father today at school."

Kagome glanced at him, " What happened?"

Souta grinned, " He caught me leaving a classroom and pulled me aside."

" What he say?"

" Well first he asked if I knew who you worked for. I was just like not my business not my problem. Then I started getting mad bitchy, what do you want, why are bugging, I got shit to do." He grinned, " He was asking questions about where we from and shit, I was like from all over the world and blah blah blah. He asked about our supposed adopted rich daddy, I just said he rich and likes to travel. Then he kept asking about you, like how long you been working for Sinclair and when did you actually meet him and stuff. I said don't know, don't care, how much I gotta pay to get you to leave me alone."

Kagome grinned, pride beaming in her smile, " Good job C, I'm proud of you." Souta smiled brightly, liking the feeling of making his sister proud.

Blue eyes glanced to the time on the stereo, " M, I need a sundress, something flowy, I think its time I paid a visit to the precinct."

Souta glanced to her, " What for?"

" For one, to push the attention of the case on to someone else and two, we need a mole in the department."

Souta grinned, " My big sister the mobster." Kagome grinned, winking at him.

* * *

Tashio stood with his partner drinking from a cup of water, waiting for their lieutenant, the briefing room was a simple large room with a round table, and a wall of screens. Nate was standing by the water cooler with a cup in his strong hand and chips in the other.

They had been staking out the bar and running down every lead the could in this Kancaid case. Finally they were reporting back today with what they got so far, and honestly, that wasn't a lot. The boss finally walked in the room, she sat in a chair and folded her hands. Her long black hair in a high ponytail, her steel like eyes warm but focused. Eyvonne was not one to be messed with, " What you got?"

Tashio nodded, plugging his camera into an aux port. " Me and Nate been doing recon for the past 24 hours."

Hearing his name, Nate set his bag of chips down and picked up a small remote, " We followed up with the girl, Kagome but her record is clean." He turned towards the screen on the wall, clicking the remote, showing the pictures he and Tashio took, " She checks out, rich adopted daddy paying for a luxury condo downtown for her and her brother."

Eyvonne watched the screen click to a picture of the teen, she seemed harmless enough, " And the brother?"

Tashio stepped closer to the screen, " Average rich spoiled brat, I had a talk with him today, offered to pay me to leave him alone."

" Who's the adopted father?"

Nate pressed a button, a picture of a smiling older gentleman with a withered face and gray hair but sharp brown eyes popped onto the screen, " Theodore Whitney, real estate agent, made a fortune in selling time shares and apartment buildings. Adopted the brother and sister when they were 3 and 6, been spoiling them rotten since then."

Eyvonne frowned, " Any hints the father work for Sinclair?"

Tashio shook his head, " I doubt it, he travels too much to work on any project." he glanced to a picture of Kagome on the screen, standing around his son and his friends, " She's the boss. The one in control of the bar."

Nate nodded, " Agreed, we watched her walk through the renovations step by step with the construction team. We tried to get one of the workers to talk but that was a dead in, it was like talking to a brick wall that glared at you."

Tashio nodded, " She has her claws deep in her brother and everyone around her."

Nate turned back to the screen, clicking his remote, " This is the detail we scouted on them."

Tashio sipped from his cup of water, " One man on the ground, the girl with the green hair is her personal assistant I'm told and the wolf is suppose to be just a friend but probably another bodyguard."

Nate shook his head, " We don't got nothing on them."

Tashio frowned, he knew Kagome was the key to this case, " More recon is needed."

Eyvonne shook her head, " We need to start looking for another suspect." she was saying when she heard commotion outside of the room her and her detectives were in. Stepping in the doorway she saw what everyone was staring at.

Kagome entered the building with a smile, her outfit now changed into a beautiful pastel yellow and off white pattern sundress. It flowed around her like a portrait, teasing around her lovely, sexy curves, her ebony hair cascading down her back like the wing of a raven. Her nude wedges finishing the outfit, her eyes had minimal makeup only a light touch of liner and mascara, blusher and gloss.

The walk though not meant to be sexy, was. It was as if her natural grace wouldn't let her walk any other way. Stepping into the room Kagome looked around, everyone was busy. Typing at their computers, scribbling on paper, running errands, trying to get things done to finish up paperwork for the day. As soon as Kagome stepped through the door, it seemed like ice froze everyone brains, silence was heard as everyone just stared, her beauty shocking them still.

Eyvonne approached the teen, a frown on her face, it looked like she just stepped out of a fairytale. " Can I help you Ms. Hernoshi?"

Kagome turned to the the woman, she recognized her from the file Ayame complied on the department. " Hi, yes, I was hoping to talk to Detective Takahashi and his partner please." her voice as sweet as snow white's.

The older woman crossed her arms, " I'm Eyvonne, the lieutenant of this department, I can help you."

Kagome nodded, smiling sweetly, " Yes of course, I just knew Detective Takahashi was working on Mr. Kancaid's case, I have some new information for him."

Silver eyes blinked, surprised for a moment, the girl was here to give information on a case when she was the main suspect. Interesting, " Follow me."

Kagome smiled again, following the older woman to the briefing room she was just in. Tashio had, thoughtfully, turned the screen off so she couldn't see the pictures they had taken this weekend of her. He turned to the teen as she entered the room, " Kagome, what are you doing here?"

She smiled, " Detective it's nice to see you again and you as well Detective Sullivan." She took a moment to sit down as the other three people stood around her intimidatingly. She simple smiled again, " I still feel so awful about what happened to Mr. Kancaid. Once I told Mr. Sinclair what happened he was just as shocked as I was."

Nate blinked, " So you talked to him? To Sinclair?"

Kagome nodded, " Yes, of course." she then shook her head, " Well mostly through emails but yes, we talk often, I have to send him updates of the bar every week."

Tashio crossed his arms, " What's his first name? Mr. Sinclair's?"

The teen in the room raised a brow with a soft smirk, " I'm sorry Detective without the approval of Mr. Sinclair I can not confirm or deny any personal information you assume."

The three adults blinked at the well worded bullshit she just fed them. She's good, they all thought. She waved her hand, " Anyways, I've been going over and over the conversation Mr. Kancaid and I had when he signed his proposal and it came to my attention that he may have mentioned his was being harassed."

Nate blinked, " Really?" he took a seat, grabbing a pen and paper, " What do you remember?"

Kagome made a thoughtful face, " Well, he was drinking when I approached him with the offer. At first he didn't seem interested until I told how much Sinclair was willing to pay. When I said this will be enough money to live on private beaches he said it was enough for him to not be a piss ant anymore."

She frowned, " I'm not exactly sure what a piss ant is but he ranted for a moment about how he was tired of being used and his bar was not a personal hideaway and stuff like that."

She shook her head, " He signed the proposal right there and I wrote him a check before I left the bar. And then all of this happened." She sighed dramatically, glancing down to the table, " It's a sad thing." she mumbled in remorse for a moment before looking back up, " I had that entire bar gutted and I'm telling you if someone was using Mr. Kancaid's bar as a hideaway I didn't find anything. The only thing in there was liquor crates and wine barrels, but there's no need to hide those, it's perfectly legal to ship alcohol so I just don't know what he was talking about."

Nate stood, " Thank you so much Kagome for coming in and telling us this."

She stood with a soft frown, " Anything to help. Mr. Kancaid, he was a drunk but he wasn't a bad guy."

She sighed again and then smiled, turning to the three in the room, " If I remember anything else I'll let you know or if I find anything in the bar that doesn't belong." she rolled her eyes, " Besides the mold in the bathrooms and mountains of dust." she mumbled.

Eyvonne smiled, her mindset on the girl changing, someone this adorable couldn't possibly be a suspect, " Thank you for coming in today Kagome, would you like for me to walk you out?"

Kagome blinked, then smiled, " No it's fine, I have a car outside." She bowed her head for a second, " Have a good day." smiling again and heading out the door.

Nate closed it when she left, turning to his partner, " Naraku, it had to be him who killed Russell."

Eyvonne nodded, " He must have been using Aces to smuggle in drugs or weapons with their alcohol shipments. Russell got tired of being used and with his new income could have gotten from under Naraku's thumb. Naraku must have found out about the sale and killed him. "

Tashio frowned, " I don't know I still think Kagome has something to do with Russell's death."

Eyvonne glanced to him, " You really think that girl killed Russell and is now trying to frame Naraku? She's 17, as innocent and naive as they come, walking in her like Alice out of wonderland."

Nate nodded, " I agree with the boss, she couldn't have done it, all she do is take orders from her boss. The bar is prime in location and run to shit, she saw an opportunity and took it. She seems to be really upset about Kancaid's death and it seems like she's really trying to help."

" So it seems." Tashio mumbled with a frown, deep down, he just knew Kagome wasn't as innocent as she was playing to be.

Eyvonne nodded, " Focus on Naraku, get surveillance up and running, I wanna know where he is, who he's with, and what he's doing every second of the day."

The two detectives nodded, heading out the room to get to work. They both knew they needed a break in this case and they needed it now.

* * *

More to come if you guy like it


	9. Chapter 9

Here's another!

* * *

It was hitting 6 'o clock, Kagome was laughing with Souta on her bed, telling him what happened at the precinct. Souta rolled onto his stomach and cuffed a pillow under his chin, " So what happened next?"

Kagome laughed, crossing her legs Indian style, " I was like but what would anyone want with empty crates and barrels, shipping alcohol is perfectly legal."

Souta started cracking up, " Omg, you think they bought that?"

Kagome nodded, giggling herself, " I had them eating out my hand."

Souta started laughing again, " I can't believe that dress really worked."

Kagome grinned, " Hey I made it work, no one can resist this face." she waved a hand in front of her before drooping her eyes and pouting her bottom lip.

Souta laughed, covering his eyes, " Stop with the puppy dog pout!"

Kagome laughed, she learned the look from her mother, it could make a man willingly jump off a building, " Told ya."

He peeked an eye before looking up fully, " How come I can't pull off that look?"

" It's a secret mom taught me and I'm not sharing."

He rolled his eyes, " Spoiled sport."

Kagome laughed then reached over and plopped him on the head with a pillow. He blinked at the sudden darkness, " Hey!"

He used the pillow he was laying on and tossed it at her, Kagome swatted it away before plopping him again, laughing as he jerked back to avoid the hit and fell off the bed.

There was a knock at the door before a head peeked in, " Kouga is on the line for you my lady."

Kagome was still giggling at her silly brother when she held out her hand. M placed it in her palm and she brought it to her ear, " This is Kagome."

" It's weird how your phone number doesn't go directly to you."

She laughed, " What's up Kouga."

" Well we decided on a scary movie, that's cool with you."

She nodded, " Sure, what time?"

" 9:45."

" Doable, I'll meet you there."

" Cool and don't forget..."

She cut him off, " Don't worry loverboy, I'll bring T." hanging up.

Souta sat up on the floor, " You going out?"

She leaned over the side of the bed, " To the movies, wanna come?"

He frowned, " Hell no, not with the group of dicks you hang with."

She laughed, " That's not nice."

He grinned, " But oh so true. Besides I got a hot date with a senior tonight."

Kagome immediately, " What senior, from where?"

" Alicia from my math class."

Kagome frowned, fucking was fine with her, but she didn't like the idea of her brother going out on a date with somebody. She used that cover to get close to targets all the time. She didn't trust anyone around her baby brother, especially some horny older teenager.

Souta grinned at the face his sister was making, he reached up and pulled her arm, yanking her forward. Kagome fell off the bed with a thud, landing beside her brother. He laughed at the shocked look on her face, she elbowed him in the side, " Jerk."

Souta laughed again, sitting up, " I gotta start looking for an outfit, I'm picking her up at 8."

Standing, he reached over and helped her up, Kagome let him, " I don't like the idea of you going out alone with some chick I don't know."

Souta smirked, " Says the girl going out with a group of drooling zombies."

Kagome laughed, " Just expect to be followed buddy."

Souta frowned, rolling his eyes, " Oh come on Kags, I'm old enough to know if I'm being set up, don't you trust me."

She nodded, " With my life, it's these other bitches I don't trust, and if for some reason you do need back up, someone will be there."

Souta sighed, knowing his other protective sister was not going to give on the topic of his safety, " Just make sure they stick to the shadows, I don't want my date freaked out because of some nosy bodyguard."

She smiled at getting her way, " Deal."

Souta kissed her temple, " Brat." heading out the room.

She watched him go with a smile, she poked her head out the door, " M."

The small girl stepped out the kitchen and into the hall, " Yes my lady."

Blue eyes glanced the other way to make sure Souta was in his room, " Alicia in Souta's math class, full background check and address, I wanna know who she is and what her family does for a living. Send Nicki as the driver and a team to tail them where ever they go but to keep their distance."

She suddenly made a face, " How many teams I got over here?"

M looked down to her tablet for a moment, " Just the 5 two men construction teams."

She frowned, she might have to bring more people over here, " Send one, treat him and Nicki to dinner."

The assistant nodded, touching her tablet to just that, Kagome turned and headed down the hall and opened a door without knocking. Ayame was at her computer, biting into an apple, looking over the docks cameras she set up.

Kagome walked over to her, " Anything?"

She shook her head, " Nothing, just patrols, no scheduled shipments for the rest of the week."

Kagome nodded, " I wouldn't want merchandise coming in if someone was tryna muscle in on my turf too."

Ayame agreed, " Yeah but that makes his merchandise harder to steal if he doesn't have any coming in."

Kagome just smirked, taking her friend's apple and biting down, " I got something else in mind for that." She leaned a hip on the table, " In the meantime we going to the movies tonight."

Ayame glanced over, " What?"

The miko nodded, " Yeah, so look nice, Kouga's gonna be there."

Ayame frowned, " Blu, you know how I feel about that boy."

" That's why I'm making you go, he likes you, you like him, what's the big deal, fuck and be happy."

Ayame laughed, shaking her head, " Easier for you to say, what you gonna do with the inu you so into."

Kagome just shrugged, taking another bite of her friends apple, " I don't know, might take my own advice, might not, the sitch is different, his dad tryna pin me for murder."

Ayame grinned, " True." she stood, " Okay, I'll start getting ready."

Kagome nodded, " Good." tossing the apple back to her friend and heading out the door.

* * *

Kagome rented a hummer limo since Kikyou and Sango was riding with them, they arrived to the house a little before Souta left for his date. Kagome had gave him a hug and slipped tracker button in his back pocket. She was sure he would find it but she knew he would understand, her occupation was dangerous, knowing he was safe and sound made it just a bit easier. He knew it was only for her peace of mind and understood that. His sister had his back even if he didn't want her to at times.

After Souta left, Kagome got Kikyou and Sango dressed appropriately, then they all left the condo for the hummer, M staying behind to watch the feeds of the docks. The ride in the hummer limo was awesome. It was so big on the inside. They played music, drunk out the fridge, turned on the bubble machine and the disco ball.

" This is so cool." Ayame grinned grabbing another beer. Sango bobbed her head to the music sipping on her own drink " Yeah, I can't believe this car."

Kikyou nodded, gulping down another beer " I can't believe this beer."

" I can't believe it's not butter." Kagome piped in, everyone fell out laughing. It was easy to tell they already had too much to drink.

The driver glanced back, rolling her lavender colored eyes, Kagome leaned over to the front, " Don't worry, I'll make sure they keep it clean."

The older woman smiled softly at the respect, " Thank you."

Overhearing them Kikyou leaned over to the front seat, " Hey, I didn't throw up the last time so give me some credit."

Sango nodded " Granted I never got drunk before but I think I can hold my own."

Ayame laughed, " You guys couldn't hang with me and Blu, you're nice off of budlite. Lightweights."

Kikyou rolled her eyes, " I can hang with my cousin."

Ayame looked at her, " I hear a challenge."

Kagome shook her head, " She not ready T."

Sango frowned, " We can handle it."

Ayame grinned looking to her boss, " Bet?"

Kagome laughed, nodding, " Bet."

A little while later the driver pulled into a parking lot. Stepping out the truck they all headed for theater, Kagome lagged behind for a moment, looking to the driver, she was an older woman, older but still beautiful, her thick ebony locks pulled loosely into a french bun, her soft lavender eyes warm and wise. Looking lovely in her navy suit. " We'll be back as soon as the movie over, 2 ½ hours tops."

She smiled at the consideration, " I'll be here, thank you."

Kagome just smirked, " If I wanted to see you later would that be possible?"

She blinked, " Excuse me."

Kagome just leaned forward through the window, the driver's mouth dropped at the hand that grabbed her breast, cheeks flaming red at the sexy sweetness the teenager whispering in her ear.

She pulled away giggling, her hand fanning her face, " You are something else."

Kagome again just smirked, turning as Ayame and the others called her name, heading towards the theater. It was Monday night. Or course the movies was packed with couples and friends. People were always trying to get all the fun out of a week to get the blood pumping for the weekend.

The guys waited in the lobby area of the theater, playing the games in the small arcade area or just sitting on benches waiting for the girls to show. They were all dressed nice. Button ups, jeans or cargos. Looking fine and sophisticated.

Inuyasha frowned, when he got the invite he dragged Miroku to come along as well, " What is taking them so long?!"

Kouga sighed, " You know how girls are, they take forever doing anything."

The doors to the building suddenly opened and said girls walked in, Kagome wore skinny navy blue jeans that had a green dragon covering her entire left leg. The rim of her white boxers under her red leather belt. An emerald green leather half jacket snug over her arms. Unzipped to show her red tank top she had underneath showing her kissable abs. The front cuffs of her pants slightly covering her red and green snake skin 4in round toe pumps she wore. Her bangs brushed back in a sexy curved bump, the rest pulled back in a tight bun, deadly Chinese sticks poking out, huge diamond studs in her ears. Her makeup a brick red lipstick, with a smoky eye shadow and cat eyeliner.

Ayame stood next to her, her gold leather belt bringing attention to the skinny dark purple jeans she wore, covered in gold sparkles. The no sleeve fitted shirt she wore, see through at the top just above her cleavage then a shiny dark purple from then on and down tucked into her pants. Gold and purple sneaker wedges on her small feet. Her usual pigtails gone, bangs brushed out her face, hair pulled to a tight side ponytail, gold door knockers in her ear.

Kikyou was now wearing a strapless pink tube top, only covering her breast with a sleeveless white vest. Her pink thong straps riding higher than the skinny dark blue jeans she was wearing, no need for a belt. Her hair down her back in waves, a gold chain around her neck, a few bracelets on her wrist, white 4in suede pumps on her feet.

Sango was now wearing tan waist high shorts, stopping her on her thighs, the white tank top held a picture of a phoenix on the front, a red belt matching the red pointed stilettos she wore. Her hair in her usual ponytail but looser with curly strands loosely hanging free around her face.

Miroku came out of his stupor shaking his head " Ya'll look amazing."

Everyone walked over to the their partner, Kagome grinned, standing in front of Hampton, biting her lip, " Wait til Friday, I got a girl for you."

The tiger grinned, " Don't get my hopes up."

Kagome laughed, turning to Sesshomaru, " You look nice."

He nodded, " So do you."

They all gathered as a group and headed towards the movies. Taking their seats they watched as the movie finally started. After the movie they went to a diner getting a late dinner.

They all sat around the table chewing on some kind of burger, while Kagome munched on a strawberry cheese cake. Kikyou shook her head still getting chills, " I didn't think it would be so scary."

Sango agreed, " Yeah I thought I was going to scream out loud instead of in my head."

Miroku laughed lightly, " If I knew you would be all over me Sango, I would play scary movies more often."

She frowned flinging a fry at him, " You shut up. I wasn't all over you. There... just wasn't enough room on my seat."

They all laughed for a moment. Kikyou looked over to Kagome, " I can't believe you laughed through the whole thing."

Kagome looked up, then raised a brow," It wasn't scary, it was stupid."

Ayame nodded, " Hell yeah, what kind of movie got phones killing you. That's some dumb shit."

Kagome agreed, " Exactly, telling me I'mma die over a voice message. First of all, I don't answer my voice mail any damn ways, and second of all if my phone ever start bugging out, I'll just get a new one."

Kouga nodded, " You know you're right, then there's no more movie."

Sango looked at her, " It's not about the phones, it's about how society depends entirely too much on technology."

Kagome shook her head with a frown, " I know you not serious. Mankind been superior against the animal kingdom only because of the technology they've created. The upgrades to useless devices are mindless and insignificant, and yet necessary to comply to the needs and demands of life on this earth. Without technology and the ever need of improvement the world wouldn't be were it is today. Society would crumble because the balance of needs and wants would be completely obliterated. Addiction to technology is a necessity. I mean look at the years of brass, the years of gold, the years of silver, the years of steel. We concurred many because of our upgrades. Without technology we would have never survived the years of disease. Look at the conquest we made from cavemen, hitting birds with rocks, to astronauts walking on the moon. The fact that this movie had a girl die by a demonic cell phone call is mockery on every race. The bitch should have got her head stuck in the mouth of a tiger. That would have been more interesting."

Everyone stared at her, mouths dropped, Hampton raised an eyebrow, " What the hell was that?"

Kagome raised a brow of her own, " I'm just saying."

Kikyou blinked, " Oh my gosh Kagome, that sounds like something you would hear a professor say."

Ayame just grinned, " Yeah you get Blu ranting, she just won't stop. I remember one time she got pissed at the Maury show, called them up and cussed them out."

Again everyone laughed for a moment. Kagome suddenly grinned, " So Kikyou and Sango made a bet earlier saying they can hang when it comes to drinking."

Blue eyes glanced to Sesshomaru, " What you think?"

He shook his head, " We already got her drunk once."

Kikyou frowned, " Hey, that was my first time, I can definitely handle myself."

Inuyasha looked at her with a grin, " Kikyou sweetie, you're not a drinker."

She frowned, " Bet I can do more than you."

Ayame grinned, " Challenge?"

Kagome smirked, " Well I do got a hummer limo on rental for the night."

Hampton smiled, " And I just happen to know a bar that's crazy popping on mondays right outside of town."

Kouga nodded, glancing to the beautiful wolf beside him, " Well I'm down if everyone else is down."

Kagome stood, " Let's go then."

* * *

The ride in the limo was again fun, everyone was drinking, laughing, bobbing to the music that bumped through the speakers. Kagome sat beside Sesshomaru with a hand on his thigh, sipping on a glass of champagne the entire time. He did the same, baby sitting one beer, their friends were getting pretty wasted so someone had to be responsible.

Finally getting to the club, they parked and headed in. " Damn Kags, all the guys are staring at you." Kikyou said as they walked in.

" I really don't care but I would like to point out... Damn I look good." Kagome laughed looking at her cousin.

" You sure do." Sango said smiling at her beautiful friend.

" Let's dance!" Kikyou yelled towards her in order to be heard over the music.

" Alrighty then!" Sango yelled back grabbing Kikyou's hand pulling her to the dance floor.

After a while Sango and Kikyou found themselves sitting at the bar drinking some kind of mix they talked the bartender into giving them. Ayame was dancing with Kouga on the dance floor, having a good time, deciding if she was going to allow his hand to travel any higher on her bare stomach. All of a sudden a hand grabbed Sango's behind.

" Miroku if you don't keep your hands to yourself tonight I'm going to rip one off and shove it up your ass!" Sango yelled slapping the pervert across his face.

Kikyou laughed, seeing Sesshomaru walking over, " Hey Sesshomaru where's the others?"

He shook his head, taking an empty stool, " Somewhere on the dance floor."

" Yo Sesshy... what's up?" asked Miroku who was drunk off his ass and barely able to stay on his seat.

" Don't call me Sesshy. I don't care if your drunk I'll still kick your ass."

Inuyasha laughed, finally joining the others after his bathroom break. " I can't believe he's so wasted from one pint of henny. Sap."

Sango laughed, Sesshomaru stood to again walk the club to make sure his friends were okay, everybody was kind of wasted at this point. He was by the back of the club, when something caught his attention out the corner of his eye.

Ivory tanned skinned. Kagome? When they entered the club, it was so packed and popping with good music Kagome immediately hit the dance floor. He saw it again, moving towards the back of the club.

Sesshomaru found Kagome somewhere near the back doors. Looking so damn fine. She was dancing by herself. He watched as she rocked her body to the music so skilled and graceful. Her hands went in the air as she spun, whining to the beat. He also saw a number of dudes trying to dance with her. He frowned but saw her lightly push them away. Grinning slightly he made his was over.

Kagome was relaxing, having a good time dancing by herself, there was nothing she loved more than a good DJ. Her eyes were half closed, just enjoying herself and the feel of the music. She loved to dance and hell... was damn good at it. She rolled her hips and twirled again as another song came on.

Out the corner of her eye she saw someone come up next to her, whispering in her ear " Would you like to dance?"

" Nah, I'm dancing alone tonight." She declined politely using the same line she been using all night while staying on beat.

Sesshomaru grinned ever so slightly as he turned her around, " You sure."

Kagome looked up surprised, she thought she left him at the bar with the others, then gave a taunting smile, " You think you can keep up?"

Sesshomaru smirked lightly, " Try me." He grabbed her wrist pulling her to him, " Dance with me Kagome."

Damn she loved when he said her name. Like it was created just for him to say it. It just seemed to roll of his tongue so damn seductive it left her smiling " Okay." She whispered.

Placing his hands on her hips as she draped her arms around his neck and a delicate leg between his thighs, they began to grind into each other with a slow sensual motion. Kagome grinned to herself, he was good.

All the boys Kagome turned down watched as she turned skillfully in his arms, her back against his chest and grind against him. Stepping together with the beat. Her hands went to his still on her hips as she bend over.

Sesshomaru twirled her around as she came back up so she was facing him. Her hands went back around his neck as they closed the small gap between them. Feeling the heat of each other bodies. He spun her in his arms, she turned, her back against his chest. She liked dancing with him. It felt as natural as breathing. They fit together so perfectly, like a jig saw puzzle. Her hands went up and laced behind his neck.

Sesshomaru leaned down, " You're really good at this." He whispered.

She twirled again, facing him, " You're not so bad yourself." Arms going around his neck, body pressed against body, step matching step, lips leaning to touch when Kagome was suddenly bumped from behind.

She turned, only needing to see the reddish hair to know Ayame was being jumped by three girls. Pushing out of Sesshomaru arms, Kagome grabbed the girl on Ayame's back by the shoulders, tossing her away from the fight like a rag doll.

Then turned, grabbing the other girl by her hair, then pulled down, the female's face hitting her knee. Kagome then turned, grinning as Ayame gave the main chick the business. Then decided to jump in, getting her hits as the bouncers pulled them away. Sesshomaru ended up jumping in, hitting a guard with a mean upper cut when he grabbed at Kagome's hair making her stumble back.

Hampton was back at the bar with Kouga and the others when Inuyasha noticed a female in green being dragged out, laughing, " Is that Kagome?"

Everyone looked, Hampton laughed, seeing Sesshomaru being dragged out beside Ayame, " We better go." he said, standing, following the bouncers, knowing the party was about to be shut down.

Kagome and Ayame was laughing as the others approached them, Kikyou shook her head, " What happened?"

Ayame shrugged, " Some bitch bumped me and didn't apologize."

Kagome was taking her messed up bun out, shaking her hair free, " Bitch got hers though."

Ayame laughed, her and Kagome touching fists, Hampton grinned, " I would have loved to see the two of you growing up together."

Everyone laughed, heading back to the limo, they drunk some more and rode around town, enjoying the night life. Sesshomaru and Kagome continued their babysitting duties, everyone was to the point of passing out now. Kagome decided to rent out a few rooms in a hotel downtown to let them sleep it off, she didn't want anyone getting in trouble with their parents.

She put Miroku and Sango in a room, Kikyou and Inuyasha in a room, Kouga and Ayame in a room, Hampton and some floozy he met in the club in a room and decided her and Sesshomaru could share a room. She highly doubted anyone besides Hampton was getting some tonight, most of them was passed out when she put them in the bed. The tiger could hold his liquor she give him that, his energetic aura probably just burned it off.

She was on the balcony in her hotel room, it was still pretty warm out at this time of night so she removed her jacket. They had two lounge chairs on the deck like balcony with some greenery for an earthy feel, she was sitting in one, talking on the phone to her brother.

" You had fun on your date?"

" She too quiet for me, I need a bad ass in my life."

She laughed, " You're so stupid."

" Its getting late, you coming home?"

She shook her head with a frown, she hated leaving her brother anywhere for a full night, " Everybody drunk, I got rooms at the Hilton. I can send a car to come get you?"

Souta laughed on the other end, " It's fine Kags, I can spend a night by myself."

" I don't know Souta, I kinda miss you already."

They both laughed, " Don't be a baby big sis, you got that inu there to keep you company all night."

" Are you sure Souta, I can come home right now and come get them in the morning."

" It's okay woman, trust me."

She sat up, frowning at that thought, " That's it, I'm on my way."

Souta laughed, " If you come home tonight, I'll spray paint all your white shoes orange."

Kagome made a face, " You know I hate that color."

" Exactly."

She smiled, " Okay fine, but bring Nicki upstairs to keep watch."

"... She's kinda already doing that."

Kagome shook her head, " She's in your bed isn't she?"

" What can I say, I don't like to be alone."

Again they both laughed, Kagome sighed with a smile, " I'll see you in the morning little brother."

" Will do big sis, love you."

" Love you."

Hanging up the phone she turned seeing Sesshomaru walking in the room, probably hearing the end of her conversation. He moved closer, sitting on the lounge chair beside her, " You and your brother are really close huh."

She nodded, leaning back on the chair, " He's all I got, both parent dead, we learned to stick together."

Sesshomaru glanced at her, leaning back on his on chair, " It must have been tough growing up."

Kagome just shrugged, " It's life, you do what you gotta do to survive out here."

Sesshomaru nodded, looking up to the night sky, " I never been to the states before, we don't really travel."

Kagome frowned, she loved to travel, she took Souta all over the world with her, " You gotta get out more."

He smirked for a moment, " I don't like to be over water."

Kagome giggled, " That's a dog thing."

He just nodded, " Runs in the family."

She laughed again, glancing to him, " You are too damn powerful to be falling for base instincts."

A brow raised on his face, looking to her, " You think I'm powerful?"

She rolled her eyes, looking away, " Shut up, you know you're strong."

" I think you're strong too."

She turned back to him, " What?"

He shook his head, " The way you hide your scent, hide your aura, it still pulses around you like this white glow. The way you pull it in so tight, it gives off the sense you're just human but I can tell it's an illusion. You have some sort of power, I don't know what it is but I know it's strong."

She frowned at the accurate statement about her, " You don't know nothing about me."

A hand went behind his head, " I know that you're left handed, afraid of spiders, loves kids, like scary movies and hate the color orange. You're extremely protective of your brother and spoil your friends just because you can. You're confident in every field, humble and respectful to your elders."

He glanced to her, " I know that you care more than you say you do, you front often with a neutral look but you stress just like the rest of us, that's probably why your guard is always up. You're scared to disappoint whoever is important to you and you do you're absolutely best at everything. You accomplished a lot in life and it shows when you walk, you don't take shit from nobody because they don't know what you've been through. You're smart and you're dangerous. A boss. But I like that, you take care of what's yours." he paused for a moment, " And you can dress."

Kagome blinked, mouth slightly open, she shook her head and sat up. No one has ever pegged her like that before, so perfectly dead-on. She glanced to him, shaking her head again, " What the fuck Sesshomaru, you following me or something."

He blinked, " What?"

She stood, getting angry, " Why do you know so much about me!" her blue eyes narrowed, a thought coming to mind, " You doing this for your father? Building a file on me?"

She shook her head, turning away, she should have seen this coming, " I should have fucking known." she hissed.

Sesshomaru stood, now confused, " Kagome what are you talking about?"

She turned to him, pointing a finger, " Your father is investigating me and now all of a sudden you know all this shit about me." she frowned, shaking her head, " He told you to get close to me didn't he?" just like Naraku and Muso she thought, " He told you to get gather information about me right? Get to know me, find out all about me."

Sesshomaru frowned, " It's not like that."

She shook her head, she should kill him, " What the fuck is it like then." she stepped forward, her fist balling, " Why you tryna get to know me, why you tryna get close to me?" Her blue eyes narrowed, " What the fuck do you want from me?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, " Kagome, I have no idea what your talking about."

She frowned, not believing him, it was a set up, she turned, storming back into the hotel room, heading for the door, " I'm leaving." she hissed through clenched teeth, trying to keep her calm.

He followed her and grabbed her arm to stop her, blue eyes flashed something deadly, turning in a flash, Kagome launched at him. Sesshomaru had enough sense to dodge the punch to his head and block the chop to his throat. But the foot that connected with his cheek had him seeing stars.

Blinking them away he had just enough time to block the elbow to his ribs and push her back. " Stop it."

She just frowned, lunging again, the tackle sent them both into the wall, Sesshomaru spun, so he was pressing against her, " Stop."

She pushed at the hands on her shoulder trying to hit him in his Adam's apple, he caught both her wrists with his large hand pinning them above her head. " Stop it Kagome."

She growled at him, pulling at her trapped hands, " You tryna set me up for your father right? Right!"

He shook his head, " I don't give a damn about my father's case, I don't care. That's not why I want to get close to you." he let her hands go, looking into her eyes, " I want to get to know you because I like you." he whispered, he kissed her soft lips.

Kagome didn't want to give into him so easily, it was a set up, it had to be, but this spark, how can someone fake this heat. His hands moved down her arms, lacing with her, as he took a step forward, pressing her back against the wall behind her. His hands left hers to slide down her curves. Then cup a creamy thigh in each of his strong hands, easily lifting her to him, so she was pressed against him. Her long legs wrapping around him, wanting him closer.

Her tongue tasting him, his lips, and the inside of his mouth. He taste of... the only word that actually fit would be... power. So strong, hard, fierce. Damn it turned her on. He smelt of fresh rain. A delicious smell.

His tongue was doing its own tasting, her lips, her mouth. Loving her taste of delicious ripe strawberries. The kiss became more demanding as he found himself quickly addicted. He nibbled at her like a man starved.

His hard muscles against her felt so hot, so hard, and yet so right. His arms holding her tight, pulling her deeper into the kiss. His hands kneading her rear, causing it to tingle and send heat straight to that spot in between her thighs.

Then suddenly it dawned on her, that she was against him, they were kissing, and he was certainly not objecting. She trembled, more from the force of her passion than anything else. Her stomach was scurrying, her whole body felt weak, yet incredibly powerful. Her chest was rising and falling against his, her pulse was erratic and strong. Her hands now running through his hair. Loving the silky texture.

She gasped into the kiss, she could feel his arousal against her, driving her to new heights. She felt damp and aching. Sesshomaru transferred his attention to her neck, his lips and tongue working into the bare flesh, scrapped over her sensitive pulse with his fangs, causing every muscle in Kagome's body to quake, to clench into tight little knots as invisible flames sparked to life between them.

Sesshomaru moved down slowly savoring her flavor, his hands moving up, taking hold of her shirt and ripping it off. Kagome struggled trying to catch her breath, her hands going to his neck as he kissed on hers. Her head tilting giving him more, eyes closing, she reached down and under his shirt. Her fingers splayed out, trying to touch every inch of his skin, mapping out the ridges of his muscles.

The small gasping noises she was making, her hands scraping against his skin, her shivers and soft hisses. The sweet taste of her skin, it was driving him crazy. He wanted her. Her wanted her now. In every way possible. He turned, still holding her and laid her on the bed before climbing on top. She assisted him with taking off the rest of the clothes he didn't rip, he took off his shirt and she felt his aura expand.

She forced herself to relax her muscles, holding the eye contact. His aura was heavy, physically weighing her down, it wasn't malicious but damn powerful. It washed over her so suddenly, it made her shutter, he nipped and sucked at the tip of the most delectable ear he ever laid eyes on. She shivered and issued something between a moan and a growl.

He could feel her heartbeat increase from her arousal, she shivered and found she couldn't control her moans as his soft lips moved down her neck and across her collar bone. The taste of her skin was as delicious as her mouth. She felt his mouth move over her breast, teeth tugging at her hard nubs, making her cry out.

A dark thrill assailed her at being dominated by him and a breathy moan escaped her lips. He was trailing down her skin so slowly. She could feel the brush of his lips long after he had gone and it made her feel out of control. Her aura pulsed, she knew she had to let it out before she burst. His mouth again moved over hers, swallowing her moans as he cupped her breasts rolling her nipples between his fingers.

Her gasps heated his blood. He felt the barrier surround them before her aura released, then it hit him. A scent far too intoxicating to be overlooked. Sizzling lavender. The power beneath that heat enticing. Her powers coated him, sending tremors through his skin. His mind became a haze of white flames, surrounding him, enticing him, consuming everything within him. She was so strong, the power that radiated off of her called to him, he needed to taste that strength. With anticipation he lowered his head to her body and started to kiss tiny circles around her inner thighs. Kagome moaned lowly, feeling her body heat, and her pleasure spot grow warmer.

It was too much as her very senses were seduced by the youkai, it's master was seducing and teasing her body. She was overwhelmed, her very skin had become ultra sensitive. She shook as he continued to kiss her inner thighs stopping short of her covered heat.

" So sweet." She heard as he leaned in taking her mouth again in a passionate kiss. Her cries and moans urged him on, he wanted to taste more of her power, needed more. She was beautiful in her passion exotic. Damn how he wanted her, how he needed to be inside her, inside this power.

A tortured moan escaped her lips as he cupped her soaking panties. He grabbed her even tighter, making her cry out. The whisper of his breath on her stomach, the graze of his canine fangs, it all served to heightened her body's awareness. His lips were so close to her navel, she felt her stomach muscles clench in awareness. He trailed around the sensitive area causing her to moan. The unconscious sounds escaping her lips were driving him crazy.

A cry left her lips as he licked her through her wet panties. He liked it, so he did it again. This time even slower as he savored her sweet taste through the panties. Without warning he ripped off her panties. He lowered again. She was not prepared for that first touch of the smooth pad of his tongue grazing over the sensitive skin. Her eyes went wide, her hands clawed at the blanket she was laying on as he slowly licked and kissed his way over her hot sensitive flesh.

Her throat ached from the sounds that seem to come from her no matter how much she tried to stifle them and then he slowed down over her wet lips. She paused as she felt his long rough tongue invade her most secret entrance.

A sob of unfulfilled desired rang from her throat. Slowly he made his way over the soft sensitive skin, dipping into her canal before drifting through the lips again drinking her in. She shook as she panted for breath the tightening feeling begun in her stomach. " Oh… damn…" her voice left her body on a ragged gasp as he took her clit in his mouth.

Her panting increased, her head tossing from side to side. Sweat beading on her body making loose strands of hair cling to her face. Her senses were on overload, her emotions was consuming her. She thought she was going to die if she didn't regain control soon, her heart fluttered, her throat ached from her growls and moans. He was doing things that she couldn't handle.

She cried out, sure she would faint as she tried to take it. It was so intense. It almost felt painful. She felt like she was going to explode, like she would die from the heat in her stomach. Breathing was almost impossible. For a moment she thought she was going to actually shed tears.

Blowing cool air over her exposed flesh, he thrust his pointer finger into her body as it clench on a shiver. She screamed in release at the unexpected penetration. He quickly bowed his head and started to run his tongue over her sensitive clit while his finger thrust into her orgasm body. She was clenching his digit fiercely as she cried out in her pleasure.

Sesshomaru was drowning in her taste, the scent of her pleasure was almost overwhelming him. Her moans and cries were like music blending together into a endless beautiful song. Then her power, good heavens her power, it was so delicious. Her body squeezed his two fingers together. She was so tight he just wanted to gobble her all up. He could feel her body raising again, her nub was hard as it went into orgasm. She was so addicting. He took it all into his mouth.

Sesshomaru felt at the edge of his control, his body raging against his desire to drag this out, so hard with the need for release that he could barely contain himself anymore. She was breathing heavily, her chest rising, her body shuddering from his touch, she cried out again, " You better not stop." He heard her, he couldn't if he tried, she felt Sesshomaru slide into her. So smoothly. Gracefully. The temperature in the barrier building, or maybe it was just her body.

She moved her hips, Sesshomaru pushing further inside her, stretching her, teasing her. Her breath coming in shuddering gasps as she moved urgently against him. His hands grabbing hers as his mouth sought her out, Kagome gasped into the kiss.

Sesshomaru groaned. She was so tight, her body a volcanic cavern pulling him in, enveloping him. Her power sparked around him, pulling him in deeper, beckoning him to get even closer. Her warm aura heated his skin as the scrumptious scent almost drove him overboard. It tingled his senses, tempted him. Her aura surrounded him in a warm blanket of sultry heat that shivered his skin, a pool of warmth swirled in his stomach. His eyes lowered drunkenly as he took another breath, it was like her powers were dancing, trying to seduce him with its heat.

He moved inside Kagome with such force, lifting her higher and higher until she wasn't sure she could stand it any longer. He transported her into a place of such wild ecstasy, a place she had never envisioned, she moaned into his mouth,whispering his name, hips rocking together in a frenzied lust. She didn't even think she was in her body anymore, she couldn't control her movements, wasn't aware of anything but the jolts of pleasure striking through her body. She dug her teeth in his shoulder, screaming into his perfect unmarked flesh as she felt her spirit, her very essence fragment and shatter. White hot light burst in front of her eyes, waves of hot fire licking across her, convulsing her muscles. The sensory over-load was too much, her stormy eyes closed, welcoming the darkness.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up to the hotel land line ringing, with a frown he sleepily reached for it. Once a hand touched the receiver he dragged it to his ear, " Hello?"

A very preppy voice was on the other line, " Good morning, this is your 7 am wake up call."

Sesshomaru frowned, it was too early for this shit, " Thanks." he mumbled.

Dropping the phone, he sat up, amber eyes blinked seeing the bed was empty. He glanced around, her shoes and jacket was gone as well. Sliding out of bed he checked the balcony and the bathroom just to be sure but he already knew in his gut. She was gone. There was a knock on the door, he stepped back into the room to answer it. It was Inuyasha, he was holding his head, " Pops pissed, he said we better be home in an hour."

Sesshomaru frowned, but nodded turning to get his things. The inu brothers woke the others that stayed out with them last night. There was groans and complaining as they made their way to the lobby. Miroku had a splitting headache, he groaned, touching his forehead, " I'm never drinking again."

Hampton grinned, " I don't see why ya'll complaining, I had fun," waving a hand to the blonde that spent the night with him.

Ayame laughed, feeling fine as well, " You gotta get use to hanging out with Blu. I'll check us out." she headed over to the front desk.

Kikyou groaned, " Speaking of Kagome, where is she?" she could really use that special hangover drink of hers right about now.

" She left." Sesshomaru mumbled.

Sango blinked her blurry eyes, " I don't know if I'm still drunk but is that for us?"

The group turned to the front doors, there was a woman in a blue suit holding up a sign with all of there names on it. She smiled as the group came closer, " Hi, I was sent to escort you to your vehicles, please follow me, the limo is right this way."

They all stood there for a moment, shocked at the luxury they were being shown, Ayame just smiled, " Like I said, you got to use to hanging with Blu."

* * *

Kagome had woken up in the middle of night, wrapped in strong warm arms, she never felt so safe. She had laid there for a moment, indulging in that feeling, his aura wrapped around them so protectively, she felt she could just be herself. That's when she had sat up, when she had slipped from the comforting arms and gathered her things. She snuck out the room, called a car and went home, what she felt was too real, too raw and too damn frightening.

She needed time to think, good thing M had some good news for her once she got home. After watching the live feeds of the docks for hours, she finally found Naraku's weapons distributor. A Dr. Ashton Regotsu, owner of an exclusive plastic surgery center, he was known for raping teenager girls that entered his center on a regular basis. Then threaten to kill them if they ever told. Kagome definitely didn't like the guy and decided to do some recon. At first she just wanted to approach the man and buy his business away from Naraku. But now she was pretty sure she was going to kill him.

Ashton was exactly what she expected, she had been following him all this morning. He clearly liked being seen as someone in charge, seeing as he always took the lead, even now as he walked down the street to a cafe. A smaller framed man following behind him, his head continuously bobbing.

Kagome was looking through a pair of binoculars on a roof top a few buildings down, he seemed to be on the loud side too, she thought. She could see from here when he talked his mouth opened wider than usual, as if it was a habit of his to yell his words.

She glanced around as he walked inside with whoever the man was he was talking to, looking for a tail or bodyguards of some sort. Someone like this for sure had guards on duty, he was too conceited not to. Her eyes landed on a stocky man seating a few tables beside them, pretending to read a newspaper. There he go, she thought, seeing the strap of a weapon just under the man's shirt, " Dude's packing heavy too." she mumbled.

She sighed, spotting the inconspicuous town car down the street with two more men in it, " And riding deep." She mumbled, taking pictures from her expensive camera as her target finally placed an order.

Kagome's hand reached to her left as her cell phone began to ring, eyes still in the binoculars, raising it to her ear, answering, already knowing who it is by the ring tone, " I count three from up here." she said, watching as the smaller man sat nervously in front of Ashton. A deal was about to go very bad for the small guy, she can tell.

Her best friend and partner in crime's voice came through the phone, somewhat annoyed, " Two more in the alley and two in the cafe three seats behind him. Like who the fuck he think he is to have so many bodyguards. The freaking president."

Kagome snickered, the wolf demoness on her team was never able to hold her tongue, " T, focus." she said, taking the binoculars from her eyes, " Get a picture of the plates, I'll meet you at the warehouse."

" Okay, see you in ten."

Kagome hung up her phone and packed up her carry on with her equipment before heading for her bike. She parked in an alley a few building down, she started off in a jog before running, keeping her eyes on the streets as she hopped the close enough roof tops, making sure to stay away from the edge so people below couldn't see her. After reaching the right building she climbed down the fire escape and walked to her bike. Popping the false seat, she pulled out her helmet and dropped in her bag before hopping on her baby and riding down the street.

M was already at the warehouse when she arrived holding a strawberry cooletta as Kagome entered the room. The miko smiled, taking her drink and indulging in the smaller girls soft lips for a moment. Ayame was late, as always, ten minutes to her meant 30 in the mind of the wolf demoness. She had a white board in the corner of the large briefing room, she had the pictures she took of the target taped up and close ups of his body guards. She had written notes on certain pictures and listed his favorite places, favorite pass times and favorite corners to snatch his girls. She watched him snatch two girls, they had nothing in common besides being pretty and young, around her age maybe. She wanted to do something but she couldn't, she didn't want to blow her cover, he already had enough security around him. If she would have tried to stop him, he would most likely double the guards and there will be no chance in hell of getting close enough to kill him.

Luckily though he let both girls live, she figured he was a power junkie, he liked the fear he installed in females. She leaned over, picking up her cooletta, she sipped on her drink as she stared at the white board and everything she taped and wrote on it. She can always pose as a girl to snatch, she was the right age and she can always make herself look younger. That would definitely get her close to him but there was no exit plan. From what she seen, he snatched a girl, took her to his truck or office, raped her, probably beat her, and then kicked her out. The guards were there with him the entire time, there was no way she would be able to off Ashton then the 7 guards that followed him everywhere. Especially without any weapons, she sipped more of her drink, picking up her marker, perhaps if she took out the guards first? She touch her marker to one picture of a guard, then drew a line to the next one and then the next. Once she finished she shook her head, nope, their diamond formation was tight, they would see her coming from a mile away.

She tapped a finger on her elbow, sipping more of her drink, they must have military training, she figured. She had to snipe him, there was no other choice, but even that was going to be difficult. The guards had his back covered at all times and there was too many to try to take out at once. She could probably get through the first three before her position was given away and Ashton took off running. She would have to divide and conquer, she noticed if there was any hint of trouble, 3 of the guards will leave. One to get the car and bring it to the front and the other two to get the back up car to cover the rear. That left 4 guards with Ashton, definitely something she could work with.

Still holding her marker, she crossed out a picture of her target sitting at his favorite cafe. There was no way she was going to get him there, she would have to shoot the window twice just to get a bullet through. The guards would already have him on the ground by that time and out of harms way. She couldn't get him in the car either, the glass was bullet proof, even with her caliber rifle it would take her a couple of tries to get through, she crossed that out as well.

Maybe she can take him out when he grabs the next girl, right before he gets back in the car? She thought about it for a moment then shook her head, she didn't need some innocent girl in her way. One tug of her arm trying to escape can jerk him forward and make her miss. She crossed that off the board, taking another long sip of her drink. She had to hit him at the clinic, there wasn't much choice but she would need a hell of a distraction.

The door opened and Kagome turned, Ayame walked in biting into a bagel, " So you figured it out yet?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, turning back to her white board, " Yeah, thanks for the help."

Ayame grinned, walking over and taking a seat, " You know I'm not good a planning, I just follow orders."

Kagome grinned, writing on her white board, " You barely do that right."

Ayame just shrugged, " If I'm drunk enough." she glanced up, " Speaking of drunk, what went down last night? I was done."

Kagome tensed for a moment before rolling her shoulders, " Nothing." she mumbled.

Ayame raised a brow at the change of her best friend's tone, " Something must of went down, you left before everyone." she suddenly laughed, " What, the dog was playing grab ass or something."

Kagome tensed again, pausing her writing before forcing herself to continue. Ayame caught that as well, she sat up straight in the chair, " You didn't."

The miko looked to her, " Didn't what?"

Ayame just grinned, " You did didn't you."

Kagome rolled her eyes, finishing the writing of the hours of operations for the clinic on the board, " You're not making any sense."

" You fucked the dog last night."

Kagome froze, her face was stone when she turned to her friend, slowly lowering the arm that held her marker, " No I didn't."

Ayame stood, her grin wider, " Yes you did, it's all over your face. Damn girl he put in work like that?"

" His head is amazing." was the immediately reply. Blue eyes went wide at what she just said before she pivoted back towards the board.

Ayame laughed, plopping back down in the seat, " Oh shit! So you ran just like I did, that shit was too good huh."

Kagome's head fell back in a dramatic sigh, " Yessss." she turned towards her friend, coming clean, " The D was A1 and then he held me all night, I melted in his arms bitch bye, I ran like a damn pussy."

Ayame laughed again, shaking her head, " You know what you're going to have to do now right?"

Kagome shook her head, " I don't want to talk to him, I don't even know what to say."

Ayame shrugged, " You made me do it, you're going to have to face him sooner rather than later."

Kagome frowned, but knew her friend was right, she was being a bitch, running away from her feelings. She needed to talk to Sesshomaru, at least to see where his head at in this whole situation. She sighed, rolling her eyes, then again she didn't want to see him at all.

M took the moment to step back into the room, " My lady, school is about to let out, would you like for me to collect your missed work?"

Kagome sighed again, it was like fate was trying to force her to run into the inu again, " No, I'll do it, I need you at the bar with Brett." she turned, setting her drink down, " T, check in with Gruff for me and then finish that file on Ashton."

Ayame nodded, " Will do."

Kagome took a moment to glance down at her outfit, after her shower this morning, she pulled on black underwear, a black bra, a black fitted t shirt and dark blue jean shorts. She then slid on a pair of white socks and black low top sneakers, her hair out and down her back. She frowned, she was not about to change, " Fuck it." she thought, she was planning to be in and out of the school anyways, no one will see her. So she hoped.

* * *

more to come...


	10. Chapter 10

Here's another

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting in the back of class slowly dozing off, trying to fight the aches and pains of his hangover, especially after the lecture their father gave them once they got home. He didn't understand why he had to take greek mythology anyways, not like he was planning a trip there anytime soon. He blinked hearing the door opened, a brow raised as his half brother came in. His navy blue tee holding a white checker design running up one sleeve. His baggy light blue jeans fitted beneath his boxers that you couldn't see, fresh blue and grey Jordans. And that long hair of his. Just swaying softly, so carefree. He was more moody than usual today, the half inu wasn't sure if it was a hangover like his own or another reason all together.

Inuyasha had asked him what his problem was but he never responded, which wasn't something new, Sesshomaru isn't the type of person to share. That's probably why their dad was so damn nosy already. Amber eyes watched his brother take a seat with a silent huff, that angry look still on his face from this morning. He wondered for a moment what was pissing him off so much. He had absolutely everything he could ever ask for. He was popular, he was rich, he had good friends, he can do whatever came across his mind. He blinked again, turning back to the teacher, they weren't extremely close siblings but Inuyasha went to his brother a few times when he had a problem and the elder inu always helped. Hopefully he felt he can come to him as well and he would do the same.

Sesshomaru sat in the class brooding like he been doing all morning. He still couldn't get over what happened last time, after everything they did last night how can she just up and leave like that. What the hell was she thinking, better yet, what the hell was he thinking. He wasn't thinking that's the problem. He was usually in so much more control over himself but something just came over him last night. Especially when her aura leaked out and that scent hit him dead on, he almost lost it.

If he closed his eyes now he can still smell that scent, he can still taste that sweet, sweet power. It was so clear in his mind, he felt his loins tighten, probably because he had her lacy blue panties he tore off her in his glove department. And the fact he was just sitting in his car for the last 20 minutes staring at them kept the scent so fresh. It was unexpected, her strength and his addiction to it. He didn't know what to think, why was this happening to him and what did it mean.

"... The gods created elementals as in the flame naturals, earth naturals, air naturals and water naturals we know today. However after the feuding between the species, Gaia decided the power was too strong for the mortals to bare. So her and the other elemental spirits gathered together and lowered the powers of elemental to just benders. Only able to manipulate the element instead of creating it, the small groups of elementals left developed a physic connection to each other. Their powers attracted each other so the strongest breed can continue to thrive."

Sesshomaru blinked, listening to the teacher, his hand went up, asking his question before he was called on, " Why is that?"

" Why is what exactly?" the teacher asked.

Sesshomaru frowned, " Why is there a power struggle between the elementals? Is it their strength that is calling to each other or just that fact that they're the same species? Does that happen between other species, mixed species?"

The teacher paused for a moment, thinking, " That's actually a good question, let me get back to you on that." he turned to the rest of the class room, " At least someone is paying attention."

A few mummers and eyes rolls erupted until the teacher got back to his lesson. Sesshomaru sat there, listening with one ear, his mind somewhere else. Too soon the class ended, Sesshomaru blinked realizing he was still in his seat as everyone began pilling out of the room. Inuyasha walked over to his brother, carrying a thick math book in one hand, " Bruh, you okay, you're acting weird."

Sesshomaru stood, looking to the half breed, " I'm fine." he mumbled.

Inuyasha leaned in, " Does this have anything to do with last night?"

An image skated across his mind, a warm body beneath him, the scent around them heavy, heating the air, the power, so strong, so... irresistible. He shook his head, trying to focus, " No, it's nothing."

Inuyasha raised a brow, it didn't seem like nothing, " You sure?"

" Yeah, I'm fine."

" Sesshomaru can you see me please." Both siblings turned to the teacher that just called out, Sesshomaru looked to his younger brother, " I'm fine." he mumbled again. Inuyasha stared at him for a moment then nodded, heading out the class.

Sesshomaru turned, walking over to the teacher's desk, the older man smiled up at his young student. Sesshomaru was smart, though he never came to class on time he liked the kid. He folded his hands over the tests he had to grade, " About your question earlier."

Sesshomaru nodded, an answer would be nice. The teacher just continued to smile, the boy seemed tired, as if he didn't get enough sleep last night. As if something heavy was on his mind, " As it was then and still is now, survival of the fittest still applies. Power attracts power Sesshomaru, though with the elementals I do believe it was just within their species. I will get back to you with a more in depth answer once I do some research."

Sesshomaru nodded, " Thank you." he mumbled, turning away.

The teacher raised a brow, " Is there something on you mind Sesshomaru?"

The inu frowned for a moment, how could he tell the teacher what was going on without letting him know what was going on? He turned back to him, " I'm... just curious how it all worked. Can the power of someone call to someone else? Can it make him or her react without wanting to react? Can it be stopped, like what if one elemental didn't even like the other elemental but can't help being drawn in by her power."

There was a pause, the teacher blinked before a slow smile crossed his lips, so Sesshomaru was crushing on someone huh, " That is a very interesting way to look at it, I'll look into it for you."

Sesshomaru nodded his thanks one last time before heading for the door. The teacher watched him go with a smile, who ever the girl was that he was fighting his attraction to really got him rattled. It was funny, yet cute in a way, he laughed to himself, " I remember my first love."

He was heading towards his locker, he was late for his next class but that wasn't something new. Though this time it wasn't really his fault, the teacher didn't give him much to go on but some of his answers helped. Power attracts power. Was that it? Could it be that simple? He was strong, he knew that, his father told him constantly. She was strong, but she is not the first powerful female he came in contact with before. Her power was massive though, the strongest he ever felt radiate from any female. And the fact that she can hide it so well, her aura was pulled in so tight he had mistaken her for a human. It's probably what everyone thought, but her scent, he frowned opening his locker, her scent was amazing, something he highly doubted he would ever forget. Her taste, she was so sweet, so delicious, so perfect.

He went through more of his classes on auto pilot, not hearing or really seeing what the teachers were talking about. He couldn't get his mind off Kagome and the way her powers were seducing him. A part of him wanted it to stop, another part of him was already thinking about her taste and how much he wanted to taste her again.

Amber eyes glanced around the room for a moment, he just realized he didn't see her all day. She wasn't in school today. Was she avoiding him? For a second he wondered if it worked both ways, he could vividly remember how she clung to him, moaning and gasping, calling his name against his lips. The way those legs wrapped him, the feel of her skin against his, the way she trembled beneath him. She had to have felt something to make her react like that, even if his aura wasn't affecting her like hers did him. She must have felt something... A pain suddenly stabbed his side as the elbow from his science partner rammed into his rib. " Dude focus, this is gonna be on the test and I'm copying off you so you better get it right."

* * *

The classes were winding down for the day, everyone was already outside to leave or already gone. He was lagging behind at his locker, his mind still else where, he shook his head, trying to dislodge the thoughts of a certain powerful miko. He had to stop thinking about her he thought, walking down the hall.

Kagome was pleased to find the school majorly emptied, she gathered her work from her four classes, stuffed it all into a designer tote bag and headed back to her motorcycle. It seemed she was going to get out of here with no interruption. She buttoned her bag closed as she turned a corner and collided with a wall.

She fell to the floor with a dull thud, her bag falling from her shoulder as the world spun around her. Amber eyes glanced down, he didn't hear her come down the hall, he couldn't even sense her because her aura was so controlled. He bent grabbing her arm and helping her stand, " Are you okay?"

She nodded, grabbing her bag off the floor, " Sorry." she mumbled, turning walking down the hall.

He frowned at the dismissal, he went after her, grabbing her arm, " Kagome what's up with you, why you acting like that."

She pulled away and turned to him, keeping her face hard as stone, " Acting like what?"

He shook his head, " Like that. Like nothing happened between us last night."

She squared her shoulder's back and stared him in the face, " It's not important."

He raised a brow, " Don't do that."

" Do what."

" That. Tryna act like you don't care when you really do."

She rolled her eyes, " You don't know me Sesshomaru."

" Don't know you?" he repeated. His eyes narrowed, grabbing her arm, pulling her closer and easily lifting her over his shoulder.

Kagome blinked, eyes wide, shocked as the inu walked into the nearest room which happened to be an empty janitor's closet. " Sesshomaru what the fuck, put me down!"

He did, but then pinned her shoulders against the wall, " Put up a barrier."

She made a face, " What?" this guy really done lost his mind. " What the fuck is wrong with you?"

She suddenly stiffened, she felt Sesshomaru's aura expand around them. " Tell the truth." he hissed.

Her hand immediately palmed the door, a barrier pulsed around them, concealing them from the outside world. He pushed his aura harder against her, coating her in layers of his power, " The truth."

It washed over her so suddenly, it made her shutter, she let out a shaky breath, closing her eyes. She pushed down her powers that begged to respond to the... to the what? He wasn't threatening her. He pushed harder, a shiver ran up her spine, it felt like his aura was seducing her. Her eyes filled with a green haze, immediately she was pounced on by a red eyed growling creature. It wrapped around her senses whispering for her to give in, to let herself go. Her mind became a haze of green flames, surrounding her, enticing her, consuming everything within her. She had to tell herself to breath, his aura was so heavy. Her skin was tingling, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on edge. She fought a whimper and the urge to submit.

He pushed harder, the powerful aura of the inu surrounded her like a cocoon, like invisible hands were stroking her sensitive skin, heating her from the inside out. Driving her higher and higher. The tingling of heat so intense it felt like it was caressing her, seducing her. Enticing her into a world of hazy fire. Her hand reached out and grasp the door knob to keep her balance, it felt like fire in her veins, her head fell back against the door, " Fuck." she moaned out, her breathing starting to labor, she couldn't help it, her powers flared.

Sesshomaru froze at the feeling of her powers washing over him. He took a deep breath of that luscious scent, he growled, deep in his throat, she wasn't the least bit afraid, instead more of her aura soothe over him, almost coaxing him forward. Like the steam from a pie on a window sill, the playful finger goading him to come closer. He stepped forward, he couldn't resist, her power was so strong, her scent so delicious. He grabbed her arms, crushing her to him, tasting her lips, devouring her mouth. This taste, this sweet, sweet taste, so addicting, like a drug, a poison, a tonic.

She kissed him back with all she was worth, she liked the dominance in his aura. The way he held her off the ground. She wanted to hold him but her arms were firmly held at her sides, so she dangled there. He licked her bottom lip before his tongue sweep in her mouth. Tasting her sweet ripe flavor. A taste so close to chilled strawberries. One he thought he could never get tired of. Kagome bit her lip with a moan when he pulled away, setting her down, feeling him pull her shorts off. The heat around them multiplying with their power. His hands were quick and efficient, he pulled up her shirt, unclipping the front snap of her bra. She felt the feather light kiss touch her smooth tummy making her hiss, eyes sliding closed. She felt something smooth, moist, lick the valley between her breasts making her moan.

He moved up and captured her lips in a fierce kiss. She opened to him. Fierce and aggressive. Evading, plundering, each trying to conquer the other, wanting more of each other. His tongue sweep through her mouth with a dominance that she just had to fight. That she had to challenge. She pressed against him, trying to get him to yield.

" So sweet." His deep husky voice whispered out, grabbing her thighs, lifting her to him, slamming her hard against the door.

She cried out, her arms going around him, her legs wrapping around him. His mouth moved over hers again. She opened up, fighting to dominate the kiss, to control it, to taste his power, it was ruthless. He fought back, it was a battle, selfishly wanting to taste the other more, almost cruel in a way. His hands kneading her rear, causing it to tingle and send heat straight to that spot in between her thighs, never breaking their kiss, their savage ravishment of each other's mouth.

Sesshomaru transferred his attention to her neck, his lips and tongue working into the bare, lavender scented flesh, scrapped over her sensitive pulse with his fangs, causing every muscle in Kagome's body to quake, to clench into tight little knots as invisible flames sparked to life between them.

Her hands going to his neck as he kissed on hers. Her head tilting giving him more, eyes closing. Her voice leaving on a gasp feeling him pulling her firmly against his hardening arousal. " Sesshomaru." She reached down and under his shirt. Her fingers splayed out, trying to touch every inch of his skin, mapping out the ridges of his muscles.

The small gasping noises she was making, her hands scraping against his skin, her shivers and soft hisses. The sweet taste of her skin, it was driving him crazy. The way she said his name. He wanted her. Her wanted her now. In every way possible. Damn it. He wanted it bad.

She leaned into him, sending little flames to dance across her skin where his finger brushed, mad at herself for being turned on. No. Damn it. She didn't want this. She had to stop. Needed to stop. She wanted to stop, but a rather large portion of her mind told her… She needed this. " Sesshomaru." She mumbled, kissing his lips. His tongue met hers as they devoured each others mouths.

He turned, setting her on an old filing cabinet, she pulled him closer, leaving scratches on his waist. He moved hungrily down the crook of her neck. She moaned, tangling her fingers in his hair. This was exciting. She shouldn't enjoy it so much, she knew. And it wasn't the kind of thing to enjoy so early in the afternoon. But the lust, the challenge, the fire shimmering in Sesshomaru's eyes, it was so addicting.

He ran his hands up her legs, massaging her creamy inner thighs. She groaned pulling at his belt " Damn it, damn it." He made her want him. She had to have him. No one would understood how she felt, not the students at school, not her friends, certainly not her father. She needed this. She knew from the first time they kissed she was addicted to his flavor. Addicted to him. Like a spell. A curse. She kissed him again. He pushed her harder against the cabinet when she sucked his tongue into her mouth. Pulling off his shirt, she left wet soft butterfly kisses trailing down his skin.

She ran her hands down Sesshomaru's rib cage pulling up his white beater, then slipped them under it to play along the smooth chiseled skin of his chest. Her palms burning him like the vinyl seats in a car out in the sun too long. A pleasant kind of heat that ran through his flesh in little shivers. She heard him groan and grinned, moving her mouth back against his, invading, taking everything she could.

Caressing the hard muscles under her hands, before she reached up, grabbed the collar and tore it off. She began raking her nails down Sesshomaru's chest with a little more force then necessary, leaving reddening trials along the unmarked skin, she breathed cool air against his ear, delighted in the tremors sliding around under the skin.

He felt it too. Whatever the hell she was feeling, Sesshomaru felt it too. He didn't think he would want it this badly, never imagined he'd want anything this badly. " Damn." His deep husky voice whispered out, turning, slamming her against the wall, then biting down, hard, passionate, where the neck joins the shoulder.

She cried out, her arms going around him. Her heart beating wildly in her ears. They were pressed together now, body to body, skin to skin. It felt like fire. Their bodies were liquid fire. She was going to die from the heat.

Her voice leaving on a gasp feeling him pulling her firmly against his hardening arousal, his tongue darting out to stroke behind her ear, small tremors rolled up the spine beneath him. Kagome bit Sesshomaru hard on the shoulder, sending a pulsing trail of fire through his pulse. His hands were kneading her rear, causing it to tingle and send heat straight to that spot in between her thighs.

The feel of those hot hands was like pure pleasure striking right into her gut, the tight coil constricting, quivered and closed in on itself further. The temperature in the room building. With shaky hands Kagome grasped him tighter, pulling him closer, " Now Sesshomaru, now." She couldn't wait any longer. Her fingers digging harder into his skin to hold him close, blood seeping up from the scrapes and trickling down in slow moving lines.

Sesshomaru sucked in a breath at the painful sensations, neither could he. He had to have her, now. His mouth sought Kagome's, impatience making her tremble. She opened up, fighting to dominate the kiss, to control it, to taste his power, it was ruthless.

He fought back, it was a battle, selfishly wanting to taste the other more, almost cruel. Finally, he slid inside of her. Sesshomaru pulled out slowly before surging forward again, then a second time. He began to move in a harsh pace, their union raising back onto the almost abusive affair they shared. Each thrust building upon the intensity, creating a fiery friction that sizzled and sparked in the air around them until they were living inside their own forest fire.

She cried out and moved her hips, her fingernails dug into his back, her breath coming in shuddering gasps as she moved urgently against him, never breaking their kiss, their savage ravishment of each other's mouth. It was almost too much for Kagome, the fierce thrust of his hips driving harshly into her. Kagome could taste his husky flavor on her lips, always reminding her of raw power, felt the length inside her swell. Shivers ran under her skin, his body so hard and thick. She pleaded against those plum lips, kissing them again, crying his name. It was so intense, so strong, almost unbearable, almost painful. She tightened her hold on him, gripping him harder, clutching him like an anchor to this world.

Kagome cries increased in volume until she grabbed his hair, screaming into the curve of his neck as she felt her spirit, her very essence fragment and shatter. White hot light burst in front of her eyes, waves of hot fire licking across her, convulsing her muscles. Sesshomaru felt it surrounding him, a passion beyond anything he could ever conceive. Lightning lashed through him, devouring him, empowering him. Sapping him of his strength, lifting him to the heavens and plummeting him back to earth. Sliding to the floor.

They rested against each other, the floor beneath them as shaky and unstable as any second story should be when the earth rolled. The atmosphere around them cackled with energy. Sesshomaru rested his head against Kagome's chest, breathing deep from the aftershocks. He knew he wanted her. He hadn't known it would be like this.

They sat in silence for a moment, regaining their composure, after another moment they got up. Kagome sighed, pulling on her shorts, " Sesshomaru we can't just be sneaking around and fucking in closets."

He agreed, watching her re-clipped her bra, wanting to taste her flesh once more, " Then let's go back to my place."

She smirked at his rebuttal for a moment before shaking her head, " I'm being serious, we can't be doing this."

" I can't help that I'm attracted to you, that I want to touch you."

She turned to him, her smile quick but soft, his honestly was something she liked about him, her voice a whisper as she glanced away, " I like you too." She again shook her head, " But we need to control ourselves."

He nodded, again agreeing, " I don't want to sneak around with you, be my girlfriend."

She blinked, actual shock on her face, " What?"

He stared at her, " Be my girlfriend." He repeated.

She blinked again, in all her almost 8 years as a cleaner for the mob, never has any male ever asked her to be his girlfriend. She had gotten close to a few boys in the past but it was always to gain the upper hand, to find out information or get closer to a target. Never has she dated someone because she liked them and never has anyone wanted her for anything besides a job or sex. She took a step back, trying to stop the rapid beating of her heart, " You want me to be your girlfriend? Why?"

Sesshomaru watched her, she looked like a rabbit backed into a corner, as if the slightest movement would send her dashing for the closest exit. She never had a boyfriend before he figured, slowly he stepped closer, not wanting to scare her even more than she was, " I like you and don't want to have to hide it. I want to take you places and spend time with you, I want to be able to kiss you without worrying about who's looking." A hand touched her waist, pulling her against his chest, " I want to be your boyfriend."

She shook her head, pulling away, " Sesshomaru, we can't, I can't. I have so much going on, I don't have the time for a boyfriend. I can't like you."

" Why not?"

" It doesn't matter. This just has to stop, I can't see you anymore."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " That's not what you were saying 2 minutes ago."

" You don't get it."

Sesshomaru was tempted to roll his eyes at the complexity of this female before him, " What don't I get?"

She just shook her head and tried to open the door but Sesshomaru placed a hand on it to keep it close, " I know it works both ways, is that what scares you?"

Kagome frowned, he was right, she was just as attracted to his power as he was to hers. They didn't even know each other for two week and already fucked twice, her emotions for him were already strong. It was just an immediate and instant connection, something never of them could fight. Their powers called to each other, their bodies called to each other. " It's not that." she whispered. She liked how seductive his strength was, she could feel it now, it made her warm inside, feeling his aura wrap around her in a cocoon of fleshly heat. Her vision blurring as everything seemed to slow. Her skin tingled as a warm swirl began in her stomach, it made her own aura spark.

He stepped closer, he had to touch her, had to feel that power that was spewing off her in ripples. Pressing her chest against the door, his hands reached under her shirt, touching bare flesh, he can feel the pulse of the power just beneath her skin. It almost hummed to him, sang to him, he had to taste it, he had to, leaning forward, kissing the soft curve of Kagome's neck. She felt the soft smoothness of lips then the wetness of his tongue touch her skin. Her heart jumped to her throat. She was starting to love the feel of him against her. Then he started to go lower. Letting his tongue dance on her skin. Tasting the sweetness of her lavender scented skin.

" Don't you want this?" his husky voice whispered in her ear.

Her head fell back on his shoulder, giving him more access to her neck as a moan escaped her, " Yesss." she hissed, she wanted this, wanted it bad.

A hand slid over her flat stomach and grabbed her breast, she groaned, biting her lip, " Sesshomaru."

She pulled away, trying to focus, " Wait, stop, we can't."

He watched her turn around to look at him, " Why not?"

She frowned, " You don't know me, you don't want to get to know me okay. I'm not a nice person, I'm not even an okay person. I'm the bad guy and I will always be the bad guy."

She backed up as he stepped closer, " You need to stay away from me, it's for your own good."

He grabbed her arm, pressing her once again to the door, " I know what's for my own good." he whispered, his lips closing the distance and met hers in a fierce, concurring kiss. She felt like she was drowning. His tongue tasting her mouth with hungry strokes, as if he was trying to devour her, starting with her mouth. So delicious she was.

Kagome pulled away gently, eyes cast to the ground, " Stop. Please."

With a finger, Sesshomaru lift a chin to stare into those beautiful deep sea blue eyes, " Kagome. You can't run from this."

She shook her head, " I known you for what, a week and a half? And we're already fucking, I don't know you and you definitely don't know me."

Soft lips pressed against her cheek, making her shiver, " Could you really stop this if you wanted to?"

She frowned at the question, " No." she whispered, being honest, touching his cheek and kissing those lips. She didn't want this to stop, this emotion, this power of dominance that wrapped around her. He was so powerful, it called to her, enticed her with its strength. It demanded her attention, it commanded her to come to him.

Her arms wrapped around her neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. The passion heated them, their auras mixed and danced together in colors of green and pink. Their powers fed off each other, growing stronger as they mingled together. The heat spread through them, tingling their skin.

Kagome pulled away with a gasp, " I have to go." she whispered in a rush, hurrying out the door again leaving Sesshomaru alone. Again.

* * *

Kagome sat in her room, staring at the blueprints of the clinic she was going to do the hit. She kept trying to go over her plans but she couldn't focus, amber eyes kept resurfacing to the front of her brain. She sighed and pushed the paper away, this was so stupid, he was just a boy, why was she getting so worked up over him.

With a frown she crawled out of bed and headed out the room, she wasn't being honest with herself and she only knew one person that was going to tell her exactly what she needed to hear. She knocked on the door first before entering the large room, Souta was sitting in a large beanie bag, controller in his hand, playing call of duty on his xbox one. She walked over and plopped down on the other bag and picked up the other remote.

Logging into her profile, she added a second player and the two siblings started a zombie round. Souta focused on the board they were playing, " What's wrong?"

Kagome shook her head, slashing at zombies as they broke down the doors she boarded up, " Nothing."

" You only play video games with me when something is wrong."

Kagome frowned, " I had sex with the dog."

" It was that bad?"

" More like I loved it and want to be his girlfriend." she said, while making her character turn around and to throw a grenade at the hordes of zombies chasing her.

Souta stayed at the top of the stairs, sniping zombies as Kagome distracted them in the lobby, " So what's the problem?"

Kagome ran up the steps, the crawlers and zombies ganging up on her, " I can't like him, not in the middle of a hostile takeover. Besides, he's dad's a cop." she mumbled, following Souta to the back room.

He bought a larger gun off the way and started spraying zombies, " So, our dad was a blood sucking human with the powers of a mythical creature, that didn't stop mom from dating him."

" That's different."

" Is not. You like him, he likes you. You're worried you'll fall in love or something and put him in danger but what are you always telling me about your job."

She frowned, " Leaving you in the dark is not keeping you safe." she mumbled.

Souta nodded, " Exactly."

She sighed, " I don't know C, I..." she paused, getting slapped down by a zombie, she put the remote down, making Souta do the same. She looked to her brother and shook her head, " He makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the world, what happens if he finds out I'm not normal."

Souta grinned, " Normal is overrated."

Kagome smiled for a second before shaking her head, Souta leaned over and touched her shoulder, " Kags, I never seen you like any guy before, what ever you're feeling must be real. Give it a chance, the worst that can happen is that he dumps you then we kill him anyways."

Kagome smiled, laughing, that was about the same thing she told Ayame about Kouga. It was time she started listening to her own advice. She nodded to her brother, " Okay, I'mma do it, I'mma be his girlfriend."

Souta grinned, " That's my big sister, now go tell him you want him."

Kagome smiled, " Thanks Souta." leaning over and kissing his cheek before standing, she was going to call Sesshomaru and tell him to meet up with her so they can talk.

Souta watched her go with a smile, " There must be something in the water." he mumbled, he had just given Ayame the exact same talk about an hour ago. Their family was small but close and though he was the youngest, he was the first person they came to when they need advice. He was honest, it was something they all loved and hated about him, he was blunt and didn't sugarcoat the truth. If you was wrong he would tell you, if you were right, he would tell you. If you need advice he would give his honest option, like he sister he was good at reading people and knowing how they truly felt. And he's assumption so far, Kagome and Ayame were falling head over heels in love.

He picked his controller back up, " Must be nice." he sung softly, loading the next game.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, Kagome had invited Sesshomaru to the restaurant she first took Souta, M and Gruff to. They immediately gave her a private table on the roof and a expensive bottle of wine.

She was enjoying her second glass when she saw him step off the elevator. She forced herself to stay calm though her heart did double its temple. His amber eyes glanced around for a moment before landing on hers. She didn't stand as he walked over, she was too nervous her knees might buckle. She never done something like this before, never admitted to have feeling for someone and the want to pursue those feelings.

He sat down and simply stared at her, she could feel the slight anger in his aura and understood why he was upset. Not even a full 2 hours ago she completely rejected him and then called him to meet her. She set her wine glass down, " Thanks for coming."

He leaned back in his seat, staring at the beauty across the table from him, " Why did you call me down here?"

Kagome licked her lips nervously, then took a slow breath, " Okay look, I'm sorry about earlier but.." She frowned as he simply lifted a brow, " If you still want me to, I'd like to be your girlfriend."

Strong arms crossed over his chest, " Why you changed your mind?"

She sighed, " Because I like you and even I can't deny the strong connection we have."

He shook his head, " Not buying it." he mumbled, moving to stand.

Kagome stopped him by grabbing his arm, " Wait."

He pulled away but sat back down, " The truth."

She frowned, then sighed, glancing to the table for a moment, " There are some things about me that you don't know and that I can't tell you." she mumbled, " I'm not a normal teenager, my life was not all sweet tooths and cotton candy. I had it rough and I did some things in this world to survive, to take care of my brother. I worked my ass off to get where I am today and I didn't want you judging me." She glanced up to him, " I didn't want to let my guard down around you but I like you. A lot."

" I want to be with you, I want to make us work." she smiled softly at him, " You're my Fluffy."

He raised a brow, " If we do this, you have to stop calling me that."

She smirked, " In public."

He nodded at the compromise, " Deal."

She smiled, " Deal."

He reached over and touched her hand, " Nobody's perfect, I would never judge you for anything you done before me, got that."

She nodded, her heart warming at the honesty, " Got it." Her phone beeped, she pulled her hand away and glanced down. It was a text from Muso, asking if she can sneak out tonight, she was tempted to roll her eyes but didn't because she knew Sesshomaru was watching her. She didn't reply, but she did look up, " I gotta go, I have a thing."

He raised a brow, " This about the bar you suppose to be managing?"

She nodded, sure let's go with that, she stood, " I might be late, but can I call you later?"

He stood as well, nodding, " Sure, I'm always up."

She smiled and walked around the table so she was standing in front of him, " Can we kiss now?"

He smirked for a moment and touched her waist pulling her closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up, soft lips touching his. She knew something was there, she felt it in the pit of her stomach. Something strong and addictive.

Her taste was so sweet, so ripe, so cool, it was delicious. He pulled away first, wanting nothing but to drag her to the closest room and take her all over again. She smiled up at him, as if she can read his mind, she pecked his lips again, " I'll see you later."

* * *

Naraku was in his home office as per usual, going over paper work, his mole at the city hall clerk's office was being very fishy all of a sudden. The usually beady eyed scaredy cat would jump when he said jump but now he was having a hard time just getting in contact with the man. He didn't like the sound of that, he was suppose to meet him earlier with a copy of all the new permits for Russell's old bar. He wanted to know what was going on in there with all the renovations but the weasel didn't even show his face.

And on top of that he couldn't get any new shipments through the docks right now with this Sinclair person trying to muscle in. Luckily he had a local arms dealer he can still get supplies from. He planned to meet with him later this week to work out a new route because he couldn't use Russell's liquor run as an excuse anymore. But he was sure he can come up with another way, he always did.

There was a knock on his door, crimson eyes looked up, " Come in."

Muso walked in dressed in basketball shorts and a beater, there was a bottle of water in his hand and a towel around his neck, " Dad, who the hell is this chick you sent me after."

Naraku raised a brow, " What happened?"

The younger spider plopped down in a chair, " Well first of all, she has a boyfriend but that's nothing new, I got in married pastors pants before. So I got her to sneak out and meet up with me. This chick chooses the gym of all places as her excuse."

Naraku stared at his son, " What you learn?"

" She's hard as hell to impress." Muso shook his head, " I was pulling out all the stops, taking my shirt off, helped spot her while she lift, let her touch my muscles, even bought this bitch a $20 smoothie. Nothing."

Naraku smirked ever so lightly at his son and his antics, " Anything else."

He nodded, " Yeah, this chick ran 6 miles in 30 minutes. That's not normal."

Naraku blinked, Muso was actually right about that, for a human her stamina should be much lower. For her to run a mile every five minutes for 30 minutes meant she had extra energy to spare. " Did you sense any power from her?"

Muso shook his head, " Nothing, her aura is white and dull, like any other human. I checked twice just to make sure." he frowned, " Something is definitely off about her though, I just can't put my finger on it."

Naraku nodded, " Get closer to her, find out who she work for."

Muso nodded and stood with a sigh, " That won't be easy but I'll make it work."

Naraku watched him leave, he turned back to his paperwork with a frown. He haven't met this girl yet but he somehow knew she was key to finding out what was happening down at Aces. He had to keep a close on her, he was sure eventually she'll slip up and lead him to Sinclair.

* * *

Kagome got home with a roll of her eyes, hanging with Muso was much more annoying than she thought it would be. He talked too damn much and all about himself too, it grated her nerves that someone was as conceited as their sister. But him talking too much also gave her some insight to what he was really about. She was positive about one thing, Muso definitely knew what his father did for a living. The way he talked about his " friends" more than his money let her know he had a nice handful of connections. That was something she would have to look into, she think she played it pretty safe with the spider. Inviting him to the gym with her was a perfect excuse to bug his keys. She heard and recorded the entire conversation the spider had with his father.

She had frowned when he mentioned how much she ran, she was actually trying to burn off some pent up frustrations. She didn't want to be hanging with the stupid manipulating demon. She wanted to be with her boyfriend, feeling his aura wrap around her, turning her on. She shivered at the thought, stepping off the elevator. M immediately stood from her desk and grabbed a metal detector wand.

Kagome held up her arms as the younger demon scanned, she wouldn't put it past Muso to try to bug her, she bugged him twice already. Not finding anything, the elemental began checking her boss' purse. She waved the wand over a pack of gum and it beeped, Kagome raised a brow and stepped forward, picking the gum up. She took the sticks out and patted the bottom, a small metal circle fell out. She grinned, picking it up, she didn't see him slip this in her bag, " He's good, gotta give him that."

She picked up the wand and crushed the tracker with the handle, she turned to her assistant, " Clean the car again."

M nodded, reaching for her tablet to do it remotely, Kagome headed inside the house, pulling out her phone, it was about 10:00, she wondered if he was still up for a moment before calling his number.

He answered on the 3rd ring, just as she walked in her room, " Hello."

She smiled at that sexy baritone voice of his, " Hey, it's me, I just got in."

" What were you doing out so late?"

" I hit the gym for a little bit."

" What are you doing now?"

She closed her room door, " Taking off my clothes."

" Oh really? Tell me about that."

She grinned, then glanced down at her black sport bra and leggings, not good enough, " Well first come the white tee I have on, after the shower I didn't dry off so its a little damp and see through. And like I always said, there's no point of a bra after a shower."

" I agree, there's never a need for a bra."

She giggled sitting on her bed, " Then comes the shorts, jeans don't slide over wet skin so easily so a little tugging is need."

" Tugging always works."

She giggled again, laying back on the bed, " Then comes the panties, black lace, sexy... hm, maybe I should leave these on, I do have matching lingerie."

" That's it, I'm coming over."

She laughed this time, leaning up to pull off her sneakers, " Is that like a possible thing or are you just joking?"

" Do you want me to come over?"

She rolled onto her stomach on her bed, " Hell yes but I don't want you to get in trouble with your cop daddy."

There was a soft chuckle on the other line, " It's fine, I'm on my way."

She raised a brow, he didn't ask for the address, " How do you know where I live?"

" My dad's a cop."

She laughed as the line disconnected, rolling out of bed with a smile, she stepped by the door and pressed the intercom, " Souta."

there was a beep before a voice responded, " What's up."

" You can have company tonight."

" Oh shit, holla, why the rules changed, your boyfriend coming over?"

Kagome laughed into the speaker, " Yes he is."

" Cool, I think Imma have Nicki come back over, her head game is..."

" TMI!" Kagome yelled into the intercom, cutting him off.

She heard laughter from the other line before it disconnected, she rolled her eyes and texted Ayame since she was already out with Kouga. She then stepped out her room and found M in the kitchen making herself a sandwich. Her black eyes turned to her with a smile, " Your car is cleaned and I also took the liberty to clean yours and Souta's motorcycle, Gruff's Lincolns, my car and Ayame's bike as well. Plus the elevator and the lobby."

Kagome smiled, leaning a shoulder on the door frame, " What would I do without you M."

The smaller girl just smiled with a blush, she then looked down to the ham and cheese she was making, " Would you like a sandwich my lady?"

She shook her head, taking a seat on one of the stools that were at the island, " Come here."

M walked around the island and straddled the miko's lap, Kagome wrapped her arms around the girl's small waist, " You know you're the only girl I want right?"

M blushed again, nodded her head softly, " Yes my lady."

Kagome slid a hand up her shirt, grazing her fingertips over her breast, " How do you feel about me dating a guy?"

M swallowed softly, trying to focus on the question, " Um, its not my place to..."

Kagome cut her off by kissing her lips, tasting her sweet nectar, the hand up her shirt pushed her bra up and caressed a creamy breast, " Don't lie to me. " She whispered, kissing the skin of her soft neck.

Melanie leaned into her boss, her head falling back as she moaned, " I don't like to share." she hissed out on a sharp breath. Her hands grabbing at her lover's shoulders as Kagome tasted the sweet flesh of a breast.

Kagome pulled at the hard nub with her teeth, making Melanie cry out, " But you know you're the only girl right?" she licked at her chest before kissing her neck, " The only girl I'll ever want by my side."

She stood from the stool, still holding the smaller elemental and sat her on the island, pulling off her shirt, " I don't care who I'm with or what I'm doing, you've been there for me since the very beginning, I'll always want you." she whispered, kissing soft lips as she removed her bra.

M gasped, feeling her skirt being pulled up and fingers push inside her, her arms went around her boss. Her shuttering breaths moaning against Kagome's lips as she moved inside her, " No matter what." Kagome whispered, " You're mines as long as you want to be mines."

M cries grew louder as her head again fell back, Kagome grabbed her hair and bit down hard, passionate, on her neck. M screamed, white light flashing before her eyes, Jolts of pleasure struck through her body. It was so intense, so strong, so powerful, almost unbearable, almost painful. She cried out, reaching her climax, holding on to Kagome for dear life. It took her a moment to come down, Kagome just held her, letting her catch her breath. Another a minute, Melanie blushed, sliding off the island, lowering her head and covering her chest. She was naked from the waist down and just had sex on a table.

Kagome smirked at the shy closet freak, with a single digit she rose the smaller girl's head, softly she kissed her plum lips. " Go get cleaned up." She whispered.

M nodded, her face flushed from embarrassment and her recent pleasure, hurrying to her room before Souta saw her.

Kagome took a quick moment to clean up the mess they made and put M's untouched sandwich in the fridge. Glancing at her watch she hurried back to her room to change, Sesshomaru should be here soon, he only lived about 20 minutes away.

She had just finished washing down, lotioning up and putting on her night clothes when her intercom beeped, " My lady, Mr. Takahashi is here for you."

Kagome walked over and pressed the button, " Let him in." she said before opening her door, she stepped into the hallway just as he walked up the steps.

He blinked seeing Kagome in the hall, standing before him in just a black button up which was left open to see the black lacy bra and matching underwear she wore. Her hair tumbling over her shoulder in a wave of silky locks, black suede pumps on her feet, her manicured fingernails polished white holding a wine glass in its delicate grip, her other hand holding the bottle.

She smirked at the reaction to her simple yet sexy outfit, " I have wine." she whispered seductively, before stepping into her room. Sesshomaru raised a brow, head tilting to the side before following the siren into her lair.

* * *

The night passed in nothing but sex and laughter, Kagome and Sesshomaru had a great time together. The next morning Kagome was up earlier than usual, making breakfast, living with Gruff for the past seven years she picked up more then a few things around the kitchen.

She was cooking only because the house was full of people, Nicki, Kouga and Sesshomaru had spent the night here. Besides, moving her hands helped her think, Mr. Nohoshi contacted M last night informing them about Naraku asking for a copy of all her permits and leases for the bar. She didn't appreciate the intrusion of privacy but what annoyed her most was that she was still the center of his attention. Didn't she push the cops in his direction the other day, what they hell were they doing? They were suppose to be aggravating the hell out of the spider demon and keeping him busy while she steal control of the docks right from under him.

It seemed the cops in this city were just as dense as they are everywhere else in the world. Now she would have to carefully rethink her plans, Naraku was on to her, not completely but from the conversation she heard between him and Muso he knew she was somebody. She couldn't take the chances of him finding out any truth about her. And on top of that Muso told him she had a boyfriend, she didn't want Sesshomaru in any unnecessary danger. She made a call this morning to Gruff to check in, he was almost done with his list and he will definitely be back tomorrow night. She told him she had a boyfriend and he had laughed, saying they'll talk about that when he gets there.

She missed her mentor, he was someone she always confided in besides Souta. She missed feeling those eyes on her back, always watching out for her. Yes, Sesshomaru made her feel safe in his arms but with Gruff she always felt like she was never alone. Like nothing can hurt her when he was around, her own personal guardian angel. She could really use his sarcasm right about now. She had a plan of what she wanted to do about Naraku but some feedback would be nice.

The once cleaner said he handed her report in to her father and he was very impressed. Her father knew of her entire business plan and thought it was a solid idea. Since she started cleaning at 10 she had been recruiting others to her team, training them like Gruff, her biological father and her adopted father trained her. She had small army of Death Dealers on her cleaning crew and she knew many more that wanted to join her. That's when she started working on her proposal, she didn't want to just run a gang of cleaners, she wanted it to be a business. She wanted to open an organization, make her crew into a government agency.

She didn't want to be a part of the CIA, she wanted to be an off branch of the CIA, an independent security company that can get in and out of countries without jurisdiction issues and get done the jobs too dirty or dangerous for regular black ops missions. She had connects in the CIA, a spy that took her virginity she worked with on a case in Paris. He was the one that gave her the idea, explaining the type of proposal she would need, the type of funding she would need, the type of credibility she needed established.

That's why she was working so hard for so long, she needed her boot camp set up for her new recruits, she needed notches in her belt for difficult jobs, she needed somewhere safe for her Dealers to rest their heads. She had about 4 Dealers in each state of the US, that was about 200 people all depending on her for jobs, food, money, clothes, shelter, everything. And everyday she was getting more and more request from people who wanted to be recruited.

It was too overwhelming to try and maintain her leadership on her own, she after all still worked for her father, making it still his cleaning service though he put her in charge of it. He even said her crew was getting too big, she had to do something. If she got her Death Dealers to become an agency, she would get more jobs and afford to have so many people that wanted to work for her. She will still be able to help her father and anyone else who paid her.

Hearing movement from behind Kagome turned, setting the stack of pancakes on the table. Souta rubbed his eyes with a yawn, he sniffed the air before looking around, the dinning room table was stacked with food, omelets, pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausages, biscuits the works. Blue eyes blinked, " Damn girl."

Kagome just smiled, putting a jug of orange juice on the table as well, " Shut up."

Souta plopped down in a chair, dressed in basketball shorts and a beater, his regular sleep clothes, " This can't be about some boy, you only cook like this when you got a lot on your mind. What's up?"

Sesshomaru just shook her head, making her brother a plate of food, " Just thinking about everything that needs to be done."

Souta picked up his fork as she slid the plate over to him, " The bar coming out okay?"

She nodded pouring him some juice, " Should be done tomorrow night, staff should be here as well."

He dug in, " Sounds good, what's the matter?"

She smiled at his bad table manners, " Nothing."

" Liar."

She rolled her eyes, " Don't talk with your mouth full."

He looked up to her and raised a brow, " For real, what's up?"

She frowned, " I'm just annoyed a bit, Naraku isn't as dumb as I hoped he'd be and now I gotta work harder to get what I want."

Souta grinned, lathering butter on a biscuit, " Everybody gotta fight for what they want."

She sighed, " I know, I'm just having a lazy moment, why can't something be easy for a change."

" If something is easy it's not worth it."

Kagome grinned, again rolling her eyes, " You sound like me."

Souta looked up, " That's who I learned it from, now stop being a baby."

Kagome laughed, feeling better, " Yes mom."

Ayame was the next one to walk in the dinning room in pajama sweats and her bra, Souta made a face, " Ew, nobody wanna see your saggy breasts."

Ayame glanced at him, " Shut up before I cut your dick off."

" Your face stink." Souta countered with.

" Your butt stink." the wolf responded.

Kagome laughed, the two bickered like children all the time, " Both of ya'll shut up and eat before I take my belt off."

Sesshomaru and Kouga walked into the dinning room together, following the delicious smells of food. Kagome glanced up when they entered the room and smiled at her new boyfriend slash lover. He walked over and softly kissed her lips before taking a seat, Kagome made both him and Kouga's plate before sliding them across the table.

Kouga grinned, " Damn girl, you put down in the kitchen."

Kagome just smiled, " One of my many talents."

He turned, looking to the wolf in the room, " Can you cook?"

" Hell no." Souta said, answering for her.

Ayame rolled her eyes, " Shut up Souta, I can to cook."

The younger teen laughed, " I had your brownies before remember? Only one was good and it wasn't the one you cooked."

Ayame gasped, face turning red at what he just said, Kagome immediately burst out laughing. Kouga shook his head, confused for a moment, he glanced from Souta to the still shocked face of his hopefully soon to be girlfriend, " Wait a minute, did ya'll use to mess around?"

Ayame shook her head, " It was only once."

" Best night of her life."

Ayame growled at him, " Shut up Souta!"

Kouga frowned, " What, when? He's only 14."

" Age ain't nothing but a number."

Kagome laughed again, shaking her head, at the moment Nicki decided to walk in the room, the older woman nervously looked to her boss, holding her pumps in her hand. Kagome just smiled, waving for her to come closer, " It's fine, come eat."

The brunette frowned, stepping forward, shyly taking a seat next to the boy she spent the night with, " I'm so sorry about this, please don't fire me, I really want this job."

Kagome grinned, fixing the 20 year old a plate, " It's cool Nicki, no one can resist my brother's charm."

She blushed, her teal colored eyes glancing to her plate, Souta grinned, " I can't help that I'm sexy."

Kagome laughed yet again, she picked up a biscuit and headed out the room, " Hurry up and get ready for school."

He turned and grabbed Nicki by the waist, pulling her into his lap, " Come on girl, I got 30 mins, how about we share a shower."

Again the older woman blushed, his confidence was a turn on, she nodded, following the teen back into his bedroom. Kouga immediately turned, looking to the wolf demoness left in the room, " You slept with your best friend's brother?"

Ayame stared at her plate frowning, " It's wasn't like that, it only happened once."

" When?"

" 11 months ago."

Kouga frowned, shaking his head, " I'm not understanding how you could sleep with a 14 year old that happens to be your best friend brother and you're 17."

Ayame frowned, " It wasn't like that, for one I was 16, I just turned 17 last month, it was at his birthday party, everybody was drunk, he pushed me into the pool, I ended up grabbing his arm and we both fell in. He said something and..." she rolled her eyes, slamming her fork down," The boy is smooth, it's not my fault!"

Laughter filtered from down the hall, Green eyes glanced towards the door, " Shut up Blu!"

Kagome had Nicki drop Souta off to school and rode with Sesshomaru, she sent M to the bar and Ayame to continue the recon on her newest target. Kagome was on her phone as they walked in the building together, M was giving her an update on the bar's progress.

The simple scoop neck, short sleeve, pull over, bodycon silhouette black tee shirt dress fit her like a second skin, stopping high on her waist. Her black Chanel boots on her feet, the five inch skinny heels silver, matching the metal loop design that wrapped around the folded top, up to her knees. A thin platinum chain with a triangle on the end hung around her neck and dangled low on her chest. Her rolex was on one wrist a few bracelets on the others, her hair was up in a messy but somehow sophisticated twist bun. Her make up was light, a nice smokey cat eye and deep vamp purple lipstick.

Sesshomaru was holding her hand as they walked down the hall, Kagome was too busy talking on the phone to see that everyone was staring but Sesshomaru noticed. It was definitely official now, they were together. Kagome was rolling her eyes when they reached his locker, M noticed a few guys around the alley that lead to her bar. Most likely they were Naraku's men doing their own recon, " Keep working, I'll handle it." she was saying as he opened his locker.

She pulled the phone away from her face for a moment, covering the speaker, " Baby I have to run to my locker, see you later?"

He nodded, liking the simple pet name, " Yeah."

She smiled quickly, leaning up and pecking his lips before putting the phone back to her ear, continuing her conversation with Melanie as she walked down the hall.

Hampton was the first to walk over, " Bruhh!" he clapped a hand on the inu's shoulder, " You finally made a move, that's all you right there!"

Sesshomaru slapped the hand off him, " Shut up."

Hampton laughed, " When you did it, at the hotel, swept her off her feet with amazing sex?"

Sesshomaru glared at his friend then just turned back to his locker, Hampton continued to laugh, " Well it's about time, I was running out of ways to get ya'll to spend time together."

" Besides convincing Ms. Tanaka to pair us up you mean."

Hampton just shrugged, no need to keep it a secret it anymore, " It worked didn't it."

Sesshomaru frowned at his friend, grabbing his texts books for the day, it did work, but he wouldn't admit that, " Shut up."

* * *

Kagome was at her locker, sliding her English book into her black designer bag, when she heard her name from down the hall. She turned and shock covered her face as Kikyou walked towards her. The other miko wore a navy blue jean skirt that had a white K stitched in the corner of the pockets. A tight white one sleeve shirt with a gold K shaped buckle holding it together and a gold chain around her waist letting it hang from her side stopping just before her skirt did at her knees. Her long black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, bangs jelled out her face, her cat liner thick and daring, red matte lipstick on her plum lips. She had on the white pumps she bought for her from the mall last week. A necklace around her small neck. It was a huge gold K in the middle of a sparking blue heart, Kagome grinned, " You looking fab bitch!"

Kikyou blushed then posed, " Thanks."

Kagome walked over to her cousin, taking a bobby pin out of her hair and fixing a strand of hair in Kikyou's ponytail, " Where you bought this?"

Kikyou grinned, adoring that her cousin would happily help her stay gorgeous, " I paid Melanie for a few outfits, she also emailed me a guide to picking out clothes including hair tips and make up tutorials."

Kagome grinned, looking Kikyou over again, " Well damn girl you learn fast."

Kikyou lasted, hugging her cousin. " Thanks Kags, I never felt pretty before you came, just average."

Kagome hugged her back, " The power of new shoes."

Kikyou laughed, linking arms with her family, walking down the hall together, " So I heard the news about you and Sesshomaru. True or false?"

Kagome grinned, " True, that's Daddy."

Kikyou laughed, " I'm glad you're happy, I knew you two would be great together."

Blue eyes glanced over, " I bet Inuyasha can't keep his hands off you."

" Not one bit, he stunk out my window this morning."

They both laughed, walking down the hall together, Feeling the usual death glare, Kagome turned, seeing Kagura was walking behind her. She was tempted to roll her eyes, she really wasn't in the mood for the bullshit today. Looking her over she suddenly blinked, " Is that a Donna McKain bracelet?"

Kagura stopped as Kagome stepped closer, " Yeah, I didn't know anyone knew about them."

Kagome grabbed her wrist, seeing the bracelet up close " Know about them, I worship them." She held up her own wrist, showing her bracelets. " I have a few of my own. But there so hard to find these days. Where did you get yours?"

Kagura grinned for a moment, " Last month I went to this pawn shop. And it was just sitting there collecting dust. I don't even think the owner knew how much it was really worth."

Kagome laughed " That's one heck of a deal."

Kagura smiled, then shook her head remembering she wasn't suppose to like this girl, she pulled her arm away, " Anyways, I have stuff to do." cocking her hip and continuing down the hall.

Kikyou raised a brow at her cousin, " What was that all about?"

Kagome just shrugged, " If a compliment keeps her off my back for a day by all means right?"

Kikyou laughed, " Right."

The two cousins continued down the hall, talking and laughing like they did before when they were kids. Kikyou opened the door to the first period math class they shared together, " Hey did you hear about this new club opening up Friday? It's called Moonlight. Sexy right."

Kagome grinned, " Real sexy, you wanna go?"

Kikyou nodded, " Everyone is talking about it, I checked out the website and it seems like its going to be crazy fun."

Souta must be doing a good job promoting, " Okay, let's check it out, I'll have a car pick you up."

Kikyou glanced to her cousin, following her to the back of the class, " You do know I have a car right?"

Kagome just slid into an empty seat, " Knowing you, a designated driver is needed."

Kikyou laughed, rolling her eyes as she sat beside her, " Shut up."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at her cousin, making her laugh again before the teacher stood to start the class.

Sesshomaru only had two classes with Kagome, it use to be four before she passed out half her classes. He now only had her in Chem and English for 3rd and 4th period before she was finished for the day. He watched her walk in the classroom with her cousin who also shared this class. They were laughing at something making everyone turn to them, whistles from a few boys erupted. A blush dusted across Kikyou's face as she hurried over to her best friend and lab partner. Kagome just rolled her eyes, the class hasn't started yet so she walked over to Sesshomaru and Kouga's table. She sat on the edge of the desk in front of her boyfriend, " So Friday, make sure ya'll come to Moonlight and bring Hampton."

Kouga raised a brow, he heard about the new club opening and was already interested to check it out. " Okay sure but why?"

Kagome grinned, " I got a friend coming through that I want him to meet."

Sesshomaru looked up at her, " You playing match maker now?"

She shrugged with a smile, " It's only fair, he did it first."

Kouga laughed, " Can't wait to see this."

She slid of the desk as the teacher walked in the room, Sesshomaru grabbed her hand, " You staying for lunch?"

She shook her head with a soft smile, " Can't, I have a thing, but can I come over your place later?"

He nodded, " Yeah, just call me."

She smiled again, " Deal." she said before leaning over and softly kissing his lips. She then turned and headed to her own lab partner.

Hojo watched as she slid on the stool, he saw her kiss the popular boy, his voice was soft when he turned to her, " Is that your boyfriend?"

Kagome looked up and he immediately glanced away thinking he over stepped his boundaries, Kagome smiled with a shrug, " I like what I like." she flipped open her notebook to the homework she did the other night.

" Take a look at this." she said, leaning closer to slide it to him.

Hojo took a moment and went over the crisp handwriting, it was an essay on gases and kinetic molecular theory and the Maxwell Boltzmann distribution. He blinked, surprise on his face, " Wow Kagome this is really good."

She smiled, nudging him with a shoulder, " See, pretty and smart."

He blushed at the skin that touched his own before shaking his head looking up, " If you did this on your own you don't need me as a tutor." He suddenly looked at her, " Not that I'm saying I don't mind tutoring you. It just seems like you know what you're doing."

Kagome cupped her hand under her chin, leaning on the table, " Listening to your voice helps me think."

The shy boy blushed again, glancing away from the dark blue eyes that stared at him. Kagome just smiled, he was so damn adorable, " Hey are you doing anything this Friday?"

He turned back to her, blinking, " Um, not that I know of, why?"

" Me and my cousin are hitting this new club, you wanna come with?"

His face turned the red color of his shirt for a moment, he then shook his head, " I'm not old enough to get in a club, I'm 17."

She shrugged, " It's fine, I know the bouncers. I can have a car pick you up with Kikyou."

Still he frowned, " I don't know Kagome, I'm not really the club type."

She nudged his shoulder again, " Come on, it should be fun." she pulled out a card from her big bag and handed it to the boy, " Call me if you change your mind okay."

He nodded, again his face dusting red, " Okay." he mumbled. The teacher then began writing on the board, starting the lesson for the day. As the class ended, Kagome chatted with Hojo for another moment before standing and walking over to her boyfriend.

She laid her books on top of his as he stood, Sesshomaru saw her give her lab partner her business card. He wasn't too happy she was giving out her number to others boys.

" What was that?" he asked as they walked down the hall.

She glanced up at him, " What was what?"

" You giving your card to Hojo."

She smirked, she didn't know he was watching, " Jealous?"

Amber eyes glanced at her, " Do you want him to end up missing?"

She laughed, latching on to his arm, " I invited him out Friday night."

" Why?"

She glanced up to him, " Well, for one, I want him to meet this girl I know, he can really use a confidence boost, and two, he has amazingly steady hands, great for bartending."

Sesshomaru looked at his girlfriend, " You want to give him a job?"

She nodded, " Yup, I been doing interviews all this week, the bar opens Friday remember."

He nodded, okay that was a plausible excuse to give out her number, " How are you gonna deal with fake IDs?"

" 17 and up is the age limit, there is a 21+ side but I know teens want to party too so I'm not gonna make it hard on them."

" Sounds like a good plan."

Kagome grinned, leaning into him, " Trust me Fluffy, I know what I'm doing." she said as they walked into the English class together. For the next 45 minutes they practiced their lines and went over ideas on how to play out the scene and what to wear. Kagome had a great idea of a club scene where Sesshomaru notices her across the dance floor. It was something they would have to work on to pull off but Kagome was sure they could.

After the class, Sesshomaru walked Kagome outside, she had phoned a car and Nicki was already waiting outside for her. Opening the back door to the Lincoln for her boss, Kagome tossed her books in before turning to her boyfriend.

" So I got some running around to do, after I make sure Souta set I'll come over."

Sesshomaru nodded, " That's fine, I'll be playing ball."

Kagome grinned, " You know, I play ball too."

A brow raised, " Really or are you just tryna impress me."

She laughed, " Bet." she leaned, tasting those sweet lips. He lifted her as her arms wrapped around her neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Her legs went around his waist and he held her there. The passion heated them, spread through them, tingling their skin, Nicki looked away uncomfortable, still holding the door open, softly clearing her throat.

Kagome grinned, pulling away first, he set her down, " I'll call you."

He nodded, " Okay."

With a smile she finally got into the car, Sesshomaru watched as Nicki closed the door before getting behind the wheel and pulling off before he turned and headed back inside. It wasn't long before the cafe was flowing with students getting lunch and gossiping about the most talked bout topic. Sesshomaru and Kagome going out.

Sesshomaru walked in a bit later with a slight frown. As soon as he re-entered the building everybody has been coming up bugging the hell out of him. Guys wanting to know what it was like to be with ' The Kagome Hernoshi'. But mostly girls coming up to him trying to convince him he should go out with them before he gets supposedly ' sucked up in Kagome's trickery' whatever the hell that is suppose to mean.

He stopped as he walked into the cafe and looked around, some tables where filled with friends hanging out for their lunch time, most of them where filled with girls that were staring at him with pleading eyes, all but begging him to sit with them. He looked at an empty table, out the corner of his eye he saw several girls shift in there seat ready to hop up and follow him to whatever table he choose.

He forced himself to not growl out loud. Imbeciles he thought heading for a seat. Inuyasha looked up as someone sat across from him, " So, you're gonna grace us with your presence today?"

This time Sesshomaru did growl, " I would like to seat anywhere else than next to a babbling moron," he ran a hand through his bangs, " But this damn girls won't leave me alone."

Sango laughed at both his insult to Inuyasha and his frustration, " Well, what do you expect? Your going out with Kagome. Drop dead gorgeous bad ass. I bet she been going through the same thing all day."

Kikyou laughed, looking up from her food, " Sango's right, we went to the bathroom earlier and she literally slapped a guy with her math book he was being so thirsty."

Everybody laughed for a moment but Sesshomaru just shook his head, why did his life have to be such a reality show.

* * *

More to come... maybe, my computer crashed and though all my other files were backed up this story had to be an ass an erase like 50+ pages so I'm in the process of rewriting. Fun times right.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's another one!

* * *

Kagome was excited as she walked up the spiral staircase that lead to the secret briefing room of her warehouse. The plane had landed early so Gruff was back with all her staff which meant someone very special was here. Lights hummed as she walked in the room. Two of the three walls making the room were covered in white mold casings filled with guns, upon guns, upon guns. Mac 11's, AK 47's, Rugers, Pistols, Revolvers, Shot guns, you name it, it was there. Swords, daggers, throwing stars and all kinds of knives were even thrown in the room in mold cases. The last wall was full of screens, with a computer embedded into the round table in the center of the room.

" Hey girl, you looking good!"

Kagome turned seeing the small female get up from a chair, her yellow sequin top glittering gold under the florescent lights of the room, the neckline draping attractively adorable in the front. Her white skirt molded to her creamy thighs, brand name white snake skin boots on her feet, the five inch skinny heels gold, matching the metal loop design that wrapped around the folded top, up to her knees. Black bangs jelled out her face, swooped to follow the curved side part in her hair as it was piled on the top of her head in a luscious curly bun. Gold door knockers in her ears. A simple chain of an S around her small neck, bangles on her wrist. A ice coffee in her hand, her brown eyes warm and sparkling.

Kagome smiled, Rin always dressed to impress, " You looking better."

Rin waved her hand, " Stop it, you gonna make me blush."

" Mom."

Kagome turned, her smile widening, he wore black champion sweatpants, with fresh white nikes and a plain white beater over a lean build. Short brown hair was high in a ponytail, bangs swaying in sharp green some what shady eyes. A silver chain around his neck, a watch on his wrist, a single earring in one ear. He was Shippo, her son.

" There's my big boy."

Shippo's father raped his mother when she was 14. She raised him even though he was a rape child. But she had Huntington disease and it was progressing abnormally fast. When she felt her mind slipping, she took a 4 year old Shippo to the basement and said he would have to look after himself, then she shot herself in the mouth. She wanted him to have her life insurance money. What she didn't know was that suicide was not part of the policy. So he ended up going to an orphanage. Being small for his age an orphanage wasn't that great for him. He ended up running away and was living on the streets, stealing and robbing, doing whatever he had to do to survive. That's how he met his new mother.

Kagome is only 3 months older than him, 2 ½ if you want to get technical. He first met her when he was 6. She was finishing a training sequence and bumped right into him on the street. She gave him her burger and offered him a place to stay. To the young street rat, she didn't seem real to him. Like magic, her entire being was so vibrant to him that he would have never thought she was just a 6 year old kid. When she took him in Shippo had asked her why and all she said was she see potential.

When her father was making her move to another state to continuing her training, Shippo had thought she would simply leave and forget all about him. He knew she had better things to do, four years she been sneaking him food and bribing a motel manger to keep him in a unit. Buying his clothes, getting his hair cut, holding him close when he cried at night and he hadn't done anything for her, so why wouldn't she leave him he had thought.

But that same night, she came and got him. She said she was leaving and he was coming with her. When he asked her why again, she said the same thing, she see potential. After that she put him through school, he graduated early and she put him through college. When he finished that she asked him what he wanted to do. She never pressured him, never asked him to do anything he didn't want to do. She always gave him a choice, she always gave him the option to walk away.

It was his choice when he said he wanted to stay with her. His choice when he said he wanted to work for her. His choice when he said he loved her. It was always his choice, so she taught him the basics and he passed with flying colors. Now he was the best wet work black ops agent she had on her cleaning crew.

Shippo walked over and gave his mother a hug, it's been almost two weeks since he seen her last. She tightened her arms around him, letting a bit of her aura loose, covering him like she use to do when he was younger. He smiled, holding her a bit tighter, it made him warm inside, feeling her aura wrap around him in a cocoon of sensual heat.

" I missed you." he mumbled.

She smiled into his shoulder, " I missed you too."

He held her for a moment longer before finally letting go, Rin stood in the back just smiling. Rin was Kagome's arms dealers, she was good at getting her hands on all types of cool gadgets and expensive guns. Kagome introduced her and Shippo to each other only 6 months ago, thinking they would be perfect for each other. And she was right, she already loved Shippo so much and she knew he loved his adoptive mother with all his heart.

Kagome was still smiling, touching her son's cheeks, leaning her forehead against his. His eyes closed, feeling again as her powers washed over him, comforting him in a way only a mother can. Kagome pulled away, threading her fingers through his hair, " You need a trim."

Shippo grinned, " You always say that."

Kagome laughed, turning, holding her son's hand but giving Rin her attention which meant she could start her presentation. Rin smiled as the two sat down, Kagome not letting go of her son for a moment.

" Well." she turned to the SR9 TC sniper rifle she had set up, " This beast right here is the answer to your wet dreams."

Kagome was all smiles, pressing her eye against the scope, " This girl is a beauty."

Ayame laughed, walking into the briefing room, watching her best friend play with her new toy, Kagome was a gun fanatic, " You have legit issues girl."

Kagome grinned, pulling back and looking at her new weapon, " It's a passion."

Ayame shook her head, " No you're just trigger happy."

The miko laughed, picking up the gun, testing the weight of the weapon as Gruff walked in the room. He took a look at her outfit and grinned, he missed those legs. Kagome set the sniper down and stared at her mentor, " Miss me?"

He grinned, " You know it."

She smiled, feeling the magic of his aura pulsing in the room, he smirked at her as he crossed his arms. She glanced back to her new gun, " I need to give Linda here a test run."

Ayame shook her head, " Why do you name all your guns after females?"

Shippo glanced to his mother, " Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn." they said in union.

Everyone laughed, Kagome touched her phone as it ring, happy to once again be surrounded by family, " This is Kagome."

It was Souta, " Kags, you better get down here fast, Cass just walked in and M is pissed."

Kagome frowned, " Shit, okay I'm on my way." she said, hanging up the phone. She turned to her son with a smile, " Wanna see what your momma been up to?"

Shippo grinned, " Sure."

Kagome let Gruff drive her, Ayame, Rin and Shippo to the bar that was opening tomorrow night in one of his Lincolns. Taking the usual long way around, Kagome held Shippo's hand in her lap, the younger boy shoulders relaxed with a smile as he leaned into the woman that's been taking care of him since he could remember.

Ayame smiled, she known Kagome since she was 9 turning 10, she was also an orphan, growing up on the streets. Her mom killed her dad when she caught him molesting her in her bed, then took her own life out of grief. Since then she been doing everything on her own, Kagome had caught her trying to pickpocket her jeans one random day at the mall. She had whooped her ass then just gave her money, after that they started hanging out more and became best friends. That's when she introduced her to her job and to Shippo.

Arriving at the club, Gruff got out and opened the door for them, Ayame grinned, they can already hear shouting over the last minute construction Brett's team was finishing up. Rin laughed, knowing exactly what was going on, everyone knew about the rivalry between Melanie and Cassidy. Kagome just shook her head, pulling off her shades, " Here we go." she mumbled walking in, everyone following.

The others took a moment to look around the completely changed bar, everything was shiny and new. The booths looked plush and comfortable, the interior mostly blacks and blues, sexy yet muted, it gave a feeling of night and mystery. There was a huge disco ball made up of smaller pieces of glass over the dance floor that shimmered in the light. They spread out, checking out the rest of the bar and grill, Kagome however moved towards the shouting she heard in the back where her and Souta's offices were.

Stepping around the corner, Kagome saw Souta standing between two females that were glaring death daggers at each other. Kagome smirked, letting her eyes roam over her old lover. Her long luscious blonde wavy hair flowed around her back in tumbles. Smooth ivory skin, a seductive mole above soft plump, pink lips. High cheek bones haunting, glamorous. her fuchsia pink eyes delicious, sexy, taunting. Her strapless red tube top only covering her breasts, her black thong straps riding higher than the black jeans she was wearing with matching black sneaker wedges.

Souta had his hands up, trying to calm the two females that never liked each other, " Come on you two, we're trying to run a business here remember. We're on the same team."

Cassidy rolled her eyes, " I'm here for Blu not this emp."

Melanie frowned, " Call me an emp again bitch."

Kagome smirked, she liked when M got angry, she was so tiny, it was so cute. She stepped forward, " Ladies."

They both turned at the sound of their lover, Cassidy was faster, moving forward and wrapping her arms around Kagome's neck, " Hey baby."

Kagome hugged her back, it's been about a month since she seen the kappa, she smelled of crisp, fresh water. She pulled away feeling Melanie's aura sparking with anger, " How you been?"

The 16 yr old didn't step back, her arms touching Kagome's waist, " Better now that you're here."

Kagome smirked, out the corner of her eyes seeing Melanie's fists balled angrily, she pulled away, " Cass, I need you here."

She grinned, again stepping into personal space, " Of course baby I'm all yours."

Kagome again pulled away, " I also need you to play nice with M."

Her strong arms crossed as she rolled her eyes, " I don't even know why you need her here."

M stepped forward, " Because I'm hers. I've been with her long before you came into the picture hoe."

Pink eyes narrowed angrily, " What you just called me bitch."

" You heard me slut."

Kagome stepped forward as both girls glared at each other about to charge, " Okay, okay, let's just cool down for a moment. M, check in with Brett about the finishing touches, Cass, go wait in my office."

Melanie frowned, glaring at the water kappa, she didn't want that heifer anywhere near her boss but she had orders to follow. Angrily M stomped down the hallway as Cass did the same heading in the other direction towards her office. Souta shook his head, " This is going to be a problem."

Kagome nodded, " Agreed, but Cass is the best at what she does, we need her."

The younger brother frowned, " You gotta get her to stop fucking with M, she gonna have branches growing out her nose by the end of the day."

Kagome sighed, " True." she grinned, looking to her brother, " You can always fuck her, keep her occupied."

Souta immediately shook his head, " We have a rule remember, no sleeping with exes."

" Yeah but I'm giving you permission."

" No thanks, all your bitches be crazy."

Kagome laughed, shaking her head, " Fine, I'll deal with it." she said walking down the hall towards her office. Opening the thick door, she stepped into the finished room, she had let M do the decorating and had to admit she did a good job. The room was spacious though sparsely decorated it was with restrained elegance, done in colors of white, silver and blue.

A vase of lavender flowers sat on the mantle of the fireplace, inn front of it was a black leather couch that was covered in a soft beige and white fur, a black coffee table holding a beautifully crafted tea set. A filing cabinet in the far corner with a few added wall shelves holding decorative figurines. The large and comfortable looking leather recliner behind the desk was a deep royal blue. It made Kagome blink, realizing how well the bright color will contrast against her skin, it was the center piece of the room, purposely drawing eyes to show dominance. The high desk made from strong solid mahogany wood, shinning and gleaming from fresh wax.

Cassidy was leaning against said desk, with a smirk she stood and strutted over, without hesitation planting her lips on Kagome. The miko kissed the demon back, touching her waist and pulling her closer. She always liked Cassidy, she was smoking hot and had a dominate attitude like her own. A hand slid up into her hair, her mouth was fresh and cool, like a river, she grasped a lock of hair and yanked down. The water demon moaned at the aggression, Kagome pushed her back against the desk, pinning her there as she tasted the skin of her neck, " I need you to play nice with M, she's not going nowhere."

" Neither am I." Cassidy whispered, letting her head fall back, loving the feel of those soft lips touching her.

A hand pulled the red tube top up, grabbing at juicy breasts, " I need you Cass." she whispered, tasting one of the sweet mounds in her hands making the demon moan, " I want you here." she muttered, kissing those delicious lips again, enjoying her fresh flavor before pulling away, " But if you make me choose, I'll choose her."

Cassidy frowned, fixing her shirt, " What the hell Blu, I came all the way across the damn world for you and you'll choose her over me."

Kagome just stepped back, nodding, " M is mines as long as she wants to be mines."

Cassidy shook her head, " But I can be yours too!" she yelled, desperation in her voice, " I can do everything she does and then some." she stepped closer to the miko, " Remember everything we did the last time we saw each other? You can't tell me all of it meant nothing to you?"

Kagome smiled, softly stroking the smooth cheek of the girl, " You know I got love for you Cass, you're gorgeous and one of the coolest, baddest chicks I know. But the lifestyle I live is not meant for you, I can't be what you want me to be."

She cupped her face and gently kissed her lips, " I know you want a family one day, kids with a house and a picket fence. I can't give you that." she wiped a stray tear off her cheek, " But I can help you find it. I want to make you happy Cass."

" You make me happy, I want to be with you." she whispered. " Ever since I met you, you've been taking care of me. Bought me a house, a car, pay all my bills, take me shopping, everything. Isn't that love? Why do you do all these things if you don't love me?"

Kagome sighed, pulling away, " I do love you, I'm just no good for you. You deserve so much more than me, so much better."

" But I love..."

Kagome cut her off with a kiss, " I need you in my life Cass, I really do. Don't make me send you away. I need you on my side."

Pink eyes lowered to the floor, the water kappa then sighed heavily, " I can play nice, I won't make you choose."

Kagome smirked, kissing her again, " Thank you." she linked her arm with hers, " Can you make a bar out of ice?"

Cassidy blinked, " An ice bar huh?" she nodded, " I can definitely pull that off, but I'll need about 6 tubs of clean, filtered spring water to get started, you got any specs?"

Kagome grinned, opening her office door, " Brett has them, follow me."

Cassidy held her lover's hand as they walked down the hall, she understood that Melanie has been in Kagome's life longer than she has. It's only been 2 years since they met, but she was sure she can convince Kagome that she was so much better than the smaller female will ever be.

M watched with jealous eyes as Kagome fitted Cassidy with a hard hat before unrolling the blueprints on the wooden table. A hand touching the small if the water's demon back as she sweep a hand over the spot where she wanted the bar to go.

Souta stood next to the elemental, " Relax M, we all know Kagome only wants you, she's just flirt."

Melanie just frowned, eyes narrowing as she watched Cassidy laugh dramatically at something Kagome said, brushing her hand down her arm, " It's not her I'm worried about." she mumbled.

Ayame raised a brow, hearing the conversation, " I don't see what the big deal is, you already share her, she's a whole boyfriend."

M turned to her angrily, " Shut up! You don't know nothing!" she shook her head, trying to fight the tears away before storming off.

Ayame frown, watching her leave, " What the fuck was that about?"

" T."

Souta and Ayame turned, Kagome was standing behind them, Souta saw the angry look in her sister's eyes and immediately looked at his watch, " Would you look at that, I'm late." he mumbled, quickly pivoting on his feet and hurrying away from the miko. Kagome did not play when it came to M, whether it is emotional pain or physical pain, somebody was going to pay.

Ayame swallowed knowing that fact as well, " Blu, I didn't mean to make her cry."

" Go apologize to her and if she does not walk back in here, in five minutes with a smile, I'm yanking a fang out."

Ayame gulped, then nodded, hurrying after the smaller girl as Kagome set her stop watch. The wolf found the elemental sitting on the trunk of her car. She walked over to the sleek metallic orange mustang.

Ayame just crossed her arms, glancing over to M, " You know, I would have never guessed this was your car."

M smiled softly, " Funny story actually," pushing strands of hair out her face, " On my 16 birthday my lady gives me a black card to go buy any car I want. I pick out a powder blue beetle that I thought was just the cutest thing ever."

She glanced over to the wolf, " I buy it and drive over to Kagome's house to show her. She's come out the garage, takes one look at it and starts laughing."

M smiled at the memory, " The next day I see her pull up in front of my house in this baby. She says, let's make a deal, you give Nancy here a test drive and if you don't absolutely love her you can keep the beetle. I was so sure I wouldn't like the car so I said deal." She then laughed, " One ride around the block and I was in heaven."

They laughed for a moment together before Ayame sighed, " Look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier, its not my business or place to say anything about you and Blu's relationship."

Melanie frowned, glancing to the ground, " I've known Kagome since I was 5 years old, we went to the same school. She was a grade ahead of me, I was small, even for a kindergartener, she protected me from bullies, from myself. Then she turned 10 and became a cleaner, one of her first handful of jobs was to kill me."

Ayame blinked, surprised, Melanie just shook her head, " My parents wanted a boy." she mumbled as if it was nothing, " They were abusive power hungry assholes to begin with so she killed them instead and took me in. I been with her ever since."

She frowned, " I love her with everything that I am and she loves me too even though its not the same way. I know that she likes boys still, I know that she slept with other girls but.." she sighed, " I don't care, I need her to always be in my life, I don't care if she has a boyfriend, gets married and has a mess of kids, I will always be hers and we both understand that." She suddenly frowned, her black eyes narrowing, " But fucking Cassidy doesn't just want to sleep with her, she wants to push me out and take my spot. And I'll be damned if I let that happen."

Ayame smirked, " You know Blu would choose you in a heartbeat over her."

Melanie again sighed, " Cassidy is so much stronger than me and so damn exotic, how can I honestly compete with that."

Ayame raised a brow, " Are you serious? Have you not seen your face lately, your gorgeous, that green hair of yours, those black almond eyes, them cheek bones." She waved a hand, " Girl bye, you lucky I'm not into girls or I would have been made a pass at you."

Melanie laughed, rolling her eyes with a smile, " I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Ayame waved it off, " It's fine, now can you tell Blu not to yank one of my teeth out?"

Melanie laughed again, sliding off her car's trunk, Ayame beside her as she heading back inside the building with a smile.

* * *

Kagome was riding her bike down the street, she left Cassidy at the bar with Brett to finish up her ice project. Souta went to meet some girl, Ayame went to see Kouga, Gruff was at the warehouse happily doing recon on her latest target and Ship and Rin were getting settled in their new condo on the floor beneath her own. Melanie was setting up homes for the other teams she brought over with her son and staff. She needed more dealers over here for what she had in mind for this city.

Parking her bike she checked her watch, 6:25. She nodded, she had a few hours to play around. She got off her bike, popping the seat and took off her black helmet and slid it in, chirping the alarm she walked over to the large white manor and rang the door bell. She knew he was home, she had a tracker in his car.

It wasn't long before someone answered, Kagome smiled, " Hello Detective."

Tashio frowned, looking her over, Her clothes were changed into a white tank top, the U neckline dipping low, but showed an appropriate amount of cleavage, showing her sexy toned abs, her black and gray basketball shorts passed her knees, black, sliver and white Jordans on her small feet. Her hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail at the back of her head.

He frowned, " What are you doing here?"

Kagome batted her eyes sweetly, " I'm here to see Sesshomaru, is he home?"

Tashio crossed his arms, " He's probably still in the back playing basketball."

As if on cue, Sesshomaru walked in the hall, a towel around his neck, wiping his face, in a white beater and red and grey basketball shorts.

He let the towel drop then blinked, stopping in his tracks, " Kagome?" his hands went to his pockets and realized his phone was still outside, " Did you call me, I must have missed it."

Tashio turned to his son, his frown deepening at how casual the teens were with each other, it was not the behavior of English partners. He glanced back to the girl he did not trust in his door way, " What are you doing here?" he repeated.

Kagome rocked on her heels for a moment, trying not to laugh, " To see my boyfriend."

" Boyfriend?"

Sesshomaru walked over and grabbed Kagome's hand, " Yeah, me and Kagome are a couple." he said, pulling her down the hall, Kagome glanced back at the cop and winked her eye as they headed out the back door.

Kagome smiled, " How come you didn't tell him about us."

He stopped, letting go of her hand. " He doesn't like you." he stated bluntly.

Kagome laughed, taking in the backyard, it was big, a pool, full basketball court. She turned seeing you had a good view from the kitchen. Picking up the basket out her feet, she tossed it between her hands, " Ready for that ass whooping?"

He grinned, turning to her, " You really think you got skills?" catching the ball as she tossed it to him.

" Better than you pretty boy, first to 21 wins."

He nodded, " Okay, bet." jogging to the court.

They played for 2 hours, putting in work on the court, able to play 5 games. Finally taking a break, she plopped down on the concrete beside him, sweaty as they just finished the last one on one. He won but she was only down by one. She was always good at sports.

Sesshomaru opened his bottle of water, as sweaty as she was, she actually was a good opponent, very good. Better than most guys he usually played with. Actually made him try. Something he wasn't expecting. She beat him in two games and the last one was very close.

He took a gulp, " You're good."

She looked over, wiping her face with a towel, " You suck."

He looked at her, seeing her grinning face, her rubber band had popped midway through the fourth game, so her hair was out, splaying over her shoulders. She was cute when she was smiling, he splashed her with his water, making her laugh, the soft mellow sound floating to his ears. He liked it.

" I'm still better than you."

She whipped her face again, " Yeah, barely and I'm a girl so that's says a lot."

He leaned back on his hands, " You're the first girl that played me and meant it."

She looked at him, raising an eyebrow, " What?"

He grinned, " Bitches always tryna front like they play ball to get close to me but only wanna be grabbing up on me and shit."

She laughed, he looked at her, " You're the first one that tried to beat me."

She looked at him, " Your point is?"

He sat up, twisting the cap back on his water, " I'm just saying, you're real about who you are."

She grinned, " You like that don't you, that' I'm not some dim witted bird brain bitch you use to messing with."

He smirked for a moment, " You seem to have it all figured out."

She laughed again, then just shrugged her shoulder, " I just know what I want out of life."

" What do you want?"

" My family to always be set, for Souta to have everything he can ever ask for."

He looked at her, " Okay, but that's what you want for everyone else, what do you want for you?"

Kagome looked up at him, surprised at what he said, her mouth opened, then shut, she blinked then frowned. She never thought about herself, it was always taking care of those she cared for, protecting Souta and making sure her Dealers were set. She shook her head, " I want to make sure everyone is happy."

He nodded, " I noticed that."

She shook her head, " Change of subject, how come you didn't tell Tashio about us?" she asked again.

He grinned, " We both know he's investigating you over that guy that died."

She playfully shoved at his shoulder, " You think I did it?"

He shook his head with a laugh, " And break one of your high heels, I doubt it."

She bit her lip before smiling, " That's how much you know me."

He looked over, " I know you like shoes."

Kagome laughed again and stood, picking up the basketball next to her feet. " How about another game?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " Didn't you just lose the last one?"

She laughed, " I let you win." running to the court, " We gonna do this or not?"

He stood, then jogged after her, " Alright, same rules apply, first one to 21 wins."

She grinned, bouncing the ball in one hand, " Cool."

He put his hands out in defense, " I'm not going easy on you."

She dribbled the ball, moving around the court, " Me neither." She suddenly bent over, " Ow, my leg!"

He put his hands down, moving closer, concerned, " Kagome are you alright?"

She turned, jumping in the air, tossing the ball with professional expertise, doing a perfect fade away. He watched the ball swiftly go through the net with a soft swoosh, then back at her grinning face, " 1 nothing."

He shook his head, " Cheater."

She smiled, grabbing the ball, lining up at the free throw line, checking the ball, " Whatever you wanna call it."

He tossed it back " Alright." He's hands going up in defense, his eyes suddenly went, " Spider!"

Kagome dropped the ball screaming, " Where?!"

Sesshomaru grabbed the ball, turned and shot it in the hoop. Kagome actually laughed, lining up at the free throw line as he got the rebound " I see how you playing."

He grinned, " You started this game."

After some time Tashio stood at the kitchen window, watching the two teenagers. Getting in to half the game the two players forgot about their game and was just playing around, laughing, having a good time.

He blinked slowly, astonished and slightly confused, " I never seen him so happy."

Watching as Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome around her waist from behind, spinning her around as she laughed, holding the ball in her hands, her hair flying around them both.

Inuyasha walked in with a soda in hand " Who so happy?" hearing his father's sentence, moving over to look out the window. His head tilted ever so slightly, " He really likes her."

Seeing Kagome jump on his back, trying to smack the ball out his hand from behind. Sesshomaru laughed, dropping the ball trying to get her off.

Tashio frowned at the cuteness of the scene, she seemed like a good influence on him but he had his doubts. He knew the girl was not as innocent as she playing to be.

They both fell in the grass still laughing, Kagome rolled on top and shoved grass in his face, then got up running for the ball on the ground. Inuyasha grinned at his brother as ran after her, " I never actually seen him laugh so much."

Tashio nodded, watching as he easily tossed Kagome over his shoulder, Kagome laughing, pounding her small fists on his back, as he spun her around, her hair again flying around them, making the scene photo worthy.

He had to keep an eye on this girl, something in him screamed danger when she is near. " Maybe we should invite her to dinner." He mumbled, as Inuyasha walked out the room, it would be a good way to get some information about her. He wanted to know exactly who she was and what she was hiding because he knew she was hiding something.

They were laughing as they paused the fun for a moment, trying to catch their breath after running up and down the court. A sound suddenly filtered through the air, * Turn my fucking beat up, yeah, turn my fucking beat up*

Sesshomaru grinned as Kagome ran to pick up her phone, " This is Kagome."

It was Gruff, " Your target is having a meeting with Naraku in his office as we speak."

Kagome frowned, " I'm on my way now." she said, hanging up.

Sesshomaru walked over to her, " You must have a mean ass playlist."

Kagome laughed as she rolled her eyes, " I gotta go."

" Where you going?"

Kagome smirked, " I have a thing." she said, bending, picking up her keys.

Sesshomaru walked her over to her bike, she popped the seat and pulled out her helmet. She turned to him as she slapped the seat closed, her hair fluttered in a gentle breeze. It was so long, so thick, it made her look smaller, more fragile. He liked it. It danced in the soft wind. The sun setting behind haloed her, making her look angelic. Her ebony locks swayed around her catching the last rays of the sun in it, turning parts of it a glowing navy blue. Her shapely body was outlined by the golden colors behind her. Her dark blue eyes gazing at him, she looked beautiful.

She tilted her head to the side looking even cuter if possible, setting her helmet on the seat, " What?"

He actually smiled, " You're making me want to see you later."

He saw that dazzling smile of hers, she rolled her eyes at him, " I don't know baby, I might be late, like in the am's late."

He nodded, decision already made in his head as he stepped forward, a hand touching her neck, pulling her closer until soft lips touched soft lips. The swirl of heat that had their mouths opening on their own. Soft lips tasting each other, sending sparks of fire running through them, their lips kissing with a tender passion. Kagome moaned as she felt his tongue stroke hers, her tongue dipping in his mouth tasting his natural flavor. Her heart surged, tripling in tempo as his lips moved over hers.

Gently she pulled away, hands on his cheeks, eyes still closed as she bit her lip, " You can move in if you want."

Sesshomaru grinned, touching her waist, " Just call me later."

She giggled, climbing on her bike, starting it up, picking up her helmet she set it on her lap before wagging a finger at the inu. He stepped forward and again kissed her soft lips, enjoying the sweet ripe flavor of her mouth. Pulling away, with a smile and a wink of her eye, she picked up her helmet and slapped it on, before throttling her bike forward, disappearing down the street.

* * *

Kagome lay beside her mentor on a roof top about 60 meters away from the plastic surgeon's center. Scoping the facility out with high tech binoculars, Gruff was beside her, dressed in all black, black basketball shorts, black beater and black sneakers. He also had a pair of binoculars to his eyes, assisting with the scoping of the building. He glanced over to the smaller female beside him, green eyes rolling the small of her exposed back as she laid flat on her tummy, " You smell different."

Kagome snickered, always loving the bluntness of her mentor, smiling as she kept looking forward, " Sesshomaru's aura tends to linger."

Gruff turned back to the building, " That's the boyfriend I been hearing about?"

Kagome glanced to him with a smirk, " Jealous?"

He rolled his eyes, lifting his binoculars, " You wish."

Kagome just laughed, " I'll have to introduce you to him."

He glanced to her, he known Kagome since she was ten years old, she was always a bit wild and attracted some of the most powerful men he ever met. She was always introducing boyfriends to him to get him jealous, to get him to openly want her. After they had a sit down and came to terms with their feelings for each other, she started introducing her boyfriends to him for his approval. " You really like this kid huh?"

Kagome shrugged, eyes on the building ahead of her, " He has this way about him."

" What does that mean?"

Kagome made a thoughtful face for a moment before turning to her trainer, " I melt when he touches me, my heart skips a beat when he kisses me, my pulse race when he smiles at me, my stomach quivers when he's just talking to me." She suddenly raised a brow, frowning, " You think I should get checked out?"

Gruff laughed, shaking his head, " No. It sounds like you're really into him."

" Our powers call to each other."

He blinked, " What?"

She shrugged, not fully understanding it herself, " His aura pulses when he's near me, it forces my own powers to rise even if I don't want it to. They call to each other, make us go crazy until we have each other."

Gruff frowned, " That's not normal."

" I know right, its like our auras are trying to out seduce each other."

Gruff shook his head, " He shouldn't know about your powers, you don't know him, you can't trust him."

Kagome just nodded, agreeing, " You're right, especially with him being the son of a detective investigating me."

" What?" Gruff blinked, fitting puzzle pieces together, " You mean that dog that approached you at the bar?"

Kagome nodded, " Yep, his son is the one I'm dating, damn strong too."

" Mini me..."

She cut him off, " I know what you're going to say, I'm being careless and reckless. Jeopardizing everything I've done up until this point, forgetting the real reason why I'm here."

She frowned, glancing to the older man, " I really like this guy and I want to see where it goes, if it goes anywhere. It could just be puppy love, it could be something real. I can't help the way I feel about him but that will not stop me from putting a bullet in his head if this is a set up after all. I'm not being careful enough I know this but I am being careful. I won't let my feelings get in the way of doing what I have to do to protect what's mine."

Kagome reached over and touched the hand of her mentor, " And at the end of the day, I believe I can take this risk of being with him because I know if shit hit the fan you'll always have my back no matter what."

She smiled at him, " My guardian angel."

Gruff smirked, squeezing the hand in his for a moment before turning and looking back to the building. Seeing someone leaving he picked up his binoculars, " Naraku's exiting."

Kagome picked up her own, taking a look, she could see Naraku being escorted back to his car with a few guards on standby, the Dr. not with him. " He must be setting up a local trades deal."

Gruff nodded, " Makes sense, he not bringing in any shipments over seas so he gotta keep it close to home."

Kagome frowned, laying her binoculars down, " We should hit it."

Gruff blinked, " For what, Rin is here and most likely have way better equipment."

Kagome grinned, " Not for keeps, we should hit it then dump it."

" Sending a message?"

" Exactly, he's not untouchable."

Gruff grinned, " I love the way you think Mini Me."

Kagome grinned, " Course you do, you taught me to think that way." she started packing up her equipment, " Now lets get back to the warehouse, we gotta figure out which route he's going to take."

Gruff nodded, doing the same thing with a grin, it was about time they got to the dirty work, he was starting to get antsy. They worked through out the night back at their secret headquarters. Kagome wanted to take the doctor out and hit the shipment at the same time. She wanted it to look like a robbery gone wrong to the cops but wanted Naraku to know it was her. It's the least she can do for him after he sicked his son on her the way he did.

She had most of the details to the hit set up, she was still going to get the Dr. at his office, she just had to find out how he was going to transport the weapons. That's where Rin came in, she had connections all over the world when it came to arms dealing, once she found out what she could about the delivery, they'll make their move.

Kagome walked in her condo late around 1 am, of course the first thing she did was send Souta to bed. It was programmed in his head ever since he was seven he will not sleep until he knew she was home safe. With a yawn she stripped as she walked to her bedroom, she was tired and needed a shower.

Glancing at her watch, she frowned at the time, it was late, he was probably sleep. Still she pressed her phone to her ear after pulling up his number. He answered on the third ring, just as she was kicking her shorts off.

" Hello."

She smiled at his deep baritone voice, " Hey, it's me, I just got in, did I wake you?"

" No, I'm usually up around this time."

She raised a brow, again glancing to her watch, " It's after 1 in the morning."

" I have werewolf tendencies, if the moon is up, I'm up."

Kagome laughed, sitting on her bed just in her underwear and bra, " You're silly."

" What are you doing?"

She stretched her arms over her head, " About to take a shower, it took forever tryna get everything set up for the grand opening tomorrow."

" You excited?"

She shrugged, standing, heading towards the bathroom, " I'm expecting a lot to go down when we open."

" Sounds like fun. Now about that shower..."

Kagome laughed, knowing his was asking if she can use some company, " How fast can you get here?"

" 12 if I run a few lights."

She laughed again, closing the bathroom door behind her, " Don't get pulled over."

" They'll have to catch me first."

She grinned, shaking her head, " Just get here in one piece."

" Deal."

She waited till the phone hung up, she decided on a quick wash up anyways, she smelled like cordite and gunpowder after spending an hour at the range in the warehouse. She did not need Sesshomaru smelling that and asking questions, as the son to a cop she was sure he would recognize the scent. Besides there was nothing wrong with wanting to smell good for your man right.

* * *

Naraku was home once again, he had his men out doing routine stop bys at his many different vendors. Laundry mats, gas stations, corner stores, nail salons, all the property he owned just to remind his renters to stay in line. He didn't want any mishap shaking things up with this Sinclair in town.

Through many different sources, he found out what happened to his rat in the clerk's office. Saw with his own eyes how he was branded on the chest with the skulls and cross bones in a picture of the man slathering it with burn cream. He had some of his men investigating the sigma for him, trying to figure out who it belonged to but he was pretty sure it was this Sinclair fellow.

None of this started happening until he came in town and killed Russell, he knew something was going down but he still wasn't sure what it was. There were so many possibilities, a newcomer trying to make a name, an old enemy looking for revenge, a vigilante sporting a vendetta. He had no clue but he had the feeling this Sinclair person was out to get him and he needed a plan to stop the take over. Reaching over to this phone, he picked up the receiver and called his son. The younger spider answered on the 2nd ring, " Sup pops."

" Muso, where are you at getting info from the girl working for Sinclair?"

" Well so far, I know her name is Kagome Hernoshi, she's 17 turning 18, she has a baby brother and they just moved here for business purposes. She's faster than expected with great stamina, something I can't wait to see be used in the bedroom. Something happened to the tracker I put on her, she probably just changed purses or something."

" And her job?"

" So far I know that Sinclair left her in charge of the bar, she doesn't talk about it much, I plan to dig some more when I take her out to dinner tonight."

Naraku nodded, " Try to find out when Sinclair is coming into town."

" The grand opening to the bar is tonight, maybe he'll be there, I would snoop around but I'm tryna keep low key of her boyfriend. She'll freak if she thought he was on to us and probably pull away from me."

Naraku rubbed a hand against his chin, " Don't worry, I'll be there, I think its about time me and this girl finally met."

" Okay but be aware of her attitude problem, it's kinda cute, kinda annoying."

" Sounds like your mother."

Muso cracked up with laughter, " Later pops."

Naraku hung up the phone, speaking of his mother, maybe having another set of eyes in the bar wouldn't be such a bad idea. Again his hand reached for the phone, dialing a different number, it rang 4 times before someone answered. " Hello my love."

He smirked at her sultry voice, " Hello Abi."

* * *

More to come, almost finished re-writing what I lost


	12. Chapter 12

Here's another!

* * *

Sesshomaru left Kagome's house early, needing to get home and change his clothes. In his rush over to her place last night he completely forgot an overnight bag. Walking in his house, he glanced to his watch, it was a little after 6 in the morning. He didn't have to be to school until 8 so he was considering an hour nap before hitting the showers.

Heading for the stairs, he heard his name being called from the kitchen, walking over, he leaned against the door frame. His father was sitting at the island, sipping on a cup of coffee, reading the newspaper, " Where were you last night?"

Sesshomaru crossed his arms over his chest, here it comes, " I was at Kagome's house."

Amber eyes glanced over, " Have a seat son."

Sesshomaru sighed, knowing what was about to happen, he was really looking forward to that nap too, he thought, sliding into a stool across from his father. " What's up?"

Tashio set his mug down and looked over to the younger inu, " You are aware that Kagome Hernoshi is under investigation for murder right?"

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, " I thought it was her boss you were interested in, not her."

" I am, since she arrived here there has been a shift in powers in the organized crime lords in the city."

" Sounds like the cops aren't doing their job."

Tashio frowned, " Sesshomaru..."

The younger inu just shrugged his shoulders, " Look, I know you don't like her because she may or may not work for some bad guy crime lord lunatic or whatever. But can you really blame her, she was orphaned and had to take care of her brother on her own, some rich guy adopts them and makes her work for Sinclair, of course she's going to feel obligated to him."

Tashio tapped a finger on the table, " So you think she's just following orders? That someone is telling her to go around and kill people?"

" You don't even know if this Sinclair person is a bad guy. He could have nothing to do with the guy that was killed, how come you're so fixated on him and Kagome?"

Tashio frown deepened, " I have a bad feeling about that girl, something is not right about her. She's not as innocent as she's playing to be and I don't want you around her."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " You are aware she is my girlfriend right?"

" Not anymore."

Sesshomaru blinked, not believing what he was hearing, " So you're saying you don't want me to date her, don't want me to see her or even be around her?"

Tashio sighed softly, " Sesshomaru it's for your own good."

The younger inu suddenly grinned, shaking his head, " Not gonna happen."

Tashio blinked, surprised, " Excuse me."

Sesshomaru just stood, " She's my girlfriend and she's staying my girlfriend." He turned for the door, " I have to get ready for school now."

Tashio stood, following his son into the hall, " Sesshomaru, I'm your father, you need to listen to me."

Sesshomaru turned to the older man, a hard look on his face, " Don't pretend like you know me, before two years ago the last time I saw you I was in diapers. You didn't raise me, you weren't there for me, so you can't tell me what to do."

Tashio looked taken back for a moment, he then shook his head as his son headed up the steps, " Sesshomaru that girl is dangerous."

" You don't know her."

Tashio followed him up the stairs, " Neither do you." He reached out as they cleared the top of the steps, touching his son's shoulder, turning him around, " Look Sesshomaru, I'm your father, it's my job to do what's best for you, I'm trying to protect you."

Sesshomaru just stared at his father, " I can fight my own battles."

Tashio frowned, now getting upset, " This is my house and while you live under my roof, you will follow my rules."

Sesshomaru just turned away from him, " Then I'll move out."

Tashio blinked, anger evaporating, " Wait, what?"

Sesshomaru opened his room door, " The only reason I moved in here two years ago was because mother asked me to, I never had to stay here, I only did so to satisfy her."

Tashio stepped in the room, watching his son open his closet door and start tossing clothes on the comforter. He shook his head, " Sesshomaru wait, you can't just leave."

Younger amber eyes glanced over to him, " In human years I'm 19 years old, that makes me my own adult, you can't make me stay."

" But I want you to." he said, stepping forward, " I didn't mean to upset you, I'm just trying to look out for you. This girl..." he waved his hand, " Look at what she's doing! You're about to move out because of her and you only known her for two weeks! She is not a good influence for you."

Sesshomaru was tempted to roll his eyes, " I'm sorry, I didn't have a father around to teach me about women."

" I'm trying to teach you now."

Sesshomaru turned, glaring at his father, " You're 112 years too late. Go preach to Inuyasha, the kid you actually wanted."

The jab hit home, Tashio clenched his teeth, jaw set in stone, angry he turned on his heels and walked out the room. Nothing more could be done, the young inu was going to do what he wanted regardless of what he said. Tashio headed outside for some air, he was so pissed off he could scream, he wanted to hit something. Instead he pulled out his cellphone and punched in a number so hard he could have cracked the screen.

Someone answered on the 3 ring with an attitude, " What."

" Why have you been lying to him? Why don't you tell him the truth!"

" Tashio if you think..."

He hung up the phone, he didn't want to hear what she said to say, it was all lies. Of course she lied to him for all those damn years. He didn't expect nothing less from the conniving female that was his ex mate and wife. He shook his head, no matter what was told to him, Sesshomaru was still his son and he'll be damned if he didn't all he can to protect him.

* * *

Kagome was in school looking fabulous as always in a black blue woven romper that flaunted a swirling white border print all the way around the flowy shorts. The no shoulders framed a V-neckline between long sleeves with elastic cuffs and spaghetti straps crisscross in the back for a sexy finish. Her hair was down her back in a teased french braid, her bangs curled down her face, longer the sides. Diamond hoops in her ears, her peachy lipstick fun in the sun, her blue eyes lined with a soft flirty cat eye. Her black, backless ankle strap suede booties bringing the look together.

Melanie was beside her, per usual, dressed lovely in black and gray patterned sundress, her short emerald green bob curly around her face, dangling silver earrings in her ears, matching the slip on silver heels. Clipboard in hand, a blue tooth in her ear, a tablet and everything she would need in her black Michael Kors bag.

Kagome was upset, more upset than she cared to admit, her fourth and final class was about to start and she has not seen Sesshomaru yet. Now she knew she wasn't the clingy type, no matter how much she cared about a person, she loved personal space. But she was really feeling some type of way because he was just at her house, in her bed! If he wasn't going to come to school, he could have said something then. With a roll of her eyes she gave into the need to call him and pulled out her phone.

Standing in the hall with a hand on her hip, she tapped her foot waiting for an answer but it didn't seem like anyone was going to. Still she let it ring until the voice mail picked up, when it did, she huffed and ended the call. She never left voice mails. Ever. She was taught voice mails were a form of wires and recording your voice is always how you get caught.

With another annoyed sigh, she crossed her arms, tapping a polished white nail against her elbow reviewing her options. Leaving school to look for him was being overly paranoid but if he can answer his phone after 1 in the morning, he should be up to answer it now. She should just wait it out, he will see her missed call and contact her as soon as he can, she shouldn't be all crazy about it.

She frowned, but it was bugging her because she knew something wasn't right, it was like she can feel his aura from here pulsing erratically, it was making her antsy. The phone in her hand began to vibrate, she glanced at the caller ID first. It was him, she swiped the answer key before pressing it to her ear, " Where are you? Are you hurt?"

" I'm fine. I just... had a crazy morning."

Kagome frowned at the pause in his sentence, " What happened?"

" Well, I moved out of my father's house."

" Wait, what." she shook her head, turning on her heels, heading for a side exit down the hall, " I'm coming to get you."

" Its fine Kagome, I already finished packing and moved into a condo downtown. Its a few blocks from your place actually."

Kagome paused at the exit door, how can he afford that without his father's assistance? She held the phone away from her for a moment, glancing to her assistant, " Have T. look into Sesshomaru's finances for me." she whispered.

M nodded as Kagome pressed the phone back to her ear, " Where are you right now?"

" Grabbing my last bag from my father's place."

" I'm on my way."

" That wouldn't be a great idea, you know he doesn't..."

Kagome cut him off, " I don't care, I want to make sure you're okay, wait for me."

She couldn't tell his was grinning on the other line at how much she cared, " Okay I'll wait, my car too small to hold all these bags anyways."

She nodded, " Give me 20 minutes."

Tashio was pacing the floor of his library, talking on the phone to his partner, " He won't listen to a word I have to say."

" What he so mad about?"

A hands went through his bangs, " It's Kagome. I told him he needed to stay away from her and he just…" he shook his head, a frustrated sound coming from his lips, " He's moving the hell out as we speak, it's crazy."

He plopped in the comfy chair behind his desk, a hand running over his stress ridden face, " It's his damn mother's fault, feeding him lies all these years. I should have her ass arrested for child endangerment or something."

" Hey, you need to calm down."

He slouched, taking a slow breath, " I don't know what is going through his head anymore."

" Talk to him."

Tashio stood, sighing again, " Tried that, he won't listen to me." Pacing again, " Better yet he won't believe me, I doubt he ever even trusted me."

" Remember that this is all new to him too Tash, it's only been two years you know. For a demon that's not a long time, he needs time to get to know you."

Tashio opened his mouth to speak then stopped, pausing and double take out of his library window. His eyes must be deceiving him, because there was no way he was actually watching Kagome get out of her car and kiss his son in front of his house.

Kagome arrived in 15 minutes due to the speed of her sports car, Sesshomaru was closing his trunk after fitting the last bag he could inside. Getting out of her car she immediately walked over to him, grabbing his shirt, " Sesshomaru." she muttered, kissing his lips. " What the hell are you doing?" pulling him to her.

He blinked, but kissed her back, she moaned against him, her lips parting slightly. " You had me going crazy."

He tasted her lips, " What?" he mumbled.

" Your aura baby, mmmmm." Kagome moaned, trying to get words out as they kissed with a heated feverish desire. " It's pulsing like a siren." She mumbled, " I felt it all the way from the school."

Sesshomaru blinked, " You did?" he stepped back, focusing for a moment, his aura was pulsing angrily but not extremely so, it didn't seem to be that much out of sync. Well at least not to the point where someone would notice.

Kagome stepped forward, her hands resting on his shoulders, a soft, cool calmness washed over him, settling the anger in his veins, Sesshomaru blinked, realizing it was her aura calming him down. She stepped forward, her lips laid on his tasting that manly flavor of power. He opened to her touching her waist, pulling her closer, her sweet taste invading his senses, her power making her flavor more pungent, more desirable. She pulled away from him before she didn't have the will power to, her tongue licked her lips, savoring his flavor.

Tashio was slamming open the front door just as Kagome pulled away from her lover. " What the fuck are you doing here?"

Kagome turned to the elder demon, " Good afternoon Detective."

He frowned, " Don't pull that nice girl shit with me, this is all your fault."

Kagome raised a brow at the language, a smirk crossing her face, " Have I upset you Detective?"

Tashio growled in the back of his throat, stepping forward, it was like she knew she was playing everybody and enjoyed it. Sesshomaru blocked his path, " What is wrong with you?" he looked like he was actually going to hit her.

The elder demon shook his head, " Sesshomaru you can't leave because of this girl, you don't know anything about her. She could be playing you."

Kagome crossed her arms, " I don't play games Detective."

Amber eyes snapped to her, " Shut up."

Kagome grinned, she couldn't help it, the upset inu was entertaining. Sesshomaru frowned at how his father was talking to his girlfriend, " I'm not leaving because of her."

M stepped forward, " My lady, the bags are in the trunk."

Kagome nodded, then looked to her boyfriend, " Are you ready?"

Sesshomaru nodded, he glanced to his father one last time before turning for his car. Not another word was said as the teens got into their vehicles and drove off with Tashio still standing in the yard fuming. Something had to be done, he was not about to go down without a fight.

* * *

Kagome sat with Sesshomaru on the roof top of her preferred restaurant, she sent M to do a last minute run through the bar. Jaques quickly set a glass of wine in front of her and left the expensive bottle on the table. His fingers still trembled slightly around the deadly frightening woman but he was easing into her dominate aura. As long as you didn't piss her off, she was pretty nice to you. Kagome smiled at the hostess she demanded to wait on her, " Thank you Jaques."

He nodded, turning to leave, Kagome grabbed his hand, making him stay for a moment longer, " I don't want to wait 20 minutes for my food."

Jaques swallowed, his nerves rising once again, " Yes ma'am." he nodded quickly and hurried to the kitchen to get them to rush the order. He did not want to be on the receiving end of her wrath.

Sesshomaru watched the young man scurry off before looking to his girlfriend, " You really have an effect on people don't you?"

Kagome smiled for a moment, rolling her eyes, " Shut up." she picked up her glass of wine and took a sip, " Tell me what's going on, why did you move out your father's house."

Sesshomaru leaned back in his seat, " We're just not seeing eye to eye."

Kagome frowned at the vague answer, " The truth Fluffy."

He sighed lightly, " Okay so you know how humans and demons age differently right?"

" Of course."

He nodded, " My mother and father separated when I was 9 months and I haven't seen or heard from that man since. That was 112 years ago, I moved in with him 2 years ago because my mother wanted me to try to get to know him."

He crossed his arms, " Imagine my surprise when Inuyasha opens the door to greet me, then for Tashio to say this is my half brother by the human he left my mother for."

Kagome sipped on her drink, " You can't be mad at Inuyasha for being born, it's not his fault."

Sesshomaru shook his head, " I'm not, Inuyasha is annoying but I figured that's how younger brothers are. I'm mad at my father, for him to think he can just pretend the last century never happened. For him to think he can question me or tell me what to do, he doesn't know a thing about me." he shrugged, " Honestly I've been waiting for an excuse to leave."

Kagome stared at her boyfriend, there wasn't much she could say, she could defend Tashio, say maybe he had a reason to not be around for over 100 years but that would just piss him off. She could say he was right and to hell with Tashio and his selfishness but that would probably upset him as well. So she stuck with neutral grounds, " So this condo of yours, when can I see it?"

He smirked for a quick second, a hand going in his pocket, " Whenever you want." laying a set of keys on the table.

Kagome blinked, staring at them before looking up, " Are those for me?"

He nodded, Kagome shook her head, " Wait, you're giving me a copy of your house keys?"

He nodded again, the smile spread slowly across her face until it lit the entire roof top. A hand reached over and grabbed keys, she slipped them into her designer bag, " Thank you."

She suddenly frowned, " I should give you a copy of mines."

He shook his head, " You don't have to."

" No I should, its just that..." she made a face, " There's a 86% chance you'll walk in and see Souta sliding across the kitchen in his boxers."

Sesshomaru grinned, shaking his head, " It's fine, you're not the only person that lives there, I get that."

Finally the food came, they took the moment to start digging into their food, Kagome munched on her turkey burger while Sesshomaru bit into his chicken sandwich. The silence stretched between them but it was nice, comfortable. Kagome knew Sesshomaru valued his peace and quiet and didn't really feel the need to fill the empty air. Everything was just mellow, pacifistic.

Finishing his last bite, Sesshomaru let Kagome refill his cup with wine. He leaned back against his chair, " I'm glad you came by, I was having a bad day."

She grinned, filling her cup, " I can think of a few ways to make it better."

Sesshomaru smirk was quick, " I like that idea."

This Friday was turning into something interesting Kagome thought, Sesshomaru was sleeping. After the few hours they spent christening his new place she could understand why he was tired. She had to admit, the condo was nice, one level on the 11th floor, one large master bedroom, one guest, a nice sized kitchen and living room with a balcony, fully stocked and fully furnished.

Kagome was walking through the place in Sesshomaru's shirt, she had a photographic memory so she was making a mental note where everything was. It helped her spot break ins or trackers faster, she can tell something was amiss from the slightest thing being moved. Sweeping her eyes over the living room, she opened the hall closet and glanced at her watch. She had to leave soon and start preparing for the grand opening of her bar, she needed to talk to her father as well. She was almost certain Naraku was going to be there tonight, after forcing him to stop shipments and curving the shit out of his son, a meeting was inevitable.

She wouldn't say she was worried about finally meeting him, she already felt like she did, she been watching him every night since she got here. She was more anxious about the run in she knew was going to happen. First impressions are the only impressions and she wanted to make a damn good one. She didn't want to come off as a child but an adult, however she also didn't want to come off as too in control, she wanted everyone to continue to believe she simply worked for Sinclair not that she actually was Sinclair.

She wanted to talk to her father for advice, what type of demeanor should she present? What type of aura should she broadcast? Her father was better than her at reading people, he always knew how to counter someone's attitude and get what he wanted from them. She sighed for a moment, she wished he was here, his side smirks and sparkling eyes, those adorable damn dimples and his perverted jokes. She missed the man that's been raising her for the past seven years. She missed the bonding activities they would do, like stealing something and compare the items to see which is more expensive. She just missed her father.

" What's wrong?"

Kagome blinked, turning, seeing Sesshomaru standing in gray sweat pants, she glanced back at the closet she was looking in then closed the door, " Nothing, just looking for a towel for the shower."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, that didn't look like a searching for a towel face, for a moment she looked sad but he wasn't about to push her. " How long was I out for?"

Again she glanced to her watch, " About an hour. Are you hungry?"

His arms crossed with a smirk, " I can eat."

She walked over to him, leaning up and kissing soft lips, " I'll make us something."

He smirked watching her walk down the hall in just his shirt, her walk was sexy, like her natural grace wouldn't let her walk any other way. He had to admit, the sight was something he could get used to.

There was a sudden knock on the front door, Sesshomaru raised a brow, wondering who it could be. He hasn't told anyone he moved yet so he was sure it wasn't his friends. Walking over he opened the door.

Inuyasha stood in the doorway, looking his brother over he gagged, " Dude put some clothes on."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, " What are you doing here?"

The younger half inu frowned, " Dad told me you moved out, like what the fuck?"

Sesshomaru just shrugged, " We didn't see eye to eye on some things."

" He told me this was about Kagome." Inuyasha shook his head, " I mean I'll be the first to admit she bad as hell but she only been here for a few weeks, like come on bruh. You can't be acting all crazy and shit over some girl."

Sesshomaru leaned a shoulder on the door frame, " Is that what he told you?"

Inuyasha sighed, " I knew it was probably bullshit, ya'll relationship ain't the strongest but for real though." He looked at the older inu, " You just got here, I only had a brother for two years, you really gonna take that away from me."

Mentally Sesshomaru smiled, he liked having a brother too even though he wouldn't admit it, instead he rolled his eyes, " You're such a baby." he leaned off the door, " Come in."

Inuyasha grinned, walking into the condo looking around the spacious apartment, " This is nice." he sniffed at the air, " And something smells good."

Sesshomaru nodded, something delicious did scent the air, " Kagome's cooking."

In the kitchen Kagome had went straight for the refridgerator, opening it she took out the steak she left in there to defrost before the activities in Sesshomaru's bed room took place, knowing they were going to be hungry later. She was going to make steak and cheese sandwhiches, taking out everything else she would need.

Setting everything on the counter, she grabbed a knife and began chopping red and green peppers, onions, a tomato and mushrooms. Turning on the fire, she added a small slab of butter to the skillet before dousing everything she just chopped with some italian dressing. Mixing everything together she poured it all in the skillet, she smiled, listening to the sizzle, she loved that sound. As that sauteed, she cut the steak into thinner strips before seasoning them and also adding them to the fire.

As that cooked, she moved to the counter and cut two 6in pieces of the sourdough bread she brought from the restaurant. She lathered some mayo on one side with a few pieces of fresh baby kale, then the other side with chedder cheese. Turning she picked up the skillet and layered everything into the rolls, then added more cheese on top.

Setting the skillet down, she turned off the fire and frowned looking at the left overs in the pan. There was enough for another sandwich and she was never one to waste food so she cut another piece of bread and made another sandwhich and set it on the counter on top of some alunimun foil. Grabbing some paper plates, she set her and Sesshomaru sandwich on the bar like island in the middle of the kitchen. She grabbed plastic cups and poured orange juice into them when she saw her lover and his brother walk into the kitchen.

She smiled, " Hey Yash, you hungry?"

He nodded, " Yes and you're naked."

The elder demon frowned, his hand going out, slapping Inuyasha in the back of the head, " Idiot."

The hanyou rubbed the lump for a moment, " Ow, damn sorry I won't look."

Kagome laughed, setting the 3rd sandwich she made on a paper plate and sliding it in front of the half breed as he sat behind the bar like island. He bit into his sandwich and blinked, " Damn girl you throw down like this in the kitchen."

Kagome just smiled, the sandwich was delicious, cooking was her therapy and she was damn good at it. " It's one of my many talents."

Inuyasha nodded, " This is A1 work, I wish Kikyou could cook like this."

Kagome raised a brow, her and Kikyou use to help her mother cook all the time as kids, " Kikyou knows how to cook, what are you talking about?"

Inuyasha laughed with his mouth full and recieved another smack to the head by his brother. He glared at the demon for a moment, rubbing his head, getting back to the subject, " Well, the last thing she made for me was something with vegetables and fish and seaweed and mushrooms."

Kagome raised a brow at the description, " Do you mean Kaiseki ryori?"

Inuyasha shrugged, " Whatever it was tasted like swamp water and dirt."

Kagome shook her head with a grin, " Kaiseki ryori is regarded as Japan's most exquisite culinary refinement."

" I ain't like it."

Kagome laughed, then glanced at her watch, it was hitting a little after 3 pm. She took another bit of her sandwich before placing the rest of it on Inuyasha's plate who happily accepted it, " I gotta go."

She stood from the bar like island, throwing her plate away, " I'll see you guys at the club tonight."

They both nodded, continuing to eat their food, Kagome watched them for a moment, both of their heads tilted slightly to the left as they ate, they had more in common than they thought. She smiled, shaking her head, that was too cute, she thought making her way to the bedroom to retrieve her clothes.

* * *

Kikyou was walking the mall with her best friend, looking for a new outfit to hit the club tonight. Taking Kagome's advice Kikyou had changed into light blue jean shorts with shredded pockets and a white flowy mock neck sleeveless top that stopped just before her shorts did. She wrapped the high ponytail she wore into a twisted bun and donned silver hoops, she had reapplied her makeup and slipped on a few bracelets. Kagome had given her a pair of white sneaker wedges like the ones she wore at the arcade, they completed the outfit perfectly.

Kikyou was all smiles as she strutted through the mall, bracelets clinking as she adjusted the straps to the black designer bag she 'borrowed' from her cousin. " I need a watch." she suddenly said.

Sango glanced to her friend, " What for, you have a cellphone."

Kagome always had a watch on one wrist and 1-3 bracelets on the other. M explained the reason why, too much accessories can take away from an outfit. One big thing is better than ten little things. She glanced down to her wrists, right now she had 3 thin silver bracelets on each arm. She was sure she wasn't over doing it but she would feel better if she could take 3 off one wrist and replace it with a watch.

" Watches are in right now."

Brown eyes rolled, " When do you start caring what was in or not."

Kikyou glanced to her, frowning at the tone in her voice, " What's wrong with you?" she asked, looking in the other direction. A group of cute boys were openly checking her out. She smiled at them, giving a flirty wink of the eye.

Sango frowned, watching her, " This is what's wrong with me? When did you turn into Kagura."

Kikyou blinked, looking to her friend, " What?" she frowned, " What are you talking about?"

Sango rolled her eyes, " Ever since that first makeover all you do is worry about clothes and boys. You have a boyfriend by the way, you shouldn't be going around flirting with everything with a dick."

Kikyou looked shocked for a moment, she then frowned, putting her hand on her hip, " You need to get yourself checked because green does not suit you."

Sango huffed, crossing her arms, " Ain't nobody jealous of you."

Kikyou stared her friend down, " You sure acting like it. Yes I dress different but I look amazing and I like feeling confident. And don't worry about Inuyasha, he hasn't complained one bit about my change of wardrobe. I have a great body and I'm gonna flaunt it, if you can't appreciate that you can do just like my mother and fall back."

She snapped her finger in Sango's face and dismissed her with a wave of her hand, walking away. Sango watched her go, gathering more attention from men now that she was walking alone. She frowned, then rolled her eyes, she lost her best friend to the dark side.

Kikyou walked around the mall, trying to ignore how obnoxious her best friend was being. She was still the same girl, all she did was change her clothes from preschool to adult and grew some balls when it came to the opposite sex. What was she suppose to do, stay naive and dress like a toddler for the rest of her life? Her mother and friend should be thanking Kagome for opening her eyes about how badly she was presenting herself not hate on her.

In her thoughts she passed DEBS store, blinking, a dress on the manikin caught her attention. She frowned for a moment, though she wanted to dress like Kagome she couldn't afford Kagome's clothes. She was on a budget and DEBS was one of the more expensive stores in this mall. Her head tilted to the side as she stared at the gorgeous dress, still it wouldn't hurt to just try it on right.

Walking in the store, she browsed for a moment to find the dress that was on display. She was eyeing prices when she saw emerald hair out the corner of her eye. Turning she smiled watching M step out from the back office of the store shaking the managers hand. That's right, Kagome likes her clothes delivered, she stepped forward as the small girl headed from the exit, " Melanie!"

The small girl turned, giving Kikyou a good look at her outfit, she had on light blue skinny jeans, a form fitting U collared white t shirt, stopping above her pierced belly with white four inch round toed pumps on her small feet. A white leather belt around her small waist, her short emerald green bob curly around her face, dangling silver earrings in her ears. Her glossed lips smiled seeing her boss cousin walking over to her.

Kikyou hugged the smaller girl, " You make white look good girl."

M laughed, " Thanks, you looking good yourself."

Kikyou posed, " Your tips and guides are life savers. What are you doing here?"

" Restocking Kagome's closet, you wouldn't believe me when I say this but she actually loses clothes. Like walk in the house and not know what happened to her pants."

The teens laughed for a moment, Melanie flicked at a strand of hair, " What are you doing here?"

" I was looking for something to wear tonight to the club."

" By yourself?"

Kikyou frowned, " I was with Sango but she on that haterade juice right now."

M just nodded, " Its hard for some people to accept change."

Kikyou rolled her eyes, " She called me Kagura, like what the hell right? I don't bully no one and don't give a damn about being popular or sucking up all the attention. I just dress better."

M shook her head, hearing it all before, Kagome tends to affect people when she came into their lives, " She'll come around, until then wanna shop together? I'm looking for something for tonight too."

Kikyou nodded, " Hell yes, but can we keep it in budget I don't got it like Kagome."

M smiled, " I'm sure she wouldn't mind..."

Kikyou cut her off, " No, I don't want to depend on her money or get use to spending a lot of money. I want to look great at a great cost."

M just nodded, understanding, " Sales and clearance racks it is."

Kikyou laughed, joining arms with M and walking out the store. The girls were having a good time together, Kikyou was surprised at how funny the smaller girl was and how much they had in common. They were in another store browsing around, Kikyou scanned through a rack and picked up a deep violet dress. Melanie looked over holding a shirt in her hands, " Oh, girl that's cute."

Kikyou looked at her, " Ya think?"

Melanie nodded, " Looks about the right size too." she glanced over from a jean rack, " And I'm betting a boyfriend of yours would love it."

Kikyou frowned reaching to put it back, " I don't know, I think I give him too much as it is."

M stopped her, " Kikyou, you have great taste in clothes and a beautiful body, there's nothing wrong with showing it off." she grinned, " Unless the sex is getting bad."

Kikyou looked at her smiling, " Believe me that is not the problem." She pulled the dress towards her, " Maybe." she then shrugged " What the hell another treat won't hurt."

M grinned, " And it's on sale, can't beat that."

Kikyou laughed. "You're right." draping the dress over her arm.

The girls concluded their shopping walking slowly to the cash register, M was smiling, arms full of clothes, " My lady said she's sending a car for you and some boy in her chem class. Hojo I think his name is."

Kikyou blinked as she paid for her items, she knew Hojo, he was cute but very shy, she didn't know Kagome knew him too. He was a sweet kid, it was nice of Kagome to invite him. " Hojo's cool, it should be fun."

Melanie as they left the store, " I can't wait to see you in that dress."

Kikyou cheeks dusted pink and she wonder for a moment why she suddenly felt flustered at the comment. She shook her head and smiled, " I can't wait to see what you wear too, I know you gonna look fab."

Melanie nodded, " As always."

The both laughed, hugging each other one last time, M was small for her age, about 5'3, in heels she reached Kikyou's neck. The miko hugged the demon close and relished in her sweet scent before pulling away. Her stomach was scurrying but she ignored it, " See you tonight."

M smiled back, " Later." turning and headed for the entrance of the mall she came through. Kikyou watched her leave, that was weird she thought, that hug left her warm all over.

* * *

The day was going by faster than she expected, she has been running around nonstop since she left Sesshomaru's place. The club was ready to be opened, her staff was ready to work, and the ice bar turned out even better than she expected. She was excited but she was also wary, she knew Naraku was coming tonight and she was positive he won't be coming alone. Her father had warned her, if it was him he would approach her, get a feel for how much you really knew, then make you disappear.

That thought worried her slightly, this grand opening was setting her up for an ambush but she had to allow it. She couldn't back down now, she was getting closer and closer to the finish line. If he tried to attack her... well she'll cross that bridge when she gets there. Right now she was standing in front of her closet, M had picked out six different outfits for the special occasion and she was having a difficult time choosing one to wear. She wanted something that looked amazing, but she had to look like the boss. However she didn't want to look like a prude in a suit at the club but couldn't just dress sexy, she needed to at least give off a professional presence.

Her blue eyes feel on a black dress M made for her just last week. Kagome pulled the dress off the hanger, with the right shoes, she can make this work. Turning to look at her collection of foot wear, a pair of shoes immediately caught her eyes. 30 minutes later, Kagome stood in front of her floor length mirror now dressed and ready to go. She turned looking herself over, she had debated to wear her hair down but the high bun she wore looked more sophisticated and alluring, especially with her bangs down, layering her face, curling the longer sides. Her make up was minimal, a sexy thick cat eye liner, a chocolate rose matte lipstick she just bought, light fountain and mascara. Large diamond studs in her ear, a movoda watch on her right wrist, a large silver bracelet on her left wrist.

Her dress was a flirty, sexy woven maxi dress. The mock neck sat above a plunging cut-out atop a sleeveless bust, while a curved slit adds asymmetrical appeal to the skirt below. A sheer scalloped lace a sexy peekaboo to the top of the slit. Her shoes were a 6in gray and black snakeskin print platform pump with a coiled metallic ankle strap that twisted up her leg like a snake with a snake head resting on her shin.

She grinned, turning once more in the mirror, " Perfect."

She picked up a small black clutch, sliding a .22 inside, she also had a 6in dagger strapped to her thigh. Better safe then sorry she was always told, there was a knock on her door before a head poked in.

" My lady, Souta just called." M said, stepping into the room, she paused at the sight of the goddess in front of her, " Wow." she whispered.

Kagome smirked, " You like?"

M shook her head, blinking, stunned, " You look amazing."

Kagome just shrugged, " It's the dress." she turned and grabbed her personal phone, " What did Souta say?"

Melanie blinked again, trying to focus, " Oh, sorry, um, he said the club opens in an hour and a line is already forming so come through the back if you don't want to be seen yet."

Kagome nodded, Souta was hosting the grand opening so he was already there. She turned to her assistant, M wore a white ribbed bodycon dress that was seductively cute with it's cold shoulder cut-outs and sexy front slit. Thin straps frame the V-neckline, where three-quarter sleeves decorate the sides in a sleek fitted shape. Her emerald leather pumps matching her straightened bob, she wore a brick red lipstick, with a smoky eye shadow and cat eyeliner.

A slow grin crossed Kagome's face, " You look delicious." Winking her eye at the blush that crept over her assistant cheeks. " Let's go."

Gruff drove them to the bar, he wore a white button up, the top few buttons undone, and black baggy pants, slightly covering his fresh white nikes. His brown hair up in a high ponytail. A silver chain around his neck, a watch on his wrist, a single earring in one ear. His job tonight was to cruise the bar, watch her back and keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

Kagome took the alley through the back like suggested after seeing Souta was right. The bar opened in ten minutes and people were anxious to get inside. Kagome was sitting behind her desk, she pressed a button under a draw and the middle of the desk slid back. 3 monitors and a keyboard slid up like an elevator. Moving the mouse, the screen savers the security feeds popped up. She had hidden cameras all over the club and in the VIP room in the back, the roof, the alley and the parking lot. Right now she was watching the line grow with teens when there was a knock on her door. Kagome glanced up, " Come in."

Cassidy stepped in to the room, her scandalously short skirt rode high on her thighs. The pink material stretched over her skin as if molded to her legs. The powder blue shirt was skin tight with a low enough neckline to see well into the cleavage of her breasts stopping just above her belly button. Her knee high blue boots had pink lacing to match her outfit, her blond hair cascading down her back. Kagome smiled, you couldn't deny it, the girl demanded attention when she walked in room.

Cassidy smirked at the way those blue eyes roamed over her body, " Hey baby you look good."

Kagome made her way back up to her eyes, " You look better."

Cassidy grinned, walking over, adding an extra sway to her hips, Kagome smirked as Cassidy sat in her lap," So, we about to open, any rules you wanna go over?"

Kagome wrapped her arms around the small waist, " Don't hurt anybody."

Cassidy giggled, running a finger through Kagome's bangs, " Is that more of a guideline?"

Kagome smirked, slipping a hand under the shirt and laid it on her breast, her thumb softly stroking her nipple. " No fights tonight Cass, I mean it."

Cassidy wiggled in her lover's lap, " You know I'm not that type."

Kagome raised a brow, " You're exactly that type, so no instigating."

" Kiss me and I'll be good."

Kagome smirked, " You're gonna get lipstick all over you."

" Like I care." Cassidy grinned, crushing her lips against the mikos. Kagome kissed her back, she liked her taste, it was so crisp and refreshing, reminding you of the water kappas powers and strength. Her hands roamed over her body, her muscles were firm but soft, her breast perky and sweet.

Cassidy's head fell back, body tingling at the kissing on her chest, " We should get a room later." she whispered.

Kagome looked up from the mound of flesh she was tasting, that's not such a bad idea, " You know I have a boyfriend right?"

Cassidy smiled, a hand touching her lover's neck, " I heard, I don't mind as long as I'm the only girl."

Kagome frowned pulling away from her, " Cass, if you make me choose..."

" Don't talk about her." she said, cutting the miko off, she grabbed her hand and brought it back to her chest, " Let's just focus on us." she whispered, leaning in to kiss those soft lips once more.

There was a knock on the door before it opened, " My Lady, Souta's ready to op..." the sentence paused in its tracks. Black eyes went wide for a moment before narrowing to dangerous slits. She was fast for someone so small, " Get off of her!" she screamed, her hands grabbing at the water kappa's long hair.

Cassidy yanked back to avoid the claws and ended up falling over the side of the chair. Melanie pounced on her like a lion, the girls rolling on the floor, insults flying, clawing, biting and pulling hair. It was an all out cat fight.

The door to her office opened, Gruff and Souta ran in at the commotion, the young teen immediately burst into laughter as the two girls clawed at each other on the floor. Gruff rolled his eyes and helped Kagome break up the fight.

Cassidy touched her busted lip and frowned, " Stupid bitch!"

Melanie balled her fist, " Fuck you hoe!"

Kagome stepped forward, " That's enough from the both of you." She shook her head, " C, get Cassidy cleaned up and open the doors we got a business to run."

Souta nodded with a grin, " Yes ma'am." grabbing the water demon's arm and pulling her out the office. His healing powers weren't as strong as Kagome's but he was good enough to heal a busted lip, a black eye and some scratches.

Gruff crossed his arms, he was not a fan of drama and did not want nothing to do with it, " I'mma go man the door with team 2." he said, heading out the door, closing it behind him.

Kagome turned, starring at the female that stood in the middle of her office. Picking up a kleenex, she stepped forward, Melanie slapped the hand away from her as it tried to touch her face. " Get away from me."

Kagome sighed, " M don't act like this."

The forest elemental turned away from her, crossing her arms in a stubborn demeanor. Kagome sighed again, not in the mood for this right now, " I'm sorry."

" No you're not." Melanie mumbled, her back towards her boss.

Kagome touched her arm and Melanie pulled away, Kagome rolled her eyes, " I like her okay, I want to sleep with her."

Melanie turned to her boss, hurt in her black orbs, her voice a cracked whisper of pain, " You said I was the only female you would want."

" You are."

She shook her head, " How is that even true when you want to fuck other bitches!"

Kagome stepped closer, " M, we been through so much together, you know a female could never break our bond, but I want to sleep with other girls."

Melanie frowned, wiping at tears, " That doesn't even make sense, how can you want to be with someone else if you only want me?"

" I'm already with someone else, I'm with Sesshomaru." Kagome shook her head, " What you and I share, no one can ever reach that level. I want you to forever be in my life, I need you by my side. I couldn't have done none of this without you. I couldn't be me without you."

She shrugged, " But we can't be together and you know that, you are free to date whoever you want and you know that. You know the foundation of this relationship and it is your choice to continue forward. You are mines as long as you want to be mines, I will never say no to you."

She grabbed Melanie's arm, turning her towards her, " You know why we can never be fully together."

The smaller girl frowned, " I know."

" I told Cassidy what this relationship would be if we messed around, she understands that."

Melanie tried to pull away at the name of her nemesis but Kagome's hold held strong, " I also told her if she made me choose, I'll choose you."

Black eyes looked up, " You promise I'll always be #1?"

Kagome smiled, nodding, " You're forever first, the only girl I would ever want to be with. All these other bitches don't mean shit to me."

Melanie wiped away her last tear, " You just want to fuck them."

Kagome again just shrugged, " I'm 17 with a high metabolism."

Melanie rolled her eyes but smiled, " You promise I'm the only girl you'd ever want a life with if you could right?"

Kagome nodded, pulling M into her arms, " Promise." she whispered, cupping her face with both hands, she leaned forward, softly on the center of her forehead, she laid a gentle kiss. A pink mist shimmered around her body like fairy dust, healing every scratch or wound it touched.

M shuttered at the warmth of the healing powers, she looked up with a smile, " I love you. Forever."

Kagome softly kissed her lips, " Go get cleaned up and help Souta with hosting."

M smiled with a nod, kissing her lover again before heading out the door. Kagome rolled her shoulders for a moment, she was like Gruff, she didn't like drama, she was going to have to plan a schedule where Cassidy and Melanie never ran into each other. Sighing looked at the mirror on her bathroom door to make sure her outfit was still intact. She was indeed still flawless, only needed to reapply her lipstick. After doing so, spinning slowly in the mirror to check out the entire package, she nodded in approval before again sitting behind her desk.

Watching the security feeds she smirked softly, besides the fight, everything was going perfect. People were pouring in like a herd of buffalo, lingering around, filling the booths, taking a look around the new club. Her waiters and waitresses were walking around with free shots on trays. A lot of people crowded towards the ice bar, it was a beautifully structured piece of art. It curved around the shelved liquor bottles like a crescent moon. Stars and the phases of the moon were carved into the base, the counter top rippled softly like a wave. The ice was surprising warm to the touch, making sitting at the bar extremely comfortable. The vents directly underneath the ice is what keep it frozen, along with daily doses of Cassidy's power.

Blue eyes glanced to another screen and saw the line outside was not getting smaller but longer. That was a good thing, people were interested in seeing what Aces have become. She saw Kagura standing in line with her new boyfriend and both their posses. She hadn't had the pleasure of formerly meeting Bankostu yet but she heard enough about him to get the hint. Apparently he was another Kagura, popular, conceited, attention needing, wanting everything because their greedy type of person.

Kagome leaned over and pressed a button on her intercom, " Jake."

She watched on the screen as the brawly bouncer touch his ear, " Boss."

" The wind demoness mid line, let her and her friends in."

" The one with the dress two sizes too small?"

Kagome snickered but nodded, " Yeah, her."

" On it."

Kagome watched as the Jake, a raven demon on her crew, stepped from in front of the door. Another Dealer immediately took his place, Jake walked the length of the line until he came to the wind demoness they were talking about. He unclipped the red velvet robe and waved his hand in a gesture that said follow me. Kagura touched her chest in surprise but happily stepped out of line with her boyfriend and friends. Kagome watched as Jake reclipped the rope and lead the teens to the front of the line. Kagura and Bank were all smiles at the private escort, winking and smirking at jealous line waiters.

Kagome smiled at the conceited couple, they deserved each other, keeping Kagura feeling special kept her off her back. She didn't want the young teen storming around her club when her father made his appearance. She knew Muso wasn't coming tonight, something she specifically asked him to not do when she had a very late phone conversation with him last night. She had to cancel the dinner plans with him because Sesshomaru spent the night but she planned on seeing him this weekend. She wanted to get her hands on his keys to make a copy, it's so much easier to slip your way in and out of someone's house when you didn't have to force the doors open.

She watched the camera feeds with sharp eyes as time slowly passed. She learned patience a long time ago so waiting was nothing for her. Especially when trying to raise a 7 year old at the age of 10 on your own. You learn how to wait, so after an hour when Naraku finally arrived, she didn't get up. She decided to wait a little longer, a minute longer shouldn't make a difference Gruff was always saying when she was in training. Patience was key.

For a moment she wondered when her boyfriend was going to show up, it was hitting 11 o clock now and they been open since 9 and there was still a line waiting to get in. She blinked, speaking of Sesshomaru, she saw on her camera, him, Kouga and Hampton walking down the strip. They bypassed the line with confidence, Sesshomaru stopped in front of Jake and pulled out the VIP pass she gave him earlier at his place. Jake nodded at the pass and waved the three boys in, Kagome took the time to look her lover over. He was wearing some baggy navy jeans with a fade, with fresh white Nikes and a Detroit throwback jersey on top of a white tee. His long hair down his back, he looked good as always.

Turning to a different screen, she watched Souta and Melanie mingling with the party goers, pumping everyone up, getting them to try the free shots. She grinned, everything was going good, Naraku had taken up a VIP booth in the back, she decided to just watch him for a little longer before making her appearance. She knew he wouldn't come alone and knew he had something up his sleeve, the spider was just as patient and deceiving as she was. His one mistake was underestimating her and she was going to take full advantage of that.

* * *

more to come


	13. Chapter 13

another one!

* * *

Sesshomaru was happy he didn't have to wait in that long ass line, the club was popping as soon as they walked in. There was a bubble machine going off somewhere, blowing bubbles all over the dance floor, the flashing lights were centered on the dance floor as well but dimmed lights softly glowed around the bar making it the center piece. The waitresses were dressed in sexy electric blue corset tops and shining black spandex shorts. The waiters were dressed like Chip and Dale dancers, a blue bow tie, no shirts and black pants. The music was good too, it was different than the techno most of the clubs and bars around here played but the reggae that blasted through the stereos was fun. It was so fast and thrilling, it made you want to just move your body.

Kouga glanced around, " Damn, this place off the hook."

Hampton agreed, smiling as a waitress handed him a shot, " I'm a fan."

Sesshomaru nodded, Kagome did an amazing job remodeling this place, he made his way over to the bar, finding a few empty sides on the right side. Sliding into a cushioned blue stool, he swiveled around and looked for his girlfriend.

" She's in the back."

Blinking, Sesshomaru turned, looking over the bartender, Cassidy just raised a brow, mixing drinks, " You looking for my boss right. She's in the back."

Hampton raised a brow at the female, " How would you know?"

Only people who have been exposed to Kagome's aura can feel Kagome's aura. It didn't linger on you but when it was near, even when it was concealed, subconsciously you try to find it and she could feel it in his aura, how it pulsed, looking for its partner. He must be the boyfriend Kagome was talking about. She set 3 glasses in front of the boys, garnishing them with lime, " On the house."

Kouga blinked, looking to the blue drink, " What is it?"

Cassidy turned, " Blue long island, it's Blu's favorite besides an apple martini."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, recognizing the nickname, he opened his mouth to ask where she was in the back when a group of people approached them. Ayame looked nice, her blue shorts with black twirling lines on the edges, fit nicely to her well toned legs. Her black spaghetti strapped shirt bubbled around her in a baby doll dress design. Her knee high slick black boots daring and attractive, bangs brushed out her face, hair pulled to a tight side ponytail, gold door knockers in her ear.

Kikyou was beside her rocking her new dress, it was a glittery deep violet mesh bodycon dress, the crew neckline topped the long sleeve bodice that was dramatically sheer for a sexy layered look over her black bra. Lining peeked through at the skirt, leaving a touch of transparency at the hem. Her hair straightened down her back, bangs brushed out her face, gold door knockers in her ear. Her make up was light, a nice smokey cat eye and deep vamp purple lipstick.

Next to her stood Inuyasha, He wore, a white v neck t shirt with a red Ed Hardy design on the front. His cargo shorts low, covering his low strong toned calves, fresh red and white jordens on his feet.

Then Hojo, who looked completely different, wearing an outfit Kagome sent to his house with her assistant. He wore a pair of Tru Legions black jeans that fit him perfectly, baggy but not loose. The high top black and gray air nikes laced all the way up but was left on tied so the laces bounced when he walked. The braided v neck gray polo sweater he wore had the sleeves pushed up to his elbows with a collared white shirt underneath. There was a black Laurns watch on his wrist with a pinky ring. Melanie had wanted to cut his hair but he refused so she brushed and moussed the shaggy bangs she didn't like back, away from his face and pulled his short locks up into a high ponytail.

Hampton stared at him for a moment, as if trying to recognize the boy from somewhere, " You look familiar."

Hojo blinked, " Hampton I've known you since kindergarten, you're in 4 of my classes."

The tiger raised a brow, " Not coming to me."

Kikyou laughed, " It's Hojo dummy."

Hampton blinked, again looking him over, " Oh yeah, Hojo, you the one that walked into the girl's bathroom in the 3rd grade."

A blush dusted the young boy's cheeks as he shook his head, " But you remember that."

Ayame laughed, moving over to her official boyfriend since last night, " Hey baby."

Kouga grinned, " Hey you." kissing soft lips.

Kikyou looked around as she took a seat by Sesshomaru, " This place is nice!"

Hojo sat beside her, agreeing, his brown eyes searching for the person who invited him her. Cassidy grinned, the human's aura wasn't strong but she could feel it trying to expand, she set a beer in front of him, " She's in the back."

Hojo glanced up, " Excuse me?"

She just turned away looking to Kikyou, " What can I get you?"

" Apple martini please."

She nodded, then turned, " Sam, apple martini."

The other bartender nodded and got to work with making the drink. Sesshomaru watched her, realizing it was the same girl from the bar the visited last week. She was dressed just like the waitresses but instead her shorts were leggings with low heeled boots. He guessed Kagome was right about her being a good bartender, it made him look over to Hojo, wondering how Kagome was going to get him behind the bar.

The young teen felt the eyes on him and turned, he blinked and immediately looked away, avoiding eye contact, feeling completely out of place. That is when he seen the goddess crossing the dance floor, heading towards the bar. She moved as if she walked on water, Hojo knew he had gasped but luckily the music covered the noise. Kagome looked like the daughter of the moon and ocean in human form with just a hint of danger with the coiled snakes around her shins.

Naraku has been here for about an hour now but she had waited, watching the entrance to see who else he came with. She was patience and she wanted to be sure she knew who was in her club. Six men and a woman had entered after him. And not immediately too, they all entered exactly 10 minutes apart from each other. When she didn't sense anyone else, she left her office to find her boyfriend and cousin.

She smiled as she reached the bar, everyone turning towards her, blue eyes glanced to Hojo, looking him over slowly. " Looking good Hojo."

His cheeks turned red as he shyly smiled back, " You sent the outfit and the hairdresser."

Kagome grinned, " True, but you make it look good." She then turned to her cousin, " Get it girl."

Kikyou smiled, posing, " M helped me pick it out at the mall." she looked her family over, " You look OMG bitch!"

Kagome smirked, " First impression, only impression."

She moved over to her boyfriend, leaning in and kissing his lips, " Hey."

He kissed her again, " Hey."

Kagome stood in front of the group, " Everybody having fun?"

They all nodded, Hampton sipped on his drink, " This place is bomb."

Kagome smiled, " Well I got a VIP booth for you guys in the back." she touched her ear, clicking the small wireless communication earbud, " M."

She immediately answered, " Yes my lady."

" Come show Sesshomaru and the others to the VIP area."

" Be there in a second."

Kagome nodded and turned back to her friends, " Drinks are on the house tonight."

They all cheered for a moment, Kouga grinned, " Damn girl you sure know how to treat someone."

Kagome just shrugged, all honestly she was trying to keep them distracted while she worked, this wasn't play time for her, this was business. Melanie was seen walking over to them in her white dress, Kikyou grinned, a weird warmth bubbled in her tummy, she ignored it, " Damn girl, I think I said this already but you look good in white!"

Melanie grinned, looking the miko over, " And that dress is bad on you girl!"

They hugged for a moment and again Kikyou got tingles, M simply turned, waving her hand, " VIP is this way, follow me."

Everyone stood to do as told, Kagome touched her boyfriend's hand, pulling him closer so she didn't have to yell, " I'll be over in a minute, people to meet and smiles to force."

He nodded, " You're working, I get it."

She smiled, he was so understanding, kissing his lips once more before letting him go. She turned and grabbed Hojo's arm before he could follow the others, " Damn you look good."

The shy teen blushed, " You said that already."

Kagome just grinned, " Let me introduce you to my friend." turning towards the bar she was waved Cassidy over, " Cass, this is Hojo."

She grinned, setting a bottle of Gin on the bar counter top, " Hey cutie pie."

Again he softly blushed, " Hi."

Cassidy already knew Kagome wanted her to train him to be a bartender, she slapped 2 shot glasses on the counter and pushed the Gin towards him, " Pour me a shot?"

Hojo blinked, " Really?"

Cassidy leaned a hip on the ice, " Yeah, I'm on break."

Brown eyes glanced to Kagome for a moment who just smiled, gesturing for him to pick up the bottle. He frowned for a second, then shrugged, " Okay."

Both Cassidy and Kagome watched as a steady hand, carefully but quickly and efficiently pour two perfect 1 ounce shots without spilling a drip.

Kagome raised a brow, looking to her lab partner, " You've done this before, haven't you?"

Hojo just shrugged, glancing away, " No, I just watch a lot of movies."

Kagome laughed, " Cheers to that." she picked up the glasses, handing one to Hojo. He stared at it for a moment, he wasn't really a drinker.

Kagome saw his face and held her glass up for him to clang, he glanced up and mentally shrugged, fuck it. Clinging his glass against his friends and toss the drink back like a pro. Kagome smiled, then glanced to Cassidy, giving her the nod, she nodded back, picking up the Gin and replacing it on the shelf behind her.

" My breaks over but, hey Hojo you wanna hang back here wit me?" she asked, grabbing a bottle of Grey Goose from under the bar counter.

Hojo glanced to Kagome since she seemed to be the boss here, " Is that okay?"

She nodded, " Yeah, sure."

He smiled, " Okay cool."

Cassidy waved him over and showed him where the flip up door was to let him behind the bar. Kagome grinned, grabbing the bottle of Goose, winking at Hojo before walking away, as Cassidy chatted him up. Now that everyone was occupied, it was time she made her approach to Naraku. She did one final glance around the bar, she saw Gruff chatting up the woman that followed in after Naraku. She was older, her long ebony hair flowed around her shoulders, layers of crisscrossing straps decorate the deep V-neckline of the vivacious bodycon dress she wore for a showstopping caged design. Crimson eyes damn near undressing her former trainer.

Kagome was getting a malicious vibe from the woman, she was as dangerous as she looked. But she knew Gruff could handle himself, that's why she asked him to find out who the woman was, he already sent the information to her. She turned and headed to the VIP area, she made sure her friends booth was on the opposite side, as far away from Naraku as possible.

Said spider demon was sitting in his booth alone, smoking a cigar as he took in the renovations of the bar. As she approached, three of the six men that came with him stood, blocking her path. She stopped in front of the table and patiently waited for him to tell them to stand down. Those creepy crimson eyes of his roamed over her body for a long satisfying minute before he waved his men off. It annoyed Kagome but she smiled through it, " Mr. Onigumo, my boss would like to thank you for attending his grand opening."

She place the large bottle on the table, " Compliments of Mr. Sinclair."

Naraku stared at her for a moment before nodding, " Is Mr. Sinclair here to talk for himself instead of sending a child to do his job."

Kagome smiled, he was baiting, she wouldn't fall for it, " I apologize Mr. Onigumo, Mr. Sinclair left about an hour ago. He had business to attend to, this is not the only property he recently bought."

An eyebrow raised on the hanyou's face, he nodded his head towards a seat, " Please, sit with me."

Kagome smiled and nodded, sliding into the booth, Naraku watched her carefully, her movements were delicate, almost fragile even. He wasn't buying it, her scent was muted and her aura was sheer white, but something about her gave off a dangerous presence. " So your boss bought more property?"

Kagome nodded, " Oh yeah, he's always buying something to flip for profit."

Naraku reached forward and opened the bottle of Goose, pouring shots in the glasses on the table, " Tell me about it."

Kagome shrugged, " Well, there's a hotel in Tahiti, a restaurant in Guam, I'm not exactly sure, he just put me in charge of the bar here."

Naraku pushed a shot glass in front of the girl, " How long have you worked for Mr. Sinclair."

Kagome picked up her glass and sipped at the shot back as if she wasn't use to drinking. Her posture feminine, dainty. " Little over a year, he's difficult to please but overall an okay guy."

Naraku took his own shot, " Do you like working for him?"

Kagome shrugged, sipping more from the small glass, " It pays the bills." she said, watching him pour more liquor into her shot glass.

He again pushed the glass in front of her, " From what I heard, you don't need help paying bills. Your adopted father makes a nice living in real estate."

She touched the cup but didn't pick it up, " He likes for us to be responsible and independent."

" Is that why he let you move over here from the states with your brother?"

Kagome raised a suspicious eyebrow, " You sure know a lot about me."

Naraku smiled, taking his shot, " Its my job to know the newcomers in my city."

Kagome nodded, so playing nice wasn't going to work here, he clearly could see through her good girl act. Time to change tactics, she tossed her shot back like a pro and grabbed the bottle of Goose and poured the next round of shots, " Is that why you came in here with six guards and your wife?"

Crimson eyes blinked, surprised evident on his face for a moment before it was masked once more, " What makes you think that?"

Kagome tossed her shot back, " The Sinclairs are not newcomers to this city, just to you. They have done this many times before so don't think you coming in here and pointing out what's on my public record makes you look intimidating. You have no idea what is about to happen to this city." she stood up and tossed back his shot as well, slamming the glass on the table, " Enjoy the rest of you night Mr. Onigumo."

She knew he was watching her leave, she could feel the anger in his aura but she didn't look back. She headed straight to her office, Gruff was already inside, sitting on the comfortable couch by the fire place.

She locked the door and leaned against it for a moment, green eyes watched her, " How'd it go?"

Kagome frowned, walking over to him, plopping in the seat beside the him, " He's definitely sending people to kick my ass later."

Gruff frowned, touching her legs and bringing them over his lap, " I won't let that happen."

Kagome smiled, laying back on the couch, " I know but still." She reached a hand out and touched a button under the coffee table. The painting of lavender flowers on the wall sunk in and three flat screen tvs slid out showing the security feeds. She watched the party goers without their knowledge as Gruff massaged her thighs. She knew he wasn't going to go any higher, he always showed respect when she had a boyfriend. Never wanting to be the reason things went south.

Kagome watched Souta dance with 3 girls at once and smiled, he was such a flirt. She glanced over and saw Kikyou and Ayame had made it to the dance floor with their boyfriends. She looked to another screen seeing Hampton and Sesshomaru still sitting at the booth, talking and sipping on their drinks. She touched her ear, " Sly."

" Yeah Boss."

" I got a present for you in VIP."

" This the guy you was telling me about?"

" The tiger next to the inu."

" I love big cats."

Kagome grinned, " He's big alright."

The girl on the other end laughed, " I'll check him out."

Kagome watched her for a moment on the camera, Sylvia was one of her favorite cleaners on her crew. The black panther had a way about her that just drew you in, people tended to gravitate towards her. She was small only standing 5'0 even, which always led her to be babied in the squad. But she was extremely intelligent, her deep black eyes picked up on everything. Her long black hair always down her back in a simple braid, bangs pushed out her face by a black headband that only made her look even younger. Her soft features made her look innocent, but Kagome and the rest of the Death Dealers knew she was lethal.

Kagome grinned, seeing her stop at the VIP table, wearing the waitress uniform. She wish she could hear the conversation, it was probably most interesting.

Sesshomaru and Hampton was having a good time, relaxing, not in the mood to get up and dance yet though the music was good. Neither of them noticed the small girl approach the table until she stood directly in front of them.

" Can I get you boys another drink?"

Hampton blinked, surprised he didn't see her approach, " Um.. Yea sure, two more blue long islands would be fine."

Sylvia didn't reply, she simple started at the tiger, openly looking him over. Hampton blinked at the way those deep black eyes were studying him. So intensely, he had the feeling he had never been observed so keenly before. Like an artist was watching him, making mental notes of the portrait she would paint later on. She appraised him in a unquestionably feminine way that made him more aware of his masculinity than he had ever been in his life. Beneath the concealing folds of his clothes, his skin tingled. He turned away, almost embarrassed, " Staring is rude." he mumbled.

Sylvia glanced up, the statement made her grin, and for a moment Hampton felt a shiver run up his spine, this girl wasn't as innocent as she seemed. His green eyes looked her over, her black hair was glossy and straight, like a raven's wing. Her pale skin soft looking, smooth even. Her black eyes were deep and mysterious as if she could see right through you. She was small but he got the feeling she used that sense of vulnerability, that sense of innocence to her advantage.

She stared openly at the tiger, not minding the way he checked her out, " 2 blue long islands right?"

" Yeah." he muttered, his voice softer than usual.

A slow smirk crossed over her plump red lips, her head tilting to the side as she continued to stare at the tiger, " Give me a minute and I'll take care of you." she said smoothly, winking an eye before she walked away.

Again Hampton got the feeling there was something deadly under the surface of that innocent face. The odd thing was... he liked it.

Sesshomaru raised a brow, he sat quietly throughout the interaction, figuring this was the girl Kagome was telling him and Kouga about. He was surprised at Hampton's reaction to the girl, his smooth, playboy attitude seemed to fly out the window as soon as the panther spoke.

He watched her walk away before looking to his friend who was still watching her, " What was that?"

Hampton shook his head, hearing his friend over the music, " I don't know." but he felt... weird, his heart beat was doubled and a tingling danced in his stomach. His green eyes keenly watched the waitress like most cats were able to. Following her every move as she smiled and laughed with the bartender who showed Hojo how to make their drinks. She was so tiny, but he noticed how he wasn't the only one watching her. Her smile was bright and innocent but she moved like a predator, you can almost sense it in her aura. Something about her was... dangerous.

He watched her smile again at the bartender, picking up their drinks and putting them on a tray before heading back in their direction. Her eyes locked with his and her smile widened, it was so sweet, so contradicting to the lethal vibe he was getting from her. When she reached them, she slid the drinks on the table, again she stared at the tiger before nodded. Her mind made up, " I'm Sylvia, call me and I'll take care of you."

Hampton blinked, a warmth swirling in his stomach, his mouth opened to speak but she was already walking away. He stood but then paused, not exactly sure what he was doing, slowly he sank back in his seat, watching the girl disappear into the sea of dancers.

Sesshomaru smirked, " That was interesting."

Hampton glanced to his friend, then frowned, " Shut up."

Kagome walked over with a smile, catching the end of the show, " Sup fellas, having fun?"

Hampton looked up, " The waitress, Sylvia, do you have her number? Can you give it to me? I really need it."

The miko laughed, crossing her arms as she stood in front of the table, " I'll text it to you."

Hampton nodded," Tonight, text it to me tonight. I wanna see her again."

Again Kagome laughed, sliding into the booth beside her boyfriend, " I'll do you one better." she touched her ear, " Sly."

" Yea Boss."

Blue eyes glanced to Hampton, " You got homeboy over here feening for a private dance."

There was a soft laughter on the other end, " I guess I can take my last break now. Give me a minute."

Kagome nodded and disconnected, letting go of the button, she smirked looking to the tiger, " You are about to have a very good night Hampton."

He raised a brow, " What's going on?"

Kagome just smirked, not answering the question, grabbing her boyfriend's hand, " Would you like to dance?"

Sesshomaru shrugged at the weird change of conversation. " Sure."

Sliding out the booth, she pulled Sesshomaru with her, before pointing a finger at Hampton, " Stay."

He frowned, " Hey, I'm not a dog." he then glanced to his best friend, " No offense."

Sesshomaru just shook his head, too tempted to roll his eyes, but he seen the small waitress on her way back over to them. Hampton must have spotted her too because again his voice didn't work.

Kagome giggled and pulled Sesshomaru towards the dance floor, she bypassed the party goers and headed towards back. She let Sesshomaru walk into her office first before following him in and locking the door. Sesshomaru looked around, " This is nice."

Kagome smiled, walking over to the couch and taking a seat, " Thanks." She again pressed the button under the table and watched the security feeds on the three monitors. Everyone was having a good time, her and Gruff stayed in the office until Naraku left, still looking pissed off she called his bluff. Gruff went to follow him to make sure he left completely and didn't double back. She had then removed her thigh holster and went back to the party.

Sesshomaru looked her over again as she watched the camera feeds, " You look amazing tonight."

Kagome glanced over with a smile, " Come a little closer and tell me that."

Sesshomaru smirked, glanced over to the door to make sure it was locked before walking over to the couch. Kagome set the remote on the floor but did not turn the videos off, she needed to keep an eye on her club. He pulled her into his lap as soon as he sat down, kissing those soft lips.

His taste was so strong, so powerful it warmed her very core, she groaned, feeling those strong hands grab her thighs, pulling her closer. Her head tilted back as he kissed on her neck, " Baby, I wanted to ask you something."

" It can't wait?" he mumbled, grabbing at soft luscious breasts, trying very hard not to rip the expensive material off of her.

Kagome grinned, her back arching under his touch, " Its kind of important."

He glanced up to her, pulling away, " What's wrong?"

She straddled his waist, " You know I like girls right?"

He shrugged, " You just said you like what you like."

She nodded, " Yeah, well me and M, we kinda cuddy buddies if you know what I mean."

He raised a brow, " You saying you and your assistant sleep together?"

She nodded, " Exactly, is that something you'll be okay with because we still fuck."

Sesshomaru blinked at the bluntness of the question, " You never had a boyfriend before have you?"

She shook her head, being honest, " No, that's why I'm asking."

Sesshomaru tapped a finger on her thigh, " You want me to sign off on sleeping with your assistant."

Kagome nodded thought it didn't sound like a question, " Yes."

He looked at her, " Do you care about her?"

" Always, we been holding each other down since we were kids, we got hella history."

He frowned, " Then why won't you just be with her? Why do you want me around?"

" I can't be with her, there's reasons. Besides I never liked girls enough to actually be with one, I just like sleeping with them." her hands slid up his neck, " What I feel for you is something entirely different, something I'm willing to make work."

He stared at her for a moment, " What if I say no, that I don't want you sleeping with her anymore."

" Then I'll stop sleeping with her."

He raised a brow, " Just like that."

She nodded, " Just like that."

" How would she take it?"

" Like a wrecking ball, it would devastate her but she knows exactly what our relationship is. She knows that you are my boyfriend and she knows I'm trying to make this work between us."

Sesshomaru frowned again, going over his thoughts, " I don't like the idea of someone else touching you, but I'm starting to get the picture that its probably you doing all the touching."

Kagome smirked, " True."

" This girl really cares about you doesn't she?"

Kagome nodded, " She loves me and I love her but we have our reasons why we stay just friends with benefits."

He raised a brow, " Why?"

" It's a long story, just know that what we have is something completely different then what me and M share. Melanie and I just can't be together, but we can and I want to be with you." She shrugged, " I just like sleeping with chicks on the side."

He smirked for a quick moment, he liked her bluntness, he then shook his head, " Okay, so sleeping with chicks isn't a crime and is actually kind of hot but..." He looked at her, " Rules. Its limited to once a week, you never kiss or touch her around me and I never want to catch her in your bed."

Kagome nodded, " Deal. But I have one more question."

He frowned, " What?"

She smirked, " I'm getting a room tonight for me and the bartender, you want in?"

He blinked, surprised, " You mean a..."

" Yup."

" Hell yes."

Kagome laughed, kissing his lips for a moment before looking at her watch, it was 1:45 am, she was closing the club at 2. She kissed his lips again, " I'mma close the club then come get you, it should be no later than 2:30."

He nodded, kissing her lips again, " Deal."

She kissed him once more, his flavor demanding another taste, getting turned on, " A quickie won't hurt nobody." she mumbled into his lips.

Sesshomaru smirked, turning, laying her on the couch, lips never stopping the tasting of each other, " Is there a barrier up?" he asked, pulling her dress up higher.

A hand reached out, slapping the table, the room pulsed as the barrier coated the walls, stopping anything from getting out and anything from coming in. He released his aura in a burst and she gasped into his lips. He liked the way his aura affected her, turning her arousal levels higher. She groaned against him, pulling at his pants, her aura didn't burst like his did, it leaked out in soft ripples but it was enough to drive him crazy. Her scent was so intoxicating, he wanted to surround himself in it. He ripped her panties off, not caring about being gentle anymore. He flipped her over and buried himself in her heat.

Her voice left on a ragged gasp, " Oh... fuck..." She cried out, her head hitting the leather, electricity bolted through her, The atmosphere around them cackled with heat and energy. She moved with him, her cries turning him on, his hand reached up and yanked her hair roughly.

Her head jerked back, eyes closed, " Shit." She breathed out, loving his roughness, jolts of pleasure struck through her body. It was so intense, so strong, so powerful, almost unbearable, almost painful. Lightning lashed through her, she felt her muscles clamps tightly around him as she lost herself to the feeling. She entered a world of pure sensation. She couldn't take much more. White hot light burst in front of her eyes, waves of hot fire licking across her, convulsing her muscles, and screamed her pleasure. Finally, she thought. She saw stars as her body continued to shudder. She thought she was actually dying. she struggled to breathe as she floated in that world of pure bliss. The sensory overload was too much, her stormy eyes closed to welcome darkness.

She focused, she couldn't fall asleep, she had to get up, she started counting, trying to get her mind to stay active, to not shut down like it wanted to. She thought she was saying the numbers in her head but she must have been mumbling them under her breath. " 47,48,49,50..."

" Why are you counting?"

She laughed and let herself roll of the couch and hit the floor. Sesshomaru watched, eyebrow now raised, " What are you doing?"

" Trying not to fall asleep."

He grinned and she rolled her eyes at the smug look on his face, " Don't make me slap you."

Slowly she pulled herself up, her legs wobbled for a moment but she locked her knees, determined not to fall. She pulled her dress down and looked to the mirror with a frown, she was not about to redo this bun. Instead, she just pulled the rest of her pins out, bent from the waist and flipped it all back, shaking the rest free till it settled around her.

She turned and saw Sesshomaru watching her, she blinked, " What?"

He watched her hair cascade around her like a waterfall, tumbling down her back until it reached her waist. It was a major turn on, he shook his head, " Nothing." trying to control the need to toss her on the couch yet again.

She smiled with a roll of her eyes and looked at her watch, 2:05. " I gotta shut it down, I'll meet you at your house."

He nodded, " Okay." Kissing her once more, before heading for the door.

Kagome made sure her aura was in check and her barrier was down before she followed. The DJ called the last song and Souta already had the doors opened, he walked over to his sister once she stepped on the dance floor, " Tonight was a success."

Kagome smiled, watching the bouncers urge people to leave as the busboys started the clean up. " Because of you Mr. Promoter."

Souta grinned, " I just do what it do baby."

Kagome laughed, nudging her brother with her shoulder, " Shut up butt head."

An arm went around the shoulder that hit him, he leaned in closer, " Everything went okay with you know who?"

She nodded, her eyes still scanning the crowd, its seemed three of Naraku men were lingering behind. " Everything is going as expected." she mumbled. She saw the other three leave with Naraku so that meant they were ordered to stay and catch her alone.

She wrapped her arm around her brother's waist, leaning her head against his shoulder, " I'm getting us rooms at the Marriott tonight. If anyone follows you shoot them."

Souta nodded, turning with her, facing the bar, " I gotta stay alone or can I have some fun."

Kagome grinned, " Bitches are allowed, but not that blonde you was dancing with, her boobs are fake."

Souta laughed, " Deal."

Kagome smiled, " Keep you phone next to you at all times, Gruff is going to be down the hall if anything."

Souta nodded, " Okay. I'mma leave now then and round up some bitches." He kissed her temple, " Be careful."

She nodded, watching him walk away for a moment before turning back towards the bar. Hojo was helping Cassidy clean the cups, laughing at something she must have said. His laugh was soft and all too adorable. It made you want to pinch his cheeks, he was so cute!

Walking over she leaned against the bar, " Damn Hojo you look so good I wanna take you home."

The young boy turned and blushed, Cassidy laughed, agreeing with her boss, he was so cute, like a teddy bear she wanted to squeeze all night, " I called dibs first."

Hojo face turned a shade darker before he shook his head, " This was pretty fun."

Kagome nodded, " I'm glad you had a good time." sliding an envelope on the table.

Hojo picked it up and opened it, his brown eyes went wide, just by skimming the bills he can tell there was over $300 in the envelope. He looked up, " What is this for?"

" For working the bar."

He immediately shook his head, " No, no, I wasn't working I was just helping Cassidy."

Said water kappa walked by him with a grin, picking up his drying rag, " You can call me Cass sweet cheeks."

He blushed but again shook his head, sliding the envelope back, " I can't take this."

Kagome laid a hand on top of his, " You can and you will. You worked for me tonight so you're getting paid, end of story."

He frowned, " What do you mean worked for me?"

Kagome just shrugged, " Remember how I said I can get you in because I know that bouncers?"

" Yes."

" That's because they work for me, I'm the manager here."

Hojo blinked, " Wow, that's so cool."

Kagome smiled, sliding his hand and the envelope back towards him. He picked it up, getting the feeling she wasn't going to take no for an answer. " Still, this is too much for one night bartending."

" Keep your people happy and they keep you happy." Blue eyes glanced over to Cassidy, " Speaking of happy, remember that idea of getting a room tonight?"

Fuchsia eyes light up but she tried to play it cool though her aura pulsed erratically, " Is that going down?"

" Meet me at my car in ten."

Cassidy smiled, trying to hold back her excitement, " Deal."

Hojo moved over to stand by Kagome, watching Cassidy lock down the bar and hurry out the door. Kagome nudged his shoulder with her own, " Hey, you checking out my bartender?"

Hojo blinked, a blush dusting his cheeks, " No."

Kagome laughed, grabbing his hand, " Come on, I have a car outside waiting to take you home."

The hand was small in his, but strong, he followed her as she pulled him towards the door. The strip was now deserted, everybody going about their business headed home or to a lover's house. They took their time walking to the parking lot, talking about the fun they had tonight. Kagome swung their arms, " You're a cool dude Hojo."

He smiled, holding the small hand in his a little tighter, " You're so different from the other popular girls."

Kagome smiled, " I'm not one of the popular girls, I'm just a chick that likes high heels."

Hojo laughed, glancing over to the funny female then back up to the parking lot. The limo that brought him, the stylist and Kikyou here earlier was gone. Instead a black luxury town car waited for him.

Kagome smiled as Nicki stood outside the car, holding the back door open, she stopped, " This was fun Hojo, we should hang out again."

He nodded, letting go of her hand, he touched the door then stopped, turning back around, " This may sound super lame but I just want to say thanks Kagome. No girl at school has ever taken the time to get to know me. I never hung out like this before and I had a really good time with you and Cass. I know you have a boyfriend but can I give you a hug?"

Kagome smiled, he was so cute! She reached her arms up and around his waist. And strong! She thought feeling the strength in his arms as they wrapped around her shoulders. She let him take his time, waiting for him to pull away first. After about 30 seconds he did, she looked up and grinned, his face was the color of a tomato.

He stepped back, slightly embarrassed that he just hugged the prettiest girl in school, " Um, so I'll see you in class on Monday?"

Kagome crossed her arms, " Is it cool if I call you sometimes?"

" For what?" came the immediate reply, he quickly shook his head, waving his hands, " Not like its a problem if you did. It's just that people, girl especially, don't call me."

Kagome giggled, he was so cute! " I just thought we can go shopping or something." she looked him over again, " If you looked this good going to school you can have any chick you want."

The blush didn't come as quick she noticed, he must be getting use to her compliments, he did glance away embarrassed though. " Okay, just call me."

Kagome nodded, " Deal." closing the door as he got in the car, she turned to Nicki, " Bring him straight home."

" Yes boss."

Kagome gave her a full look over, her short brown hair was cute under the chauffeur hat, the black pants suit she wore fitting nicely to her slim form, her brown eyes large and expressive, she didn't see her sigma on the girl anywhere, " You're not a Dealer."

Nicki shook her head though it wasn't a question, " No, at least not yet anyways, my sister is the Death Dealer, I'm waiting for recruitment to begin."

Kagome raised a brow, sister huh? She thought back to a certain driver of a hummer limo and then smirked, " Older, dark hair, light purple eyes, amazing breasts?"

Nicki grinned, " Yup that's her."

Kagome nodded, " Tell her I said hi."

" Will do boss."

Kagome stood there, watching the car pull out of the parking lot. She felt the eyes on her as soon as she and Hojo left the bar. She was tempted to roll her eyes, wondering for a moment how long they were going to just follow her until they attacked. She wasn't really the patient type right about now, she had plans. Carefully she cuffed her clutch under her arm and decided to take the alley back to the club, she wanted to get this over with.

She heard the footsteps behind her as soon as she stepped into the darkness of the confined alley. She frowned, they were either really dumb for being that loud or trying to purposely scare her. She sighed softly, wondering for a moment if Naraku warned his men after talking to her. Surely he wouldn't let them walk into this situation blind sided, not after the conversation they had. He would at least told them to expect her to be deadly, to fight back.

She frowned, deciding she was going to find out. Purposely she kicked a trash can and stumbled forward. She turned, her eyes frantically glancing from left to right, " Who's there?"

Three men stepped from the shadows, they were all covered in tattoos with thick muscles and buzz cuts, dressed in black. They looked like a group of bikers doing their best to look formal. It was a crime to the suits they wore.

The big oof with the blonde buzz cut crossed his arms, " Boss did say she was cute. What do you think fellas, should we have some fun before we toss her body."

The two idiots beside the man grinned, nodding with enthusiasm, rubbing their hands together. Kagome raised a brow, one of two things is happening right now, these dumb asses really thought she was a pushover and that they could take her own. Or, and most likely the case, Naraku didn't warn them about how dangerous she actually was. Which meant he was somewhere watching her, she casually glanced around for a camera. She could see like a demon in the dark but didn't spot anything obvious, however she did feel eyes on her, she knew he was watching somehow.

She frowned, he wanted to see what she was about fine, two could play this game. She was determined to not give him what he wanted. A show. She sighed loudly, rolling her eyes, " Look fellas, I got things to do, if it would get you to walk away you can have the cash I carry." she said, opening her clutch.

Blondie frowned, insulted she thought he was a common thief, " I'll show you what I want bitch!" he yelled, launching forward.

Kagome was faster, pulling out her .22 and firing three rounds. The bullets found their way into the skulls of the three men, all of them dead before they hit the ground. Kagome was tempted to search their bodies but she didn't. She knew she was being watched so she flipped her hair dramatically and turned walking away.

As soon as she felt the eyes were off her, she called for a clean up crew, she didn't need cops finding three bodies behind her place. She also called Gruff to do a sweep of the alley, if Naraku was watching her, which she was positive he was, he'll find out how. Cassidy was leaning against her car when she unlocked the doors.

She got in with a frown, making Cassidy raise a brow, concerned. She closed her door, " Hey, what's wrong?"

Kagome's face was frozen in an angry yet thoughtful expression, she glanced over to the demon that just spoke. Reaching over she grabbed her neck and yanked her closer, crushing her lips to hers.

Who the fuck this asshole thought he was sending amateurs to attack her. Watching her like she was a got damn reality show. He was testing her, who the fuck was he to try and test her! He had another thing coming if he thought she was going to let this shit slide. She wasn't a got damn sideshow, what if those men weren't idiots, what if they actually got a hold of her, was he going to watch her rape too! Fuck that! He wanted to play, game mother fucking on!

Cassidy gasped as Kagome pulled away, her heart beat tripled from the passionate kiss she was just drowning from. " Wow." she breathed out, no one has ever kissed her like that.

Kagome just cranked up the car, " This night is far from over."

* * *

more to come


	14. Chapter 14

Here's another!

* * *

The next morning Kagome was in light blue terrycloth shorts and a white tank top, her hands wrapped in boxing tape, beating the hell out a punching bag, trying to vent out some of her anger. She let out a lot of frustration with Cassidy and Sesshomaru last night, desire was a good way to curve her thirst, not as well as a drink of blood would though but she was still so angry. The forwardness of Naraku still plaguing her mind, Gruff had told her his results of his sweep of the alley after getting rid of the bodies. There was definitely magic being used, some type of mirror he assumed, something that was letting him see her without cameras.

He already set up some charms to stop the mirror from seeing anything else but it still annoyed her. She didn't like how bold this asshole was, she didn't like how he wasn't taking her seriously. This was a game to him and he wasn't even considering her to be a player. He didn't know who he was fucking with. Sending amateurs just to fuck with her really pissed her off, if she was anything she was fucking professional. She did not like being taken lightly, she did not like being treated like a child.

Her eyes narrowed, punching the bag harder, she couldn't believe this son of a bitch thought he can just play her like that. Toy with her and watch it like a got damn TV skit, he wanted to play? Fine. She was gonna hit him where it hurts.

Getting even more frustrated at the audacity of the hanyou, she attacked the punching bag with more ferocity. Souta stood by the bike machine in the gym, watching Kagome beat the poor bag into a pulp, he whistled, " She's pissed."

" Damn straight, one thing that pisses her off more than anything is someone treating her like a child."

Blue eyes glanced over to her former trainer, " Talking from experience?"

Gruff smirked, crossing his arms, " She was not a normal ten year old when we first met."

Souta grinned, nodding, " Tru dat."

" Let me try calming her down." Gruff replied, walking over to his mini me, " Hey."

Kagome shook her head, hitting the punching bag again, " That mother fucker." she hissed.

Gruff nodded, watching. " He is."

Kagome hit the bag with a combo, " He don't know me."

She hit the bag with a windmill kick, " All the shit I been through." Still hitting the bag, " All the shit I put up with." Punching the bag, " All the shit I done." Spin kicking the bag, " All the shit I worked for." Combo punching the bag, " What the fuck I clawed up from."

Gruff watched as her hands hit the bag faster as she growled, fangs showing, " For this mother fucker to think that he can treat me like a got damn nobody! I'mma rip his fucking head off! This asshole really trying to test me?! ME!" her anger rising as she beat on the punching bag.

" He don't know me!" Her leg raising, catching the punching bag with a spinning kick so fierce it exploded. Sand flying everywhere as she turned, breathing heavy, everyone silent at the sudden commotion.

Melanie silently stepped into the room, " My lady, Ayame is on line 1, she says Naraku's shipment is loading to move."

She turned, knuckles bleeding through the tape, " Let's go."

Souta grinned, " Hell yea I want in."

Kagome grabbed her towel, " No, I need you at the warehouse until I get back."

Souta frowned, jogging after her as she walked out the gym, " Hold up!"

She stepped into the elevator and he followed, she pressed the top floor and his face screwed up, " What the fuck Kagome."

" Watch your mouth."

He frowned and pressed the stop button, " Kagome I want in."

" No." she answered, pressing the green button to get the elevator going again.

He crossed his arms, pressing the button again, " Listen."

She shook her head, " No." pressing the button to move the metal box they were in.

He shoved at her shoulder, " Listen to me got damn it!"

Kagome frowned, staring at her brother, he never yelled at her unless he was serious. He never yelled period unless he was serious, she leaned over and pressed the stop button, " What's wrong, you know this is not what you do."

Souta sighed, slouching his shoulders, " You always said to keep me safe you keep me close, why can't I go with you? You trained me for this right?"

She shook her head, " No, I trained you for self defense, if anyone was to attack you, you can handle yourself."

Souta frowned, " Look, I get that you keep the business aspect of this vague to me, I wouldn't get it anyways with all the mind tricks you gotta learn. But when it comes to doing ground work, I want in."

" Souta this is not what I want for you, it's too dangerous, you know this. You're not a Death Dealer."

He jabbed a finger at her, " Hey! I put foot to ass in this crew just as much as anyone else that works for you. I'm a Death Dealer by blood!"

She again shook her head, " Souta, this life is not for you okay, you deserve something safe, something legal, something that you can pass down to your kids one day. That's why I'm doing all of this, so you will never have to struggle or hustle like I did to make ends meet."

Souta sighed, " Kags I don't care about any of that. All I know is that you have been my rock since I was seven years old. I've known since then, when the money first started coming in and we moved outta that rat infested motel room you rented for us. I knew that you were doing something illegal. I didn't care though, I knew you were doing whatever it took to take care of me. I loved you for that. You found the time to tutor me when we were jumping from state to state for your training. I knew you were a cleaner far before you told me and I didn't care, you changed everything about you to take care of me. The least I can do is have your back. I'm a Dealer because that's what you are. And I will always be the best of what's in you."

Kagome blinked, trying to stop her eyes from watering, her anger settled and her mind cleared. She smiled at her younger brother, nodding her head, " Are you sure Souta? Are you sure this is what you want? I will never force you to do anything you don't want to do."

" Besides taking mathematical and computational science my freshman year."

Kagome laughed, rolling her eyes, " Fine, you want in, your in, but as a secondary, you'll be taking orders from Ship."

Souta raised a brow, " I really gotta take orders from my nephew?"

Kagome crossed her arms, " Do you want in or not?"

" Fine, deal."

Kagome nodded, then reached over and pressed the green button to get the elevator moving again. " Let's suit up."

* * *

Kagome was on a roof top, seven blocks from Dr. Ashton Regotsu plastic surgeon clinic. She was frowning, her view of the scene through the ten-power telescopic scope zoomed in and focused. Nothing about the situation was pleasing, she thought, checking out the entrance to the building. She knew Naraku and the Dr. was inside, chit chatting as the transfer of the weapons went down. It was done smart, using the Dr.'s medical supply crates in an armored truck to transport the illegal guns. Kagome would have preferred for a more elaborate way to move them but for a last minute local purchase, the plan wasn't that bad.

She would have never did it though, it was too predictable for her, an easy route to follow. She touched her ear as she laid on the the concrete roof, " Everybody in place?"

Her son answered back, " Ready."

Gruff answered, " Ready."

Ayame answered, " Ready."

Souta answered, " Ready."

Kagome nodded, eye against her scope, she watched as Naraku and Regotsu finally emerged from the building. They seemed to be having a pleasant conversation by the relaxed body language she was seeing. As if they truly trusted each other and they were actually friends instead of a strictly work relationship.

Kagome frowned it had to be a front Naraku was pulling, he didn't seem like the type to actually trust anyone. Especially some sleazeball like Regotsu. The man was as crooked as a dog's hind legs, he would happily throw anyone under the boss for money or to save his own ass. She touched her ear again, " When I give the signal, Ship you're up."

" Got it." came the reply.

Kagome shifted a bit, watching Naraku and Regotsu walk towards the limo the hanyou spider came in. Kagome's grip on her sniper tightened, " Gruff, T, now."

They didn't reply, already stepping out of the alley, around the corner from the limo. Gruff wore a black muscle shirt and black baggy pants, slightly covering his fresh black nikes. His brown hair, a shaggy blonde color up in a high ponytail. A silver chain around his neck, a watch on his wrist, a single earring in one ear, his green eyes the color blue. Ayame stood beside him in a short red and white plaid skirt, and red button up over a white tank top. Her long white tube socks with red strips and red ankle boots. Wearing a brunette colored wig, brown contacts and a fake beauty mark above her lip.

Gruff grabbed her hand and they walked down the street just as the guards turned the corner, heading towards their vehicle. He pulled out his cellphone and started texting as they walked towards the men. Ayame frowned as they got closer, glancing over to Gruff's phone.

" Who the fuck is Diane?"

Gruff rolled his eyes, " My cousin, calm down."

Ayame yanked her hand away from him, " We been together for 4 years Sean I never met no damn Diane!"

Gruff shook his head, " Why you always gotta make a scene Brit damn."

At the point the guards stopped, amused at the argument, Ayame stomped her foot, " Because you're always fucking cheating you asshole!"

She threw her hands in the air and pivoted, " I'm so done with you!" storming off, pushing past the guards, breaking up the diamond formation they were in.

Gruff sighed loudly, letting his head fall back, " Bay come on don't be like that!" following her, pushing more guards out of his way. " Brit! Come back!" Jogging after her down the street.

The four guards blinked at what just happened, but shrugged it off, Naraku rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed at the interruption, " Let's go."

The guards nodded, moving to get back in formation when a sudden splat was heard. Everyone turned and gasped, eyes wide in shock. Kagome was watching the scene play out before her, as soon as Ayame caused the first opening she took aim but shit wasn't setting up right. The light was not good, the sun was at the highest point in the sky casting a heavy glare. It had been a blustery day, a hot southwesterly wind ripped across the city. Dust stung the eyes, worse, the wind was hitting over forty knots and was directly in her line of sight, that sort of wind could screw up her aim by as much as four inches.

She was only going to get one shot at this and she had to make it count. So she waited for the second opening Gruff made and again took aim and still it was off, it just had to be a windy day today of all days. Naraku had said something and she saw the shift in the men's bodies, fuck, they were regrouping. Her brain racing, evaluating the situation. The crack of the rifle stopped time like a photograph. Kagome's finger had moved, seemingly of its own accord, but training had simply taken over. The rifle surged back in recoil, and the sniper's hand was already moving to work the bolt and load another round. The wind had chosen a bad moment to gust, throwing Kagome's aim off ever so slightly to the right. Instead of drilling through the center of Regotsu's forehead, the bullet struck well forward of the right eye. On hitting bone, it fragmented. The subject's face ripped explosively from the skull. Nose, eyes, and forehead vanished into a wet red mist. Only the mouth remained, and that was open screaming, as blood vented from Regotsu's head as though from a clogged shower head.

She watched the guards and Naraku stand stunned at the dead man on the ground, blood gushing all over them. Time started again, Kagome pulled back the bolt of the G3 SG/1 sniper rifle, snapping up the stands and touched her ear, " Ship, now."

Shippo and Souta were sitting in a black 2017 Chevrolet Corvette across town, parked in an alley, they were both dressed in the styles of a Death Dealer. Strong arms and broad shoulders barely covered by the tight black t shirts. Black cargo pants with many pockets, black combat boots tied tight. Holsters safely secured to their waist, arms and thighs, hand guns and daggers in each slot.

Hearing the order form his mother, he glanced over to his partner for this job, " Let's go."

Souta cranked up the car and pulled out the alley, he glanced over and saw Shippo loading the pseudo-retro rifle in his lap. Plump lips frowned, " Why am I being stuck with driving duty?"

Shippo watched as the armored truck they were going to hit came into view, " Because I'm the one leading this mission."

Souta rolled his eyes, switching gears and speeding the sports car down the street, " Don't forget I'm your uncle I can get you grounded."

Shippo laughed as they approached the rear of the truck, sliding the ski mask over his face. Souta did the same, as the fox pressed a button on the center and the roof of the convertible slid back. He stood up in his seat and pointed his heavy duty gun, the forceful bullets easily blowing holes through the hinges of the heavy bolted door and fell off.

Souta swerved out of the way of the flying door and sped up, three men in the back of the truck immediately started shooting at them with assault rifles. Souta zig zagged the sports car to try and avoid the bullets. Shippo grabbed his own Galil ARM assault rifle and fired back, Souta swerved the car to the right just as one of the goons in the truck fell out after getting hit.

Souta got even closer, Shippo took the opportunity and jumped from the car and into the back of the van. Souta swerved to the left side of the truck while Shippo took care of the men in the back. He picked up his 9mm and started to shoot at the driver's window, it was bullet proof glass of course but he wasn't trying to kill him. Just to distract him to give enough time for... The driver door suddenly opened and the man behind the wheel was pushed out. Souta grinned, seeing Shippo set behind the wheel and take a sharp left, his nephew was very good at being sneaky.

He followed the fox to the check point alley and pulled up behind the truck. Getting out the car he looked at the bullet holes in his vehicle and shook his head. He would have to get it upgraded to bullet proof, he pulled off his mask and touched the hood, " It's okay Denise, I'mma get you fixed."

Shippo laughed as he hoped out the truck, pulling off his own mask, " You're just like momma, naming everything after a female."

Souta grinned, " Like sister like brother." speaking of sister, he touched his ear, " Yo Kags, it's done."

There was an instant reply, " Clean it then get to the warehouse."

Souta nodded and turned, catching the metal detector wand Shippo tossed to him. They each took a side of the truck and began sweeping the wand over the vehicles. The modified metal detector wands sent out a continuous burst of electromagnetic energy. Short circuiting any trackers that may be placed on the truck or weapons. After a second sweep, Shippo closed the back doors of the truck and moved to the front of the vehicle. Souta helped cover the entire thing in a tarp, taping on the last free hanging strands as Shippo backed up the tow truck they left in the alley. Hooking the thing up, Souta covered his own car with a tarp before he got in the passenger seat of the tow truck while Shippo made sure everything was secure. He got in the driver seat and cranked up the truck, heading the long way towards the warehouse.

Kagome met them in the back as soon as they pulled up to their secret headquarters. Entering the garage, the barrier around the entire building pulsed, hiding them from the world.

As soon as Shippo parked and got out the tow truck Kagome touched his cheek, turning his head from side to side, checking him for bruises. Shippo smiled with a roll of his eyes as his mother inspected him, " I'm not a baby."

Kagome just smiled and turned, grabbing Souta's face and doing the same thing. She then nodded seeing her two favorite boys were unharmed, " Good job C."

Souta grinned at the congratulations, " Told you I can do it."

Shippo smirked, " Granted, I'm the one that did everything."

Souta glanced at him, " Hey, I drove didn't I."

Kagome and Shippo laughed, Rin stepped off the last spiral step she climbed down to get to the garage. Her slim softly curved shape almost seductive in the black pants suit she wore. Her fire red silk button up able to turn heads, followed up by black stilettos. Walking over she kissed Shippo first before grinning, " Okay, I got some buyers lined up for some new products, let's see what we got."

Kagome grinned, as long as she knew the crazy 16 year old she was always gun happy, turning she walked towards the armored truck. Palming the door before she opened it, she let her aura pulse, checking to make sure nothing was missed. Her powers were able to detect the slightest hint of deceit or maliciousness, meaning if someone touched a bomb or tracker and left it for her as a surprise, she'll know. Not feeling anything, she opened the back door and climbed inside, Rin immediately followed, wanting to get her hands on some new merchandise.

Kagome took her time scanning the truck as Rin went through the weapons. She felt the anger in the small human rising at every gun she tossed over her shoulder. With a frustrated huff, she kicked a crate over, " They're fucking knock offs!"

She shook her head, " What a got damn cheapskate, they're all replicas of the real thing."

Souta leaned again the back of the truck, looking at the mess the small girl made, " How could you tell?"

Rin was quick, picking up a gun and aiming at the younger teen and pulled the trigger. Souta didn't flinch knowing Rin would never hurt him but knowing more Kagome would never let Rin hurt him. The human shook her head, " Heard that? No click."

She pulled the magazine out and popped back the chamber, " No firing pin. These shits don't even work. Even if I put one in, these cheap molds won't hold together, one fire and they're going to fall apart."

Kagome shook her head, " That's not totally unexpected given who we stole them from."

Shippo frowned, crossing his arms, " Well we can't sell them so what do you want to do with them?"

Kagome thought for a moment, tapping a finger on her elbow, a slow smirk crossed her face, " I have an idea, but first..." she pulled her cellphone out of her bra, " I have a date with the spider's son."

* * *

Today has been the most annoying day of his life so far, Tashio thought, walking in his house with a tired look on his face. He just spent the last 3 hours on 5th street watching the ME try their best to clean up what was left of Dr. Regotsu's face. He and Nate had questioned witnesses and Naraku who claimed to have been leaving an appointment with the Dr. when someone blew his brains out. Tashio had immediately been suspicious but his alibi was pretty solid, after all he couldn't have sniped the man while standing next to him. He didn't believe the whole appointment story for a second though, even thought Naraku was half breed, his skin and age was different than a humans like his own. He aged slower, he didn't need plastic surgery but his captain told him to back off Naraku and look into other suspects.

He plopped down on the couch, running a hand over his face. He didn't sense anyone in the house and he honestly didn't care at the moment. He had a headache and really needed a moment to just breath. And then it came, just what the doctor order, a knock at the front door. Great. Maybe they would just go away, he thought getting up and walking to the kitchen for a soda. He frowned, still hearing the persistent knocking as he opened the fridge. With a deep sigh and a roll of his eyes, he opened his sprite and took a sip while walking down the hall.

Answering the door, he blinked, it was a woman. Quite attractive. Long black hair, pinned up in a french roll, sharp brown eyes. He placed her in her late thirties early forties, though she looked just out her twenties. She looked nervous, twisting her fingers around the strap of a over sized purse.

" I'm looking for Detective Takahashi."

Tashio stared at the woman, she had faint aura of a miko but nothing powerful enough to actually hurt him. She also looked vaguely familiar, " Do I know you?"

She looked up, he was taller than she thought. Too damn handsome to be a cop. A doctor maybe, even an psychologist, but not a detective. " I'm May, I am Kikyou's mother, she dates your son Inuyasha."

Tashio nodded, remembering the face from the teacher parent conferences at the school, " Right. How can I help you?"

She frowned, glancing behind her shoulder for a moment, again suddenly nervous, " I was wondering if I can talk to you for a moment."

He blinked, also looking over her shoulder, wondering what exactly she was so anxious about. " Follow me." he mumbled, letting her inside his home.

He led her into his den, sitting on the opposite couch, a coffee table in front of him. " Would you like a soda or something?"

She sat her bag on her lap, " No thank you." She took a quick breath, " I don't even know if I should be here." her hand went across her forehead, a sign of stress he noted. " I just don't know what else to do."

Tashio frowned, " What seems to be the problem?"

" My niece, Kagome, she just moved to town and since then everything just has been getting out of control."

Amber eyes blinked, " You're niece is Kagome Hernoshi?"

May nodded, " My twin sister passed 10 years ago, she and I were pregnant with our girls at the same time. Kagome and Kikyou were the best of friends growing up but now..." she shook her head, " Since Kagome came back she seems to be controlling my daughter."

" Kikyou is dressing completely different, staying out late, some times she doesn't even come home. Her attitude is the worst and I know she's been drinking alcohol, I'm a nurse I know the signs of a hangover. And I know this is all Kagome's fault."

Tashio raised a brow, " And what exactly do you want me to do about that?"

May looked up, " I love my niece, I really do but she has changed so dramatically since I last seen her. She lies. A lot. Where her money is coming from, I know she didn't hit the lottery. Who her foster parent is, I know it's not her chauffeur. The personal assistant she keeps..." May shook her head, " I don't know what business she is running but I don't think its legal. I was hoping since you are a cop, you can talk to her, find out what she's doing and get her to stop."

Tashio blinked, this woman didn't even scratch the surface when it came to Kagome's illegal affairs, he decided to dig a little, " May, have you ever heard of someone called Sinclair in your niece's life?"

May blinked, " Sinclair?" she thought back to the visits she made to the states to see her sister, " No why?"

" That is who you're niece is working for, she manages the new bar on the strip called Moonlight. The old Aces."

Brown eyes blinked wide, " Didn't the owner of that bar die?"

" No he was murdered and we believe your niece had something to do with it."

May shook her head, " No not Kagome she could never..." she paused.

Tashio saw her hesitation, " What is it?"

May looked up and again shook her head, " It's nothing."

Tashio leaned forward, " If you know something, that can help me clear Kagome of any suspicion you should tell me. There are some serious accusations against her."

May frowned, " But if you had anything on her you would have arrested her already right?"

Tashio stayed silent for a moment, the woman was right, but still he insisted, " We both know Kagome is not as innocent as she plays to be. We know she is doing something not 100% legal to get her money. We know she's been lying to you. I can help her if I know what I'm looking for before she gets herself hurt."

May shook her head, " I.. I mean, I don't..." She trailed off, obviously torn between still wanting to keep quiet and the need to have someone to talk to. She frowned, " I saw her kill before." she suddenly blurted out.

Amber eyes went wide, " What?"

May frowned, " It was a bird, it pecked Souta when he was a baby. She chased that bird all over the park, throwing rocks at it until she hit it and then she stomped it to death." May blinked watery eyes at the confession, she had never told anyone she had seen her niece kill an animal before. " She's not a bad girl, she's very good... She just has this killer instinct in her, no remorse, no conscious." May sighed, wiping her cheeks, " She probably get it from her father."

Tashio blinked, " Her father?"

May nodded, " He was some sort of military man, my sister wouldn't say what he did, but he was gone a lot and majority of the time he was taking Kagome with him."

Interesting, Tashio thought, " How did her father die?"

" I don't know, my sister never said, just that government officials came to her house saying he died in the line of duty." She sighed again, her shoulders slacking, " I just want to make sure my niece won't get herself hurt in whatever she is doing."

" What do you think she's doing?" he asked, curious.

May was silent for a moment, " Something I know she's capable of." she mumbled before standing. " I don't know why I thought you can help, Kagome always had a problem when it came to authority figures but if you can try to just talk some sense in to her I would really appropriate it."

Tashio nodded, standing, " Let me walk you out."

May let him take the lead, she followed him down the hall and to the front door. Stepping outside, she turned towards the handsome demon, " This is the part where I say, I love my niece and any problem she is in, you try to get her out. But I know my niece, better than she thinks, so be careful because she may not want out."

Tashio nodded, watching the small female walk to her blue honda accord, mentally he wrote down the license plate to pull up her records later. He wasn't expecting the interesting conversation he had with the somewhat miko but it did give him new leads. He pulled out his cellphone and headed towards his car, " Nate, meet me at the precinct, its time we looked into Kagome's father."

* * *

Kagome laid in Cassidy's bed, not wanting to do anything else for the day after spending time with that dumb ass spider Muso. The water kappa walked in, a cup in her hand, looking over her lover lying on her bed.

" Did I get it right?"

Kagome sat up, taking the cup and looking inside, the red wine was dark, sweet smelling and smooth. It wasn't the best she tasted but not bad for a first try at trying to buy her poison. " This will do fine, thanks baby."

Cassidy sat beside her on the bed, smiling at the nickname, " You drink a lot of wine."

She just shrugged, " My powers burn it off, I can't get drunk."

" Speaking of powers, what exactly are you?" they never went in full detail about her powers before.

Kagome sipped more from her cup, " A female."

Cassidy looked at her, " You know what I mean Kagome. Your aura feels miko but its not. At least not fully."

Kagome shrugged again, drinking more from her cup, ignoring the question. Cassidy glanced at her then smirked, knowing she wasn't going to answer. She leaned back against her headboard, " Okay so just answer this, could you purify me?"

" If I wanted to."

She glanced at her, " How come your aura doesn't burn then." Kagome being miko and her being demon, especially with Kagome powers being so strong and her being as strong as she was. Kagome aura should burn her on contact, not attract her to her.

Kagome sipped more from her cup, " Because I tell it not to."

" It's that simple?"

She nodded, " That simple."

Cassidy smirked, shaking her head as Kagome drained her cup. Glancing at her watch on the bedside table, she saw it was almost 5 o clock. Standing in just her underwear, she stretched her arms over her head. Cassidy watched the muscles in her shoulders stretch and release, liking the way her back arched into a perfect curve. She wanted to taste her all over again, Kagome turned to her with a smile, " Wanna join me for a shower?"

She grinned, " Is that even a question."

She laughed, rolling her eyes, grabbing her hand and pulling the kappa towards the bathroom. 45 minutes later, Kagome pulled herself away from Cassidy and her tastiness. She sat on her bed in just sweat shorts, watching Kagome get dressed from the gym bag she brought with her.

Kagome slipped on a black tank top, with black cargo jeans, and black sneakers and a black belt. She pulled out a black hoodie from her gym bag and pulled it over her head.

Cassidy blinked, raising a brow at the outfit, " Where are you going dressed like that?"

She sat on the edge of the bed, braiding her hair in one long braid, " You trust me?" she answered with.

She frowned but nodded, " Yes."

She flipped her finished braid over her shoulder and stood, " Then don't ask."

Her frown deepened, now confused and suspicious, " Kagome what's going on?"

She glanced to her, seeing those fuchsia eyes staring at her, she sighed, " Its work, trust me."

Kagome walked over to her and kissed her lips, " I'll see you tonight?"

Cassidy kissed her back, " Sure."

She smirked, " Deal." She grabbed her keys and heading out the door, she took the steps to the condominium up two flights before taking the elevator down to the lobby. Using a side exit to not be seen she casually walked down the street.

It wasn't until she reached the public parking garage, when she jogged up the stairs to the top floor. She walked all the way to the end and bent by the front tire of a black honda civic. Pulling down the key she taped there, she slid in the car and drove out the garage. Waiting at a red light, Kagome picked out a CD she liked, putting it in the slot, pulling off down the street. She looked at her watch. 5:51, perfect timing. She never liked doing important things on even numbers. Even usually means good luck. And tonight, she wasn't really heading in that direction, if you get her drift. She didn't want anything lucky happening to her targets. Start on an odd number, finish on an odd number.

She nodded her head to the music, speeding down the highway, a determination in her blue eyes, " I got ninety nine problem and a bitch ain't one..."

Ayame was debriefing the small crew when Kagome pulled up. She got out, as Ayame walked over to her. They did their handshake, before either of them spoke, Ayame grinned, " You got the goods?"

Kagome grinned, pulling back her hoodie, " What you think?" walking over to the back of her car, popping the trunk, pulling out two heavy duffle bags.

Ayame took one, walking over to the others, bending, they all surrounded them as they opened the bags. The one Ayame carried was full of walkie talkies, the one Kagome had was full of small black boxes of C4.

Ayame was handing them out, " Stay on channel four."

Kagome was looking over to Ayame as she handed out the boxes, " They been debriefed?"

She nodded, Kagome stood, picking up her own walkie talkie and box, moving away from the others to set her stopwatch for ten minutes. The exact amount of time they would have to get away before cops were gonna be raiding this place. She already had Ayame disable all the cameras in this area, they were virtually invisible for the next 10 minutes. And with the help of Gruff, she didn't have to worry about Naraku seeing her either.

She turned feeling someone behind her, speaking of Gruff, she thought. He stood there just like the rest of the small teen, black hoodie, black pants. He grinned, excitement in those seductive green eyes, he always loved doing the dirty work, " We're good to go."

She nodded, " Let's do this."

She grabbed her C4 and turned till she felt the blue eyes of her brother. He was standing next to Shippo who was packing up his charges, " Okay people, get in place."

Everyone disappeared behind the huge storage blocks that were kept at the docks. It was time a certain spider hanyou learned exactly who he was dealing with.

* * *

Naraku sat in his chair in his home office, pondering what happened just a few hours ago. That could have been him, he thought. He didn't sense the gunman which means they had to be over 100 yards away. But he should have been able to sense the bullet and he didn't, it shattered on impact so he didn't have anything to study. It had to be coated somehow, so it couldn't be detected but how was that even possible. He wouldn't call himself a master in the trade but he knew magic pretty damn well. So if it was being used to coat the bullet he should have been able to at least sense the magic.

Unless there was another magic expert in the area? Maybe but he should have been able to sense them as well. None of it made any sense, the fact that he was still alive didn't make the most sense of all. He was standing no more than a foot away from Regotsu when his head just exploded. If someone was after him, they had a perfect shot, but they didn't take it. It was meant to serve as a lesson clearly, but why? Did someone know who Regotsu really was, the true nature of their relationship? They had to. As soon as he was killed his shipment was stolen only 3 minutes after. Someone was calling him out.

Sinclair. It had to be. The girl at the club, Kagome, she had to be his second in command. That's why he left her in charge of the bar, he figured. She was good too, if he was any less of the manipulative spider he was, he would have believed that whole innocent girl facade she had played in the beginning. But he didn't and she knew it, that's when he got a little glimpse at how dangerous the girl can be. Especially when she put three bullets in his men heads like it was child's play. Then again anybody could be good with a gun and it only made things easier when you were up against the imbeciles he left behind.

He was slightly upset at the performance, he wanted to see her level of skill set. He wanted to know exactly how dangerous this girl was. From the way she handled her gun and flipped her hair, all he knew was that she was conceited and you needed to get in close so she couldn't use her weapon. After the little talk they had at the bar, she must have run to her boss and he must have ordered the hit. But how did they know he had a local shipment running today? How did he know Regotsu was an arms dealer? How did he know the where and why and how he was running his operations?

Naraku frowned, so many questions continued to plague his mind. He tapped a finger on his desk, there must be a mole in his business. Someone close is leaking information to the enemy, probably being paid off. He shook his head, that's not possible, he only hired idiots to do the heavy lifting and they didn't know anything about his plans. He kept his cards very close to his vest, if anyone did know anything about his business it would only be a piece of the puzzle. So how did Sinclair know?

The phone on his desk began to ring, he glanced at it before picking it up, " Naraku."

" Pops, turn on the news now, you're not going to believe this."

Naraku frowned and picked up the remote control on his desk, looking to the flat screen on the opposite wall. Catching the middle of the channel 5 news.

" Yes Diane, I am down at the docks, live at the scene of the crime now." The anchorman stood in front of a still blazing fire, " On the ground, it seems to look like a random act of expensive vandalism to hundreds of now destroyed armed weapons, but from above, you can see the fire starter's picture perfectly clear."

The camera man switching the feed that was on the helicopter, making Naraku blink, the huge storage units creating a fiery skull and crossbones.

" Thank you Tom, it seems a new gang is in town and this signature appraise may only be the beginning."

Crimson eyes grew darker in color for a moment before narrowing down to dangerous slits. " Sinclair."

He heard his son on the other line, " It's crazy, I just dropped Kagome off like an hour ago, it couldn't have been her."

" You just saw her?" Naraku repeated.

" Yeah, we had lunch, she was complaining she couldn't get any free time because she was working the bar. I asked her about the job and she said Sinclair was satisfied with the grand opening but he was hassling her about entertainment. So all morning she been doing interviews for live performances. When I picked her up she had folders and clipboards of people to go over for the job, trying to stuff it all in her purse. This couldn't have been her pops I'm telling you, she's too swamped to plan something like this." There was a sudden pause, " How much people you think Sinclair got in the city?"

Naraku frowned, " I don't know but see if Kagome can you some information on Sinclair's whereabouts."

" Will do."

Naraku hung up, his fingers continued to drum on his desk, he didn't know who this Sinclair thought he was but he knew a calling card when he seen one. Crimson eyes watching the skull and cross bones burn away his property. The mystery man wanted to call him out? Fine. Two can play this game.

* * *

Kagome sat in the warehouse with Ayame, Shippo, Gruff and Souta. They all had a beer in their hands, watching the news with a grin. Souta held up his bottle, " Cheers!"

Everyone held up their bottle, " Cheers!"

Kagome smirked, taking a gulp of the budlite, " This day can't get any more perfect."

Ayame laughed, " I bet Naraku is pissed!"

Gruff nodded, sipping his own beer, " I'm interested to see what his reaction is as well."

Kagome agreed, " You know he's going to retaliate."

Shippo frowned, " We're going to have to be ready for him."

Souta rolled his eyes at how serious this conversation was getting, " Can't we just celebrate the fact that this was my first job and I didn't screw anything up."

They all laughed at the young teen but nodded again holding up their beers, Kagome smiled, " Cheers to Souta, the latest Death Dealer."

The young teen's smile lit the room, Ayame frowned, pointing her bottle at him, looking at her best friend, " See, it's those damn dimples that get you."

Souta smirked, " It wasn't my dimples that night in the pool that had you screaming."

Shippo, Gruff and Kagome laughed as Ayame's face turned red, the wolf picked up a stapler and chucked it at the teenager. Instead of ducking, Souta held out his hand, a navy blue glow surrounded his palm before surging forward and blasting the stapler, sending it flying across the room. Kagome grinned, delight on her face, " You've been practicing."

Souta smiled, seeing the pride in similar blue eyes, " I've been on my grown man shit lately."

Everyone again laughed, leaning back in the comfy seats, Souta grinned, this was his family, no matter how crazy they all were and how strange and dangerous their days turned out. These were the four people he can always count his life on. " We should go out tonight, you know celebrate."

Ayame nodded, " I'm down for that."

Shippo shrugged a shoulder, " I haven't taken Rin out yet so she would like to go somewhere."

Kagome glanced to Gruff, those green eyes looked at her, almost as if he can read her mind. Today went off without a hitch but they still had to be cautious. A club gave too many vantage points for attacks, something more secure is needed. She nodded, understanding what his stare was saying, " How about midnight bowling."

Souta grinned, " Sounds like a plan." He then looked at his watch, it was already 7:00, he was suppose to be picking this girl up for a round of hide and seek under his covers. He glanced to his sister, " You don't need me right now do you?"

Kagome laughed, her brother was always after some female, " Go ahead. Keep your phone on and stop smashing the trackers I put in your pockets."

The brother grinned, " Stop using ones that have audio and I will."

Kagome grinned, rolling her eyes, " You can drive your motorcycle now, I got you a permit."

" Cool." He turned, grabbing his beer, " Ship, go shopping for tonight because if I see you in another pair of champ sweatpants, you're grounded."

Shippo frowned, " You can't ground me, I'm older than you."

" I'm still your uncle." Souta said, walking out the door.

Kagome nodded, " He has a point."

Shippo glanced to his mother, then frowned, crossing his arms, " There's nothing wrong with sweatpants." He mumbled.

Ayame laughed, standing, " Speaking of clothes, I'mma start looking for the perfect bending over outfit."

Kagome picked up her phone swirling in her spiral chair so she was facing the wall of monitors, watching as Ayame, Shippo and Souta got on their motorcycles and went their separate ways. She pulled up a number before pressing the phone to her ear. He answered on the 3rd ring, " Hello?"

She smiled, " Would you like to go bowling tonight?"

" Bowling? Sure, what time?"

Kagome glanced to her watch, " 11:30ish."

" Okay. Let me know where and I'll be there." There was a pause, " I wouldn't mind seeing you before then either." He added.

Kagome laughed, " You would think after last night you would be a little tired."

" I had a long nap."

Rolling her eyes with a smile, she again looked at her watch, " Give me an hour."

" I'll start the clock in ten."

She grinned, " Deal." Hanging up the phone.

Looking up, she saw Gruff was leaning in his chair, staring at her. She raised a brow, " What?"

" You never did that before."

She blinked, " Did what?"

He tapped a finger on the desk, " Genuinely like someone."

Kagome frowned, " Does it show?"

Gruff smirked, " All over your face." His strong arms crossed, " This is new."

Kagome nodded, " Tell me about it."

" I'm jealous."

Kagome blinked, looking over to her mentor, did her ears just deceive her, " I must be hearing things."

Gruff just leaned back in his seat, " I won't say it again."

Kagome grinned, " Do you know how long I've been trying to get you jealous."

He shrugged, " Most of those guys were hits, you never really liked them. This one you seem to really care about."

She sighed, " I do. It's weird."

" Maybe he's your Sōrumeito."

She looked up, " You're my soul mate."

Gruff smiled that winning smile of his, but stared at her, " Then what is he to you?"

Kagome thought for a moment before shrugging, " I don't know yet, Sesshomaru's my something, I just have to figure it out."

" You think it might be love?"

Kagome grinned, leaning back in her seat, " Love is overrated."

Gruff laughed, the quote was something he always said to Kagome when she was constantly confessing her love for him when she was younger. He stood, sliding his hands into his pockets, " Be smart and figure it out but if you plan to keep this kid around you're going to have to bring him up to speed about who you really are. I have a feeling things are going to get real ugly real quick."

Kagome frowned, Gruff had the most sensitive 6 sense than anybody she knew. If he had a feeling something was going done, then something was definitely going down. She picked up her beer and stood, " Keeping him out of the loop is probably what's best for him right now. Nobody's suspecting him to be nothing more than a boy toy."

Gruff nodded, it was too soon to say if the kid was going to be sticking around anyways, " Just be careful."

Kagome grinned, " Always and if I'm not…"

" I got your back." He finished.

Kagome smiled and stepped forward, her arms wrapping around her mentor, he pulled her to his body, the love she always felt for him blossoming. He was not a father figure, he was her knight in shinning armor and she knew he would always protect her.

" You better stop before I disregard that not touching you when you have a boyfriend rule."

Kagome grinned, giggling into his strong chest, holding him for a moment longer before pulling away. She took a long sip of her beer, " I know you been sleeping with Nicki's sister by the way." She said walking out the door.

Gruff laughed, knowing she wasn't going to look back as she descended the spiral steps. The girl had ears everywhere, he shook his head, turning the monitors off before following her out of the warehouse, everyone had things to do before the games they would play tonight.

* * *

It was getting late, a little past 1 am, Naraku was still in his home office, on his computers, checking for updates. He had men searching the city for the mischief little vixen known as Kagome. He didn't care what Muso said, he knew Kagome was behind the hit on his docks, his gut was telling him so.

Unfortunately that was the only thing that was telling him Kagome was involved. She was good at covering her tracks, good at having an alibi, good at manipulation. If Sinclair signaled for her to do the hit on Regotsu then burn his merchandise on his own property, he was going to pay. He wanted to hit the mysterious bastard back hard, he was tempted to burn the new bar to the ground but there was some sort of protection barrier around the building. He was right when he assumed another master of magic was in town and was definitely on Sinclair's side. Kanna's mirror hasn't been able to get a good read of the place since that night in the alley, which also meant this magic player was strong.

He really didn't like those odds, his town was small and busy but quiet when it came to real heavy hitters. That's why it was so easy for him to take over to begin with, the people here were middle class, hard workers, good Samaritans. They didn't know how to manage someone like him, the police definitely didn't know how to manage someone like him. Organized crime was new to them, the only mobsters they ever seen were in movies, a few towns over where were all the gang problems were. Not in this small little town, everybody worked and everybody was friends.

Now that Sinclair was officially declaring war against him, his small little town might just go up in flames like his docks. He never even seen the man before but he was going to teach him a lesson for trying to muscle in on his turf. But first that started with finding the only contact to the man. Kagome Hernoshi.

There was a sudden knock on his door, Crimson eyes looked up, " Come in."

A man stepped in the room, the leader of the gang he used to do his heavy lifting, T Prone, they called themselves. A bunch of scum bikers that hit any place for the right amount of money. His olive eyes glanced around the study slash office. He would probably look better if he dropped all that weight. he was short, maybe in his early 40s late 30s. His stomach probably reached to his thighs. He had hair but it was cut in a low fade.

He stuck a hand in his pocket as he wiped the spit from the corner of his month, " Got a hit on this Hernoshi bitch you looking for."

Naraku raised a brow, " Where?"

He scratched at his buzz cut for a moment, then dusted the dandruff off his jacket sleeve, " A boy of mines works as a clerk at the Mo-Lanes bowling alley."

Naraku stared at him, that's right Tobi liked little boys, " And."

" He says the whole place was just rented out for a midnight bowling party by a girl that fits Hernoshi description."

Naraku blinked, doubting the pedophile, " And how exactly did he describe her?"

Tobi shrugged, " Drop dead gorgeous with the attitude of a boss."

That definitely sounds accurate, Naraku thought, " Gather some men, we're crashing that party."

Tobi nodded before turning, heading out the door, Naraku immediately picked up his phone once the biker left. Now that the distraction was in place he needed a real team there to actually get the job done.

* * *

More to come!


	15. Chapter 15

Here's another!

* * *

The bowling alley was lit! The music was good, the black lights made white glow and all other colors pop. The bar was open, the food was decent and Kagome had Death Dealers on every lane having a good time. At first she worried about having so many of her people in one spot. Easier targets. But she figured, no one knew who they were yet, they had another day or two before the Death Dealers name was spreading like wild fire all over the news. So why not have one night of relaxation for her crew before things get hot and heavy. Still she had a few of her men rotating at all the exits to keep an eye out, you can never be too careful.

" Kags, you're up!"

Kagome blinked, seeing her brother waving her over to the balls, glancing around, she saw everyone enjoying themselves. She stood, her light blue shorts and white shirt glowing like neon on her skin. Walking over she nudged her brother with her hip to get him to move. He laughed, rolling his eyes, but saw the way she didn't make eye contact.

As she reached for her ball, he leaned over and cover a hand with his own, the telepathic connection they shared strengthened on contact.

Kagome looked up into similar blue eyes, seeing the question they asked, what's wrong. She blinked and he saw the flicker of concern. Trouble.

He frowned and pulled away, I'll take watch. She tapped a finger on the center of his hand, no stay close to me, I have a weird vibe something is going to happen.

He nodded, then smiled, " Hurry up woman, you taking all damn day."

Kagome rolled her eyes, plucking her brother's ear, " Shut up turd face."

" Dog vomit."

" Cow breast."

The younger teen made a face, " Ew, you win."

Kagome laughed, picking up her ball and stepping up to the lane. She concentrated on the middle line before taking her form and launching her ball. It rolled with precision before striking the pins at the end with a loud clatter.

Everyone jumped up, " Strike!"

Kagome grinned, doing a mock curtsy before walking over to her boyfriend. He kissed her lips as she sat in his lap, " You're good at this."

" I'm good at everything." She taunted.

Sesshomaru looked over, Inuyasha was taking his turn at the lanes. Kikyou, Kouga and Ayame was on his team, while Hampton, Sylvia and Kagome was on his. He wasn't expecting the bowling alley of all places to be so packed on a Saturday night but there was teens filling up the entire building.

He noticed how many of them, actually all of them, at least once, came over to Kagome and shook or kissed her hand. He didn't know what that was about, being that she only been in Japan for a few weeks but it was suspicious.

She was laughing in his lap, yelling at one of his best friend, " Damn Hampton take your turn already!"

The tiger was too busy sucking face with a certain panther that showed up for the fun. He blinked, pulling away from Sylvia, " Oh right." Standing, heading towards the lanes.

Kagome grinned and reached over to her worker, the girls bumped fist and cracked up in laughter. Kagome again glanced around the bowling alley, everyone showed their respect once they arrived and she was happy her people were having such a good time. Gruff had brought over six teams of five when the bar was finished and everyone was a loyal Death Dealer. She was happy she had people she could trust around her but also she felt responsible if any of them got hurt. They were here for her after all. She wished she could have invited M and Cassidy but she needed them at the bar to do inventory, hopefully they don't kill each other. She left a team with them to make sure they didn't fight.

She saw Shippo walking over with his girlfriend Rin and blinked, Sesshomaru was going to be very surprised at what was about to happen. Keep it casual she thought as Shippo set a budlite on her table, " Mom, I got you a beer, they don't serve wine here." He said sitting beside her and Sesshomaru.

Kagome smiled, " Thanks big boy." Leaning over and kissing his temple.

Shippo rolled his eyes with a grin, " I'm not a baby."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow went up as Rin sat beside her boyfriend and started a conversation. " Did he just call you mom?"

Kagome picked up her beer, " Yeah."

He looked at her, " Why?"

Kagome glanced behind her, still in his lap, " Because he's my son."

Amber eyes blinked, he then shook his head, " What?"

Kagome grinned, he's taking it pretty well, she stood and faced them, " Ship."

The fox glanced over to his mother from tying on his bowling shoes, " Yeah?"

" This is Sesshomaru, momma's new boyfriend. Sesshomaru this is Shippo my son."

Shippo sat up, looking him over, " I know 62 ways to dispose of a body, hurt my mother and you will turn up missing." He then stood, clapping his hands, " I'm up!" walking over to the lanes to grab a ball.

Kagome laughed, sitting back down, Sesshomaru just continued to stare, " He can't be your son for real."

Kagome nodded, " Adopted."

" You're not 18, you can't adopt."

Kagome grinned, " There's always a way to get what you want." A quote installed in her brain from her own adopted parent.

Sesshomaru frowned, " You say a lot of riddles you know that."

Kagome laughed, leaning in and kissing soft lips, " I'll be back, bathroom break."

Sesshomaru watched her walk away before hearing someone calling his name saying it was his turn. Kagome took her time in the bathroom, this was a good idea she thought. Everyone was relaxed, everyone was happy, her brother was happy and she loved making him happy.

She stepped out the stall and moved to the sink to wash her hands, in the back of her mind she had a weary feeling though. She ran her hands under the warm water, calming her nerves. She was over thinking, she thought, just being paranoid, again. Souta would be the first to tell her she didn't know how to relax. Which was true, her mind was always preparing for an assault, always thinking of an ambush.

She shivered due to the AC pumping out cold air, then took a deep breath and sighed, moving over to the paper towels to dry her hands. That was a problem her adopted father and mentor continued to tell her, she didn't know how to relax. Well, she knew how to relax but not fully, she didn't know how to let her guard down. But they didn't understand, she hasn't let her guard down since she was 5 years old. Her biological father taught her how to enjoy herself but to always be cautious. You can have a good time and still keep a watchful eye on your surroundings. Go ahead and fuck him but keep the blade under your pillow just in case. One of her biological father's favorite quotes, he was the reason why she was such a good planner, he forced her to always consider long term issues. Always have more than one contingency plan.

That's why she didn't feel like her paranoia was extreme as her brother would put it. She's been doing it before she even learned how to read. She tossed the wet paper towels in the garbage when suddenly, Kagome trembled, a chill surging through her.

Earlier, she'd felt a chill as well, caused by the building's air conditioning system. Now the whisper of air from the vent contributed to her chill, but not because the air was cool. With a frown, she stepped towards the vent low on the wall hidden by a garbage can. Pulse rushing, she stooped, moving the plastic can out the way and sniffed the stream of air. A vague acrid smell made her shiver. Is that... Smoke?

Her throat stung. It can't be smoke! But the smell intensified. With the next deep breath that flared her nose, she coughed. Panic squeezed her chest. As she gasped, she straightened in terror, seeing a thin wisp of gray drift out of the vent.

Her blue eyes went wide, " Fire." She whispered.

For a moment, her body refused to move. Abruptly a spring seemed to snap within her. She charged towards the door, with a final look towards the air conditioning vent from which an increasing wisp of gray drifted out and made her cough harder. She yanked the door opened and stepped out. So bad she wanted to dash forward, yet she walked, giving the presence of calmness. She can never panic, she had to lead, show strength at all times.

Gruff was by the concession area, getting a refill on his coke, he turned, taking a sip watching Kagome approach him. He raised a brow at the tension in her shoulders, " What's wrong?"

Reaching his side, she leaned in to whisper, " Someone's trying to smoke us out."

As soon as she said it the fire alarm went off shocking everyone to a pause. Though she was a good 4 meters from the front door, she heard the snapping of at least a dozen sub machine guns.

" GET DOWN!" she screamed at the top of her lungs just as bullets sprayed into the building like a tidal wave. Everyone hit the floor, covering their heads in the fetal position.

Kagome laid next Gruff on the ground, " Orb Sesshomaru, my cousin and their friends to his place, knock them out."

Gruff nodded, he made a fist and closed his eyes, his hand started to charge with power, glowing a heavy emerald green. He then slammed it into the ground, the glow suddenly zapped out like lightening, whipping around the room, Kikyou gasped as it wrapped around her and her friends. Her eyes suddenly heavy as she was shocked into sleep as the spray of the bullets that were blasting into the building turned everything into smithereens.

Kagome glanced over to her lanes seeing her boyfriend and cousin and friends disappearing in a green dust. Good, now that they were gone and safe, time to fight back. The bullets stopped momentary, she could hear the sound of people reloading. She reached into Gruff's waist and pulled out the 9mm he always carried.

She stood and glanced around till she seen the fire alarm system. Pointing the gun, she fired a shot, shutting off that annoying siren noise. " Dealers! Stacks formation!"

The group of 25 rose to their feet, pulling out weapons that were mandatory to carry. They were quick, lining up in rows of five, the smoke was getting thick and it was getting hard to breath. Still Kagome stood in front of her crew, " Somebody wants us to come outside. Let's go greet them!"

In one swift motion the Dealers slapped their chest with a fist, complete devotion and loyalty to their leader.

Kagome nodded, pride shinning in her eyes, " Gruff, take the back. Seasick take the roof. T, take the alley. Sly take the parking lot. I'm taking the front."

They nodded, the four picked leaders taking a group of five and heading off in the needed directions. The last group of five included Rin, Souta, a boy named Chris, his blonde hair short and just as bright as his sharp brown eyes. His build lanky and can be mistaken for nerdy though he can handle his own in a fight.

A boy named Jay who was actually a Peregrine Falcon, also known as the blue falcon. The Peregrine is renowned for its speed, reaching over 200 mph during its characteristic hunting dive making it the fastest member of the animal kingdom. He was tall, lanky, his long royal blue hair slowly turned into a light, almost white slate gray by the time it reach his waist. His swimmer build noticable under his simple white t shirt and blue jeans. His black eyes sharp and constantly moving.

And last but not least a boy named Dean, the red tailed hawk, aslo known as the chicken hawk, stood tall, his slim frame in regular jeans and a black t shirt. His reddish brown hair was short and pulled back into a low ponytail, out his face, just the way he liked it. His honey colored eyes sharp and focused on his leader.

She nodded, " Let's go." Turning heading for the door, she started off in a jog but by the time she passed the last lane she was outright running. Souta was right behind her, she burst through the door in a leap, firing at the line of men in front of the building. The men outside was not expecting the sudden on slaughter of bullets, startling the minds of the guards into a short circuit relapse. Kagome took the quick moment of paralyses to her advantage. She charged them, firing her weapon.

Punching the first biker she reached, she turned, rising her knee to the man's stomach, dropping him to the floor. She dodged bullets as weapons began to spray, rolling out the way of more gunfire, she kicked up a small garbage can, twisting on the floor, kicking it while it was in the air, hitting another biker. Jumping up, she grabbed the a hand of a biker, pushing it up, so the bullets that were firing were firing away from her while her other hand moved quick, stabbing him in the side with a long piece of glass she picked up from a broken bottle on on the floor.

She jumped, avoiding the bullets that now painted ground where she just stood, rolled on the floor and picked up a fallen weapon. Squeezing the dead biker's hand that was still on the trigger she took out the more of the competition.

Souta had gotten close enough to knock one of the bikers out and take his automatic rifle. He fired the gun, trying to keep up with his sister's pace, he heard a the slap of a new mag being entered into a gun to his left. He ducked and turned firing his weapon, the biker's face disintegrated with the bullets.

Rin was behind a large metal garbage can, firing rounds like she was Annie Oakley. Then again Rin was not only the arms dealer for the Death Dealers, she was the gun trainer. The only person able to beat her in target practice was Kagome. Her aim was true, taking out three men in the blank of an eye.

The bikers were out of their element, as the vicious team moved closer, they realized reloading the heavy machine guns they were using was harder, so they switched methods and tried to use their fists. Big mistake. The team of six had the 8 men that were still alive on their asses in the matter of minutes. Rin picked up a fallen desert eagle, pointing both guns to the assholes that just ruined her night, " Give me a reason."

Everyone was still on high alert, at this point the entire bowling alley was up in flames. You could hear sirens in the background but it was far away. Her team formed a protective diamond formation so there weren't any blind spots. Kagome bent in front of the men that were moaning and groaning on the ground. She grabbed one by his hair, making him grunt in pain, " Who sent you?"

" Fuck you!" he spat out.

Kagome touched the gun she was still holding to the soft tissue of his neck and fired. She grabbed the next man, " I'll ask again, who sent you?"

The brown eyes of the biker were wide, he glanced over, seeing his friend choking to death on his own blood. He looked back to the insane female in front of him, " You're crazy!"

She fired, the remaining six men tried to scuffle back as she grabbed yet another man. " It was Naraku!" one man finally answered, not wanting to die like the last two men. " He got our boss under his thumb, he told us to come here and spray the joint!"

The five other men nodded, backing up the snitch's story. Kagome nodded, " Okay." She stood, " I want you to give your boss something for me." She glanced to the cowering men and pulled a coin out her pocket, it had the sigma of the skull and crossbones stamped into it. She tossed it at the men's feet, " The sign of the Death Dealers."

She crossed her arms, tapping a finger against her elbow, " Rin, how many men is needed to deliver a message?"

The small girl grinned, " One." Firing both of her guns, targeting five of the men on the ground.

Kagome bent next to the one left alive, he was shaking so hard he looked to be having a seizure. She picked up the coin and placed it in his trembling hand, " Go. Now."

He nodded, stumbling to his feet and running like the devil was on his tail towards his Harley. Standing Kagome watched him go before turning, she let out a low whistle. Immediately the other 5 teams stepped out of the shadows, she smiled, seeing everyone was okay, the cops and firemen would be here any minute, " Drinks on me."

Everyone smiled, following their boss to the parking lot, all getting in their cars or hopping on the motorcycle they rode, heading in various directions to Moonlight.

* * *

Kagome thanked all the gods that were listening, that Sesshomaru gave her a copy of his house keys. Her, Ayame and Sylvia were sneaking in the place around 3 am, a little more tipsy than expecting. She was shushing the giggling girls as she opened the door, they had a great time at Moonlight, celebrating everybody's safety.

After making sure everyone was home safe, Kagome decided it was time to deal with her knocked out boyfriend and family. Walking in the condo, Kagome saw Gruff indeed orbed everyone here. They were laying all over the living room, all passed out, it took the three girls about 30 minutes to get everyone to a comfortable sleeping area. They put Sesshomaru in his bed, Inuyasha and Kikyou in the guest room, Kouga was on the couch and Hampton was on the over stuffed lazy boy.

Kagome nodded, laying empty beer and liquor bottles all over the floor. Ayame placed cups, empty and half full on the coffee table and side table. Sylvia laid empty fast food containers on the counters in the kitchen and the trash can.

Kagome nodded, " Okay, girls let's make this believable."

Ayame grinned, " No problem." Stripping off her clothes till she stood in her bra and underwear and snuggled on top of the passed out Kouga.

Slyvia giggled, a hand covering her mouth before doing the same thing, climbing in Hampton's lap. Kagome just rolled her eyes with a smile before heading to Sesshomaru's room, getting naked and snuggling up close to her man.

Inuyasha woke the next morning with a splitting headache. He groaned, touching his forehead, getting out of the bed slowly. He was slowly making his way into the kitchen when he heard Kagome's voice.

" Yeah it was so much fun, we left the bowling alley and went to Moonlight and got fucked up."

Kikyou touched her forehead, frowning " I don't remember a thing."

Kouga groaned, " How did we even get here?"

Ayame smiled, " You guys really don't remember?" looking at the now sitting half inu next to her boyfriend.

Sylvia grinned, " Hampton you don't remember that trick I did last night?"

Green eyes blinked, blurry with a headache, " You did what? Damn."

Kagome laughed, " You won't believe how many time you fell Kikyou, I'm surprised your not bruised."

The miko shook her head, " This is crazy, I don't remember nothing."

Inuyasha groaned " Well I know what a hangover feels like, and this feels about right."

Hampton closed his eyes, head on the table " I can't go to school today."

Ayame laughed, " It's Sunday."

Inuyasha stood slowly, " Whatever, I'm going back to bed." Stumbling out the room.

Kagome glanced to her best friend, Sesshomaru was too fucked up to even get out of bed, it worked perfectly. She stood, walking around the kitchen, laying out five cups, pouring milk into each of them, then coffee, then a splash of cinnamon, popping them in the microwave for 30 seconds before adding an alkecer, a touch of Nyquil, and a dash of salt. " These should make things better." handing the cups out to Hampton, Kouga and two cups to Kikyou for her and Inuyasha before taking the last cup and laughing as she walked out the room.

She went back to the master bedroom, opening Sesshomaru door, hearing him groan, " Make it stop." Talking to the sudden ringing of his cell phone.

Kagome giggled, as he pulled his pillow over his head. She picked it up, looking at the number, unknown. She raised an eyebrow before shrugging a shoulder, it stopped ringing before she answered.

She sat at the edge of the bed, " Baby sit up, I have something for you to drink."

" I don't want it." He complained, pressing the pillow harder to his head.

Kagome smiled, " It's gonna make you feel better. Now come on."

He pulled the pillow from his face, looking at her, " Does it have anything in it I can't pronounce?"

Kagome giggled, " No, now sit up."

He moved slowly, he took the cup and stared at it, he glanced at Kagome, then bit his lip, looking oh so cute before bringing it to his lips.

Kagome smiled " Drink it all."

He did, pulling the cup away, licking his lips, " That was kinda good, what was that?" he shook his head " Matter of fact don't answer that." If it had anything remotely unusual in it, he was gonna throw up.

Kagome just smiled, " You lie down, and in about 2 hours you gonna feel good as new." Standing.

He watched her, " Wait, where are you going?"

She smiled " To watch TV."

His mouth opened, then closed. He didn't know if it had anything to do with his hangover, or whatever was in his drink, but he really didn't want her to leave right now. He watched her open the door. " Wait." She turned to him, his eyes looking down, he didn't want to sound needy but... His voice coming out childishly cute, " My back hurt."

Kagome mouth opened in a soft giggle " Aw, my poor baby." She closed the door, she liked that he wanted her to stay, that he needed her.

She moved over to the blinds, closing them so it was darker, then dimmed his lights down low, she then turned to his stereo, playing soft R and B. Grabbing his lotion of the dresser, she straddled his back " I'mma make it all better. Okay."

His hands cradled his head, as he nodded. She rubbed her lotion in her hands to warm it before touching his back, her fingers digging into his muscles.

He closed his eyes, sighing, he remembered when she first gave him a back massage a few days ago. He had a rough time at football practice that day, his back was killing him. He was talking to Kagome on the phone telling her what happen, an hour later she was standing in his doorway, with a bottle of oil and candles, lighting them, making his room the perfect atmosphere for a massage, telling him how she was experienced.

" When I was 13, I got in my head I was gonna marry a fire fighter. I figured, rescuing people would mean he would have to stay in shape, and all that working out would be a strain on his muscles, so I took a few classes."

He felt his body relax under her touch, she was right, she was making everything better. And like before, his eyes were getting droopy. She was good, very good, working into all his knots. She leaned over and kissed his neck with a smile, " Go to sleep baby, I won't leave."

Good, he thought, cause that was the only thing keeping him up. Kagome watched him, drift off into sleep, pleased. She continued her massage, though he was asleep, knowing the knots would just resurface if she didn't undo them completely.

He woke up a few hours later to a soft touch stroking his face. His eyes opened slowly, seeing a smiling Kagome laying next to him, resting her head on her hand. He loved how her hair fell around her.

He reached up, taking her hand in his, " I feel better."

She giggled, smiling, " I told you I would make it all better."

He sat up, his hand still holding her, it was so small, so soft. " Thanks."

She smiled, sitting up " For what?"

He grinned, for being there." For the massage."

Kagome smiled, knowing he meant something else, watching as he stood, going to his bathroom, hearing the sink water run. She bit her lip with a grin, he was so cute, being all needy, it made her want to lick his face. She giggled at that weird conclusion, her phone she set on the bedside table started to ring.

Rolling over, she picked it up, " M."

" My lady, Naraku is on line one and wishes to speak to you."

Kagome smirked, standing, she glanced to the bathroom door, hearing the showering going. Perfect timing. " Put him through on a secure line."

" One moment please."

There was a soft pause, then Kagome heard a beep, " This is Kagome." She said, opening the French doors in Sesshomaru's room.

" Good morning Kagome, how are you, I heard you had a run in with some crazy biker gang last night."

Kagome rolled her eyes, stepping on to the balcony, " It was nothing I couldn't handle, like the idiots that attacked me in the alley the other night."

" Ah, yes that was most unfortunate."

" For them." Kagome added, sliding the door shut so there wasn't any ease droppers.

" Last night however, you seemed to have some friends helping you."

Kagome sat on one of the lounge chairs, " The Death Dealers."

" Is that what you're calling your gang, sounds like something out of a movie."

Kagome just smirked, Souta came up with the name, " It's better than your gang T Prone. Oh wait, that's not your gang, that's Tobi's gang, he just sucks your dick so you can supply him with teenage boys."

There was a sudden silence on the phone, Kagome smirked, she could almost feel the curiosity mixed with his maliciousness through the crackling of the speaker. " Didn't think I would find out did you?"

" Its public information, everyone knows Tobi likes little boys."

Kagome placed a hand behind her head, laying back on the comfortable chair, " And yet it was his own men that snitched on him. And you for that matter."

She laughed hauntingly into the phone, " Why do you hire amateurs like that? Let me guess, so they can never learn what you're really up to?"

" And what would you know about what I'm really up to?"

" I know more than you think Mr. Onigumo." She sighed dramatically, " But it seems like I'mma have to spell it out for you. You have a mole my friend and it's exactly what you get for hiring outside contractors all the time."

" You're lying." He hissed.

She just shrugged, " How else do I know so much about your operations? Who was your arms dealer, when your shipment was coming in? What route it was going to take? How would I have known you weren't going to be at the docks when I blew the shit up."

" Your talk is sweet Kagome but none of my men would turn their back on me, not with how well I pay them."

She sat up, " That's the problem with hired help, they don't respect you, just the money. You know how much loyalty you got from your so called men? 30 minutes, that's it, I didn't even get to use my blade before he was spilling his heart out."

" My men don't have hearts."

She laughed, " Not for you but when it comes to that sexy piece of ass of a wife you have. Abi her name is right, oh they'll do anything for her. Shit I'll do anything for her too if I can get a lick of that tight, pink..."

" Enough!" he yelled, cutting her off, Kagome laughed again, making the hanyou growl, " You think you know me Kagome, you don't know nothing."

" And you don't know what's coming Mr. Onigumo. By the way, my boss said to send his regards."

With that said she disconnected, with a smirk she glanced at her phone before tossing it over the railing. Though the phone was secure, she wouldn't put it passed Naraku to still have someone try to hack it for data. She stood, stretching her arms over her head before sliding the balcony doors back and stepping back in the room.

Sesshomaru was stepping out of his closet now dressed for the day, his navy blue tee under the white tee holding a white paint splattered design on one sleeve. His baggy light blue jeans fitted beneath his boxers that you couldn't see, fresh white high tops. And that long hair of his. Just swaying softly, so carefree.

She grinned, " Damn baby, where you think you're going looking all good."

He didn't turned to her, sliding a watch on his wrist, " Who were you talking to?" he asked, clicking the snap in place.

Kagome raised a brow at the question, " You're suddenly a nosy person."

He slipped his wallet in his back pocket, " You're suddenly taking calls in other rooms."

Kagome smirked, walking over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, " Jealous?"

He just stood there, " Where's your phone?"

Kagome laughed, pressing herself closer to his back, " I tossed it over the balcony."

He pulled away, raising a brow, " Are you lying?"

Kagome walked over to the bed and plopped down, " I don't lie, I just give vague responses and let assumptions of the mind take over."

Sesshomaru frowned, walking over to his dresser and opening the drawer, " I know something is going on, the bowling alley we were at is all over the news. It went up in flames around 1:30 this morning. The last thing I remember is you going to the bathroom a little after 1 and everything goes black. What happened last night Kagome and don't tell me I got drunk because we both know that's a lie."

She rolled her eyes, she didn't know if she was ready to tell him anything significant about her life. It's only been a few weeks they been dating, she didn't even know if this was a serious relationship or not. Then again this was her first boyfriend and she really cared about him already, standing beside each other their auras sway in sync. But did that mean he needed to know her life story right.

She could already hear Souta and Gruff in her ear. _You're gonna have to bring him up to speed on who you are if you're gonna play this game. You know what you always told me, to keep me safe, you keep me close._

Mentally, she shook her head, it was too soon to tell if any of this was going to last, he didn't need to know just yet who she really was. She sighed, leaning back on the bed, " Okay, so maybe I roofied a couple of you as a gag, but in my defense it was really funny."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " Kagome…"

She shrugged at the tone in his voice, " Look I don't know what happened to the bowling alley, we left right after I came from the bathroom. I didn't know roofies made people so damn horny."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, " Is that really what happened?"

Again Kagome just shrugged, " It is what it is."

" And your phone?"

She glanced over to the balcony doors, " Check for yourself, I tossed it, I want the Iphone 7, heard it just came out."

" Who were you talking to?"

Kagome leaned back on the bed, " My father."

Sesshomaru blinked, realizing that was the first time she ever mentioned him, " You rarely talk about him."

She let her head fall back, her hair pooling behind her like a waterfall, " What's there to say, he's never around and he only calls once in a blue moon to make sure I'm still making him money."

" Are you doing that on purpose?"

Kagome blinked, looking over to him, " Doing what?"

He walked over to her, " Arching your back like that, exposing your neck to me like that, are you trying to seduce me?"

Kagome grinned, impressed he noticed her subtle gestures, " Is it working?"

He smirked, hell yes, " Put up a barrier."

* * *

Gruff strolled through the back entrance to Moonlight in all his beautiful glory, he looked like a man who just finished squad training with his platoon. His brown hair pulled into a high ponytail, the tips brushing his shoulder, bangs kept out his face by a black headband. Strong arms and broad shoulders barely covered by the tight black t shirt. His black cargo pants with many pockets, his black combat boots tied tight. Holsters safely secured to his waist, arms and thighs, hand guns and daggers in each slot.

Walking down the hall that lead to the offices in the back, Gruff saw M heading his way, typing on tablet, looking pretty in her blue skirt suit.

Gruff grinned, " Sup girl, Mini me in the back?"

M didn't look up as she continued to type, she wanted to finish this reminder so she can get started on her latest fashion portfolio. " She's waiting for you."

Gruff just shook head, the girl was always busy, " Alright." he answered, walking passed the girl and on towards the large bronze door. Gruff turned the handle and pulled the door open.

He leaned on the door frame, watching Kagome, her suit jacket was on the hook by the door, her pumps were up on the desk as she leaned back in her comfy seat. Her eyes were closed, a large cigar in her mouth, her fingers drumming her flat tummy as music filtered softly through the room from the one of the monitors on the wall.

A single knuckle tapped on the door, blue eyes opened, he smiled, " Hey."

Pulling her legs off the desk, she sat up properly, pulling the cigar out her mouth and blowing out smoke. After spending the morning with Sesshomaru, Kagome had left around 1 pm, getting everyone back to there vehicles and headed to her office. She had a lot of paperwork to do with the grand opening over and prep work for Naraku, knowing he was going to come after her.

" Hey you, got what I asked for?"

He nodded, stepping forward, placing a folder on her desk, " I broke into a very secured room at the airport to get this." he said watching as she flipped the folder open, the manifest of all coming in passengers listed in alphabetical order spilling across her desk. He sat down in the leather chair across from her desk, " What makes you think he sending someone after you?"

" Because that's what he does, hire outside contractors to do his dirty work."

He watched her, leaning back in his seat as she went through the names, " But doesn't he know you know that? Wouldn't he either try to take you himself or hire someone local?"

Kagome took a puff of the Cuban cigar, " He knows I know he likes to hire outside contractors. He's going to assume I'm going to assume he's going to hire someone local. So he is still going to hire someone from the outside." she set her cigar down in the ash tray on her desk, " He'll probably do both, I'm pretty sure he wants me dead after what I said about his wife."

Gruff grinned, " You always know how to get under someone's skin."

Kagome laughed, " Something you taught me."

He smirked, an arm going on the back of the chair, " You know, getting that file wasn't easy, I had to knock out 18 people, crawl in a very small vent filled with dust and threaten a man's life to get him to unlock the computer."

Kagome smirked, " Your point?"

" I think I deserve a night off."

Blue eyes twinkled as she picked up her cigar, " You're going on a date with Nicki's sister aren't you?"

Gruff grinned, " Jealous."

Kagome laughed, rolling her eyes at her former teacher, " You wish." She then nodded, " Go ahead, take her somewhere nice too."

He nodded, " Will do." he then stood, looking to his favorite female, " You sure you don't need me?"

Kagome just flipped through the file, " I'll always need you, just not tonight, go have fun."

He smirked, loving her all the more, " I'm a phone call away."

" Got it."

" Good."

Kagome glanced up and winked at him, " Now go get ready and you better eat, she'll be uncomfortable with you just watching her eat."

He laughed, " Shut up." shaking his head, walking out the door.

Kagome watched her mentor leave and smiled, picking up her cigar once more. He must really like this girl to be taking her on a date, from what she knows of her former teacher, he was more of a hit it and quit it type of guy. Then again she had met the beauty that was Nicki's older sister and had some very explicit thoughts about her as well. She was a classy broad that you can just tell was a freak in the bed. She could see why he liked her.

She puffed out smoke and again leaned back in her chair, putting her feet back up on her desk. It's not like she had any major plans today anyways, she had to go over the books and bills of the club and make a weekly budget. She had people to pay and jobs to hand out and a finance report to build for her investors. She had a few top gun people lined up that were very interested in her business proposal. As an off branch of the CIA she would basically be a mercenary for hire for jobs she approved of. Sort of like what she does now as a cleaner but she will get paid a whole lot more and be an agency so no need for off shore bank accounts, burying cases of cash or laundering money through false companies. Mainly, the plan was to go legit so she can give out benefits and pension plans and healthcare and housing. She couldn't keep paying for her people out of pocket, which she was doing now. All her years as a cleaner she saved up millions of dollars easily with each job being 100K or more but she didn't want to continue to dip into her funds. She wanted her business on paper, something her crew can put on a resume when they retire.

Her investors were interested in helping her build her boot camp, she wanted Death Dealers all over the world. She wanted a community center for the youth, something that paid her people and gave back to the community while they were in between jobs. She knew what it was like growing up in poverty and the temptation to just take someone else's hard earnings growing stronger inside you. She can still remember days were she wouldn't even eat because she had given her food to Souta. Their mother, at times be so tired from double shifts back to back could sleep for a full 24 hours. Kagome had to learn how to take care of herself at a very young age and on top of that had to learn how to take care of a seven year old boy.

That's why she wanted a comfortable life for her dealers, but not a lazy life, she wanted them to keep a steady job. That's why she wanted the community centers, it helped the kids and kept them busy until she need them, that's a win win in her eyes. That's why she needed her investors behind her once she approached the CIA with her proposal. What she was asking would be a multi billion dollar project, she couldn't expect anybody to be willing to sign off on all that money just for a group of mercenaries.

She puffed out more smoke, enjoying the cigar, something her father got her into. She wasn't worried about it though, she had step by step goals she was reaching everyday. She knew her father would be proud both adopted and biological. She smirked at a thought, her mother on the other hand would be having a fit, she was always too nice for her own good.

The phone on her desk suddenly began to ring, she picked up the receiver and leaned back in her comfortable chair. " Hernoshi."

" Hey baby its me, what's up with your phone, it keeps going to voice mail."

Kagome blinked, recognizing the water kappa's sultry voice, she had to remember to get M to program her a new phone with the same number, " It's dead, what's up?"

" Oh, well I was planning on doing inventory at the bar today, you think you want to invite Hojo to come through? I can use the help and he can practice more on drinks."

Kagome nodded with a smirk, puffing on her cigar, " That's a good idea, look at you being all productive, turning me on and shit."

Cassidy laughed on the other end, " You haven't seen nothing yet, can you come over tonight?"

Kagome looked up as her door opened and M stepped into the office, " Not tonight, I have a thing, but I'll let you know."

" Okay baby, I'm pulling up, see you in a little bit."

She nodded, " Later." She said, hanging up the phone.

M was frowning, already knowing who it was on the phone just by the look her boss had given her when she walked in. She rolled her eyes, placing a phone on her desk, " I knew you were gonna toss it so I programmed a new one, it has the same number." She mumbled.

Kagome smiled, " What would I do without you M?"

She frowned, " Call Cassidy."

The miko just leaned back in her chair, continuing to puff on her cigar, " M we talked about this."

The young demon sighed, " I know we did but…" she shook her head, " Forget it." Turning for the door.

Kagome sighed, here we go, she thought, she was not an arguing type of person and she definitely didn't like to dwell in her emotions so she knew the following conversation was about to be a headache. " M, what's wrong?"

The smaller girl turned back to her lover with a frown, she then sighed, " I know you're just sleeping with her but you've been over there five times already and she just got here. Even though we all know where we all stand in this relationship, it just drives me crazy knowing she's trying to steal you away from me and you're giving her the chance."

Kagome sat up, stubbing her cigar out, " M, I'm not giving anyone a chance to get between us. She's may not want to believe what it is, but she knows what it is. No one is separating us, not her, not even Sesshomaru."

Black eyes blinked, " You told him about us?"

Kagome nodded, " He's my boyfriend, I'm not a cheater so I let him know what we do."

" And he was okay with it?"

Kagome shrugged, " He likes the idea of girl on girl action."

M frowned, " Is that why you've been seeing Cassidy so much? Because Sesshomaru likes threesomes?"

Kagome sighed, " M…"

" I'm not upset." She immediately declared, shaking her head, " I just want to know, if Sesshomaru is so cool with you sleeping with girls, how come you didn't come to me? Why did you go to her?"

Kagome stood, walking around her desk and stopped in front of the smaller female. So close Melanie had to crane her neck up to look into her lovers dark blue mysterious eyes. Her hand reached forward and touched her cheek, her grip gentle but firm. Her voice a thick whisper in the air conditioned room, caressing her skin as she spoke the exact words she was wanted to hear.

" Because I don't share what's mines."

Kagome leaned forward, kissing soft lips, M relished in the sweet taste of her lover, her arms going around the taller girl's neck. Kagome held her close, she was so tiny she had to wrap her arms around her waist and lift her off the ground, slowly savoring the sweet nectar of her mouth.

Her senses sparked as she felt an aura approach, it wasn't Sesshomaru so she didn't care about what she was going to get caught doing. Her office door opened and there was an audible growl , Kagome felt the shift in air as the water kappa launched forward to rip Melanie away from her. She turned, holding M to her side, her hand going up, " Do not touch her." She did not play when it came to M's safety.

Cassidy frowned, placing her hands on her hips, " Oh so this bitch can punch me in the face but I can repay the favor!"

Kagome stepped away from the elemental, " Cass, let's not okay." she walked over to her desk and picked up her phone as the two girls glared daggers at each other, " I'mma call Hojo, M check in with Souta about that entertainment for Friday."

She turned towards the two girls that looked as if they wanted to rip each other's faces off. She frowned, she could feel a headache starting at the back of her skull. Stepping forward, she touched Cassidy's shoulder and leaned in, softly kissing her lips. She then turned and touched Melanie's cheek, softly kissing hers as well, " No more fighting." She mumbled before moving towards the door, heading out her office.

The two girls watched her leave before again glaring at each other. Cassidy, cocked her hip to the side, " When we go back to the states, she's coming home with me."

Melanie crossed her arms, " In your dreams bitch, you don't know her like I know her."

Cassidy grinned, " Then how come she's all over me since I got here. She been in my bed more times then I can count already."

M just frowned, " That's because you're a slut and she likes to fuck."

Fusicha eyes narrowed, " Fuck you bitch, Kagome is going to be mines."

" Kagome belongs to no one, people belong to her." M raised a brow, " Has she ever called you hers?" she paused, seeing the doubt wash over the water kappa's face, " I didn't think so."

Cassidy frowned as the smaller demon walked past her and out the door. Okay so she was right for once, Kagome never said she was hers like she do with M but she can change that. She just needed more alone time with her lover soon to be girlfriend if she had her way.

* * *

This was most interesting, Naraku thought, leaning back in his comfortable chair, listening to his son ramble on about the enigma that was Kagome. He was going on and on about how mysterious the girl was and how she was extremely evasive towards him when he started digging for more info.

" So we're eating right, keeping the convo light or whatever then she suddenly asks me, where I'm gonna be in the next hour. I was like why, you tryna come home with me. She goes not yet. Like the fuck you mean not yet, I took you out twice and I can't even get her to kiss me."

Naraku lazily crossed his arms over his chest, " Maybe you're not trying hard enough."

Muso looked to his father, " Pops, this bitch is something else I swear, I've been doing everything to get close to this girl but all she wants to do is talk. I was really not expecting her to be so chatty with that attitude." He frowned with a sigh, " Then again, I'm the one doing all the talking."

Naraku raised a brow at the statement, " What exactly do you two talk about?"

Muso huffed and plopped in the seat in front of the desk, " She mostly talks about her childhood and how she misses it and asks me about mines."

" And what do you say?"

Muso shrugged, " Nothing really, I tell her stories about growing up and stuff."

Naraku blinked, " Example?"

Muso frowned, thinking back, " Well, remember when me and Kagura were young and we use to play in the woods a lot. I told her about the time I wanted a tree house so I built that crude monstrosity in the woods."

Naraku frowned, he remembered that stupid wooden box his son made in the trees, " And what was her response?"

" How was the view."

Naraku blinked, " What?"

Muso just shrugged, " That's what she asked, how was the view."

" And you said?"

Muso laughed, " I told her it faced your window so it was the first and last time I was up there after seeing you and mom having sex."

Naraku was tempted to roll his eyes, " I need you to push her harder, get her to give you a private tour of her office in Moonlight and bug it."

Muso stood, " I'm on it, I'm about to pick her up for brunch anyways, the girl could eat."

Naraku watched his son leave out the door, he sat in silence for about 3 minutes before he tapped a finger on his desk, there was this nagging feeling in the back of his head that was bothering him. He wasn't sure what it was but it was bugging him enough to frustrate him.

Crimson eyes glanced over to the clock ticking loudly on the wall, it was hitting a little after pm. That made him frown, he had a lot of things to get done this Sunday afternoon but he couldn't shake the feeling he had that he was missing something.

A slender finger tapped his chin as he continued to drum his fingers on the hard wood of his desk, what was he missing? He tapped some more, slouching in his seat, was someone in trouble? Maybe, but who? His thoughts went to daughter, she was always the one in need of rescuing in this family, usually financially knowing Kagura. But he just gave her a new credit card yesterday so he knew she fine for at least the end of next week. Usually his six sense was very clear and accurate, this however felt different, it was like, he didn't know how to explain it, like he was off to a day of work and forgot something. It felt like his brain was trying to bring up a memory where he missed something insidious. Something so inconspicuous but so important his brain wouldn't let him rest until he figured it out.

With a frown he stood, tucking his pants into his slacks, he walked over to the open French doors that lead to his balcony. Stepping into the fresh air, he relaxed his stance for a moment rolling his shoulders before he suddenly hopped over the railing and dropped two stories to the ground. He landed in a crouch on the soft grass below and stood, hands still in his pockets, causally strolling his property.

He headed into the woods, taking in the trees and smells of nature, he was never really one that liked the outdoors. Too much open space, too many vantage points, too many hiding places, too many ways for him to be attacked. He liked confined areas, one entrance, one exit type of buildings, places where he can see everything happening. Still he didn't mind the forest, it was quiet, peaceful, helped him clear his mind.

He strolled down a worn path in the wooded area that surrounded his home. Taking in the sights of woodland creatures and the sting of fresh air in his lungs. It was all pretty pleasant, all things considering, he thought, stopping at the base of a large oak tree. Glancing up, he could see high in the branches the old tree house his son had once built. He rocked on his heels for a moment, debating with himself about what he was about to do. With a soft frown and a mental shrug, he pulled his hands out his pocket, reached up for the closest branch and started climbing. The rope ladder that was used to get up here was long gone so Naraku resorted to simple branch hoping. It took him a few minutes because he took his sweet time, he wasn't really expecting to find anything up here, it was just a gut feeling he was having.

Once he finally reached the run down wooden structure, he pushed at the door on the bottom of the tree house and flipped it up. Pulling up higher, he poked his head through the opening and looked around. The space was much tighter than he remembered, then again it was built by a child that was about a meter tall at the time. Slowly he crawled into the type space, the roof was low so he couldn't stand, he hunched over and maneuvered to the side so he can close the door. The space was about 5X4 and maybe 4.5 ft tall. He glanced around, the space cluttered with boxes and bins of old toys, magazines, and comic books. There were a few super hero posters on the wall, and some hazardous beanbags chairs lying around. He frowned at the mess and dust wondering exactly how long since anyone has actually been in here. He swiped at cobwebs and flicked a daddy long leg out of his way as he crawled across the dirty floor.

He crawled over to the only window in the small room, it was crudely cut out in the shape of a lopsided rectangle. He looked through it, he was sure it was at least 500 to 700 yards fro, his home but with demon eyesight he realized his son was right. You can see straight into his bedroom window from here, for some reason, that thought did not settle right with him.

A soft beep caught his attention, he blinked, turning, looking around the dirty area. It beeped again making crimson eyes again sweep the room, they landed on a bin full of old action figures and wrestlers. The beep happened again, this time Naraku able to see a red flash from the toy box flash. He crawled over and started pulling the damaged toys from their home, tossing them over his shoulder. The beep grew louder the deeper he got until he pulled a final Rod Van Dam doll and saw a small black box.

Tossing the wrestler to the side, he carefully picked the box up and turned it over in his hands. It wasn't that big, able to fit completely in one palm, the light was on the face of the box in the very middle, softly beeping like a slow pulse. He stared at it for a moment, recognition slowly coming to the front of his brain.

A slow grin spread wide across his face as he stared at the box, " Clever girl."

It was a transmitter, she must have wireless cameras covering the entire perimeter of his home, all sending video feeds to the transmitter which would send to files to a computer somewhere. She must have known Muso was sent by him to gather information, she must have purposely went along with the spider demon. Reverse Psychology, getting information out of him while he was supposed to be getting information out of her.

He nodded his head, the odd grin still on his face, " Very clever."

With a bit of effort he tucked the black box into his pocket and climbed out of the tree house. Again he took his time climbing down the tree and back to the ground. He tucked only one hand into his free pocket as he strolled back towards his home. After he sent Tobi and his gang after the Kagome at the bowling alley, he had sent a more reliable team to do some recon on the mysterious girl.

He had video of her team taking down the biker gang with ease. Watching her fight had made him extremely excited, she was fast, strong, agile and ruthless in her skills. She could have taken the entire gang down by herself if she wanted to. It was a much better performance than the alley show he got from her. He liked watching her, the way her body moved was almost like a dancer, he wouldn't mind getting up close and personal to test her skills.

But more so, he also got a lot of intel from the videos his team recorded, he got a glimpse of her intelligence. She didn't run scared when the building was set on fire, instead she burst through the front door, weapons blazing. She showed no fear or hesitation when dealing with the gang, not even anger, she was completely professional. She commanded her team with authority and accuracy, she was the boss and she knew what she was doing. It made more questions come to rise about her relationship with her boss, you don't work for a man for a year and command a crew like that.

He walked down the worn path, he would have his team sweep the forest and fine the bugs that were planted. Hopefully they can some how trace the transmission to a location and get some answers. He walked inside his home with a smile, a plan was forming in his head, he may know of a way to get what he wanted, he just had to make a certain phone call to an old friend.

* * *

more to come!


	16. Chapter 16

here's another!

* * *

Kagome was laying face first on her desk, aggravated to no ends. She hid it well this morning when she talked to M and Cassidy, she hid it all the way up to this point in her day. But now she was letting it out, she had a very bad headache. Damn it, she thought she grew out of this crap, headaches weren't new to her, they came on and off since she as ten.

She sighed heavily, the noise sounding like a muffled groan against the hard wood. She knew she had Advils in one of the many drawers in this desk but she couldn't for the life of her find the strength to actually look.

Her temples were vibrating with the pulsing of her migraine. She touched her head, tempted to bang it against her desk just to feel a different pain. Ugh, she really didn't need this shit.

A knock came to her door but she ignored it, she really didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. She honestly just wanted to hold her head on water for about 7.5 minutes or until her headache went away.

The knock came again but this time the door was opened with it, Hojo poked his head in, " Hey, Cass wanted me to ask if you wanted a drink?"

Kagome groaned again, not moving, she didn't want to move, Hojo blinked, " Hey, you okay, what's wrong?"

Kagome just groaned again as an answer, the teenager stepped into the office, " Your head hurt?"

Kagome nodded against the face of her desk again grunting as a response, though she didn't see it, Hojo smiled, she was too cute. " Here, let me help you."

Kagome felt the shift as Hojo swiveled her chair around, he sat on her desk before pulling the chair closer so her head was resting on his thigh. A sighed left her as fingers touched her temples, working counterclock wise relieving her pain. She moaned, " Damn Hojo you got magic hands or something?"

He looked at her, fingers massaging her head, " My mom's a doctor."

Her eyes opened for a moment, her hair fanned over his leg, " And let me guess, your dad's a rocket scientist."

He grinned, glancing down to her, " Actually yeah, he is."

She smirked, " What, they expect you to be Kim Possible?"

" That's why I tend to keep to myself."

She smiled, closing her eyes, " Hands like this, I'd call that in an injustice, I bet your foreplay is amazing."

A blush dusted his cheeks though she wasn't looking, " Actually, I uh, I never..."

Kagome softly giggled, " Its cool Hojo, whenever it happens you'll be amazing with hands like yours."

He paused, staring at the head on his lap, " You really think so?"

She nodded against the blue jeans he wore, " Yes, now don't stop."

He chuckled, again touching her temples, working his magic, smiling as she softly moaned and groaned under his touch. He kneaded her temples for about five minutes, taking all her stress and pain away, she grinned into the teenager's thigh, " Keep that up and you're gonna put me to sleep."

Hojo laughed, " You're so cool Kagome." he said, sliding his hand through her silky locks for a moment. He suddenly flinched, " Ouch." pulling his hand back, one of his fingers pricked a hooked loop on the necklace clasp she wore. He frowned at the sight of blood, " Shoot." he mumbled.

She smelt the blood before she seen it, it was like a door to a sauna was suddenly opened. A heat hit her head on, a steam clouded her eyes. As soon as the scent touched the air Kagome felt the familiar burning sensation hit her chest. Thirst... Thirst was all the being knew at this moment. A hunger, an all consuming hunger to drink. The sweet slightly thick liquid with a heavy iron taste and a heavenly aroma. Blood... lovely, warm blood infused with the taste of strength and power.

She sat up quickly, the movement was so sudden, Hojo almost jumped in surprise, " What, what's wrong?"

But blue eyes were on the digit that was producing the sweet aroma, the scent invading her senses. Warm, was her first thought, thick, delicious. She licked her suddenly dry lips, that familiar burning tugging at the back of her mind.

It was calling to her, this was new, something that never happened before. Never has anyone's blood actually called to her. She licked her lips again, eyes locked on the bleeding finger, it wasn't something she was sure she could ignore. One little taste wouldn't hurt, just to see what he taste like.

She frowned, she sounded like an addict, what the hell was wrong with her, she didn't need to suck blood. Okay maybe she did, but she wasn't some sort of vampire, she didn't need it to survive, it was more because the demon essence in her originate from hell and that's what they drink to curve cravings and impulses.

Hojo blinked, a bit freaked at the weird change in attitude of his friend, " Kagome are you okay? Is it something I did?"

But he was ignored, Kagome was too deep in her own head, not to mention it was damn delicious, she thought, leaning forward a bit, especially power based blood. But wasn't Hojo just a human? She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent, the wooded forest scent mixing with the warm aroma of his blood made her imagine a steamy shower of the thick delicious fluid. Just one taste, she convinced herself, reaching forward. She took his finger and held it to her mouth, the smell was divine, like a rose that was set aflame, something sweet but smoky. Her tongue darted out.

She hissed, the first drop sizzling her tongue like that first sip of hot coco. The taste was like liquid ecstasy, it rushed through her like an avalanche, consuming her so quickly she couldn't do anything to stop it. She shuddered as the feeling took her over, her insides heating with a desire so potent it coursed through her veins.

Hojo watched her reaction to the first taste, he saw her shiver and suspicion began to crawl up his spine, wondering what was going on. She licked his finger again and moaned. A slender brow raised at the action, he watched her tongue dart out again, more rushed now, she moaned again before sticking the entire appendage in her mouth.

Hojo felt a heat pool in his stomach, his arousal rising, never had he had his fingers sucked on before. And Kagome was licking his finger like it was the best lollipop a kid can ask for. She inched closer, pushing him back onto her desk, straddling his lap, Hojo swallowed shyly, feeling himself hardening at the action, " Um, Kagome?"

Finally, she opened her eyes and what Hojo saw actually shocked him. She was looking at him as if he was edible. Her heated gaze stared at him in such stark possessiveness that he wondered if she was going to devour him. She was looking at him so intensely, so hungrily, with such an animalistic lust that it left a weakness in his bones. She stared at him with those deep blue eyes and for a moment he could have sworn he saw them darken. He saw something flash within them, something that laid underneath... something deadly.

Carefully she removed herself from the slightly frightened boy, face impassive, her eyes never leaving his face, " I apologize, that was inappropriate."

Slowly Hojo slid off the desk, moving away from the teen, " Uh, it's cool." he mumbled, making a fist with his no longer bleeding appendage and stuffing it in his pocket, " I had weirder things happen to me."

She didn't smile at the small attempt to lighten the mood though she wanted to, she was too focused on controlling the urge to drain him dry. " I'm going to step out for a little while, can you tell Cass I'll be back in an hour or two."

Hojo nodded, " Okay, yeah, sure." moving over to the door, he glanced at her one last time before leaving the office.

As soon as he was gone, Kagome touched her ear, " M, come here."

The comm beeped, " Yes my lady."

It only took a moment for Melanie to reach her office, she was already on her way there anyways. She stepped in the room with a smile, " I got you a coolatta while I was out." she was saying as she closed the door behind her.

She turned, as soon as blue connected with black, Kagome eyes flashed red and she snarled, launched herself forward.

M shrieked at the abruptness, dropping the drink, feeling strong hands grab her shoulders and slam her against the wall. Kagome arms wrapped around the small female, one around her shoulders, the other around her waist. Grabbing a hand full of hair, she yanked on emerald green locks, exposing a soft delicate neck.

Fangs appeared instantly and she bit down, hard.

M gasped, feeling skin break and her life essence being pulled out of her. She feared, only for a second, before a warmth began to take over her. It started in her tummy, a swirling of heat and it spread quickly. Tingling her skin as Kagome drunk more as if fingertips were sensually stroking her flesh.

Kagome hand slid out of M's hair and down to her small waist, she was too short, her other hand slid from around her. Both hands grabbed small thighs, lifting the shorter female to her, slamming her back against the wall.

M couldn't fight the moan that escaped her, arms grabbing at slender shoulders, as Kagome bit down harder. Making her cry out, it sent jolts of electricity running through her. Kagome pressed herself closer, her hands now grasping M's firm bottom. M's slender legs wrapping around her waist.

M's pulse was erratic and strong, she felt a fire burning inside her. The heat was overwhelming, creating a cocoon of whispering hands, caressing her with their warmth. They were everywhere, stroking her shoulders, kissing her stomach, licking her thighs with their hazy sensual flames.

The sounds that came out her mouth, she couldn't stop, this was not the first time Kagome has ever fed off her but every time was different. She wasn't aware, wasn't expecting, she was so close. The heat grew more, rising her higher, it was so intense, almost unbearable, almost painful. She tightened her hold on Kagome, grabbing the back of her head, clutching her like an anchor to this world. She couldn't take it, it was too strong, too consuming for her to handle.

She screamed as she reached, the energy being sapped out of her and into Kagome. Kagome pulled her fangs out and liked M's neck gently, her skin was shining with a healthy glow from the energy she stole from the small demon. She kissed the bite mark softly, " Sorry." she whispered, a bit upset at herself at how she attacked the poor girl.

M just smiled weakly, " Its okay." she mumbled, sliding to the floor as soon as Kagome let her go, her legs like jello.

Kagome just frowned, still angry at how far her control had fallen, " Something's not right." she mumbled. She turned towards her desk and picked up her cell phone, " I'll be back late, make sure Hojo gets home."

M just nodded from her position on the floor, unable to do anything else, watching as her lover left, trying to force her heart beat to slow and her legs to work.

* * *

Inu No Tashio sat at his desk, twirling a pen in his hand, he had a headache and wanted a beer more than anything. He was trying to get info on Kagome's father but it was damn near impossible, they couldn't even find the guy's name. The man wasn't from around here so they didn't have access to any files. The man didn't have a marriage license to Kagome's mother who still had her maiden last name Hirguishi when she died so that was a dead end. He didn't sign neither of Kagome's or Souta's birth certificates so there was nothing to go on with that end. Tashio did try to look up Kagome's and the brother's last name, Hernoshi. Nothing came back however, he was starting to think it was a fake name, he was starting to think everything about Kagome was fake.

He had just got off the phone with the air base recruit center downtown, trying to find out who should he be talking to about Kagome's father military service. But the more questions he asked, the more of the run around he got and of course he was no help if he couldn't tell them exactly who they were looking for. So far, all he knew about the man was that he was an American. And that was it, well that and the fact that he must have blue eyes. The gene was strong in the siblings and after meeting Kagome's mother twin sister, he knew for sure those kids looked like their father. But who in the hell was he?

He blinked realizing someone was tapping on his desk, looking up he saw his partner sitting a thigh on the edge of his desk, drumming his fingers on the wood. " Anything?"

Tashio sighed, leaning back in his chair, twirling his pen, " Nothing."

Nate smirked, " Well then it's a good thing that you know me."

The powerful inu raised a brow, " You got something?"

Nate stood, " I was talking to the wifey a minute ago, telling her about all our dead ends and she mentioned an old army buddy of hers that runs a salon now up Berks st. She said in the army she was an intelligence gatherer and was damn good at her job. She said she a bit of tightwad bitch but she can find dirt on anybody." He shrugged, sliding his hands in his pockets, " It could be nothing but.."

" It's a start." Tashio finished, standing and grabbing his badge, " Let's go."

After getting the complete address, the two detectives found themselves at the beauty salon. Tashio got out the car with a roll of his eyes, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like this female.

45 seconds later, he realized he was right. He was standing in front of a female who's narrowed face had so many face lifts it looked like it was pinched. Her black hair waving down to her mid back in curls, her lips fixed in a thin line, hands on a dieted slim waist. She looked like the type to have starved herself instead of exercise.

" You are the cops Maria mentioned?" a thick Spanish accent spit at them.

The temptation to roll them was rising, why else could they possible be here for, a manicure? " Yes, are you as good at getting information as they say?"

She nodded, " But first…" she handed over a bag, Nate looked inside at the dozen slips of paper, then back to the woman. She simply replaced her hand on her hip, facial expression not changed, unable to change Tashio thought.

" Parking tickets, get rid of them."

Now upset, Tashio crossed his arms, " We'll see how good you are first."

She again just nodded, " I'm good. Follow me, I have a client." Walking inside the salon. Tashio and Nate exchanged a look of knowing before following the woman. This was going to be annoying.

Watching as she turned on water in the back of the salon after she seated a 6 year old in the chair, Tashio finally popped the million dollar question, " Can you help us or not?"

The women was quiet for a moment as she reached for shampoo and began washing the toddler's hair softly, " I worked in intelligence for 10 years before I was blown off a bridge in Baton Rouge and had to be medically discharged."

She paused, reaching for the sprayer to wash the shampoo out, " I found where and when the Pennsylvania terrorist air strike was happening, 2 days before it did and shut it down."

She reached for more shampoo, " I single handily stopped the missile launch of 2007 by decrypting morse code messages on the walls of a jail cell."

She reached for the sprayer, " Saved thousands, I was the best at my job and I am still the best at my job. I can find out anything. Well Maria tells me you're working a case that may involve an ex military officer?"

" We don't know yet, we can't even get a name, nobody is willing to help us." Nate said.

" That makes sense, whatever branch, the military stick together, no matter what."

The smaller man frowned, " " No, this is different, there's no sign that this guy even existed in real life. Nothing."

" Must be high priority, must have some really good connections."

Tashio sighed, " So can you help us or not?"

She smiled, sitting the little girl up, wrapping her blonde hair in a towel, " Go sit under the dryer sweetie, I'll be there in a moment." The little girl just nodded, holding the towel to her head with little hands as she slid out the chair, doing as she was told.

As soon as she was gone, the woman frowned, hands again on her hips, her defensive pose Tashio figured, " What do you have for me to work with?"

Nate frowned, " Just that he's an American with two kids."

She walked over to her hair station, " You got a file on the kids?"

Nate nodded, " I can have it faxed to you."

" Good, I'll see what I can dig up."

Tashio and Nate nodded, " Contact us as soon as you get anything."

She nodded, returning to her 6 year old client. " Oh and dog, get laid, you're cranky."

Nate snorted as he tried to hold in his laughter, Tashio simply frowned, his sunkissed eyes narrowing. He was tempted to take the woman's head off but this was not the feduel era anymore. Instead he simply turned with his partner and headed out the door.

* * *

Kagome walked into the warehouse with a frown, her mind still on what happened in her office. She stepped into the briefing room and automatically started stripping off the weapons she wore. Gruff watched her from the chair he was leaning back in, eyes traveling over her body as she moved, " What's wrong?"

Kagome pulled the gun from her waist, " Something weird just happened." She said setting it on the table.

Gruff raised a brow at the uneasy tone of her voice, he sat up, " Are you okay?"

She lifted a leg to the table, pulling the ruger from it's ankle holster, " Honestly I don't know."

" What happened?"

She switched legs and pulled a 6 in throwing dagger from the holster, laying it down. " Hojo, the human I brought in to be a bartender, he came into my office about an hour ago."

Gruff frowned, " Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head, pulling throwing stars from the back of the thick leather belt she wore, placing them on the table, " I had a headache, he made it go away with a massage, he got hands like a siren."

" Then what's wrong?"

She turned to him, a frown on her own face as she sat down, " He cut his finger and I got thirsty."

Gruff raised a brow, " People bleed around you all the time without you getting thirsty."

She nodded, " I know, this was different. His blood called to me, it sung to me, it lured me in."

Gruff frowned, " Did you…."

She cut him off, " I had to." She said, shaking her head, " I had to taste it." She frowned again, looking to her hands on the table, " It was the most delicious thing I ever tasted." She mumbled, " And it had the opposite effect on him."

Gruff blinked, usually when Kagome fed from somebody, it brought them to a state of pure ecstasy, " You mean it didn't make him…."

Again she cut him off, looking to her mentor, " No, it made me instead."

Gruff frowned, understanding what she was saying, " You didn't did you?"

" No, I pulled away before anything happened but I was damn close to attacking that boy."

Gruff tapped a finger on the table before standing with a nod, " I'll look into it." Heading for the door.

As he passed her, Kagome reached out and grabbed his wrist, her eyes were locked with the weapons that was spread in front of her on the table, " Gruff."

He paused, looking at the side of her face, she didn't glance up as she spoke, " I wanted to drain him. I wanted to rape him. I wanted to just take it. I never got that close to losing it before. This never happened to me before. What if, what if I'm…"

The older man's face softened, the uneasiness he heard in her tone was actually fear. Slowly he bent beside her, cupping her face, making her look at him with those large blue eyes, " You have complete control Kagome. Both your fathers and I taught you that. You are not a monster and you will never be a monster."

Softly Kagome nodded in his hands, her dark eyes watering for a moment before she blinked them away. She didn't cry, she never cried, she wouldn't cry, she refused to cry. The mantra repeated in her head twice before she was sure her eyes were dry again. Taking a slow breath, she nodded again, much more firmly. He smiled at her, laying a soft kiss to her forehead, " I'll find out what's going on, you can count on it."

She nodded again with a smile, " I can always count on you."

* * *

He was watching him. Watching him have dinner with another escort. Lame. He knew when they left they were going to a cheap motel. Have sex then go home to his girlfriend. Like he cared. He could be at Six Flags with his kids right now and he would still do what needed to be done.

He followed him to the motel after keeping a good distance away. Swallowing the anticipation in his throat. A shaking hand touched his stomach, the ache was still there. The urge for it to be satisfied burning in his loins. If he did this, he would be rewarded. Then the need would be gone. Only until it would rise again.

He waited, 2 hours later, quietly, patiently at the corner, leaning against a pole, looking more like a drunk then someone ready to murder. He ditched the stolen car he took, leaving it perfectly fine a good four blocks away. Cops will find it tomorrow and find no finger prints. He knew what he was doing. He wasn't new to the life of crime.

He saw him coming out, his long black hair just flying around wild, like he just had the best sex in his life. He knew the escort wouldn't be with him, they always separate in the lobby, going different ways as if they never meet. Or just spent the last 2 hours together having sex.

He also knew, he has been drinking. The two glasses of wine at dinner and the complementary bottle in the motel room. He knew him well enough to know, if it's free, he drunk it. And that just made his job easier. He made his way slowly to the car, his hand to his ear as if he was taking on a cell phone. Drunk or not he knew he was watching from his mirror. Who wouldn't, he was the only guy on the street.

He stopped in front of the car, his back to the driver's seat window. He said it loud enough in a convincing tone knowing he can hear through the crack he rolled down. " No man, I said my car broke down, I need a tow truck. Can you hear me? Hello?" he looked at his invisible cellphone then swore, " Damn it, my battery died."

He looked around as if looking for someone else. He took a step away from the car then turned. Bending he knocked on the window, " Hey, Hey buddy you got a phone in there? I need a tow truck."

He held back his grin as the guy rolled down his window. He waited, a little bit more, more, more, that's far enough, his hand was quick, pulling out his gun, shooting him in the side of the head. The silencer making it sound like he just spat in his face. Which he wanted to do as well. Unlocking the door, he shoved him over to the passenger side, pushing him to the floor before cranking the car and driving off. He wasn't dead, he knew, he can still hear his low groaning. It made him laugh. You thought you was gonna get away, didn't you? You never thought this would be happening huh?

The drive was quick. He already picked the perfect spot. The old parking lot right by the river. He turned off the car and got out. A few parking spaces down was his own car. Popping the trunk he pulled out his spare gasoline. He poured it on the driver's seat, back seat and on him. Walking away he lit a match and flung it through the opened window.

Driving away, he watched from his rear view mirror, that's why he picked that spot. The flames light up the starry night sky, the reflection rippling on the lake water. It was beautiful, death by fire, he couldn't think of a better way for him to go. Straight to hell.

The man shivered, his need grew stronger, he pulled over to the side of the road to take a deep breath. Control it, he told himself, he had to stay focused.

A quick tap came to his window. He glanced over, it was a hooker. He rolled the window down a bit, the woman smiled, " Hey handsome, looking for a good time?"

The man grinned, it was time to celebrate. " Yes. Yes I am."

" 50 bucks and I'll take you around the world."

He nodded, " Okay, get in."

The prostitute slid into the passenger seat, her skirt too short, her tube top dirty, " There's an ally right around the corner on 8th."

He nodded again, pulling off down the street, seeing the ally in question he pulled his car inside, the hooker grinned, " Show me the money first."

" No problem." he reached over her and opened his glove box. His fingers skimmed across his wallet and touched the switchblade he kept beside it.

With one quick motion, he flipped the blade and stabbed the woman in the neck. She gurgled on her on blood, weak arms pushing at the shoulders of the man as he grabbed her.

He pulled her into his lap and lifted her skirt, making her ride him as blood filled her lungs, choking to death. He laughed as her head bobbed limply, bathing in her blood, moving her hips over his erection. He grabbed her neck and pulled her closer, biting into the flesh, drinking her freshly spilled blood.

When he drained her dry he opened his car door and pushed the hooker out, this was his reward he grinned, licking blood from his lips. The body shriveled up, pale, dead and gray, then slowly she dissolved into a pile of sand.

He continued to laugh, completely enjoying himself, his need gone for the time being. He was a keeper of fate, doing his master's will so the gods will stay pleased. Dark blue eyes sparkled in the dark night, and if they stay pleased he will continued to be rewarded.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up the next morning to a warm body snuggled against his side. He blinked, looking over seeing a barely dressed Kagome lying on his chest. He raised a brow, he was sure he went to bed alone last night, " When did you get here?"

She didn't open her eyes as she scouted closer in just her bra and panties, " Late."

A hand reached down and played in her soft hair, " What's wrong?"

" Nothing." She mumbled, " Just tired." Which was true, she spent the last 6 hours doing everything in her power to keep as busy as possible to not think about what she wanted to do to Hojo.

Sesshomaru glanced down to the smaller person beside him, " Are you going to school today?"

" Are you?"

" Yes."

Kagome sighed, rolling away from her boyfriend, " Then I guess so."

Sesshomaru sat up, staring at the miko, " You sure you're okay?"

She nodded, hiding her face in the pillow she was laying on, " Yeah, just a lot of stuff going on."

" With the bar?"

She just nodded, sure, why not, " Yea."

A hand reached over and touched the small of her back, " You know if you're tired, you can just stay here for the day."

She smiled at the sweet gesture, then sat up, " It's cool, I'm okay." She said, standing and picking up her pants, " Besides, I got new shoes that I've been dying to show off."

Sesshomaru smirked, watching as she got dress, " You can have a drawer if you want. For your clothes so you don't have to leave every time you gotta get dressed."

Kagome buttoned her pants with a smile before turning to her boyfriend, he was the sweetest. She moved to his side of the bed and straddled his waist, " A drawer wouldn't hold even one of my outfits hot stuff." She whispered with a grin before kissing his soft lips.

He pulled her closer, relishing in the feel of her soft skin, tasting her sweet lips. Their lips kissed with a tender passion. Her arms tightened around his neck as she opened to him. His hands going to her waist, tasting the sweetness of her mouth. Her tongue dipping in his mouth tasting his natural flavor. There was something here. Some emotion they couldn't speak of. They both knew it, refused to state it, but knew it. Kissing each other lips, tasting each others mouth, with a soft, sensual desire. That emotion building, becoming a heat that spread through them both.

Kagome pulled away with a grin, " You're tryna make me stay aren't you."

Sesshomaru just smirked, " We got time."

She laughed as he spun her around, laying her on the bed, pausing to pull off his shirt before climbing on top of her. They released their auras at the same time, the barrier created around the apartment containing their powers. The heat rose steadily between them as they devoured each other.

Kagome found herself once again forcing herself to pull away from her current male lover and boyfriend. Something about the inu just made her want more and more of him. Perhaps it was because the blood of a hell spawned creature coursed through her veins. The mythical beast craved desire as much as it did blood, that's why she didn't mind that Souta was such a fan with the ladies. That's why Melanie understood why she slept with other people, if either her or her brother resisted their urges she wasn't sure what would happen. They would probably end up hurting somebody and just take what they want and that's something she would never want to happen. So she was okay with Souta having as much sex as he did, willing participants are the best participants. That was something her father taught her at a very young age and it was something she deeply installed in Souta's brain. They weren't animals, never kill kids, never steal from the poor and never take for desire.

She walked into her condo with a sigh, it was still very early, just hitting 7 am. She didn't have to be to school until 8:30 so she had time for a nice hot shower. She stripped as she headed towards her room, tossing clothes here and there as she walked up the steps. Gruff was leaning against her door as she came down the hall, " I got some news."

Kagome unclipped her bra, letting it slide off her shoulders and to the floor, " What's up?"

Green eyes immediately latched on to the succulent mounds of exposed flesh, " I thought you don't cheat." He mumbled.

Kagome just raised a brow, " Would this be cheating?"

" Yes."

Blue eyes rolled but she smiled, holding out her hand. Gruff took off his t shirt and handed it to her, watching as she pulled it over her head and let it settle on her thighs. He blinked away the image, " The boy, Hojo, he is human."

Kagome stepped around her mentor, opening her room door, " He's blood doesn't taste human."

Gruff followed her in her room, " I'm going to need a sample of it to run some tests."

Kagome frowned, moving to her closet to pick out an outfit for the day, " You can't cut him around me, I'll lose it again for sure."

He sat on the edge of her bed, " That's what I wanted to talk to you about, you have to bring this kid in."

She poked her head out the closet, knowing what he meant by the statement, " For what?"

" We don't want him talking about what happened, what if this boy cuts himself by accident in a public place and you're around."

Kagome frowned, her bodyguard had a point, she crossed her arms, stepping fully out of the closet, " I don't want to hurt him or scare him."

Gruff nodded, " If you lose control again that's exactly what you'll do. He needs to know how to react if anything happens and he gets cut around you again."

Kagome sighed, he was right, as always, she nodded, " I'll talk to him. Vaguely."

Gruff watched as she turned back towards the closet, " Today."

She glanced over her shoulder, " Why?"

He just shrugged, " The sooner you do, the sooner I get a sample of his blood."

She sighed, " Don't hurt him."

" You like this kid?"

" He's sweet. Adorable. And Cassidy told him to call her Cass."

Gruff smirked, " You playing matchmaker again?"

She laughed lightly, " What can I say, I'm good at it."

* * *

Sesshomaru walked down the halls of the crowded school with his two best friends. They were talking about how much fun they had over the weekend. The heart throbs headed towards Sesshomaru's locker, all eyes on them per usual. It made a certain tiger demon glance around with a frown and a sigh at the naïve love struck females, " I wish Sylvia was still in school."

Kouga laughed, " Oh shit, look who's sprung!"

Hampton rolled his eyes, " Shut up, like you not all over Ayame."

The wolf glanced away, cheeks tinting the slightest red, " So." He mumbled.

Sesshomaru smirked, opening his locker, Hampton saw the look and raised a brow, " And you all up on Kagome so I don't want to hear a word out of you."

His smirk widened just a smidge, " I didn't say anything."

Kouga laughed, shaking his head, " Look at us, we suppose to be the alpha demons in this school and here we are whipped over pussy like a group of bitches."

Hampton grinned, " It's damn good pussy though."

Kouga laughed as Sesshomaru simply shook his head, grabbing his math book. They all looked up hearing the inu's name being called from down the hall. Kagura strutted towards them with her posse of followers at her back.

" Hey Sesshomaru, no Kagome today?"

Kouga blinked, " Actually, she should be…"

The wind demoness cut him off, staring at the inu, " It's about time you broke up with her."

Hampton raised a finger, " Actually, he still goes.."

Again she cut the inu's friend off, stepping closer to the demon, touching a hand to his chest," So what are you doing this weekend? I'll join you."

Kouga raised a brow, " Wait don't you go out with Bank now?"

Crimson eyes snapped over to the wolf, " Shut up."

Hampton burst out laughing, the side door suddenly opened and Kagome walked in. She wore a light weight olive green woven fabric that takes the classic cold shoulder blouse to chic shift lengths. Cut-outs frame the mock neckline above perfectly puffed long sleeves, while flowy fabric flares below into a trendy trapeze silhouette and a button-topped keyhole at back seals the deal. 4 inch leopard print pumps with gold spikes on her small feet. Her hair up, wrapped in a messy yet perfect twist bun, bangs spiral curling on the sides. A dramatic cat eye liner brought much attention to her dark blue eyes, her matte rouge lipstick finishing the look with large gold triangles dangling from her ears. M was right beside her as always, dressed to perfection in another one of her stunning summer dresses.

Kagome was on the phone when she walked over to them, she pressed the cell to her chest for a moment to cover the speaker, " Baby, take a step back."

Sesshomaru raised a brow but did as she asked, making Kagura's hand fall to her side. Kagome pressed the phone back to her ear, " Mr. Toganwa, please hold for one moment."

She pressed the mute button and handed the phone to her assistant before turning to the wind demoness with a smile, " Kagura, sweetie, I'm not a very nice person so I'm going to say this just once. Touch what's mines again and I'm going to break all your fucking fingers, okay."

Kagura put a hand on her hip, " I'm not scared of you."

Kagome stepped closer, invading personal space, her voice a hiss of venom, " Don't test what you don't know."

KAgura frowed, " You think you're all that but you're not."

Kagome just stared, " Leave. Now."

Crimson eyes glared at the female before her, she was tempted to actually try and slap the girl but something was telling her to hold back. Instead she rolled her eyes and turned, stepping to the side and walking down the hall with her group of followers.

Kagome took the phone back from her assistant and pressed unmute, " As I was saying Mr. Toganwa, I can have a report sent to you this afternoon."

She reached forward as the person on the other end spoke, grabbing Sesshomaru's shirt and pulling down. Making him lean in and softly kissed his lips before letting go, continuing down the hall, still on the phone, " Yes, that arrangement can be made."

Kouga, Hampton and the inu watched the vixen walk away, her assistant on her tail. Kouga blinked, he wasn't expecting to be so intimidating, " That was…. Scary."

Hampton agreed, " Yeah." His green eyes glanced to his friend, " You better not fuck her over, she might stab you or something."

Sesshomaru nodded, feeling the exact same way, " Agreed."

Right now Kagome was at her locker, getting her books for her math class that she had for first period when a body leaned next to the locker beside her.

" Kagome, right?"

She turned, she sensed the boy when he was heading this way but didn't expect him to stop. Slowly she looked him over, he was tall. 6'2, 6'3 maybe. His ebony hair long in a high ponytail the tips hunter green. His eyes a bright sky blue color, his build was nice, lean, not too brawly, but not too skinny. Perfect for his height. He wore, a white v neck t shirt with a red Ed Hardy design on the front. His cargo shorts low, covering his low strong toned calves, fresh red and white jordens on his feet.

She raised a brow, he looked familiar, " Do I know you?"

Strong arms crossed over his chest, " Name's Kai. We had art together but you must have dropped the class or something."

Kagome nodded, remembering the boy from the first and only time she went to art on her first day, " You got kicked out for wanting nude models to paint."

A smirk crossed the handsome boy's face, " Yeah that was me."

His smile was charming, meant to relax and woo, she raised a brow, " Can I help you with something Kai."

" Um, yea actually. You see, I'm failing art class." Seeing her raise a brow, he shook his head, " Well, apparently you can't turn in one assignment out of fourteen and expect to pass."

She grinned, her eyes making him smile, he continued, " Anyways, uh, he said if I give in an extra credit project that was really good, he'll bump my F up to a D-, and I'm willing to take that."

Kagome rolled her eyes playfully with a smile, the boy had a teasing aura," And you need me for?"

He blinked, quiet for a moment, before nodding, " Oh, the point, right." She laughed, he looked away for a moment, " Uh. You see, I had this idea about comparing nature with modern day people."

Her smiled widened as she nodded, " Sounds good." Pushing him to get to the point.

He blinked, coming out his trance again, " Umm, I was hoping you would." His eyes stared at a rock on the ground, " Would be my," he cleared his throat, " model for, umm, the painting."

She laughed, her eyes closing for a moment, " Who are you trying to fool siren."

Bright blue eyes blinked, wasn't this girl just a human," How did you know I was a….?" he then shook his head, " It doesn't matter. Look I'm being legit for real, I'm not tryna fuck, I'm just tryna pass. I asked 10 girls to model for me already and now 5 think I'm their boyfriend, 3 think I'm taking them out this weekend, 1followed me into the boys bathroom and 1 was naked in my car."

He frowned, " You're the only girl in this school that seems like they have a brain."

Kagome stared at him, even his pout was attractive, then again she knew a few sirens and they tended to have the same problem when they were trying to be serious. There aura pulsed lust and clouded the mind, it was hard to get any real work done without someone trying to fuck you. But still she decided to test him, she had the ability to make you tell your true intentions.

She stepped a bit closer, her darker blue eyes staring into his sky blue ones, her voice a sultry whisper on the air, " What is it that you really want? What do you truly desire?"

Kai couldn't move, her stare was penetrating, her smooth, sexy voice demanding. Her eyes were so alluring, holding a certain seriousness to them. Refusing to be denied the truth. He found himself answer the question, " I don't want to fail." He mumbled, " I'm just tryna get this shit done, I can't repeat the 12th grade over a damn art class, its embarrassing."

Kagome smiled, stepping back, guess he did just want to work, " Okay, what do you need me to do?"

He blinked, coming out of his trance, then grinned, realizing what she said, he was relieved she accepted, " I don't wanna give the whole thing away yet, and I know this might sound a bit weird but I need you to look like a total complete bad ass."

She raised a brow. He shook his head, seeing the look in her eyes, hands raising, " No, I mean, your bad ass is great but I need a different bad ass. Like Halle Berry in Cat Woman bad ass."

Kagome laughed again, " Okay, I think I can pull that off, when you need this done?"

His hand went up, scratching the back of his head, " Yeah, he gave me two weeks but, um, it's due tomorrow."

" Kai."

He smiled, " I know, I'm stupid, but it took me this long to actually find a model who wasn't crazy."

She nodded, " I understand, I know a siren who's a lawyer, she has the same problem getting people to take her seriously."

He grinned, crossing his arms, " So that's how you knew I was siren, you familiar with my sexy vibe."

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Shut up."

He just smirked, " So can you come through tonight?"

A brow raised, " To your house?"

Kai blinked, " What. No, an art studio down on Brand and Main." He grinned, " This is strictly professional."

Kagome smiled, " Okay, fine, how's…" she paused, turning to her assistant to estimate a good time.

M scanned her tablet's calendar, " 7."

Kagome turned, " 7."

Kai nodded, " Perfect."

Kagome smiled, " Okay, see you then."

He stepped forward, " Thanks for looking out." He said leaning in and softly kissing her cheek.

Kagome smiled, stepping back, " No problem but don't kiss me again, my boyfriend is the jealous type."

Kai smirked, that's right, rumor has it she goes with the inu, " Oh it's like that?"

Kagome nodded, " Yeah, it's like that." She snapped her fingers, M stepped forward with her card in hand. She took it and held it out to the demon before her, " Call me with that exact address later."

He nodded, taking the card from her, " Will do."

Kagome smiled and turned, closing her locker before walking down the hallway with M in tow. Kai watched her, she was a perfect choice for this piece and at this point he didn't mind if she fell for his charm like all the other females before her. Her legs turned the corner and he imagined them wrapped around his waist, he grinned turning the other way, " Stop it Kai."

Kagome saw her cousin at her locker as she headed towards math. She wore light blue skinny jeans with a long sleeves white shirt, one side just a strap the sleeve falling off her shoulder, her name ' Kikyou' painted in black block letters. Her 5 in black knee high boots were leather, sexy and sleek, matching the black medallion on her white belt. Her hair was tossed over her shoulder like a waterfall and clipped in place to stay that way. A soft cat liner for her eyes and peach lipstick for her lips, large diamond hoops in her ears to finish the look.

Kagome smirked, " Damn girl, I love that, where you be getting your name shirts done?"

Kikyou smiled, " This guy at the arcade has a stand at the flea market, if you bring him the merchandise he can stamp or spray paint it for you right then and there."

Kagome nodded, " Well hook a bitch up, I like my name on shit too."

Kikyou laughed, looping arms with her cousin, " You are so silly."

They smiled together as they walked down the hall towards their next class together, Kagome glanced to the girl, " So, what's up with you and Aunt May? Any better?"

Kikyou shrugged, " I don't know, she still snares when I leave the house but she's talking to me now."

" And Sango?"

" I called her the other day but she didn't answer or call me back."

Kagome nudged her cousin as they walked, " Don't worry, they'll come around."

Kikyou frowned, " I hope so, I miss having my best friend around."

" Yo Kikyou!"

Both girls turned seeing Miroku and Inuyasha walking towards them. The half demon smirked seeing his girlfriend looking all good. He liked the change in her wardrobe, she was definitely more attractive to him now. " So me and Miroku was talking about strippers and how they get their names."

The monk grinned at the word, " I love strippers."

The hanyou laughed, " Yeah I bet, it's the only time you don't get slapped for grabbing a bitch ass."

Miroku grinned but didn't take the bait, " Anyways, I heard, they get their names by putting together the color of their underwear and the last thing they ate."

Kikyou frowned, " That's stupid."

Inuyasha looked to his girlfriend, " What would yours be?"

She rolled her eyes, a soft blush dusting her cheeks, " Pink Pancakes."

Inuyasha laughed, " Yeah that is stupid."

Kikyou shoved at his shoulder, " Shut up."

Miroku just turned, " How about you Kagome?"

A slender eyebrow raised, " Black." A smirk curved across her lips, " Melanie." She said before walking down the hall.

Three sets of eyes went wide, all turning to the small female assistant, she was staring at her boss, mouth agape at what she just said. Seeing the others staring, her face blossomed red like a rose before she ducked her head and followed her boss down the hall.

Inuyasha grinned, " Now that's a sexy stripper name." Kikyou frowned, slapping her boyfriend up side his head, Miroku laughing as the couple started to argue.

* * *

Kagome's day was passing by without a hitch though she found herself extremely busy. Her phone was ringing off the hook, investors and contractors were calling her left and right. It was a headache but something she had to deal with she suppose. But right now, all of that was at the back of her mind as she was pressed against a locker making out with her boyfriend in an empty hall.

It started as a simple joke he made, she had laughed and he glanced over and seen her smile. It lead to him kissing her lips and her opening to him, her tongue so smooth and sweet. She had moved closer, tasting his soft lips before dipping her tongue back in his mouth. He pulled her closer till bodies were pressed together, her hands around his neck, his arms lifting her to him pressing her against the cool lockers.

There was nothing but them and their passion. Everything else was gone, no problems, no worries, no troubles, there was just them, as if time seemed to stop so the two teens can express their feelings for each other in a slow motion swirl of zealous heat prolonging their kiss.

Both teen heard the footsteps round the corner, but neither decided to do anything about it. Principal Kaede rolled her eyes and cleared her throat at the teens. Sesshomaru pulled away first, setting Kagome back on the ground before turning.

Kaede just frowned, " If you wish to carry out those kind of... activities, please do so in your bedrooms, not my hallway."

Kagome smiled, " We apologize Principal Kaede, we were practicing for our English class, we play Romeo and Juliet."

Kaede smirked, tempted to roll her good eye, " Of course you do, now please get to class."

Kagome smiled, " On our way now." Touching her boyfriend's hand, pulling him down the hall.

Kaede watched the girl go, there was something about her that wasn't completely right. She reached out weakly with her aura and immediately felt a wall surround the girl. Blue eyes glanced over her shoulder as if she felt the probing, Kaede watched her raise a brow before turning the corner. Kaede frowned, if the girl was simply human as she claims she shouldn't have been able to sense the touch of her aura. But she did, which meant someone was lying.

Kagome walked with her lover down the hall, holding his hand as they made their way to Chem. Sesshomaru held his girlfriend school books in his free arm before glancing at her, " You busy after school?"

Kagome nodded, " M is at the bar now, we're trying to do live entertainment for Friday, but I'm not sure who or what exactly is going to perform."

" You should do it."

Kagome blinked, " Do what?"

He shrugged as they neared the class, " I heard you sing before, you're pretty good."

She smirked, " Hmm, interesting concept, I'll run that idea pass Souta."

Amber eyes glanced to her, " Why?"

" He's my promoter."

Sesshomaru blinked, " Really? He's 14." He paused his sentence, remembering how good of a people person he was at the bars, " Then again he got skills."

Kagome laughed, " It runs in the family. Is it okay if I drop by your place later?"

He smirked for a moment, " Can you cook me dinner?"

She grinned with a roll of her eyes, ever since she cooked him breakfast at her house he wanted cooked meals all the time now. " What do you want?"

" Steak."

She nodded, " Deal."

They walked into the classroom together, Sesshomaru set Kagome books on her shared table before kissing her lips once more and heading for his seat. Kagome smiled before turning to her lab partner, Hojo sat quietly in his seat, avoiding eye contact. Kagome smiled at him, taking out her chem notebook and flipped to a blank page. Picking up her pen she wrote on it before sliding the notebook over to her partner.

Brown eyes blinked, he glanced to her for a quick second before looking down to the paper. It had one word written in sleek cursive, he picked up his pen and wrote back, sliding the notebook back over to her. They continued back and forth for a minute or two before Hojo smiled and nodded his head. Kagome smiled back for a moment before the two turned and focused on the teacher as the lesson continued. Amber eyes seeing the entire thing, he watched Kagome tear the paper out of her notebook and crumble it up. The class went by smoothly, after another 20 minutes of the teacher prattling on about the upcoming projects, he finally heard the loud yet annoying ringing of the bell.

 _No one noticed Kagome heading for the door, which was fine with her, being invisible is something she mastered. She was skirting around a table of kids when her phone started to vibrate in her bag. Balancing her notebook and chem book in one hand she reached in her bag to grab it. A student suddenly stood, finished packing away his work, his chair sliding back right into her path. She would have seen it if she wasn't too busy looking down, trying to unlock her phone to read the new text she received. It was Ayame._

 _ _ **OMG Kouga wants to go on a date tonite, a real date! What do I do?! What do I wear?! why cant he be like normal guys and just want to fuck!**__

 _She was rolling her eyes with a small smile when her senses suddenly sparked. Danger. Blue eyes glanced up, she was about to walk right into someone's seat. She was moving too fast to suddenly stop, so she pivoted, spinning around the chair to avoid falling and collided with a wall._

 _The sudden tackle sent both teens to the floor, sprawled on top of each other, a tangle of legs and arms. A collected gasped erupted throughout the suddenly silent chem lab. A growl hissed through the air._

 _" Get off me."_

 _Green eyes blinked, focusing, realizing something hard and warm was beneath him. He pulled back slightly now able to see a set of very pretty, very angry dark blue eyes glaring at him. A smile crossed his face, it would be his luck to run into the one and only Kagome Hernoshi. He couldn't resist, the laughing started only making those angry eyes narrow even more._

 _How dare this jerk sit there and laugh while he was still on top of her, she tried to push him off but his shoulder was pinning her arm to the ground, " Get off!"_

Kouga and Sesshomaru immediately went over to help, Kouga grabbed the boy that was pinning Kagome to the ground by his shirt. He was tall, kind of slinky but in a lean way. His black hair reached his shoulder, his bangs getting in his eyes. His green eyes were a dark emerald color, and kind of scary if he was just staring at you. The wolf heaved him back, " Get off of her."

Sesshomaru bent, helping Kagome sit up, " You okay?"

Blue eyes were glaring at the boy that knocked her over, " You scuffed my shoes asshole!" Angrily she stood up, " These are Christian Siriano's! And you fucking scuffed them!"

The boy shook his head, hands going up in defense, " Hey, you ran into me, its not my fault I didn't see you, you're mad short."

Her angry eyes narrowed, " Short! I got your fucking short!" she yelled launching forward.

Everyone gasped as Kagome suddenly tackled the boy to the ground. Kagome straddled the boy's chest immediately, pinning his hands with her knees, and began pummeling his face with her fists. He screamed trying to get her off but it was useless, Kagome's angry fists kept coming down harder and faster. There was no stopping her.

Until someone intervened.

Arms wrapped under her armpits, attempting to haul her off the bloodied kitsune that was defenseless. Though it was doubtful that anyone could hold her back, Sesshomaru tried anyways. Sesshomaru pulled his girlfriend off the boy, " Stop Kagome, stop it."

Kagome snarled, getting in one last hit before allowing Sesshomaru to pull her towards the door before security came. Stopping around the corner in the hall, Kagome bent and pulled off her shoe to expect the damage. Angrily she wiped at the suede and frowned when it didn't make a difference. Sesshomaru felt the turmoil in her aura, " What's wrong?"

She shook her head, her voice a mumble, as she slid the pump back on. " It's nothing."

Kouga came around the corner with a smile, " Damn girl you whooped his ass!"

Kagome just frowned, not making eye contact, " Thanks for grabbing my bag."

Kouga nodded, handing her the designer tote, " Kaede gonna be looking for you, you better go."

She nodded, eyes cast to the ground, " I'll call you later." She mumbled, shouldering her back and heading towards a side exit. Sesshomaru watched her go, something was definitely up with her. Kouga shook his head again, " That girl got hands for real, I gotta tell Hampton."

Sesshomaru turned, seeing his friend jog down the hall to go gossip. His hand reached in his pocket and touched a crumbled piece of paper. No one seen him pick it up during the scuffle, walking down the hall he smoothed it out, he can just make out the curvy handwriting of his girlfriend and the sleek script of her human lab partner.

hey

hey

Are you mad at me?

No, never

I'm sorry about… you know.

It's okay… I didn't tell anyone

Did I scare you?

Just a little freaked out to be honest

I owe you an explanation, can we talk later?

Sure I'm pose to be meeting Cass at the bar tonite

I can give you a ride if you're cool with that?

Okay

Thanks Hojo

Sesshomaru frowned, reading the short conversation over again. He was the jealous type he wouldn't deny that, he was a dog so he tended to be very possessive. But this was different, he was already getting the sense Kagome was hiding something from him before they even started dating. And even though he tried to pacify it, he knew Kagome lied to him a few times. And not about simple things either, it was more like when she called late at night, he just knew she wasn't really doing what she claimed to be doing. And when she said she roofied him he immediately knew it was a lie, his body burned off mostly all drugs with his own poison.

He was trying to stay cool about it, they haven't been dating that long and he knew everybody had secrets. But now his suspicions of her were rising, was she cheating on him with her lab partner? Was that the reason why she was always out so late? Why she was answering calls in other rooms? Disposing of phones before he could see? Avoiding topics and steering conversations away from her when the question about what she been doing comes up.

He turned, walking down the hall, that wouldn't explain the bowling alley incident though. Something happened that night, something she covered up very well with the liquor bottles and food containers all over his place. She was lying to him and it was starting to get frustrating, he really liked this girl. There has never been a connection before like the two of them shared and how their powers seduced each other was unexplainable. He wanted this to work but he refused to play dumb and sit back and be lied to. He crumbled the paper back up and stuffed it in his pocket, tonight he would give her an ultimatum, the truth or they were done.

* * *

More to come!


	17. Chapter 17

sorry, had the writers block, getting better tho, more to come!

* * *

Kagome walked to her car with her head down, she slapped at the smallest tear that winked out her eye. Getting inside her car, she rested her head against the steering wheel and sulked. Her phone began to ring, she slowly pressed it against her ear, answering with a mumble, " Hello."

" I just spilled hot gravy all over my pants, what's wrong?"

Kagome leaned back in her seat, hearing her father on the other line, " Nothing."

" Lies little weapon, every time something like that happens, something is wrong with you, what's wrong?"

Kagome frowned, glancing down to her lap, not wanting to sound like a baby but knew he wouldn't stop until he got an answer, " Someone scuffed my shoes."

There was moment of silence on the phone, "….. The leopard ones?"

" Yea." Kagome muttered.

" They can't be salvaged?"

" No, they're ruined."

" I'll get you some more."

She shook her head, " That's not the point, they were…."

" I know little weapon, I know, they were her favorite shoes. I'm sorry I can't save them."

Kagome sighed, frowning, " It's not you're fault, I shouldn't have been wearing them."

" There's nothing wrong with showing tribute to your mother, remember that."

She slouched in her seat, " I will."

" It's okay to be sad little weapon, it's okay to miss her."

" I miss you." She mumbled into the phone.

" I miss you too but you don't need me now. I'll be there when you need me."

She sighed again, knowing he was going to say something like that, he was never one to hold her hand, " Okay. I'm fine now."

" Good, not get back to work, according to your latest report, you got a lot on your plate."

Kagome smiled, feeling a bit better, " Will do father."

" I love you too." He said before disconnecting.

Kagome took another calming breath before cranking up her car, her father was right she shouldn't be sad, just because her shoes were ruined doesn't mean she would forget her mother. Her mother was a lover of shoes and she still had plenty of shoes that belonged to her in her closet. Yes, the ones that were destroyed were her favorite pairs but she had plenty of favorite pairs and plenty of good luck shoes, in case of emergency shoes, and all reason types of shoes. So there wasn't a reason to be upset, she had another pair in the back seat she can put on anyways. Right now she had more important things to worry about, she decided pulling out of the parking lot. She was picking Souta up early from school today, it was time to buy her brother a car.

She drove to her brother's school with her eyes on the rearview mirror, checking for any tail that might be following her. She was being extremely cautious now that she antagonized Naraku, she was sure the hanyou spider demon was plotting his revenge on her at this very moment. She just had to be ready for him is all, that's why she was getting Souta a car a few weeks early instead of on his actually birthday. He needed a more protected get away vehicle, his bike was fast but something with bulletproof glass would make her feel better.

Parking in the front like usually, she took the time to pull on the black suede pointed booties she had in her backseat as she waited for her brother. Once the next class bell rung, she saw her brother skipping out of the school, jogging over to her car with a wild grin on his face.

She laughed, " Who told you?"

Souta hopped in the car like he always did, " You know T can't keep a secret once I give her the look. Now let's go!"

Kagome laughed again, shaking her head, " Fine brat, let's go get you a car."

3 hours later Kagome was sitting on the hood of a sports car, rolling her eyes for the fifth time in the last 40 seconds. She leaned her hands back on the hood, " Would you just pick one already."

Souta glanced over to his sister that was watching him, this was the 4th dealership they been to today. He frowned, " Hey, this is a process."

Kagome rolled her eyes yet again, " It's not like this is the first car you ever drove."

" No but it is the first car that will be mine." He said turning back to the showroom. They had a lot of fancy sport cars on the floor but still he wasn't feeling any of them. None of them were speaking to him they way he wanted his first car to. He shook his head, turning to his sister, " Nope, she's not here."

Kagome sighed loudly, " You got to be kidding me."

Souta just shrugged, " You can't force a connection."

Kagome laughed with another roll of her eyes sliding off the car, " Okay fine, we'll try again tomorrow."

The younger brother turned to her, about to agree with her when his dark blue eyes landed on the car his sister was previously sitting on. It was a red and black 2017 Aston Martin V12 Vantage.

He blinked slowly, he didn't notice the car before since Kagome was sitting on it and his back was to her the entire time. He felt like he was in a trance as he stepped forward, a hand touching the sleek coating of the collapsible roof. " Hello beautiful." He mumbled, bending and pressing an ear to its hood. A cool breeze chilled his veins and he smiled, " This is it, this is my baby."

Kagome raised a brow, " Really, you didn't even test drive it."

" Don't need to, she spoke to me." Souta stood up, looking the car over, " I will name her Destiny."

Kagome laughed, crossing her arms, " Are you sure?"

He nodded, looking to her sister, " Positive."

Kagome nodded, " Okay, she's all yours then." She turned and saw a salesman watching the brother and sister.

She waved him over and raised a brow as the man frowned before stepping forward, " Can I help you child?"

Souta snorted, he knew how much Kagome hated being called a kid, " Bad move mister." He mumbled, rocking on his heels.

Kagome smiled at the older gentleman, " Sir, I would like to purchase this car, can you assist me."

A thick bushy brow raised on the man's face making his forehead and receding hairline ripple like a wave, " Girl the down payment on that car is 80K can you even afford that?"

Kagome frowned at the tone in the older man's voice, " You don't seem to understand just who you're talking to." she stepped forward, " Let me explain." She said, before she grabbed his wrist and twisted it into a Brazilian wrist lock. The main howled in pain, dropping to his knees at the sudden pressure.

Kagome reached forward and grabbed his collared shirt with her free hand and hauled him up, putting more pressure on the locked wrist, hissing a threat to his face," Let's get this straight, you don't know me and you don't want to know me. I'm the type of person that will end up the suspect of mass murder but get off due to lack of evidence. There's craziness in me and I'm very anal when it comes to disrespect. I will hurt you, damage you, destroy you before killing you. Look at me, look at my face. I'm smart and I'm dangerous, you don't want to fuck with me. So when I say rang up the fucking car, you rang up the fucking car. Got that."

He swallowed, there was a controlled anger in those deep blue eyes, a type of eerie calm of violence that hinted to the murderous abilities the girl was capable of. His voice was a squeak, " And how would you like to pay?"

Kagome smiled, letting the man go, watching as he crumbled to the floor, holding his sore arm. She opened her purse and pulled out her wallet, she reached inside not caring which card she picked, they were all black cards, " Charge it, my brother wants to drive it off the lot." She glanced over, " Isn't that right Souta."

The young teen nodded with a smirk, " Destiny wants to come home with me today."

The man nodded, stumbling to his feet before a shaking hand took the card Kagome held out for him. Kagome smiled at the man, " You got 10 minutes, I got other plans."

He nodded again, hurrying to the main office to process the car. Souta laughed, watching the man scurry off. He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around his sister, squeezing her in a tight hug, " You're the best sister a brother could want!"

Kagome laughed as he picked her off the floor and spun her around, " You're just spoiled rotten, now put me down."

He grinned, setting her back on the floor, " Hey, you're the one that spoiled me so don't get mad that I like getting my way."

She grinned back, " That's how it's suppose to be, we will always get our way."

Souta laughed, " You quote that man so much it's like he's here."

Kagome smiled, though Souta didn't see Sinclair as a father figure like she did, Souta did respect the man. He appreciated everything he did for his sister, making her smart and strong and giving her a male role model to believe in again. Kagome took their real father's death harder than them all.

She turned, seeing the salesman was hurrying back over to her with some paperwork. Kagome took the clipboard, signed her name on a few pages then snatched the keys from the older man. She tossed them to Souta, " Race you home?"

He grinned, catching the keys to his new car, " Bet."

* * *

Sango was sitting on her stoop, enjoying the soft breeze on this hot day. Her phone was beside her but she didn't pick it up, she didn't have anyone to call anyways. She missed her best friend, but she was too embarrassed to tell the miko so. She finally admitted she may have gone too far when she told Kikyou she was acting like Kagura. She was just so not like herself lately with the new clothes and new attitude. Sango frowned, okay since she was being honest to herself maybe she was a bit jealous. Kikyou is a pretty girl, she always knew that, but when it came down to sex appeal, well she was the fit one. With her athletic background she had a firm physique. But then Kagome came along and showed what Kikyou really had to offer. Who knew Kikyou had such a bad body under those ridiculous teddy bear t shirts.

Sango, leaned against her railing, she shouldn't be jealous of her best friend. She should be happy she's coming in to her womanhood. It just felt like she was being left behind, standing next to her now supermodel friend made her feel so inferior. Maybe should she start dressing up too, clearly it gave a hell of a confidence boost. But when she dressed up to go to the movies with them that one time, she wasn't really comfortable. She didn't feel like herself and she felt as if she was just trying too hard to impress people she didn't care about. Heels just weren't her thing.

Brown eyes stared off into space, that didn't mean they weren't Kikyou's thing though. She seemed to like them and like dressing up, she shouldn't be so mad at her for that. She needed to apologize already, she missed her best friend.

There was a sudden honk that snapped her back to reality, she glanced up seeing a black town car parked on the curve. The driver got out in a classic chauffeur's uniform, with a smile and a blonde bouncing ponytail, she walked over and tipped her hat, presenting Sango with an envelope.

Sango blinked, seeing it had her name scripted on the front in sleek cursive. She took it, probed it opened and plucked a piece of paper out. There was two lines on the paper, she read it and laughed. _You're going to apologize to my cousin now. Get in the car._

So like Kagome, short, sweet and to the point, but she was right. This feud between her and Kikyou was stupid and she was ready to say sorry and move passed this. With a smile she grabbed her phone off the step and jumped up. The driver was already holding the door open for her when she walked over to the car. She nodded to the young girl before sliding in, glancing out the window as the driver got behind the wheel and pulled off. She just hoped Kikyou was in a forgiving mood.

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of the world stood a lonely hotel across from a graveyard. Up the stairs and to the left was room B3. Past that door and down the small hall was a room. The room was big. The bed was a queen size tester, a long dresser with plastic cups and an ice bucket on it. The dinosaur TV hanging from the ceiling so you couldn't still it. The only other door to the bathroom.

In the bed, covered by faded red flower covered blankets, was a man. His long black hair was splayed wildly around him as he finally opened his eyes.

He groaned, the blinds and curtains were closed but he still squinted, there was a dull ache throbbing in his head. Like there was something behind his eyes burning. He groaned again, he felt like he had the hugest hangover ever.

He turned his head into his pillow, groaning again, he could barely remember what he did the other night. For that matter where he even was.

DC, stupid. He blinked, oh yeah, he traveled nonstop to get here. But what the hell he was doing here? What the hell did he even do... He paused, his hand had slipped over the bed in mid thought. His fingers grazed over something smooth and metal.

He moved slightly to glance over the edge of the bed. His gun was laying on the floor. The gun he used to do his dirty deeds. It all came back to him. That's right, he had a job. He shot a man and burned his body in the park.

He suddenly frowned, he picked up a girl yesterday, some stupid drunk bitch that was waving him down thinking he was a cab. But what the fuck did he do with her? He thought, rolling over. He didn't remember dumping any body.

He blinked, his shoulder touching something hard and cold. Turning his head, blue eyes widened at the dead now pale green eyes that stared back. He burst out with laughter. He slept with a dead body in the bed. How funny was that.

Sitting up he looked at the girl, her black hair, much like his own, was wild. The hand marks around her neck signifying how she was killed. Hm, he strangled her? That was unlike him. He must have been tired.

He got out of bed and decided on a shower, he let the water reach scolding hot before he stepped in. Needing the burn to focus on instead of the steady stir in his stomach. Damn it. It was rising again. It was rising much more quickly now, it was getting even harder to ignore throughout the day when he had to get things done.

He needed to find him, the bastard that cursed him and make him heal him, cure him of this disease, this nightmare. He's been chasing this man for almost 12 years now and still haven't been able to corner him yet. Since then he has been staying under the radar and doing side jobs as a killer for hire while he tracked down the man that ruined his life.

A beeping caught his attention, he blinked, realizing his phone was ringing. He didn't get out the shower, instead he reached over and grabbed the device off the back of the toilet and pressed it to his ear. " Yeah."

" Found him." A male voice said.

He frowned, leaning his against the cold tile, not the first time he heard this from his contacts, " Where."

" Boarded a ship to Japan a few nights ago."

He slid down the wall, letting the shower burn into his legs as he relaxed in the tub, " Japan huh. Book me a flight."

" Already did, you leave tonight, get there by Friday, should be around the same day as him."

He nodded, standing as the water grew colder, " Good." He mumbled, tossing the phone out of the shower and on to the floor. He thought about his life before all this craziness happened and it made him sad. All the regrets and wishes he had, gone. He shook the thought away with a frown, turning off the shower. He flight would be later tonight so he had time to kill, he didn't mind though, he had to get rid of this body anyways.

* * *

Kagome was already at her bar, but right now she headed towards the water. Hojo followed her to the pier, silently they made there way down the wooden boardwalk, till they reached the rail at the end, looking out to the sea. They were quiet for a moment as Kagome leaned forward on the rail and took a deep breath, taking in the salty air, " Thanks for talking with me."

Hojo turned so his back was against the rail, blocking off the wind, his arms crossing over his chest, " I'm not mad at you Kagome."

She sighed, " Still, after what happened you deserve to know the truth."

Hojo glanced to her, " You're not a vampire or something are you?"

Blue eyes gazed over the water, listening to the waves, " What makes you think that?"

The snort was light as Hojo grinned, glancing up to the sky for a moment, "I watched Let Me In last night."

There was a soft sigh, making Hojo look down at the smaller teen beside him, blue eyes were distant as they continued to stare at the splashing water below. The look seemed strained and painful, as if a scene from her past was playing in her mind, it made him turn, to lean against the rail next to the miko.

Kagome took a breath, " I'm not a vampire but I do drink blood."

Hojo looked at her surprised, Kagome simply shook her head, " I'm a very unique individual, I have the powers of a Miko but the blood lust of a Demon. I have complete control over my urges but for some reason your blood tested my restraints."

Hojo frowned, " Why would my blood do that?"

" I don't know, your blood called out to me, sung to me. That never happened to me before." Kagome was quiet for a moment before the soft smile graced her lips, " Are you sure you're all human?"

Hojo blinked, " Last time I checked."

Her smile grew wider, touching her eyes, " There is something about you Hojo, something that makes me want to keep you close. Something that makes me want to give you anything, to protect you from everything."

She turned, leaning her back against the rail as Hojo once did, " Just looking at you makes me relax and listening to you talk eases my stress. You're like the ultimate lucky charm and I don't know why but I don't want to let you go."

Hojo raised a brow, crossing his arms, " And you felt this way before you tasted my blood?"

Kagome nodded, her voice a mumble, " Yeah."

He frowned, " Kagome I love that you are my friend and I want to remain yours but I don't understand what you're trying to tell me. You have this urge to protect me, my blood calls to you, I'm your lucky charm? It's not making any sense."

Kagome sighed, " I'm sorry Hojo but I don't understand it either, this never happened to me before. But I want you to be mines."

Hojo looked at her, " Be your what?"

Kagome stood up straight, " Just to be mines." she turned back towards the water, " With you I don't have to pretend, I can just relax and be myself. I want to keep that around me." Hojo stayed silent, waiting for her to continue, " I want you to be my rock, someone that can keep my focus. My pillow, someone I can cry on, my diary, someone I can tell anything. When I first saw you Hojo I felt drawn to you, I knew even then that I can rely on you, that I can trust you. I want us to be friends Hojo, I want you to be mines as long as you want to be mines."

Hojo blinked, listening deeply to Kagome speak, " And this blood lust thing, you have under full control right?"

She nodded, " Yes, well normally but with you it's different. My bodyguard is looking into that for me."

He stared at her, " Would you ever hurt me?"

" I won't let anything ever hurt you." She stated immediately, firmly. She suddenly blinked, a thought crossing her mind, " Are you scared of me?"

" No." was his instant reply, " Even when it happened, I wasn't scared. I knew you weren't going to hurt me and I still believe you won't."

He shook his head, " But this is a lot to take in. You're a miko but have a demon blood lust that's craving my blood making you want to keep me as a pet."

" A glamourfied pet."

He laughed, rolling his eyes, " What would I have to do if I said yes?"

" Keep my blood lust and miko abilities a secret and if you cut yourself around me in public get to someplace secured and deserted. That's it the only thing that would change is your clothes and you'll be hanging around me more."

He nodded, " You don't need like daily feeding do you? Like little shop of horrors?"

Kagome laughed, " You watch too many movies."

He grinned, happy to see her smiling again, " I'll do it. I'll be yours."

Kagome sighed heavily, then stepped forward, wrapping her arms around the taller boy, " Thank Gaia, this whole situation was stressing me out."

He rubbed her back, " It's okay, everything's gonna be fine now."

She smiled into his shoulder, his aura was human, she was sure but it weakly pulsed in a slow rhythm as if coaxing her to copy him, guiding her into a relaxed state. She pulled away once she felt she was calm again and glanced up, his face wasn't as red this time.

She smiled, grabbing his hand, " Cass is waiting for you at the bar."

He nodded, letting her pull him back the way they came, he didn't completely understand what was happening but he couldn't deny the facts. Everything Kagome said about him, he also felt the same towards her. There was something inside him that wanted to be by her side, something that told him she needed him. So what ever was happening, they will figure it out together and hopefully remain friends in the end.

Taking the back alley into Moonlight Kagome and Hojo went their separate ways. Hojo towards the bar to see Cassidy and work on mixing drinks and Kagome towards her office. She knew there was a group of people in there waiting for her so she took her time walking down the hall and opening the door. Sango and Kikyou laughed and talked by the fireplace catching up with gossip and ongoings as the two made up. Kagura, however, was sitting on the couch, arms and legs crossed, an annoyed frown on her face.

As soon as she seen Kagome she shot to her feet, " Who the hell do you think you are, sending a car for me like you're my damn mother!"

Kagome just smiled and took the time to look the girl over. She was dressed in a nice white mini skirt that molded to her curvy thighs. A crimson red spaghetti strap top hugged her cinched waist, her white boots had a red snake skin design running up the heel and back reaching her knees. Her short hair, curly pinned up with two white Chinese sticks through it. Kagome raised a brow, Kagura actually had an amazing body, " I love your outfit, who is that?"

Kagura blinked, surprised at the random question, she glanced down for a moment, " Woons Yung." She mumbled, then rolled her crimson eyes, " What do you want? Why did you send a car for me?"

Kagome nodded, glancing to the other two girls in the room, " I actually asked you guys to be here for a favor. I'm going to start doing live entertainment on Fridays here and Souta and I figured I'll be the first to perform."

Kagura crossed her arms, " What are you going to do, teach people to be annoying?"

Kagome didn't take the bait, " I'm going to sing a song and I want you three to be my backup singers and dancers."

Sango frowned, " Woah, wait, I can't sing."

Kagome smiled, " Don't worry, it's all light vocals, anyone can do it. M will teach you, she's going to be one of my back ups as well."

Kagura put a hand on her hip, " And what makes you think I would want to be on stage with you?"

Kagome turned to her, " Because we'll be performing live in front of nearly 200 people, the majority of them being males."

The smirk was quick though she fought it, the wind demoness did love attention. She turned her back to Kagome and crossed her arms, " Why choose me, you know I don't like you."

Kagome just shrugged, " I wanna do a dance in heels and you be strutting in your stilettos."

Kagura again smirked but wiped it from her face, " I will do this on one condition, I get to choose the wardrobe."

Kagome raised a brow, " You saying I can't dress."

" Not better than me."

The miko grinned, the girl had sass, had to give her that, " Fine, you can assist."

Kagura nodded, " Deal."

Kagome walked over to her desk and opened a draw, pulling out a folder, " Here's the lyrics, we perform Friday so we need to get this down packed. Everybody in?"

The three girls stepped forward, all taking a sheet of music paper, Kagome just grinned, " Good. Let's get to the studio."

* * *

Muso was on his cell phone, walking out of the gym he just spent the last hour in. Not working out but screwing the owner's wife in the massage room. A little pay back to the high membership prices. He had a frown on his face as he tossed his towel over his shoulder, listening to his father on the other line.

" So she was playing me this entire time?"

" Yes, she is more deceiving than I gave her credit for but don't worry I have something very nice planned for her."

Muso opened his car door and got in, " I can't believe that bitch! She better not think she getting away with this."

" It is fine Muso, she does not know we are on to her little game, that gives us the advantage."

Muso rolled his eyes, his father was always the patient one, able to see the bigger picture in everything. He was pissed off, he didn't like the idea of someone knowingly trying to play him. Especially after all the hard work he put in to please this bitch.

He father must have been able to read his mind, " Don't do anything Muso, I have a plan."

The younger spider just nodded, already planning on ignoring the hanyou, " Right pops, I'm done with that bitch anyways." he said, tossing the phone into the passenger side of his car.

He pulled off the curve in a cloud of smoke, it was a lie. He wanted this bitch to pay for thinking she can pull one over on him. He steered his car to the highway and he knew exactly how to do it. When he went to Shikon High one of the most famed hangout spot was the park, only second to the arcade. But it was hot out today, the weather called for a good long game of basketball so he was positive the inu was going to be there.

He was not about to let this girl get the best of him, he thought pulling off the highway. Muso was not about to let this girl get the best of her, he pulled into the parking lot and steered his car towards the fence. The park was full of teens, mostly girls lounging around the swings and benches in skimpy little outfits to gain attention from the boys that were playing basketball on the courts.

He saw the black sports car of the inu parked just a few vehicles left of his own and frowned, wondering what was the best approach. He didn't want to walk up to the inu and make a seen, though it was hard to admit, even to himself, the inu was damn strong and he wasn't sure a fight was what he wanted. He would have to wait till the inu was alone to approach him. He will play victim he figured, he'll place all the blame and deceit on Kagome. He sat in the car for another 30 minutes before he seen the inu finally taking grabbing his towel and water bottle. He was looking down at his phone when he headed for his car, that's when Muso decided to make his move. Getting out of his own car, the spider headed over to the black Mclaurn.

Sesshomaru was approaching his vehicle as he read his text messages, his senses picked up an approaching aura. Glancing up, he raised a brow at the spider standing in front of his car door, " What?"

Muso rocked on his heels for a moment, " Hey Sesshomaru, do you remember me?"

Sesshomaru slipped his phone into his shorts pocket to free his hands, something was definitely up with the demon, " What do you want?"

Muso frowned, then sighed, crossing his arms, " Okay so I just wanted to talk to you real quick." He sighed again and glanced behind his back for a moment, a hand rubbing his neck, giving the presences of distress. " Okay, here's the thing…" he paused, then frowned, " has Kagome been seeing you lately?" he finally asked.

Sesshomaru blinked, " What?"

Muso shook his head, " I know you guys broke up and me and her only been dating for like 2 weeks now but I just feel like she's not being completely honest with me."

Sesshomaru blinked again, confused, " You're saying you and Kagome are dating. Kagome Hernoshi."

Muso nodded, " Yeah, that day I saw her in my sister's class, I ran into her again and she said ya'll broke up, so I took her out to dinner that night and we started dating."

Muso frowned, darting his eyes to the side for a moment, " But she's always so busy and she keeps leaving in the middle of the night. I don't want to accuse her of anything but I just thought I'd ask you if you seen her lately."

Strong arms crossed as Sesshomaru kept his composure, " Kagome and I never broke up, that's a known fact in this very small town, so why would I believe anything you're saying?"

Muso blinked, " Wait, you're saying you and Kagome are dating still?" he shook his head, " That's not true, she's been spending all her time with me." He then pulled his phone out, pulling up the saved text messages he had of their conversations.

Sesshomaru looked them over, they were mundane, nothing sexual, just the how was your day so far boring conversation type of text messages. He didn't recognize the phone number but he knew her speech patterns to know it was her. Like the double I she used to spell aiight or the way she tended to put an L at the end of the word idea, he knew it was her, something was definitely going on here. Muso studied the demon, it was hard to read the impassive face before him. He couldn't tell if he was angry or not, he raised a brow, sliding his phone back in his pocket. " So are you lying or is she lying?"

Sesshomaru glanced up to the spider, " Somebody's lying." he finally said, stepping around the spider and getting in his car.

Muso watched the younger demon start the car and pull of of the parking lot. He was a bit confused, he wasn't sure if he succeeded in causing trouble or not. He then shrugged, regardless, he ws sure he ruined somebody's day and he was hopeful that it was Kagome's.

Sesshomaru drove to his home in a daze, he continued to remind himself to take slow breaths. He knew something was up with Kagome but he would have never suspected she was cheating with the spider. Honestly he was sure she was seeing the lab partner behind his back. With the way they were always whispering and how she was always finding a way to touch him. It made him angry to think she was stepping out on him and they just started dating but now with the news Muso just delivered he wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

He was surprisingly less shocked then he expected to be to find out his girlfriend was cheating. Most likely because he already knew she was lying about something. He just had to wait to find out what and apparently it was that she was seeing someone else behind his back. But it still didn't make any sense to him, why the spider? For one, she absolutely hated spiders and two Muso was just like his sister and Kagome could not stand Kagura. It wasn't adding up, there had to be a reason she was secretly seeing the spider, it couldn't be because she liked him.

He pulled into his garage and sat in his car for a moment, he knew she was upstairs making his dinner right now. He was already planning on questioning her tonight so not much changed in his agenda. He got out his car and told himself to stay calm as he walked over to the building entrance. Stepping into the elevator he went over how to approach the topic, if he was anything he was rational. He knew there was a side to this story that he needed to hear from her. He didn't want to jump to conclusion until he heard everything.

Stepping off at the right floor, he turned down the hall, mind still running a mile a minute. He stopped in front of his door and took another slow breath, keep calm he told himself, get the truth and then spaze out.

Opening the door, Sesshomaru blinked, hearing a soft noise, closing and locking the door behind him, he realized it was low music playing from somewhere in the house. Now curious he followed it, realizing it was coming from the kitchen, followed by the most delicious smell he ever had the pleasure to know.

Walking inside, he seen the female he was looking for, dressed in his favorite white ACDC shirt and socks, her hair freshly washed and down her back, singing to the song she had playing on the small stereo as she danced around kitchen, preparing dinner.

Amber eyes glanced over to the island, there were two plates set up, piled with food. Juicy, thick grilled steak, steamed vegetables, a heaping pile of cheese mashed potatoes with mushrooms and gravy. His stomach growled just looking at it, Kagome must have heard it because she turned with a smile, brushing hair out her face before looking in his, " Hey baby."

She set two chilled wine glasses on the island before stepping over to him and kissing his lips. She blinked at the lack of response, " What's wrong?"

He stared at her, trying to keep his eyes off those long curvy legs of hers, " We need to talk."

She frowned at the tone in his voice, something was definitely up, she moved back over to the counter, opening a drawer, " Sure, what's up?"

" Muso stopped me at the park today."

She pulled forks and knifes out and placed them on the counter top, " What did he want?"

Sesshomaru watched her, she didn't falter like he thought she would, " He wanted to know if you were cheating on him with me. Apparently you two been dating for weeks, even showed me texts messages."

Kagome hid a smirk, playing victim was he, the spider was good. She turned, reaching up to grab napkins from the cupboard, " That's obviously a lie."

Sesshomaru watched her place the napkins and utensils on the island by the food, his hand reached into his pocket, " There's also this."

Kagome glanced up at the ball of paper that dropped to the floor, she frowned, already knowing what it was. She was actually at one point in the day wondering what happened to the note her and Hojo passed to each other. She should have known Sesshomaru picked it up, it wasn't her luck that someone would have just thrown it away for her.

Blue eyes glanced up to Sesshomaru, he was staring at her, those sunkissed eyes hard with a certain emotion, silently waiting for answers. Mentally she sighed, she was not the arguing type and she tried to avoid unnecessary conflicts. Sesshomaru watched those deep blue eyes gaze at him, still they did not falter. He knew that meant one thing, even with all the evidence around her, she was still going to lie to him.

She opened her mouth and he frowned, cutting her off, " Don't lie to me."

Kagome blinked, mouth shutting at the venom in his voice, he wasn't dumb so there wasn't any point in trying to distract or trick him. She raised a brow, " What exactly are you asking of me then?"

" I want the truth Kagome. No more lies. I want to know why you're always out late, what is this ' thing' that keeps you so busy, why do you have multiple business cards with different numbers, why do you got out the way to drive anywhere, why do you have a bodyguard. I want to know why are you seeing Muso behind my back, I want to know what is really going on with you and Hojo. I want to know why I am the only one that knows you have powers. I want to know why is everything a secret with you, what are you hiding?" He suddenly raised a brow, " Why are you here?"

Kagome frowned, " Sesshomaru you don't know what your asking for."

He stared at her, " I know exactly what I want, the truth."

" It's not that simple."

" Get out."

Kagome blinked, " What?"

Sesshomaru just shook his head, " If you can't tell me the truth then we don't need to be together."

Her eyes narrowed for a moment, " So it's over. Just like that."

Sesshomaru stared at her, " I refuse to stay with a female that is willing to continue to lie to me."

She frowned, " I'm not lying to you! It's just…" she paused, shaking her head, " I told you there were some things I can't explain to you. I told you I'm not a normal bitch, I told you I don't want you judging me so I leave you out of my situations. Just trust me."

He shook his head, " How the hell am I suppose to trust you when all I got to run on is what I see. You sneaking off to see Muso, he comes up to me with proof of that and you want me to trust you when you won't even tell me what the hell is going on. I find a note you wrote to another boy saying he didn't tell anyone whatever the fuck happened and you asking to see him later. What am I suppose to think Kagome, seriously, what the hell am I suppose to think right now."

Her eyes never left his as her face set in stone, " I am not cheating on you." She stated firmly, " I do not cheat."

The hardness in his eyes didn't soften, " Then what are you doing Kagome, tell me what's going on?"

She shook her head again, " Sesshomaru you don't…" she was cut off when her arm was suddenly in his iron grip and she was being forcibly pulled forward down the hall.

She blinked, realizing she was about to be thrown out, she stumbled forward to keep up with his long legs, " Sesshomaru wait!"

He just shook his head, " I'm not about to play these games."

She snatched her arm away, now upset, " You think this is playing?!" she snapped, glaring at him, " You think this shit is a fucking game! I put foot to ass for my people every got damn day! I have to be at the top of my level at all times. Always thinking, always on my feet. Always ahead. This shit ain't a fucking game, this shit not a got damn joke. This is my life!"

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " What are you talking about?"

Kagome blinked, realizing what she just blurted out, she shook her head, turning, " Fuck this, you want me gone. Fine. Where's my phone."

Sesshomaru followed the quick female back to the kitchen, " Kagome, what were you just talking about? What did you mean by your people?"

Her jaw clenched as she kept the truth inside her, " Its nothing."

He again grabbed her arm, " Look at me." She turned away, avoiding eye contact, he grabbed her other arm, turning her towards him. Touching her cheek, he lowered her lips to hers until they brushed. It was soft and sensual, and sent jolts of electricity running through her. She pressed herself closer,a little voice in her head whispering to her. Y _ou feel that Kagome, that's not there by mistake._

Softly Sesshomaru pulled away, holding her face, staring into those deep sea blue eyes, his voice a whisper between them. " Talk to me."

She stared at him, her eyes were glassy though tears did not fall. She suddenly turned towards the island and grabbed both plates of still hot food. Sesshomaru blinked, watching her as she opened the oven and slid both plates inside. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall, he raised a brow as she led him towards his room. That kiss was meant as a sign of trust, if she thought she was going to distract him with sex she had another thing coming... after the sex.

He frowned seeing as they walked through his room to his master bath. She closed the door behind him and stepped over to the walk in shower. Pulling him inside with her and turned the water on. He stepped back since he was fully dressed and didn't want to get wet, Kagome blocked the spray of water with her back, as the shower streamed over her like a waterfall.

Her voice firm and low, " Are you sure you want to know the truth?"

He stared at her, the water soaked her form, the white t shirt she was dressed in now transparent. He could see the silhouette of her curvaceous body, her soft perky breasts to the firmness of her subtly indented abdomens and her curvy long, slender legs. Her raven tresses sparkling in the cold water, there could never be a more exotic moment.

" Yes." He mumbled in a trance, eyes still on her body.

She shook her head, pressing her palms against her eyes, closing them tight. Conflicted emotions playing over her face that she hid in an anguished display. Torn between talking and not talking. She shook her head again, " Okay." she mumbled, suddenly looking up, " But promise me you won't judge me until you know everything."

He nodded, " Of course."

She nodded back, then swallowed, " Everything you father think about me is true."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " You mean everything about your boss?"

She shook her head, then pulled off the shirt she wore, dropping the wet mess to the tile. Flicking her wrist, her hand glowed white, she then rubbed it from her left side, under her left succulent breast and to her belly button.

Sesshomaru blinked, she had a tattoo, seeing the black ink appear in an elaborate graffiti tribal design right before his eyes. The design shaped out the body of a dragon, almost wrapping around her side, the head of the dragon resting in the middle of her chest. The body of the beast spelled out one word. Sinclair.

He shook his head, " I don't understand."

She stared at him, " I don't work for Sinclair... I am Sinclair."

He frowned, " Wait what? You're a crime lord?"

" I prefer mobster but yes."

Sesshomaru took a step back, staring at her, " So you killed the owner of Aces for his bar. You shot that Dr. in front of the clinic. And it was you who burned all those guns down at the docks."

Kagome nodded though those weren't questions, Sesshomaru blinked, " And Muso?"

Kagome frowned, " His father Naraku is the only competition I have in this city, he sent Muso to get dirt on me. I figured I can trick him into getting my own dirt, reverse physiology. It worked very well up to this point."

He frowned, " And Hojo?"

She sighed, eyes drifting to the floor for a moment, " You know how powerful I am and never asked why." She glanced back up, " For reasons I am not ready to explain yet, I can only tell you that I have a blood lust like a demon. I'm not sure why, but Hojo blood sates me and he is a willing participant. I don't hurt him and I don't feed daily, but keeping him around is good for me."

He shook his head, " This is crazy."

Kagome continued to stare at him, " I don't want to lose what we have Sesshomaru. I did not want you involved in this so soon. You forced me into a corner with this ultimatum. Instead of leaving I told you the truth about me. I gave you my trust and I need it in return. Can you accept me for who I am?"

Sesshomaru looked up, staring at her, there was a heaviness in the steamed air, a seriousness in her eyes. He noticed her hands were fisted by her sides, it made him frown, " And if I don't?"

She took a sharp breath and for a moment he saw pain in those blue orbs, " Don't make me do this." she whispered.

" What are you going to do, kill me to keep your secret?"

She shook her head, she would have to do so much worst, ruin his name, his finances, his reputation. She would have to destroy his life, his brother's life, his parents life and maybe his sanity if he couldn't handle it. Dead men don't talk, that was a fact but dead body's raised questions. Breaking a man's mind worked just as well and it was something she was really good at.

But she didn't want to do it, not to Sesshomaru, not to him, her eyes watered over for a moment but she held the tears back, looking at him. " Don't make me walk away from you."

She glanced to the tiled floor as water washed around her naked form, her voice a mumble over the hot spray of water, " Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Sesshomaru blinked, love. Is that what this was. Is that what he felt. Love. He never thought he would be the type to fall for it. But here he was, almost to desperate to hold the girl before him forever in his arms, to wash away all her fear. Never had he felt anything like this for any other girl he been with. Something inside him that's far passed just wanting her. He actually, dear he say, cared for her. What the hell was he getting himself into, he thought, stepping forward in a slight daze. He was getting too deep and he knew it, reaching the soaking wet female, lifting her chin with a finger and kissing her soft lips.

Sesshomaru felt the need, the want, the desire surge through her, entering him through his mouth. He never felt so much longing come from one being before, she wrapped her wet arms around his neck pushing against him. He gave her more. Sliding his tongue in her mouth. It wasn't enough. He pulled her closer, lifting her to him, pressing her back against the cool wall of the shower.

She moaned into his mouth, he kissed her back the thirst to taste her growing. She wrapped her long legs around him, he made love to her softly. Slow sensual thrusts, long satin kisses, delicate caresses of the skin. Her moans were smooth and creamy. She felt him overflow inside her as she on him. Slowly they slid to the wet floor, breathing against each other, Sesshomaru smirk was soft, " I'm still hungry."

Kagome giggled lightly, " The food should still be warm."

* * *

Cassidy was smiling, washing out a cup, a breathy giggle chiming the air like bells. Hojo was too cute and the funniest person she met so far besides Souta. He turned to her with a bottle of E&J in his hand, " Okay now you tell one."

Cassidy laughed again, " Hojo you are the cutest."

His blush was soft as he put the bottle on the shelf next to the rest of them, " You and Kagome keep saying that."

She just shrugged, " Great minds think alike."

Hojo glanced over to her, before picking up another empty bottle to switch out, " How long have you guys been sleeping together?"

Cassidy blinked, setting the clean cup down, " It's that obvious?"

The taller teen shrugged, " It's the way you look at her sometimes."

Cassidy again laughed, much quieter this time, the soft sound made Hojo turn fully to her. The demon female just smiled, shaking her head, " She is the first and only girl I ever been with. I love her. But she doesn't like females enough to actually date them, so we just sleep around whenever she's in the mood." She suddenly grinned, " Granted, she's always in the mood."

Hojo blushed and shook his head, " Kagome is an amazing person and one of the most honest people I've ever met." Brown eyes glanced over, " But you deserve someone that will love you completely."

Cassidy smiled, he was too sweet, " Someone like you?"

His face blossomed red, " Omg, no! I mean, maybe, I don't know, geeze why you gotta put me on the spot like that."

Cassidy laughed again, he was too much, " Cutie pie."

Hojo shook his head, turning his red face back to the liquor bottles he was replacing, these girls were going to be the death of him. For sure. Some time passed, Cassidy was showing Hojo had to master the perfect Kamikaze when Gruff stepped into the bar from the back entrance. For the last few hours he was running interference with Rin to get the shipment Kagome wanted to the warehouse undetected. It was rather difficult trying to sneak military grade hand guns and rifles into a city without being seen. They shipped everything in priceless art pieces and statues then staged a robbery before the crates hit customs.

He leaned against the doorway that led to the offices in the back, watching the human that was now the pet to his charge. He hasn't forgotten about his promise to Kagome to figure out why the boy's blood was so potent to her. He reached out to a few of his associates in hopes of getting some answers, but from what he already discovered about the boy he had a few suspicions of his own.

Walking over to the bar, he watched as the boy made Cassidy laugh yet again. He took a seat on an empty stool as the boy replaced shot glasses on the shelf. Hojo blinked, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck raise. He turned and blinked, surprised he didn't hear the larger man walking over to the bar. His green eyes stared at him openly, almost threatening, no that an understatement, the glare was down right intimidating.

He never felt like he was being so evaluated so critically in all his life. He glanced over to Cassidy for a moment who just shrugged a shoulder, she already knew Gruff was weird so she stopped trying to figure him out a year ago. She tilted her head at the cup she as cleaning then gestured in the older man's direction.

Hojo nodded softly and stepped forward, " Um, hi, can I get you anything?"

" Gin and tonic on the rocks." Was Gruff's immediate answer.

Hojo nodded and turned to prepare the drink, luckily it was one of the drinks he first practiced. Gruff watched him measure out the liquor without the tabs, Kagome was right, his hands were extremely steady. And he was becoming familiar with the techniques of bartending rather quickly. The master of magic heard footsteps coming as Hojo shook his drink in the mixer.

Souta stepped in the room with a grin, " Guess who just got a contract with the famous Saikō no sake depo, this guy!" he pointed his thumbs at himself, " with a 16% discount on orders over $5k." he did a little dance, " Who got skills, I got skills, who got skills, I got skills."

Cassidy laughed at the young boy, Hojo grinned as he slid the finished drink over to the man before him. Gruff glanced from Hojo to Souta for a quick moment, his hand was fast, in a split second he palmed a 6 in blade and cut the hand that was pulling away from his cup. Hojo immediately jumped back at the sting and looked down. It wasn't a deep wound on his knuckle but it was enough to bleed. He grabbed a rag and pressed it to his hand then looked up to the person that just cut him, " What the hell dude?"

But green eyes were not on him, instead they were locked on a blue eyed teen that seemed to focused on the bleeding appendage of the human bartender. The older man watched as those dark blue eyes grew darker and darker. His hand pulled out his cell phone, eyes still on the teen as he pressed 66.

Souta growled deep and frightening from the back of his throat, it made Gruff turn fully in his seat. The phone in his hand finally connecting, " What's wrong."

Souta took a step forward, almost in a trance and Gruff stood, " Code Black." He yelled into the phone as Souta moved in a flash. Hojo screamed, jumping back against the shelves of liquor. Gruff intercepted the attack in mid launch, tackling the boy to the side. He grabbed him in a full nelson and dragged him backwards towards the offices in the back. Souta hissed and snarled, scratching at the arms of the stronger man with clawed fingers.

Gruff pulled him all the way to Kagome's office, holding him firmly as he waited another moment. A blue mist suddenly powdered the room before converting to light. Kagome then stepped out of the portal and looked around. Seeing her brother struggling in Gruff's arms, she walked over to him, flipped her hair to one side, grabbed his face and shoved it against the crook of her neck.

Souta immediately bit down, Kagome hissed as the fangs penetrated her skin. Gruff let him go fully, the younger teens free arms grabbed his sister and slammed her against the wall by the fire place. Kagome grunted at the impact but did not fight her brother, Gruff locked the door, creating a barrier around them as Souta's aura released more and more power into the air.

She let him drink her essence, ignoring the sizzling fire in her blood that called for desire. She simply touched his shoulders for balance, letting him take his fill, " Control it." She whispered to him as he drank her blood. " Control it Souta."

He grunted and jerked away from Kagome, stumbling backwards and crashed to the ground. Gruff immediately went over to Kagome, examining her neck, with a glowing green hand and a few whispered words, he touched the broken skin.

Kagome shivered under the warmth of the healing spell, Gruff touched her cheeks, leaning his forehead against her, his eyes closed. Kagome smiled up at her mentor, he would never admit it but he hated when a Code Black happened. It meant one of them was on the verge of losing control, most times it was Souta and sometimes, he didn't want to stop drinking. One time he took so much blood for Kagome she passed out and spend two days in the hospital. She could feel his worry wash over her as his powerful aura pulsed around them.

" I'm fine." She mumbled, " Everything is fine."

He nodded but did not pull away just yet, not until he heard a groan from the floor. Kagome glanced over his shoulder as Gruff turned. Souta was sitting up slowly, holding his head like it was going to fall off. " What the fuck just happened?"

Gruff crossed his arms as Kagome went to help her brother of the ground, " The human's blood."

Kagome raised a brow, " You cut Hojo in front of Souta?" she asked, pulling her brother's arm over her shoulder.

The older man shrugged, " A test."

She heaved her brother up as he struggled to his feet, " A test?" She helped her brother over to the couch, letting him lie down, " You wanted to see if he reacted like I did?"

" And did he?"

Kagome looked down to her dozing brother as he drifted to sleep, " Yes, but a bit more savage than I was."

Gruff watched as Kagome sat with her brother's head in his lap, softly running her fingers through his hair as she hummed him a lullaby. He crossed his arms, " I'll be back."

Kagome glanced up, " Where are you going?"

" I need to find out who the hell this boy is and I need to find out now." He stated firmly, lowering his barrier and leaving the room.

* * *

Naraku pushed open the balcony doors of his office and stepped out towards the darkening sky. He relaxed his shoulders and leaned against the railing. The air was crisp, it sent shivers up his back with the whispered promises of having one night to unwind. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, this was going to exciting. An old associate was on his way here from the States to assist with his Sinclair issues. He knew this man from a very long time ago, before he met his wife, before he had kids before he build his empire.

Naraku has known this man since forever, the demon was far older and wiser than himself and much more diabolical. He was wicked to his core, the personification of evil, the devil in a humanoid form. The man was crazy plain and simple. He worked as a contract killer, an arms for hire if you will but only to do the really dirty jobs. Regular killing wasn't enough for him, he didn't take simple jobs like killing a stalker ex. People paid him to do the type of brutal things that you only seen in moves. Kill a baby, place a bomb inside its chest, sew it up, dress it in its Sunday's best, stroll it into a crowded subway, leave it on a train then detonate it. He's the type to cut the power to a major hospital and snipe anyone that comes down the hall to turn the generator on. He once followed a man for 49 consecutive days, cut every aspect of happiness from this man's life. Destroyed his prized garden, cut down the oak tree he grew with his parents ashes, told the woman he wanted to marry he had unheard of diseases. Beat his car with a sledge hammer until it was unrecognizable, got him fired and humiliated at his job, even went so far as catching and cooking the pigeons he fed every day in the park. All because he didn't hold the elevator for him at a public parking garage.

Naraku grinned at the thought of his wild friend, he was perfect for this. Kagome was far more skilled than he expected, far more intelligent then he anticipated. But that was fine, his friend will know exactly how to capture and contain the feisty female. There was a knock on his office door and he glanced behind him. He watched his daughter walk in and immediately knew she was going to ask for money, that's all the girl ever wanted.

" Dad."

He turned fully, leaning his back against the railing, " Yes Kagura."

She stood in front of him in the outfit she had on earlier, with a hand on her hip, " I need a new credit card."

The elder demon raised a brow, " What is wrong with the card you have?"

Crimson eyes rolled, " I'm already half way to my limit and I need a 0 balance for when I go shopping with Kagome tomorrow."

A brow raised a on the strong face of the hanyou, " You're going shopping with Kagome tomorrow? I thought you didn't like her?"

" I didn't, I mean I don't." she huffed, crossing her arms, " But we're performing live at Moonlight on Friday and we need costumes, so I have to deal with her."

" Performing?"

Kagura nodded, " Yea, we're going to be dancing." She suddenly frowned, " Don't pop up to embarrass me, I've already told Muso he can come but he has to stay on the other side of the bar."

Naraku smirked, " Don't worry my dear, I already have plans for Friday." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, " Here." He plucked another master card and handed it to her.

Kagura smiled, " Thanks Daddy!" she gave him a quick hug before turning and hurrying out the room.

Naraku turned back towards the darkening sky, it would be the perfect distraction, the ideal time to grab her. He was finally going to get some answers and some revenge as well. Friday. He couldn't wait until Friday.

* * *

more to come!


End file.
